A Cold Day In Hell
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Those words would haunt him in the weeks to come.
1. Chapter 1

Title-A Cold Day in Hell

Author...Winnie

Rating-T

Disclaimer-Not mine...but I do enjoy playing in this playground

Comments-I am really enjoying the new Hawaii five-O and love Alex's portrayal of Steve McGarrett. That being said there be whump ahead since you only hurt the ones you love.

Steve McGarrett felt at home in the water and swam away from the shore. His arms sliced through the waves and he turned his head with each motion until his body was in rhythm with his mind. He'd always enjoyed swimming and his father had told him he was a natural from the first time he'd walked into the water with Steve on his hip.

Steve turned on his back and looked toward the shore where the others were either playing beach volleyball or building sandcastles. It had been a perfect day so far and he knew it was time to go back before the others got worried. Danny, Chin, and Kono had been a bit protective of him since he'd returned to work, and he appreciated it, but it was time they realized he was healed.

McGarrett began cutting through the waves with strong even strokes until he was close enough to hear their voices and laughter. It felt good, it felt right, it felt like his family was whole, except that Mary had flown back to California the day before. She promised she would return in a few weeks if work allowed it, but for now her home was there. Someday, Steve hoped she would move back to Hawaii for good.

"Hey, Steve, how do you want your steak?" Williams called.

"Rare," McGarrett answered and stood up. He spotted Keanna Wahine tossing a ball to Rachel and couldn't help thinking he was the luckiest man in Hawaii. She was as smart as she was beautiful and he admired the way she moved.

"Uncle Steve, Keanna is going to take my class on a tour of the hospital," Grace told him once he reached the shore.

"That's great, Grace," McGarrett said and lifted the child into his arms before kissing Keanna on the cheek and smiling when she returned the gesture.

"Will you help us with our castle? We need to get the water into the mote?" Grace asked.

"Sure," the head of Five-O answered.

"Steve, why don't you guys come play volleyball?" Chin called.

"Sorry, I've got an engineering problem that needs work," McGarrett said and placed Grace back in the sand as he looked at the castle. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Grace is wonderful at designing the structure," Keanna told him.

"Dinner in 15 minutes," Rachel called to the group. She was setting up the picnic while Danny checked the steaks and smiled at the group who seemed to be enjoying the festivities. She'd jumped at the chance when her ex had asked her to join them on the beach for Fourth of July celebrations. So far it was a perfect day and as the afternoon wore on she'd gotten to know the others.

Rachel watched as Steve, Keanna, and Grace built the mote around the castle and laughed when Keanna dumped a bucket of sand on Steve. He chased her and carried her into the water with race cheering Keanna on. Chin had brought a fellow officer named Maria Chow while Kono's date was a body builder named Ruiz Martinez.

"Rachel, would you pass me a plate," Williams asked and turned to find his wife watching his friends. She'd changed since he'd first met her, and his love for her had grown stronger since she'd officially separated from Stan. He could spend the rest of his life loving this woman and spending all that time making her and their daughter happy. "Rachel..."

"Sorry, did you need something, Danny?" Rachel asked

"Hand me a plate or Steve will read me the riot act. He likes his meat to talk to him," Williams said with a grin.

"A man after my own heart," Rachel said.

"Better not be or I'll have to shoot him," Williams told her and kissed her when she handed him the plate.

"Shoot who?" McGarrett asked from behind them.

"You..."

"Me? What did I do?" the SEAL asked .

"Never mind...take your steak before it bites me," the Jersey native said and turned back to get the rest of the steaks.

"Are we going to have fireworks?"

"Of course we are, Grace," Williams said.

"What's the Fourth without fireworks to help celebrate?" Chin asked and helped himself to potato salad to go with the steak.

"And the flag," Ruiz added and sat next to Kono.

"Amen to that, the group said.

Steve smiled and moved to sit with Keanna once she'd helped herself to the food. There was plenty including fresh fruit and vegetables, wine for the adults, and soda for Grace and anyone else who didn't want a drink.

"This is great, Steve, thanks for letting us have this here," Rachel said. When Danny had told her Steve had offered to host a Fourth of July celebration at his house she'd jumped at the chance to get to know his friends better.

"Anytime, Rachel," McGarrett said and watched as they all sat down and began to eat once Grace had said the grace her mother taught her. He ate slowly, listening to the conversations, answering when someone asked him a question, and changing the music when the CD ended. As the afternoon waned and evening settled in they could hear others celebrating along the beach.

Keanna grabbed Steve by the hand as the music changed from something upbeat to a slow dance and let the rhythm move her against his body. A soft breeze rustled the leaves in the nearby trees and brought with it the smell of the flowers in the nearby gardens. She smiled at him as they swayed in time to the music and shrieked when he lifted her off her feet and ran toward the ocean.

Steve carried her down the beach to the water and held her in his arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck as he waded deeper into the water. The waves hit them, but his strong legs held them afloat and she pulled him to her, kissing him even as another wave nearly knocked them over. He held her for a few minutes and finally put her down with a smile before ducking her under the water and racing back to the beach.

"I'll get you!" Keanna called as she scrambled to her feet and chased after the retreating man.

"Get him, Keanna!" Kono called.

"Don't tell me the SEAL is afraid of a girl!" Williams shouted as McGarrett raced past him.

"He is if she has a supply of dull needles," McGarrett answered turning and back peddling away from his date. He stumbled and nearly went down, but managed to stay on his feet as she chased him away from the group who seemed to be enjoying their antics as much as he was. His foot caught at the edge of a sand hill and he fell backward as she Keanna leaped toward him. She landed on his chest and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her. The sand was hot beneath them, but the soft breeze off the ocean cooled her skin as he turned them both on their side.

"I owe you, Steve," Keanna whispered.

"As long as I choose the method of payment I'm all for owing you," McGarrett told her.

"Depends on what you choose," the woman said with a grin.

"Get a room!" Williams shouted and laughed when Rachel elbowed him sharply. "Hey, I'm just thinking of our daughter!"

"Sure you are," Rachel said and leaned back against his chest as the others cleared up the remnants of the picnic. She felt Danny's strong arms around her and sighed contentedly at the thought of spending the rest of her life with him. She'd already filed for divorce from Stan and had moved into an apartment, but eventually she hoped her and Danny could find a house of their own.

"Maybe we could get a room," Williams whispered and felt her hands on his arms as they watched Grace play catch with Maria while Kono and Ruiz walked along the edge of the water. This was what life was about, friends, family, fun, and celebrating the Country's 235th birthday. It would be a cold day in hell before he let anyone take that away from him.

Little did he know that those words would come back to haunt him.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A Cold Day in Hell

The day had been wonderful and filled with everything the celebration of their country's birthday should be filled with. As the evening wound down and darkness surrounded them it was time to pull out the finishing touch. Steve and Danny had planned everything and had a collection of fireworks that would put on a spectacular display.

Grace sat with her mother, watching as her father and 'uncle Steve' played rock, paper, scissors to see who would set off the fireworks. She cheered when Danno won, but Steve didn't seem upset as he walked back to sit with Keanna. She liked the doctor and wondered if she and 'uncle Steve' would get married like her mom and dad. She'd liked Stan and he'd been nice to her, but she's secretly wished her parents would get back together so they could be a real family again. The smile on her mother's face told her she was happier than she'd ever been with Stan.

"Hey, Grace, are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready, Danno!" the child called.

Williams lit off the first of the fireworks and it exploded overhead in a dazzling display of colored lights. Again and again he repeated the process, smiling when his daughter cheered and clapped her hands. It took 30 minutes to set them all off and make sure there was no chance of a fire before clean up began.

Steve helped Keanna to her feet and helped clean everything up off the beach and placing them in a fire proof container his father had always used for just such an occasion.

"Steve, thanks for doing this," Rachel said as Danny picked Grace up and she sighed tiredly before placing her head on her father's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Rachel, I'm glad you guys could join us," McGarrett said with his right arm around Keanna.

"When Danny called Grace was so excited and I could not disappoint her," Rachel said and looked at her daughter. "I believe it is time to take her home and put her to bed."

"I'm not tired, Mommy," Grace said and yawned in spite of her claim

"Come on, Danny, it's late," Rachel said.

"We better be going too, Boss, I have to be in early tomorrow and my boss is a hard case..."

"Oh, really, Kono, maybe six would be a better time for you to be in than nine," Steve teased.

"You wouldn't do that to her," Keanna said and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Come on, Maria, why don't we go for a ride before I drop you home," Chin suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Maria said thanking steve for letting her join the group before she, Chin, Ruiz, and Kono followed Danny, Rachel, and Grace to the front of the house.

Steve and Keanna watched them leave, knowing that Rachel, Chin, and Kono hadn't been drinking and were therefore safe to drive. Once they were gone he turned to the beautiful woman and kissed her, long and deep.

"Steve..."

"I have another bottle of wine, Dr. Wahine, and I think we missed my last physical," McGarrett said.

"Yes," Keanna said. "I believe you're right."

Steve took her into his arms and carried her into the house, closing the door behind them as he headed for the bedroom.

**5050505050 **

Danny spotted Steve when he pulled into a parking spot and waited for him at the entrance to HQ. There was something in the way his partner strode toward him that made Danny think of the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Morning, Danno, you're in early," McGarrett said.

"Somebody didn't get much sleep last night...or did he get any at all?"

"You'll never know," the head of Five-O told him.

"Oh, come on, Steve, you've got that shit-eater's grin...somebody got something last night," Williams said and followed his partner into the building.

"Danny...Danny Williams."

Steve turned to see a tall dark haired figure walking toward them and had no idea who the powerfully built man was, but Danny certainly did ffrom his reaction.

"Shark!"

"Fish bait," the big man said and lifted Williams off the ground.

"Shark? Fish bait," McGarrett repeated and wondered at the names.

"Hey, Steve, come here," Williams called. "I want you to meet an old friend of mine from Newark."

"Steve? As in Steve McGarrett...head of Five-O," the man said and reached out to shake McGarrett's hand.

"That's him," Williams said. "Steve, I'd like you to meet David O'Brien."

"Nice to meet you, Mr..."

"David," O'Brien said.

"Nice to meet you, David," McGarrett said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Williams asked his friend.

"I got tired of rain and snow and figured I'd check out the fun in the sun. I put in for a transfer and it went through as of yesterday," O'Brien answered.

"That's great...you'll be working here?" the jersey native asked.

"Danny, I need to meet with the governor so I'll see you in about an hour," McGarrett said.

"Sure...what time do you have to meet with the chief?" Williams asked.

"At nine...feel like grabbing a coffee and catching up?" O'Brien asked.

"Sure, come on there's a great little coffee shop across the street. My treat," Danny offered.

"Hell, Hawaii must be good if it's loosened the lock you keep on your wallet."

"Actually it's not bad...Rachel and I are seeing each other."

"Really? I thought she'd remarried?" O'Brien asked.

"She did, but they're getting a divorce. Rachel said she realized it couldn't work because she still loves me," Williams said and led the way to the coffee shop. They sat outside and Danny ordered the house special for them both. "I can't believe you're here. What really happened, David?"

"I got tired of low pay and ingratitude and figured if I'm going to stay with it I might as well be in paradise. This place is amazing," O'Brien observed.

"Sure it is," Williams said sarcastically.

"Come on, Fish Bait, what the hell is wrong with you. You're in Hawaii...you have your family back, and you have..."

"Pizza with pineapple," Danny said and shuddered at the thought when the waitress returned with their coffees.

"Tell me you at least gave it a try," O'Brien asked.

"No way in hell," Williams said. "That's just so wrong on so many levels."

"You're just a wuss, Danny, I swear you need to grow a pair," O'Brien said.

"Mine are big enough when it counts," Williams said. "Listen, are you free tonight? I'm sure Rachel would love to see you again."

"She still a looker?"

"Yes, but if I catch you looking I'll bite your head off," Danny said.

"What time?"

"Around six...do you have a car or do you need me to pick you up?"

"I have a car...just need your address," O'Brien answered and took the paper when Williams wrote the address down for him.

"Did Johanna come with you?"

"No, we're separated, Danny."

"Damn, sorry, David, is there anything I can do?"

"No, it's good. She just couldn't handle the late nights anymore," O'Brien said with a half smile. "See you tonight, Fish Bait."

"Looking forward to it," Danny said and took his coffee. He headed toward the office with a smile on his face at the though of Rachel's surprise when she saw who their dinner guest was. Rachel had liked Johanna and David, and would be disappointed that the other woman would not be there.

"Danny, where's Steve?" Chin asked when he entered the office.

"He had a meeting with the governor," Williams answered. "Where's Kono?"

"She's on her way...alarm clock didn't go off this morning," Chin said with a grin.

"She really likes Ruiz doesn't she?"

"They do seem to be spending a lot of time together," Chin answered as McGarrett came into the office and joined them.

"How's the meeting with Jameson go?" Williams asked.

"Nothing new. She just wants to updated on each case," McGarrett answered, eyebrows raised as Kono walked into the room. "Well, good morning."

"Morning...sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" Kono asked.

"Not really," McGarrett answered. "Just that Danny has a friend who's a shark and Danny's Fish bait."

"Fish bait?" Chin and Kono asked incredulously.

"That's what he called Danny," McGarrett told them.

"This I gotta hear," Kono said.

"Later..."

"Come on, Danny, how did you get the name Fish bait?" McGarrett asked.

"I'll give you the Reader's Digest condensed version," Williams said. "David was my first partner and we'd been together a couple of weeks when a couple of FBI agents asked our boss if we could do a job for him. They needed someone new...or unknown because the case was already high profile. David was supposed to go in and see this loans shark..."

"That's where he got the name Shark?" McGarrett asked.

"In a way...I wound up being the bait and when the time came the FBI got the bad guys hook, line, and sinker," Williams observed.

"How did you become the bait?" Kono asked

"If I told you that I'd have to shoot you," Danny said with a hint of a smile before continuing. "Honestly I don't know why the nicknames were put on us, but they sort of stuck. David was always the Shark and I was always the Fish bait. I think the FBI agents had a sense of humor because the guy they were after...his name was Mano Sturgeon..."

"Mano means shark in Hawaiian," Chin said.

"You're kidding right?" Williams asked.

"No, he's not," McGarrett said with a grin. "I think we know where the nicknames came from. Mano means shark and sturgeon is the name of a fish. I guess you really were the bait in the case."

"Oh, Man, no wonder David chuckled when they called him Shark," Williams said.

"Okay, let's see if there's anything new on the McMillan case," McGarrett suggested and waited as Kono worked her magic and brought up the pertinent information. A picture of the missing couple was at the top with a list of names underneath. So far they'd spoken with over half the names on the list, but no one had seen the newlyweds since the day after their arrival two days ago.

Kevin McMillan and his wife Sandra were from Amity, New York and although not what you'd call beautiful, the woman did resemble the description of five other women who'd disappeared in the last six weeks. Up until Sandra McMillan all victims had been single, so right now it was still unclear whether she was the newest victim in the case or if the couple's disappearance was a random occurrence.

"Okay, what do we have?" McGarrett asked.

"The first five victims were single, Vietnamese, dark hair, Dark brown eyes," Chin said.

"Actually, the eye color was bordering on black," Kono told them. "That's why Sandra McMillan could be our latest victim. She's Vietnamese and fits the profile of the previous victims, except that she was newly married. She was called after her grandmother who was white."

"So we have six women of Vietnamese decent with basically the same coloring and while not beautiful they would be considered pretty," Williams said.

"Is there anything else that connects them?" McGarrett asked and sat on the edge of the desk.

"The first five were on vacation, while the last one was on her honeymoon," Kono observed.

"Well, the honeymoon could be considered a vacation," Williams offered.

"What about hotels? Did they stay at the same hotel?" McGarrett asked.

"Not all of them, although two did, the first victim Lien Phung and the third victim Minh Tran stayed at the Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel on Kalakaua Avenue," Chin told them and made the changes to the screen.

"Two weeks apart," the head of Five-O observed.

"Yes, The second victim Cam Ngo and the fourth victim Tao Pham both stayed at The Royal Hawaiian Hotel again two weeks apart," Chin said.

"The Royal Hawaiian is also on Kalakaua," McGarrett offered, using his hands to maneuver the pictures so the women were paired with their hotels. "What about McMillan and Vinh Nguyen? Were they at the same hotel and if so was it on Kalakaua Avenue?"

"Says here they were both staying at the Outrigger Waikiki on the Beach," Williams said.

"Again on Kalakaua," McGarrett said. "Okay, so we have a connection, but we need more information. Chin, you and Kono check out the Outrigger. Danny and I will take The Royal Hawaiian and we'll meet you at the Waikiki Beach Hotel."

"If this is about the women why don't we check the hospitals and morgues to see if they have any John Does fitting Kevin McMillan description?" Chin asked.

"You and Kono take a picture and check into it after you finish at The Outrigger. Danny and I can check both the Royal and The Waikiki Beach hotels and meet you back here when we're finished," McGarrett suggested as Kono printed out the information they had and shut the system down.

**Author's Note **- I am hoping to post a new part every couple of days, but that could change because of RL. I am attending a karate Seminar over the next 5 days and doing some intensive training because the head of our style is here in Ontario. Then next weekend is the Polaris Convention and I am going to meet Ben Browder...doing the happy Dance. I do intend to update at least every second day if at all possible, so please bare with me. Can you believe two parts and nobody is injured. Anyway, hope you're enjoying this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve pulled into a parking spot near The Royal Hawaiian and exited the car while Danny did the same from the other side. They strode through the main doors and into the lobby. There were several people sitting in the chairs set against the windows, and a bellhop who was waiting for someone to finish registering.

Steve pointed to the main desk and quickly strode toward the man desk where two hotel employees were talking. He smiled when the pretty receptionist turned toward hm.

"Can I help you, Sir," the woman asked.

"Five-O," McGarrett said and showed her his ID. "Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams."

"What can we do for Five-O," the man asked.

"Who are you?" Williams asked.

"Don Ho..."

"Really?" Williams asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not related to the singer, but my mother was a bug fan, and before you ask I do not sing Tiny Bubbles," the man said.

"Danny, you can check out Don Ho's tunes later, right now we need to get some answers," McGarrett said and took out the pictures of the two women and told them he needed to speak to employees who were on duty during their stay. He also requested a list of other guests, but the man turned him down on the second request.

"We can get a warrant," Williams said and knew the man would give them what they asked for.

"We pride ourselves on keeping the hotel safe and the guests should not be..."

"We're investigating the disappearance of two of your guests, so I would think your priority would be to find them before the reporters get word..."

"You wouldn't..."

"Believe me he would. I've seen him do that and worse. Have you ever seen a door blown open by a grenade or a man thrown into a shark cage or..."

"I think he sees your point, Danny," McGarrett said.

"I'm just saying that talking to a reporter would be tame compared to some of your other escapades," Williams offered and saw the look of disbelief on the manager's face as he nodded to the woman standing next to him.

"I'll see that you get a list of employees and guests who were here during those dates, but please try to be discreet," Don Ho said.

"What? No grenades?" Williams asked.

"Danny!" McGarrett snapped, relieved when the Jersey native grew quiet. "When can you arrange interviews with your employees?"

"I can give you their home addresses," the man answered. He new it was probably not a good idea, but it was far better than having Five-O do the interviews at the hotel where the guests would be privy to them.

Steve knew he was trying to keep their presence secret and hoped they would agree to doing the interviews away from the hotel. He didn't see any problem with that and took the list from the woman who smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Commander," the woman said. She'd seen pictures of him in several papers and knew his reputation, but it was his physical appearance that made her stand up and take notice. She smiled as she watched him and his partner leave and briefly wondered if asking him out would get her fired, and debated with herself whether she should take the chance or not. Unfortunately he disappeared through the main doors before he had a chance and she sighed before turning her attention to the next guest in line. "Aloha, welcome to The Royal Hawaiian. How may I help you?"

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono had finished interviewing the hotel manager at The Outrigger and had got a list of the guests and employees with their phone numbers and addresses. They headed back to the office to start calling hospitals to find out if there were any John Does who fit Kevin McMillan's description. They entered the office a little after noon, but Steve and Danny had yet to return.

"Kono, why don't you start with the hospitals and I'll start setting up interviews with the guests and employees," Chin suggested.

"Sounds good," Kono said and quickly brought up the list of hospitals in the city. She knew it was a long shot, but they'd run with those before and come up with answers.

Chin ran down the list of guests and called the first one, a couple from Boston who'd spent the last five years at The Outrigger. The hotel manager remembered the older couple and told them they would help in any way they could. Ernie and Bonnie Cooper were in their sixties and loved to travel according to the hotel manager. He hit the numbers for their home phone and was surprised when his call was answered by a young woman.

"Cooper residence."

"Hi, could speak with Ernie or Bonnie Cooper?"

"Just a minute...Grandma, a man wants to talk to you or Grandpa."

"Who's calling?"

"Chin Ho Kelly from Five-O in Honolulu," chin answered.

"Grandma, I think it's a policeman."

"Hello, this is Bonnie Cooper, my granddaughter said your with the police in Hawaii?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm part of the governor's special task force and I was wondering if I could ask you and your husband a few questions"

"Sure, hold on and I'll get Ernie and put you on speaker phone if I can figure the damn thing out."

"Here, Grandma, let me do it."

"Is that really a policeman? Did you and Grandpa rob a bank?"

Chin couldn't help, but smile at the sound of a young boy's excited voice in the background.

"Hush now, Matthew, Grandpa and I need to answer some questions."

"Can he hear me? Is he going to arrest you and Grandpa? Can I come visit you in jail?""

"I'm not going to arrest your Grandma and Grandpa, Matthew. I just need to ask them some questions?" Chin said.

"Just like those policemen on the CSI shows?"

"Yes, something like that," Chin said.

"Okay, Matthew, if you want to stay you have to be quiet now."

"Okay, Grandpa."

"Go ahead, Officer Kelly."

"Thank you, Mr. Cooper," Chin said. "I know you were both at the Outrigger..."

"We stay there every year."

"I know, Mrs. Cooper. The Manager at the hotel speak very highly of you," Chin said and went through the dates he was interested in. " I was wondering if you met any of the other guests during your stay?"

"As a matter of fact there was a couple from Toronto, Canada, and a young woman from Viet Nam...she had the most beautiful eyes."

"Do you remember her name?"

"No...wait it was To Fim...no Tao Pham that's it. I remember because Ernie was so enamored of her eyes."

"They were so dark you had trouble distinguishing the pupil."

"Did you spend much time with her?" Chin asked.

"As a matter of fact we spent almost every day with her. Come to think of it we were supposed to meet for lunch the day we were leaving, but she never showed up. We figured it was because of the man she met at the luau the night before."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper, can you tell me what he looked like?"

"I don't remember much about him, except that he had a scar over his right eye. It was small, but it touched his eyebrow and looked like someone had drawn it with a pen."

"And his voice. Remember his voice, Bonnie?"

"Oh, my, yes. It was creepy and sounded like he was speaking with a mouthful of crushed glass. Tao thought it was kind of cool, but I was glad when he rarely answered with words and only nodded or shook his head. I think it may have hurt him to talk."

"Is there anything else? Do you remember his name?"

"I think it was Jerry, but that name just didn't seem right. He was white...not quite as tall as Ernie..."

"How tall are you, Mr. Cooper?" Chin asked.

"I'm six foot two...so I'd say he was around six feet tall. He was pretty well built too like he was into that body building crap."

"Excellent, what about his hair?"

"Dark...not quite black and maybe blue or gray eyes."

"Thank you Mrs. Cooper. If there's anything else you can remember about him please don't hesitate to call." Chin said and quickly gave them a number where they could reach him before saying goodbye to the couple and their grandchildren. He called several more numbers on the list before looking at Kono who seemed to be having no luck with the hospitals.

"Thank you," Kono said and huffed out a frustrated sigh before hitting the number for Queens.

Chin listened while he went over the notes he'd made of his conversation with the Coopers. He still had several dozen to go through, and hoped he'd get the same cooperation from them as he did from the elderly couple.

"Thank you, I'll be there in 30 minutes," Kono said and put her phone in her pocket. "There are two John Does matching Kevin McMillan, one is in surgery...the other is in a coma. I told her I'd be right over. Any luck with your list?"

"Ernie and Bonnie Cooper," Chin answered and quickly told her what the couple said about Tao Pham and the man she'd met. "I'll keep checking the list of guests while you check out the hospital."

"Call when you hear from Steve and Danny," Kono said before hurrying out of the office, smiling at the handsome man who walked past her.

"Can I hep you?" Chin asked the newcomer.

"Hope so I'm looking for Fish Bait."

"You took the wrong turn...this is Five-O headquarters. You can get fish bait...Fish Bait," Chin's eyes lit up as he realized who the man was. "You're Danny's friend from Jersey?"

"Give the man the prize. David O'Brien at your service. You must be Chin Ho Kelly," O'Brien said and shook the man's hand. "So is Fish Bait around?"

"Sorry, he's on a case and I'm not sure when he'll be back," Kelly answered.

"Can you give him a message from me?"

"Sure," Chin answered.

"Tell him I can't make it tonight, but I'd like to reschedule," O'Brien said.

"I'll let him know. Does he have your number?"

"I think so, but I'll leave it with you just in case," the newcomer said and handed him a business card. "Thanks, Chin."

"No problem," Kelly said and watched the man leave before turning his attention back to the long list of numbers.

**5050505050 **

Steve and Danny had very little luck at The Waikiki hotel even after they threatened the manager with calling the reporters and giving an interview on what was happening at the prestigious hotel. McGarrett looked at the manager as if the man was lowlife scum, but when he spoke it was surprisingly calm.

"Your guests comfort and anonymity are low priority right now. We have several missing people and two of them were guests here. I need to question everyone who worked during that time and every guest who might have spoken to her."

"I already told you, Commander, I will not be intimidated into betraying the confidentiality of The Waikiki's guests," the manager told them.

"Come on, Steve, he's not afraid of you so we might as well go before he calls the police...oh, wait, we are the police," Williams said and saw the smile form on his partner's face. "Should we get a warrant?"

"Good idea," McGarrett said and turned away fro the man smugly standing at the desk. "How many men do you think we need to help serve it?"

"I don't know...ten or fifteen. Maybe five or six squad cars..."

"Now see here..."

"Be quiet, we're trying to organize a large undertaking and make sure it gets the best possible coverage by the reporters who are bound to show up when they get wind of this," Williams said.

"You can't do that! Our clients rely on discretion..."

"Then we'll discretely tell them it was your idea to bring in the warrant. Come on, Danno, I know a judge who 'll give us a warrant on short notice," McGarrett said, gad to see the smug look had been wiped from the man's face.

"I'll call the governor."

"Go ahead...here, use my phone since the number is already programmed in," the head of Five-O said and offered the man his cell phone.

"I'll get you the numbers, but you have to respect the guests and interview the employees away from the hotel," the manager told them.

"That could be arranged," McGarrett said and waited while the man gave the receptionist the go ahead to print up the lists. Once they had it in hand they headed for his vehicle and drove back to HQ to find Chin waiting for them.

"Hey, Steve...Fish Bait," Kelly greeted with a grin.

"I'm going to shoot him," Williams griped.

"Don't...the paperwork on just pulling your gun is a bitch," McGarrett said. "Shark cage works better if you leave the door open. You get rid of the body that way."

"David said to tell you he has to cancel tonight, but he wants to reschedule," Kelly said and handed Williams the business card. "He said you should call him."

"Go ahead, Danny, I'll start going through the list of names," McGarrett told him and nodded when Williams used his office to make the private call.

"Did you have any luck at he hotels?" Chin asked.

"We got a list of names, but it's going to take a long time to contact each one. Did you and Kono have any luck?"

"I spoke to half the people from The Outrigger, but so far there's only one couple who had dealings with Tao Pham," Chin answered and relayed what the elderly couple told him.

"Where's Kono?"

"She went to Queens to check out two possible John Does who match Kevin McMillan's description," Chin answered as Williams returned.

"Everything okay?" McGarrett asked.

"Think so, David has a meeting with the governor tonight," Williams answered.

"He knows the governor?" Chin asked.

"Looks that way," Danny offered and placed his phone back in his pocket, missing the frown that formed on his partner's face. "So, what do we have so far?"

"Not much," Chin said and repeated what he'd told McGarrett.

Steve frowned at the idea of O'Brien meeting with the governor, but whatever it was about he was pretty sure Jameson would fill him in on it at tomorrow's meeting. Right now they had more important things to think about, like who was behind the disappearance of the women on the list. He went to the table and began going through the files on the computer as Danny and Chin joined him.

**5050505050 **

Kono entered Queens through the main entrance and moved to the desk where several people were speaking with a harried looking receptionist who continued to smile despite the questions being directed at her. She sympathized with the woman, but also understood the frustration of the visitors who seemed to be taking offence at the answer she'd given them.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do until the system is updated," the woman answered the same question with a forced smile before turning her attention to Kono. "Can I help you?"

"I called half an hour ago about a john doe patient you have here," Kono said.

"Officer Kalakaua?"

"That's right. I need to see both patients."

"I'll all their floors and check with the nurses to see if you can visit them, but we do have a positive ID on the man who's in the coma. His family arrived a few minutes ago," the woman explained and looked at the computer as it brought up the file. "His name is Charles Croft and his wife thought he was away on a business trip...she's not sure how he wound up in a car accident."

"Did she file a report with the police?" Kono asked.

"I think so," the woman said and held up her hand as she spoke into the phone. "Jayne, I have officer Kalakaua here and she wants an update on your John Doe...Ill tell her."

Kono waited for the woman to finish and listened as she gave her directions to the surgical floor. She hurried toward the stairs and made her way up to the right floor and moved to the main desk. There were two nurses behind the desk, one going over a chart, the other tapping a pencil on the desk.

"Can I help you?" the pencil tapping nurse asked.

"I'm Officer Kalakaua. I believe the desk called to tell you I was coming."

"I have this Paulette," the nurse holding the chart said and smiled at Kono. "Please follow me, Officer Kalakaua."

"Thank you, Jayne," Kono said and followed the woman along the hallway.

"I should warn you he's still pretty groggy and confused."

"Will he be all right?"

"The doctor is pretty sure he'll be fine, but as i said he's confused."

"I just need to ask him a couple of questions," Kono said when they stopped in front of an open door.

"I will stay with you," the nurse told her before they entered the room.

Kono made her way to the bed and looked at the man lying there. The right side of his face was covered in a vivid bruise surrounding a laceration that had been closed with stitches. A blanket covered him to his navel and she could easily see the bandage covering a surgical incision that was draining into a tube at the side of the bed.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Kono asked softly, and watched the eyelids flutter and the tongue dart out of the mouth as if searching for moisture. "Can he have anything?"

"A few ice chips. He's been sick several times since surgery," the nurse answered and spoon fed the man once his eyes were open.

"Where...where am I?"

"You're at Queens and you just had surgery, but you're going to be all right," the nurse answered.

"Sir, my name is Kono Kalakaua. I'm an officer with Five-O and I need to ask you a couple of questions. Is that okay?"

"Gu...guess so," the man said and frowned before looking around as if searching for something.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Kalakaua asked.

"I...I need...God, where...where..."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Kono asked.

"I don't re...member. I don't know...I don't even know my name...please, you have to he...help me."

"I'm going to take your picture and have an officer take your fingerprints to see if we can find out who you are," Kalakaua answered. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes...please, I need...need..."

"I'm afraid that's all for now, Officer Kalakaua. He really should be resting," the nurse said.

"Call me as soon as he's lucid enough for more questions," Kono said. She used her camera to take the picture, and reluctantly left the hospital room with more questions than answers.

**Author's Note—- **Well, I survived the Karate Seminar and had a fantastic time at The Polaris convention. Ben Browder is absolutely amazing and gorgeous in RL as he is on television. I'm sorry for the delay in posting, but hope to get back to posting on a regular basis...Winnie


	4. Chapter 4

"She is lovely, but you made a mistake, My Friend."

"How...she's the same coloring as the others. Pretty, but not beautiful. Isn't that what you asked for?"

"Yes, but anonymity was also needed. I asked for unattached females and this one was married."

"You also said it was important that we replace the one that died as quickly as possible. You ant me to fill the spaces with women who fit your criteria, then you need to make allowances for the liberties I am sometimes forced to take."

"What about her husband? Did you take care of him?"

"He's dead...Rico made sure of that," Cole Howard answered as his client reached out and took the woman's face in his hands. "She as difficult and we were forced to give her a sedative."

"Don't give her anything that will interfere with the plans I have for her."

"We don't use drugs unless you specify cocaine, meth, or heroin," Howard told him.

"Good, make sure it stays that way. I need three more before I make the delivery and I want them healthy."

"I will, trust me, the men are being very careful."

"I thin I'll spend a couple of hour with the lovely Mrs. McMillan. Is there a room available?"

"Of course," Howard said and watched s his boss lifted the woman into his arms and carried her toward a room at the back of the building. Perhaps it was time he availed himself of one of the others and a smile lit his face as he walked toward the bed where Tao Pham lay on her right side, her hair spread across the pillow as she slept with the aid of the sedative his boss readily supplied.

**5050505050**

Steve smiled at Governor's secretary and sat on the edge of her desk. The woman was in her mid sixties, with greying hair and sparkling blue eyes. She made no qualms about what she'd like to do to Steve if she was thirty years younger and hadn't met her husband. She flirted with him the minute she walked through the door and he enjoyed it as much as she did.

"Hi, Patty, is the governor in?"

"Yes, she's expecting you and told me to tell you to go right in. Would you mind taking the long way around the desk...I haven't had my thrill of the day yet," Patty Walsh said with a hint of an Irish accent as she wagged her eyebrows at him mischievously. She stood up and watched as he walked toward the inner office and knew her morning could not get any better than this.

Steve knocked on the door and entered when he heard the governor's voice. This wasn't the first early morning meeting he had with her, but he was surprised to see the man seated across from Jameson.

"Good morning, Steve, I'd like you to meet David O'Brien."

"We already met," McGarrett said.

"Really?" Jameson sounded surprised.

"Danny introduced us yesterday," McGarrett answered.

"Danny's an old friend. He's one of the reasons I agreed to take this gig," O'Brien offered.

"You make it sound like some kind of acting job," McGarrett said, disliking how cavalier the man was about their job.

"I doubt David feels that way, Commander," Jameson said.

"I don't, but their are rimes when I wish it was just some television show where we catch the bad guys and go home to a wife and kids who adore us. Danny had that for a while and I thought if anyone could make it work it would be Danny and Rachel, but even that didn't work out," O'Brien said.

Steve didn't know whether O'Brien knew about Danny and Rachel seeing each other again, and knew it was up to his partner when he did that. He wasn't sure what h=it was about O'Brien, but there was something about the man that grated on his nerves.

"Commander, I know this is unexpected, but I asked David if he would be willing to work with you as part of Five-O."

"We don't need anyone else, and if we did there are several officers at HPD we should consider first," McGarrett observed.

"David is more than qualified for the position, Commander, and he's had experience working the types of cases your team specialize in. The decision had already been made."

"Then why did you bother bringing me in on it?" McGarrett snapped.

"Because you are the head of Five-O and I wanted you to tell the others. I believe the decision to bring in another member of the team at this time is the right move. It will take some of the pressure off you, Danny, Kono, and Chin," Jameson said.

"I don't remember complaining about the pressure."

"You didn't, but there are several cases pending and Five-O will be stretched to the limits as it is. David can help, Commander..."

"I promise not to undermine your authority," O'Brien said with a smug smile.

Steve looked at the man, and wondered what it was about O'Brien that reminded him of chewing on tinfoil. His instincts were suddenly on high alert, but there was nothing he could put a finger on. He could almost hear Danny telling him he was being petty because Danny had been right about Nick Taylor, but Steve knew that wasn't the case.

"I can show you my credentials, Commander," O'Brien said.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary...is it, Commander?" Jameson asked with an edge of anger in her voice.

"No, I guess not since you've already made your decision," McGarrett said.

"Yes, I have. Please bring David up to date on the cases you're working on," the governor told him and turned her attention to the papers on her desk.

"Thank you, Governor, I'll see you at dinner tonight," O'Brien said and walked out of the office.

"Is there something you wish to say, Commander?"

"No...yes, why O'Brien?"

"I already told you. He has the credentials and since he is a friend of Danny Williams I thought it would be an easy adjustment for your team. Why are you so set against it?"

"Call it gut instinct," McGarrett told her.

"Gut instinct, Commander. How can it be gut instinct when you only met the man yesterday?"

"That's what instinct is...a gut feeling that something isn't right," the head of Five-O told her.

"Really, or is it that you don't want to admit you need help?"

"No, that's not the reason," McGarrett snapped.

"Give him a chance to prove himself, Commander. Talk to me in a week and if you still feel the same way then I'll listen to what you have to say," the Governor said and reached out to place her hand on his arm. "Give him a chance...maybe it'll help detective Williams adjust to being in Hawaii."

"I'll do it," McGarrett said and left the office. O'Brien was no where to be seen as Steve hurried from the building. He wanted a drink, but it was too early for that so he headed for the gym. Once there he changed into workout close and headed for the punchbag. He could feel several people watching him, but he didn't acknowledge anyone as he took out his frustrations on the bag. Sweat beaded on his forehead and dripped into his eyes, but it did nothing to distract him from his thoughts.

"Hey, McGarrett, what did the bag do to you?"

Steve recognized the voice, but chose to ignore it as he struck out several more times before latching onto the bag and breathing deeply through tightly clenched teeth. He knew Jacobs was a blow hard, but turned to face him anyway. "What do you want, Jacobs?"

"Just wondered what a hotshot like you is doing at the gym when you're supposed to be working."

"What business is it of yours?"

"I make it my business since you seem to be passing over everyone who deserves a position with Five-O. First you take that Jersey detective...then a disgraced cop and a rookie..."

"Did you ever think maybe I chose them because I know they'll put every effort into solving a case without whining about having to get their hands dirty? I heard you go for a manicure and pedicure..."

"Go to hell, McGarrett!"

"That's go to hell Commander McGarrett to you, Jacobs, or would you like to go on report?"

"Just like you to make a threat like that. I don't suppose you'd be interested in a few friendly rounds in the ring?"

"If it means shutting you up I'm game," McGarrett said and smiled at the man standing before him. Chris Jacobs was twice his size with arms like small tree trunks and knuckles that were deformed from hitting too many unsuspecting people.

"Hey, Doc, is there a ring free?"

"Number two is just finishing up," Makaio 'Doc' Manunui answered and moved toward the two men. "Hey, Steve, you work out pretty hard there, Brah."

"Hey, Doc, how's business?"

"Busy, we got..."

"Come on, Doc, cut the crap and set it up. I'm going to teach McGarrett what it's like to fight a real man," Jacobs told him.

"That true, Steve, you going to get in the ring with this bully?"

"I figure someone should cut him down to size," McGarrett answered.

"Others have tried, McGarrett."

"They weren't me, Jacobs," the head of Five-O said and reached for the bottle of water Manunui handed him.

"Enough talking, ladies, time's wasting," Jacobs told them and moved to the second ring as two men exited it. "We going to do this like real men or do you want protection, McGarrett?"

"You know the rules, Jacobs...combatants must use protective gear," Manunui warned.

"Rules are made to be broken, Doc," Jacobs offered.

"Not in my gym. You want to fight then you wear the gear. Otherwise take it out in the street!" the older man snapped and began re-wrapping McGarrett's hands as Jacobs motioned for one of the assistants to help him out.

Jacobs knew there was no point in arguing and allowed the young man to wrap his hands. He waited until the others were engrossed in what they were doing with McGarrett before reaching into his pocket and sliding a thin set of brass knuckles beneath the loose fitting tape of his right hand. All he needed to do was get close enough to hit his opponent once and he'd put him down. A smug smile formed as they made their way into the ring.

"You do this by my rules and you stop when I tell you to," Manunui told them.

"Hey, Doc, who's gonna referee?"

"I am, Richard," Manunui answered and wasn't surprised to find they now had an audience. "We go three rounds..."

"I'll put him down in one," Jacobs bragged and began moving around the ring wile his nemesis stood watching him.

"You sure you want to do this, Steve?" Manunui asked. He admired McGarrett and had known his father most of his life. Both men fought for what they believed in and he was pretty sure the commander could take Jacobs, but not without taking some major abuse. A simple nod was his only answer and he ordered both men to the middle of the ring. "The bell will signal the end of each round..."

"You won't need to ring the bell. McGarrett will hear them long before the round ends," Jacobs blustered.

Steve just smiled at the man, ducking when Jacobs swung around Manunui, but missed connecting with him. The bigger man was as graceful as a bull in a China shop, and Steve easily moved to the side as Jacobs swung his right fist and caught him a glancing blow to the shoulder. McGarrett knew he was toying with his opponent, but men like Jacobs were bullies and sometimes it took a hard lesson for them to realize their mistake, if they ever did.

Steve ducked out of the way when Jacobs launched an attack that would have shoved him backward into the ropes, and turned to see the rage in the other man's eyes. He had no idea why Jacobs disliked him, but right now the man was giving him a chance to work off some of his own disgruntled anger. As his nemesis moved in again, McGarrett sidestepped and drove his elbow into the man's lower back as he stumbled past him.

Chris Jacobs knew he could not out maneuver his enemy, but he didn't need to. All he needed to do was get close enough to use his right fist. He turned slightly as McGarrett's elbow connected with his lower back and cursed as pain erupted along his hip. He reached behind him and rubbed the injured area, silently cursing when he saw the hint of a smile on McGarrett's face. Rage made him want to press an attack, but he'd never been stupid and right now he needed to keep his wits about him if he was going to take the bastard down a few pegs...maybe even land him in the hospital.

Steve was like a caged tiger who needed to set things right...either escape, or get rid of his prey. He watched Jacob's eyes, and knew when the man was going to move and edged sideways, but this time Jacobs was a step ahead of him and changed direction. The big man faked a left, but before Steve had a chance to react he struck out with his right. The blow shouldn't have effected hi, but his vision blurred and he staggered back as a second fist plowed into his chest.

Jacobs could hear Manunui shouting at him, but he connected solidly with several punches to his opponent's cheek before delivering another right to his face. Still McGarrett wouldn't go down in spite of the blood dripping from a cut above left eye and dripping from a split lip. He had the bastard right where he wanted him and 'Doc' couldn't do a damn thing about it.

McGarrett staggered away from the man whose fists felt like solid rock when it connected with his head. He stayed out of Jacobs' reach until his vision cleared enough for him to move. He heard a cheer go up as he lashed out at Jacobs with his right leg and caught the man at the side of his right knee. The big guy stumbled and cried out, but didn't go down as Steve kicked out again and connected solidly with the same knee, but this time it was a solid hit that put Jacobs on his knees.

"Give it up, Jacobs, he's a SEAL and he'll never go down!" someone shouted from the crowd that had gathered around the ring.

Steve couldn't help, but smile at the comment. His training had kept him on is feet even when his body and mind told him to give it up. He could hear his mentor shouting at him to keep moving even when his muscles cramped and his gut heaved while his lungs fought to drag in enough air to keep him from passing out. He breathed past the pain and stared at Jacobs, daring the man to get back on his feet, but it seemed no matter how hard he tried, bis knee just wouldn't hold him.

"That's it! We're done here!" Manunui said and signaled for the man nearest the bell to hit it.

Steve turned to walk away, satisfied that Jacobs was down as 'Doc' latched onto his arm and shook his head.

"You should get checked out..."

"I'm okay, Doc," McGarrett said, unaware of the danger behind him. The shout came a moment too late as something connected with the right side of his head and he went down hard. He heard shouts of rage, but his vision blurred and darkness wavered at the edge of his vision even as Manunui knelt beside him.

"I beat the bastard!" Jacobs snapped.

"You blindsided him, Jacobs!"

"That makes you a loser!"

Steve heard the words, but he had no idea who had spoken them as he struggled past the pain and managed to sit up. He could see Jacobs leaning against the ropes with a shit-assed grin on his face. He felt Manunui lending support and stood up, shaking with the effort it took to keep from passing out. Blood ran into his right eye, but he blinked it way as he walked over to Jacobs.

"What's the matter, McGarrett? You a sore loser!"

"No, but someone once said 'you don't shoot nobody in the back' and I figure the same could be said in a fight...only a coward blindsides a man," McGarrett told him.

"You want to finish this now?" Jacobs spat.

"He's not worth it, Steve," Manunui said and kept his hand on McGarrett's arm.

"You going to let that old man tell you what to do?"

"Yes, and if you were smart you'd do the same thing, Jacobs!" the head of five-O snapped and fought the nausea churning through his gut.

"I always knew you were a coward..."

"Shut up while you can still walk, Jacobs," Manunui warned when he saw the rage in McGarrett's eyes.

"I'm not afraid of him!"

"Then you're as stupid as they say," Manunui said, surprised when Jacobs took a swing at him, shocked when McGarrett caught his right hand and bent it backward until the man was on his knees. He stared into his opponents eyes and saw something that chilled him to the core.

"What are you hiding, Jacobs?" McGarrett asked and pulled at the loose fitting tape. It didn't take much to reveal what he'd felt and he shoved the man with what strength he had left.

"Sonofabitch!" Manunui cursed and glared at the man sitting on the floor of the ring. "Clean out your fucking locker and get the hell out of my gym!"

"You can't do that!"

"He just did!" McGarrett spat and watched as Jacobs climbed unsteadily to his feet.

"This isn't over!" Jacobs snarled.

"Yes, it is," the head of Five-O spat. He watched as his nemesis turned away, stumbled out of the ring and limped toward the locker room area.

"That's one miserable bastard. You need to watch your back where he's concerned!"" Manunui observed and felt a slight tremble in the man's body. "Come on, Steve, I'll drive you to Queens."

"I'm okay, Doc, I just need a shower."

"I don't think so...that cut above your eye will need stitches and if he was hitting you with brass knuckles then you need a doctor to look at you," Manunui told him.

Steve frowned and reached up to touch the cut above his eye. The blood still dripped down his face and Steve could no longer keep his body from trembling as the adrenalin rush from the fight left him. From somewhere a chair appeared and he gratefully sat down.

"Now, Steve, we have two options and I'm not sure you'll like either one, but they are the only ones open to you," Manunui said. "I can drive you to the hospital..."

"I don't need..." McGarrett said and accepted a towel from another patron. He held it to his head and tried to focus on the older man.

"Or I can call an ambulance..."

"It's really not that bad! I'll just go home, shower, and..."

"What make's you think this was open for negotiations?" Manunui said, looking up as two of his employees escorted Jacobs out of the gym. "Come on...I'll drive you."

"I..."

"No arguments!"

"Wasn't going too..."

"Yeah, right, come on, hot shot," Manunui said and helped McGarrett stand. "Kimo, hold down the fort while I'm gone!"

"Sure, Doc," the younger man said.

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Steve stood up and slowly made his way toward the exit. Every step he took made him wince, but he tried not to show just how much he was hurting now that the fight was over. He made it to Manunui's jeep, eased his aching body into the passenger seat, and closed his eyes as the throbbing in his skull intensified.

**Author's Note**-Sorry for the delay...RL and the weather are conspiring against me. Hope you enjoyed this part...Winnie


	5. Chapter 5

Danny Williams looked up from the pictures he'd been going through and smiled at the man who entered the office. "Hey, David, what are you doing here so early?"

"I had a meeting with the governor and your boss...or should I say our boss," David O'Brien said with a grin.

"Our boss? You mean..."

"The governor offered me position on Five-O. I figured I'd grab it since it would mean bringing back the team of shark and fish bait."

"Does Steve know?"

"The governor told him...he didn't seem to happy about it," O'Brien said.

"Steve doesn't like surprises and I'm guessing the governor never told him she was bringing in someone new."

"That's the feeling I had when she told him. I figured I'd wait here and talk to him...maybe smooth over some rumpled feathers."

"He was supposed to be here by now..."

"Hey, Danny, looks like your boss had a run in with Chris Jacobs," Ryan Cole said from the open doorway.

"What? When? Where is he?"

"At Doc's gym, about an hour ago. Doc's taking Steve to the hospital."

"Jacobs took him down?" Williams asked incredulously."

"Not exactly, but the miserable sonofabitch hid a pair of brass knuckles beneath the tape. He managed to get in a few good hits and blindsided Steve before Steve put him down for good. Doc told Steve he either drove him to Queens or he'd call an ambulance."

"Thanks, Ryan," Williams said and reached for his keys. "Guess I'd better go see what he's done now. "Ryan, where's Jacobs?"

"Probably off somewhere with his tail between his legs...licking his wounds. Doc banned him from the gym," Cole explained.

"Hey, Danny, I can stay here and hold down the fort while you check on the commander," O'Brien offered.

"Thanks, David, Chin and Kono should be back soon."

"I'll let them know what happened...call as soon as you know how he is."

"Will do," Williams said and hurried out of the office.

**5050505050 **

"Steve, we're here," Manunui said and watched the younger man closely. He knew McGarrett was as tough as nails, but head injuries could put down the strongest man or woman.

"Damn, I was hoping you''d reconsider and drive me home."

"No chance in hell. You took several blows to the head from a man using brass knuckles...the cut above your eye isn't the only wound you sustained. There's another one that could also use a stitch or two."

"Good, since you know what i need why don't we go to the gym and..."

"No..."

"You could just..."

"No..."

"You've done it before..."

"I had no choice then and if I remember correctly you wound up with an infection that kept you off the team for two weeks," Manunui reminded him and exited the car.

Steve knew there was no point in arguing and did the same, leaning against the jeep when the world tilted on its axis and he fought to keep his rebellious stomach in check. He felt an arm snake around his waist and another took his right hand and supported him as they walked, or in his case, staggered toward the ER doors.

"Can I get some help here?" Manunui called as the doors opened. A nurse reacted immediately and came toward them with a wheelchair.

"I don't need..."

"Sit down, Steve!" Manunui ordered, relieved when the younger man obeyed his command and took control of the chair. "Where do you want him?"

"Number three," the woman answered. "Just follow me."

Steve listened to the conversation, but his head felt like it was going to explode as Manunui wheeled him into a curtained area and helped him from the chair to the gurney. He smiled at the woman in spite of the pain and eased out of his shirt with Manunui's help.

"Jane, what...Steve?" Keanna Wahine was shocked to see who the newest patient was.

"Hi, Keanna, it's not as bad as it looks," McGarrett lied.

"Oh, really, Dr. McGarrett, would you care to elaborate your self-diagnosis?"

"I zigged when I should have zagged," the head of Five-O told her.

"What about the other guy? Is he in the ICU?" Wahine asked.

"No idea, but he'll probably need someone to look at his knee," McGarrett answered.

"What did he use on you?" the ER resident asked.

"Fists..."

"And brass knuckles," Manunui finished as Wahine eased McGarrett down on the bed.

"Figures," Keanna said and turned to the nurse. "Tara, let's get him cleaned up and see what we're dealing with. Where else were you hit, Steve?"

"Just..."

"He took several blows to his abdomen and back and..."

"Well, we might as well check everything," Keanna said and helped the protesting man out of the rest of his clothing. "How's the pain level right now?"

"About a five," McGarrett answered.

"So we're looking at around an eight or nine for normal patients," Wahine said. "I'll get you something for pain in a few minutes."

Steve winced when she shone a light in his eyes, fighting the urge t be sick as he waited for her to finish. He closed his eyes and waited as she poked and prodded his body with soft hands that felt cold against his bare skin.

"Steve, I'm going to send you for a couple of scans and some x-rays just to make sure nothing is broken," Wahine said.

"Nothing's broken, just sore," McGarrett said.

"Where do you keep you credentials?" Wahine asked, folding her hands across her chest as she stared at him.

"I..."

"Don't have any...well I do and right now I want to do my job and that includes putting you through the wringer," Keanna warned. " is going to give you something to help with pain and nausea."

"I don't..."

"Humor me," Wahine said.

"Just as long as I get out of here before noon...I was hoping to meet someone for a late lunch," McGarrett said.

"Let me do my job and just maybe I'll take you home and take care of you myself," Wahine told him.

"Now there's an offer only a fool would refuse," Manunui said.

"I'm not a fool," McGarrett said and finally admitted, at least to himself that he needed help.

"Take good care of him," Manunui told her before leaving the man in the woman's care.

"Steve, you're going to need stitches."

'I figured as much," McGarrett said and closed his eyes in an effort to ease the pain in his skull.

**5050505050 **

Danny hurried into the ER and looked around for a familiar figure, and hurried to the main desk when he recognized the woman seated there. "Callie, where's Steve?"

"Good morning, Detective, he's in with Dr. Wahine right now..."

"Is he all right?"

"I don't know anything yet. Wait here and I'll let Dr. Wahine know you're here," Callie Miller told him.

Danny leaned against the desk and looked around. There were several people waiting for news on friends or family, but the ER wasn't as busy as it usually was and he figured it had to do with the early hour. He didn't have long to wait as the nurse and doctor hurried toward him. "Keanna, how is he?"

"He's showing all the sign of a concussion and he's just going for a scan so you might as well go into the waiting room and I'll come find you as soon as the test results are in. Try not to worry, Danny, he's tough and we both know how hard headed he is."

"Can I see him?"

"For a minute...follow me," Wahine said. "Just take pity on him and don't go off on him until he can handle it."

"I wouldn't..."

"Yes, you would and most times it's fun to watch, but not today," Wahine said and pushed aside the curtain. "Steve, do you feel like company?"

McGarrett opened his eyes, not surprised to see his partner step up to the bed. In spite of the throbbing in his skull, Steve forced a smile to his face and tried to sit up, but Keanna was having nothing to do with that and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere for a while, Steve, so just be still," Wahine said and moved quickly when she saw the look on his face. With Danny's help she eased him onto his side and placed a basin in front of him.

Steve hated the feeling of being sick, especially when it was coupled with a resounding headache and battered ribs. He lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes, snapping them open when he heard Keanna speaking with the nurse.

"Start an IV and..."

"Hell," McGarrett cursed as she wrote up the orders. "I don't need..."

"Steve, we need to make you comfortable and that won't happen if you're vomiting. Just relax and maybe you'll be out of here in time for dinner."

"With you?"

"If you behave yourself," Wahine said and knew she needed to bring in someone else because she was too close to this man to stay neutral. All he had to do was smile at her and she would gladly give him her first born child and ask him if he would like to have more. Shaking her head she left the cubical and made her way to the desk.

"Fine mess you got yourself into this time, Steve. What the hell happened?" Williams asked.

"Had a run in with Jacobs," McGarrett answered.

"What were you doing at Doc's gym?"

"Went there to work something out," McGarrett told him.

"And Jacobs just happened to piss you off?"

"Jacobs always pisses me off, Danny, but he wasn't the only problem I had today," McGarrett said, closing his eyes as the nurse returned and set up an IV in his left hand. He knew Williams was still there, but he didn't feel like talking and feigned sleep while the nurse completed her task. He heard an orderly come into the small cubical and soon felt the bed being wheeled out.

"I'll be here when you get back, Steve," Williams said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone as he walked toward the doors. Once outside he called Chin and left a message about McGarrett. He repeated the same call with Kono and assured them both that he'd call as soon as there was anything to report.

**5050505050 **

Steve felt someone touching his head and opened his eyes to find a man leaning over him. He lifted his hands to push him away, but a gruff voice made him wince.

"Easy, Commander, Keanna asked me to take over your case."

"Why?"

"Well, it was a conflict of interest...basically her personal interest in you. My name is Lee Hong and I can show you my credentials anytime you feel the need to see them."

"How long was I out?"

"Not nearly long enough. How's the headache?"

"Still there," McGarrett answered, grimacing as he shifted on the bed and every part of his body seemed to scream in protest.

"Tara is going to give you something to help with that," Hong told him.

"Thanks," McGarrett managed as the man froze the area around the cut above his eye. "When can I get out of here?"

"Depends on how you feel in the morning..."

"Morning...hell no, I'm not staying..."

"Oh, really? I see Keanna was right about your dislike of hospital stays."

"Is there anyone who likes them?"

"Not that I know of, but there comes a time when there's no choice in the matter. You have a concussion and major bruising along your left side and at least one cracked rib. That puts you under a 24 hour watch. Simply put, you could be released tomorrow morning with time served," Hong told him.

"I could sign..."

"But you won't. You're a smart man, Commander, and smart men don't do stupid things unless there's no other choice in the matter," the ER resident observed. "Now, relax and we'll get you sewed up and settled into bed...I'm pretty sure Keanna will tuck you in if you behave."

Steve felt the medication taking effect and allowed himself to give in to the aches and pains he'd accumulated through the morning. He didn't feel the sting of the needle as he drifted toward sleep.

**5050505050 **

Kono waited for the nurse to finish with the patient and entered the room to find the man awake, but still confused. There was no mistaking the look of hope in his eyes as she neared his bed.

"Do I...you were here be...fore. Do I know you?"

"I'm Kono Kalakaua," Kono said and showed him her badge. "I was here yesterday, but you'd only just had surgery. I was hoping you could answer some questions?"

"I'll try, but I have more questions than answers," the man told her.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Kono asked.

"No...just bits and pieces like a jigsaw puzzle with too many missing parts. I keep...keep trying to get a clear...I..."

"What is it?" Kalakaua asked when the man closed his eyes and appeared to be reaching for something buried in his mind.

"...wasn't alone...happy...I was happy...she...she..."

"Easy, Sir, do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No...no nurse. I need...I need to find her...need to find...my...my wife!" his eyes shot open and he tried to sit forward, crying out when the move reminded him he was far from well.

"Your wife?"

"Sandra...we were...we were on our...honeymoon. Some...something hap...happened to her. Some...someone took her," the man said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave," the nurse said upon entering the room and finding her patient fighting to get out of bed.

"No...please don't...don't leave. You have to find her...you have to find Sandra."

"We'll do everything we can to find her. Can you tell me your name?" Kalakaua asked.

"Kevin...McMillan. Please, you have...you have to find Sandra."

"We'll do everything we can to find her. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Try...head hurts."

"Can't this wait, Officer Kalakaua?" the nurse asked.

"Not really. The more we find out about his wife and their whereabouts when she disappeared the better our chances of finding her," Kono answered. "Tell me what you remember."

"Sandra and I were at The Outrigger. It was a wedding gift from my parents and we had the bridal suite. God, she looked so beautiful. I can't lose...lose her," McMillan told her.

"We'll do everything we can to find her, Mr.. McMillan. Can you tell me if you noticed anyone paying particular attention to your wife?"

"I'm not sure," McMillan said, but frowned as he tried to draw on his memories. "There was a man, but he never spoke to us. He gave Sandra the creeps when we were at the luau...and we left early because he kept staring at her."

"Did you go right back to your hotel room?"

"I don't...I don't know," McMillan answered and moaned softly.

"I'm afraid that enough for now, Officer Kalakaua," the nurse said and straightened the blankets around the injured man. "He should be resting."

"I'll leave my number in case you remember anything else," Kono said and left a card on the table before leaving the room. She took out her cell phone and noted she had two missed calls from Danny Williams. She listened to the messages and hurried toward the stairs at the end of the corridor. She reached the first floor and made her way to the ER just as Danny finished speaking with Keanna Wahine.

"Danny, I need to get back to work. Tell Steve I'll check on him before I head out," Wahine said before nodding at Kono and speaking to the nurse behind the desk.

"Danny, how is he?"

"Concussed and cranky," Williams answered. "Dr. Hong admitted him for observation, but it's just precautionary."

"How the hell did he get a concussion at the governor's office?"

"He went to the gym after he saw the governor and met up with Jacobs. From what I heard Jacobs hid a set of brass knuckles under the tape they use, but Steve took him down," Williams answered.

"About time someone did," Kono said as McGarrett was wheeled from the room and pushed toward the elevators.

"Did you find out anything new on the John Doe?" Williams asked.

"It is Kevin McMillan," Kono answered and walked alongside Williams.

"Was he able to answer any questions this time?"

"His memory isn't clear, but he remembers someone at the luau he and his wife attended...said the guy gave Sandra the creeps," Kono answered. She watched the doors close and pushed the button for the next elevator.

"Did he give you a description?"

"No, but he'll call me if he remembers anything else."

"Hopefully he'll remember something useful before it's too damn late to find the missing women," Williams said and stepped into the elevator.

**Author's Note—-**Surprise, here's another part...hope you enjoy...Winnie


	6. Chapter 6

David O'Brien looked around the main office, but eventually his gaze settled on the door to Steve McGarrett's office. He walked toward it and pushed the door open, a smile on his face when he saw his objective. This was why he'd chosen to come to Hawaii, being partnered with Danny Williams again was a fringe benefit.

"Can I help you?" Kelly asked from the main door, relaxing when the man turned toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining your team," O'Brien answered.

"Since when?" Kelly asked suspiciously.

"Since I met with Governor Jameson and Commander McGarrett this morning," O'Brien answered.

"Where is Steve?"

"Didn't Danny call you? I thought he was going to leave a message for you. Commander McGarrett had a run in with some guy named Jacobs at a gym."

"Hell...is he all right?"

"Last I heard he was at the hospital and that's where Danny was headed."

Chin pulled out his cell phone and realized he'd missed three calls from Williams while he was checking with a couple of his sources. It never dawned on him to check his phone before heading for the office. He listened to the latest message and shook his head before hanging up and looking at O'Brien. "Steve's been admitted, but Danny says he should be fine and it's just for observation."

"That's good news. Is there anything I can do to help while he's out of commission?"

"Not really, unless you've got some sources in Hawaii we don't know about," Chin said as Williams and Kono came into the office. "How's Steve?"

"Concussion and bruises. He should be out tomorrow," Williams answered and turned to his friend. "Sorry, you had to wait here, David."

"That's okay, Fish bait...I know what it's like when a partner is hurt," O'Brien said. "We've both been there a time or two."

"That we have...but I think Steve's got us both beat," Williams told him and walked over to the computer desk where Kono was already keying in the information they had on the case so far. Images flashed as she quickly inputted the data.

"What are we working on?" O'Brien asked and smiled when Kono turned toward him in surprise. "Didn't Danny tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kono asked.

"Damn, sorry, Kono, guess I forgot to tell you the governor asked David to join Five-O," Williams answered.

"Surprised, Kono, I know I was," Chin said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean, Chin?" Williams asked.

"Nothing, really, it just came as a bit of a surprise. The governor never mentioned adding to the task force," Kelly answered.

"Maybe not, but we shouldn't argue with her decision to bring us more manpower," Williams said.

"True, but why not pick someone from HPD?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, so only someone from Hawaii is good enough for this job? Wonder what you thought when Steve chose me for the team?"

"Danny, I don't think that's what they meant," O'Brien observed.

"Wasn't it? I don't know how many time I've heard people talking behind my back. They think Steve should have chosen someone from HPD. It doesn't seem to matter that I'm damn good at what I do..."

"Have Kono or I said anything like that, Danny?"

"Not out loud, but I'm sure you've thought about it."

"You'd be wrong," Kono told him.

"I wish I could believe that, but your reaction to David is proof that you're not willing to accept him as part of the team."

"We never said that," Kelly said. "We simply said we were surprised that no one bothered to tell us. Did Steve know?"

"He found out this morning and I bet that's why he headed to the gym and got into the ring with Jacobs," Williams snapped.

"Danny, Chin and Kono are right. This was sprung on them pretty fast and without warning. Maybe it'd be better if I didn't accept the offer," O'Brien observed.

"What would you do instead?" Kono asked.

"Probably go back to Jersey," O'Brien said.

"I thought you wanted to get away from there?"

"I do, Danny, and I love it here..."

"Did you hear that? He loves it here...probably got brainwashed and even puts pineapple on his pizza now," Williams said and shivered at the thought.

"Have you even tried it?" O'Brien asked.

"No, and I don't plan on it," Williams said. "And since we skipped lunch why don't we order a normal pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese?"

"Mushrooms and peppers?" Kono added.

"And onions," came from Chin as he reached for his phone and placed the call to his favorite pizzeria.

"And David, I hate to tell you this, but the newbie gets the bill," Williams said with a grin.

"That's low, Fish bait," O'Brien said, but opened his wallet to make sure he had enough to pay for the bill.

"Same rules here as back home," Williams said once Kelly hung up and told them how much the pizza would cost. "We might as well go over what we have so far. Kono, would you fill Chin and avid in on what McMillan told you?"

"Kevin McMillan?" O'Brien asked with a frown.

"His wife is one of the missing women we're investigating," Kelly told him and waited as Kono brought up the relevant information.

"How many women are we talking about here?" O'Brien asked.

"Six that we know of so far," Kono answered and brought up the pictures of the missing victims.

"They all look alike," O'Brien observed.

"Yes, and until Sandra McMillan they were all single," Williams offered.

"Then what makes you think Sandra McMillan is a victim of the same perpetrator?" O'Brien asked.

"Look at her coloring and I can't believe her disappearance from The Outrigger is a coincidence. There's a pattern...two women from each of the hotels all matching the same description," Kelly said.

"Do we know why these women were targeted?" O'Brien asked.

"Not yet, we're still working on a profile," Kono answered.

"Could be someone just likes a certain type of woman," O'Brien told them. "Are we working this as a disappearance or possible serial killer?"

"It's too early to put a label on it," Chin answered. He looked at the information and wondered why O'Brien seemed so quick to bring up a serial killer when there was no evidence that the women had been killed. There was something about the newcomer he wasn't keen on, but right now there was a case to concentrate on. More importantly there were six women they needed to find.

**5050505050 **

Steve heard footsteps approaching the bed and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw the woman standing there. "I thought you'd ave gone home by now."

"Didn't Danny tell you I would come see you before going home?" Keanna asked.

"Not sure...guess my head's not on straight yet," Steve said, raising his head as she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed at the tenderness of her touch and knew he could sleep without medication as long as he knew she was there.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, now that you're here," McGarrett said.

"You want me to stay?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Steve asked and pulled her to him. He kissed her, relishing the softness of her lips and the feel of her hands against his skin.

"No, but you really should be resting."

"I am...just having you here helps me relax. I'd be climbing the walls already if I was alone."

"Did they give you anything for pain yet?"

"Yes, and Dr. Hong told them to watch the nausea," McGarrett told her.

"Are you still nauseous?"

"Not so much, but don't mention food okay?"

"I won't, but you'll have to eat before Lee releases you," Keanna told him.

"I was afraid you'd say that," McGarrett said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Wahine, I didn't know you were here. I'll come back in a little while," Dianna Tyrone said upon entering the room.

"That's okay, Dianna, I was just leaving," Wahine said.

"Already?" McGarrett asked.

"You need to rest. I'll come by before my shift starts in the morning," Wahine said and kissed him before leaving him in the care of the nurse.

"How do you feel, Commander?" Dianna asked and adjusted the flow of the IV.

"I'm okay," McGarrett said and closed his eyes. The headache was returning and with it came the nauseating dizziness that made him queasy. He knew he was being stubborn in not asking for anything, but months of training to be on the SEALs kept him from saying anything. He knew the nurse thought he'd fallen asleep and remained still until she left the room.

Once he was alone, Steve relaxed against the pillows and let the pain show as he shifted his legs over the edge and sat up. He knew he should have asked the nurse for help, but his stubborn pride was strong as he landed on the floor.

_'It's just a little pain...get past it ladies!' _

Steve could hear those words as if the man who uttered them was standing in front of him. The man had worked them to the bone and still wanted more before he'd certify them fit for the TEAMS. He remembered training for days on end with little sleep and even less food and still he'd stood tall when his trainer told him he was just getting started.

McGarrett walked slowly toward the bathroom, maneuvering the pole so that he could leave it outside the door. Once inside he looked at his image in the mirror and touched his fingers to the white bandage covering the wound above his right eye. He took care of business and slowly made his way back to his bed and thought about sitting in the chair, but decided on the bed as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

Steve lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, but sleep was a fleeting thing as he thought about the governor's surprise. Why she'd decided to put another man on the task force was one question, but even more than getting an answer to that question, he wanted to know why she'd picked David O'Brien. The man was a newcomer to Hawaii, and aside from his friendship with Danny, they knew very little about him.

Steve knew he should give the man a chance, but he didn't like surprises especially when it involved his team. Danny, Chin, and Kono worked well together and Danny was a good influence on his own need for action. With O'Brien joining them it changed the team dynamic, and meant that one member of the team would always work alone.

"Steve, are you up for some company?"

"Sure, Chin, come on in," McGarrett answered and sat up, sliding his legs over the edge of the bed before reaching for the glass of ice water on the table.

"You look like hell...tell me Jacobs looks worse?"

"Wish I could, but I'm betting he'll be limping for a while," the head of Five-O answered with a hint of a smile.

"Good," Kelly said and sat next to his friend. "So, want to explain why the governor decided to throw a wrench into the mix?"

"I have no idea," McGarrett said, frustration evident in his voice. "I was supposed to have a meeting with her this morning and she sprung it on me. I wouldn't mind, but I don't understand why she didn't say anything before and why the hell she chose O'Brien."

"Well, he has the credentials, but so does half the Honolulu Police Department. You know there's going to be repercussions when the official announcement is made."

"Yeah, I know," McGarrett observed."Have you met O'Brien?"

"I have."

"What did you think, Chin?"

"I can't really make a judgement call where he's concerned, but my first impression was that he's a lot like Danny," Chin offered.

"How so?"

"He huffs and he puffs about everything, but he's doing that to hide something."

"You think Danny's hiding something?" McGarrett asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure, but my mother always said anyone who has to rant about everything has to be hiding something. She was usually right," Kelly told him.

"Do you think Danny is happy with Five-O?"

"Not at first, but I think he realizes he's damn good at his job and more importantly he knows you respect his abilities...we all do," Chin offered. "Never thought I'd say that after those first few days."

"Danny does like to rant," McGarrett offered. "Truth is sometimes I give him a good reason to."

"Did you just say that or is it the head injury?"

"I said it, but if you tell him I'll deny it," McGarrett said and sighed tiredly.

"I should let you get some rest."

"Anything new on the missing women?"

"Kono spoke to Kevin McMillan..."

"You found him? The man's alive?"

"He's alive, got beat up pretty bad, and he's not clear on everything," Chin said.

"You might want to put someone on his door."

"You think whoever is behind this could come after him?"

"If they find out McMillan is alive they will," McGarrett told him.

"I'll talk to Duke and see about making arrangements," Chin said and stood up. "You take it easy and don't worry about the job until you're cleared for duty."

"I'll see you in the morning," McGarrett vowed and lay back. He waited for the other man to leave before rubbing at his head and was shocked when he opened his eyes to find the nurse standing there.

"Commander, I know you don't like to admit when you're hurting, but if you want to get some sleep tonight you should let me give you the medications Dr. Hong ordered."

"I guess," McGarrett said and shifted on the bed while she readied the prescribed dosage and injected it into his IV. He sighed as she adjusted the blankets and smiled when she finished taking his vitals.

"Just hit the call button if you need anything else, Commander."

"I will...thanks," McGarrett said and closed his eyes. The throbbing pain continued for some time, but the medication finally worked its magic and he slept.

**5050505050 **

Cole Howard reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the number and recognized it immediately as he put it to his ear. "Howard."

"We have a problem...McMillan is alive."

"Are you sure? My men said they made sure he was dead."

"Your men need to take a refresher course in how to tell the difference between life and death. Make sure you deal with them. How soon can the women be moved?"

"A week," Howard answered. "The buyer wants them well versed in the trade and he won't take delivery until he sees video of the merchandise."

"We might not have a week. Five-O has taken over the case and they've already put two and two together and come up with the right answer. I need you to get rid of Kevin McMillan."

"What about the woman?"

"It's too late to get someone to replace her and my client wants six. Make sure you deal with your men and with her husband."

"I will," Howard said, not surprised when the phone went dead in his hands. He walked back to the bed where Sandra McMillan lay on her back. Her hair was spread out across the pillow, her eyes closed, and the makeup that was applied earlier made her look almost angelic. He knew what she was being groomed for, and thought it was a waste, but the money was too good to refuse. He kissed her full, ripe lips and stroked his hands down her body enjoying the soft moans that escaped from deep in her throat.

**Author's Note—-**Surprise, here's another part...hope you enjoy...Winnie


	7. Chapter 7

Danny Williams woke to the sound of loud knocking on his door and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. He cursed when he noted the early hour and slid his legs over the edge of the bed. He grabbed his robe and pulled it on. "This better be life or death!"

"Well, good morning, Fish bait! It's good to see things haven't changed...still need your coffee before you're even partially human!"

"Damn it, David, why is it you're always so fresh!"

"I'm just a jovial person at heart, Danny," O'Brien said and stepped inside. "So, coffee and a cream cheese bagel still your choice of breakfast."

"As long as there's no pineapple on it," Williams said.

"You know what they say, Danny...when in Rome..."

"Good thing we're not in Rome," Williams said. "Look, I need a shower..."

"No shit," O'Brien teased. "Make sure you take a rake to that hair when you're done."

Danny didn't bother to look at the man as he showed him his middle finger before disappearing into the washroom.

The smile on O'Brien's face disappeared once Williams was out of the room and he heard the sound of the shower. He moved to the bedroom and quickly rummaged through the drawers, but didn't find anything there. He knew Williams would never keep anything in plain sight, especially when it came to his job. He moved to the living room and checked the end tables, but again wasn't all that surprised when he came up empty. He heard the water shut off and silently cursed before moving into the kitchen area and sitting at the table. By the time Danny returned with pair of shorts and drying his hair with a towel, O'Brien was seated at the table eating his bagel and pretending to read the newspaper.

"Coffee's going to be cold," he said when Williams reached for the bagel.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Williams said with a grin. "Remember that time we were on stakeout and it was so cold the coffee froze between the shop and the car?"

"Hell, yes," O'Brien said. "Remember the idiot using the alley for a urinal?"

"You scared the crap out of him in more ways than one," Williams offered.

"Guy deserved it...there was a bathroom right there."

"Did you look in there? I would have done the same thing that guy did...the place should have been condemned."

"It was...a week after you left," O'Brien said.

"So that society didn't get it declared a historical site?"

"More like an eye sore, but they tried right up until someone torched it."

"Or a natural gas explosion," Williams said with a soft chuckle. "That guy could have caused it on his own."

"For sure...could have taken care of the lower east side if he'd just eaten a few more beans," O'Brien offered and watched his ex-partner closely. "Those were good time, Danny."

"Yes, they were and now we're in Hawaii and our boss is a bad-ass super SEAL who could probably take down the criminal element on his own if he put his mind to it."

"You sound like you admire him?"

"I don't think admire is the right word, but even though he's over the edge there's no one else I'd trust..."

"Not even me?"

"You're an enigma, David...I've trusted you to watch my back before and now that you're part of Five-O I'm pretty sure it'll happen again."

"You think your teammates will accept me as one of you?"

"They will, but..."

"What?"

"Why did Governor Jameson pick you? Oh, don't get me wrong, David, I know you're damn good at the job, but it just seemed to come out of left field."

"Still using the baseball analogies. Glad to see some things never change," David said with a hint of a smile. "I'm not sure why the governor chose me, but I'm glad she did. It gives me a chance to work with you again. What about you, Danny? How did a straight edged cop like you get saddled with someone like McGarrett?"

"I wouldn't call it saddled, but it was kind of an accident," Williams explained. "I was working a case and it happened to involve Steve's father's murder. We sort of butted heads over who had jurisdiction until Steve called the governor who called my boss and we ended up working it together."

"Did you find out who killed him?"

"Not yet, but it looks like a man named Wo Fat is involved?"

"Wo Fat...whoa, Danny, he's one miserable scumbag. I heard stories about him and The Yakuza."

"No kidding," Williams said and glanced at the clock. "Damn, thanks for the coffee and bagel, David, but I need to get to the hospital and see if Steve's going to be discharged."

"You need a ride?"

"No, thanks, I'll see you at the office in a couple of hours," Williams answered and walked his friend to the door. He knew O'Brien would have to prove to the others that he knew his job, but David had proved his worth time and again on the streets of Newark.

**5050505050 **

Keanna Wahine opened the door slowly, but wasn't all that surprised to fine McGarrett sitting in a chair by the window. He hadn't heard her arrival and she took the time to study his face. He looked pale, except for the bruise that had formed and spread out beneath the bandage that covered the wound.

"Good morning," McGarrett aid with a smile. He'd heard the door open and knew who was there without having to look.

"You're supposed to be resting," Wahine told him as she made her way into the room.

"I never rest in here, Keanna."

"Has Dr. Hong been in to see you?"

"He just left," McGarrett told her.

"What did he have to say?"

"He signed the discharge papers, but he won't let me go back to work for at least a week," McGarrett answered despondently.

"Good..."

"Not you too. Look, Keanna, I know my limits and I know when I need to stand down. There's nothing wrong with me going into the office..."

"Steve, a lot of people don't realize just how dangerous a head injury can be."

"I know, Keanna, believe me I've had plenty of people tell me how dangerous it is, but I feel fine and I have a job to do and I can't do that if people keep trying to tell me what I can and can't do!"

"That's not what we're doing, Steve."

"Isn't it?"

"Tell me something...if I was walking past a store and noticed it was being robbed what would you expect me to do?"

"Call the police," McGarrett answered.

"You wouldn't want me to go in there and try to stop them?"

"Hell, no, leave that to the police."

"Why?"

"Because we know what we're doing. We're trained to...that's not fair, Keanna."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Steve."

"Yes, you do and that's different."

"Is it really? Just look at it from my point of view. If you came across a victim who needed surgery what would you do?"

"Call an ambulance."

"My point exactly. You know your job, Steve, and I know mine. Dr. Hong wouldn't tell you to take the time off if he didn't think it was necessary." Keanna said and smiled at the man seated by the window.

"I hate it when you're right."

"I know, but I love that you're wiling to admit it. Now, I do believe I owe you dinner and since tonight is the start of my three day off period I could..."

"Yes," McGarrett said with mischievous grin as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, Danny, you are," McGarrett said.

"Well, I thought you could use a ride home, but if you'd rather stay here..."

"Depends on whether Keanna agrees to be my..."

"I wish I could, but I'm afraid I'm due in the ER in 15 minutes," Wahine said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Sounds good...and thanks," McGarrett said and watched her leave before turning to his partner. "Can you get the nurse to come take this thing out?"

"She said to tell you she'd be right in," Williams said. "How do you feel?"

"Tired...headache, but it's not as bad as it was last night," the head of Five-O answered as the day nurse came into the room. He waited patiently for her to remove the IV and smiled appreciatively at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Commander. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I think that's it," McGarrett answered.

"I'll have your paperwork and script ready at the desk," the woman said and smiled at the man before leaving the room.

"I just don't get it," Williams said.

"What?"

"What is it with you and that smile?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Danny."

"You just flash that smile and they just swoon..."

"Swoon?"

"Yes, swoon...it's a wonder they don't offer to help you dress," Williams said and handed McGarrett his overnight bag.

"Who says they didn't?" McGarrett asked and closed the curtain.

"Give me a break," the Jersey native snapped. "So, what did the doctor have to say?"

"I'm out for a week," McGarrett answered.

"Out? What do you mean out?"

"I mean off duty...sick leave," the head of Five-O told him.

"For getting beat up?"

"Danny, I didn't get beat up..."

"Oh, really? Let me see if I got the story right. You went one on one with Jacobs and the hospital staff is saddled with you for a night...where's Jacobs?"

"Hopefully he's home nursing his wounds like a dog. He had brass knuckles, Danny..."

"So I heard...also heard that he blind-sided you. The bastard shouldn't be a cop, Steve."

"I agree, but it's not up to us. Doc banned him from the gym."

"Good, are you going to report him?"

"For what...it was mutual combat," McGarrett said and drew back the curtain.

"But he used a weapon."

"I know, but if I report him it'll just make me look like a sore loser"

"So you admit you lost?" Williams said.

"You know what I mean, Danny."

"Yes, I do. Come on, I'll drive you home. Do you have food at your place or do we need to stop on the way?"

"I have food, but I want to stop by HQ..."

"Not a chance."

"Danny..."

"No, Steve, and I mean it. If the doc doesn't want you working then I'm not taking you to HQ. End of story so save the forlorn look for the nurses because it's not going to work on me."

"I just want to..."

"Make sure we're doing our jobs. Don't worry about it. Kono and Chin are checking with the hotel employees. David and I are going to work on the guests."

"I can help out."

"Yes, you can," Williams said and saw a hint of hope in his partner's eyes. "By going home and getting the rest you need."

"I just..."

"You don't like being kept out of the loop. None of us do, Steve, but right now you're on meds that will probably make you loopy so take them and get the rest you need. We've got the cases covered and with David taking your place we're at full strength," Williams said and didn't miss the hint of anger that crossed McGarrett's face.

"There's a surprise," McGarrett groused.

"What the hell does that mean?" Williams snapped.

"Look, Danny, I know he's your friend, but there's something wrong..."

"He's a good cop, Steve. We worked together a lot of years and I trust him with my life."

"I know, but it just seemed like the governor overlooked the officers on..."

"Isn't that what you did when you had me transferred to Five-O?"

"That's different..."

"How so? You didn't ask me if I wanted to transfer."

"You were already an officer with HPD and it just felt right," McGarrett told him.

"So if I hadn't been you would have argued this point with the governor?"

"Maybe...I don't know, Danny, but this just doesn't feel right."

"Do you trust me, Steve?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when i tell you David is a good cop and he'll fit right in," Williams said and reached for the overnight bag.

_'Fit right in as your new partner,_' McGarrett thought, but didn't say anything as the orderly came in pushing a wheelchair.

"Commander, I hear you're ready to get out of here," the man said and waited for the injured man to sit down.

Steve didn't say anything as they made their way out of the hospital and Williams brought his car around. He climbed into the passenger seat, but didn't say anything as he closed his eyes and thought about the conversation he had with Williams. He knew how it sounded, but his instincts had kicked in from the moment he'd walked into the governor's office. There was something about David O'Brien that didn't sit right, bunt there was nothing he could do until he found out more about Danny's partner.

**Author's Note—-**Well, we got the painting done and now it's a matter of putting everything back in place. I figured I'd upload this part so I hope you enjoy...Winnie


	8. Chapter 8

Danny kept glancing at the man in the passenger seat as he drove toward the McGarrett home. In the short time he'd known Steve he'd grown to respect and admire him, but there were still those times when he craved the company of a normal, un-Super-SEAL type of partner. David O'Brien was just that kind of man and he wondered if they'd still be partners had he stayed in Jersey.

Williams had felt like an outsider the minute he'd stepped through the doors at HPD, and even though McGarrett had proven he trusted him, Danny still felt like he didn't quite belong. It felt like he was an outsider no matter how often he'd proven he could do the job. That had changed when Steve offered him a place with Five-O.

Danny pulled into the driveway and stopped behind Steve's Vehicle before reaching out and touching his partner's shoulder. "Come on, Steve, time to get you settled so I can get to work."

"Danny," McGarrett said and looked at the Jersey native hopefully. He knew Williams was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Sorry, but you're out for the time being. Get some rest and maybe I'll swing by and update you tonight. Fight me and I'll make sure Chin and Kono know exactly what the doctor's orders are."

Steve reluctantly opened the door, stepped out and reached into the backseat for his bag. He glanced at Williams and knew there was no point in arguing with the stubborn man. He made his way to the door and unlocked it before turning and saluting the other man and stepping into his house. Once inside he leaned against the wall and sighed tiredly when he looked toward the sofa in the living room.

Steve made his way inside and dropped wearily onto the couch before throwing his keys on the coffee table and placing his overnight bag on the floor. He leaned back and closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples as the headache he'd been trying to ignore ignited with near blinding repercussions. Now that he was alone, he allowed himself the luxury of not bothering to hide the pain. He knew his prescription was in the bag and fought to get it open. The pills were in a white bag at the top and he fumbled to get the bottle open before dry-swallowing two.

A soft moan escaped as he placed the pill bottle on the table and lay back once more. He closed his eyes and ignored the nausea churning through his gut as he waited for the pain meds to take effect. He thought about the newest member of Five-O and the case they were working on and knew there was no way he was going to stay away from his job for a week. He'd just get some sleep first, and drive into the office once the headache was gone.

**5050505050 **

Jason Fugata knew the layout of the hospital and had worked as a cleaner there for several years until he'd been fired for stealing. The supply closet near the nurse's station was his best bet to find what he needed and since most of the staff was on their lunch break it was simply a matter of waiting for the nurse at the desk to be called to a patient's room.

He still had his uniform and ID card pinned to it as he walked confidently toward the supply closet, whistling softly as if he was enjoying his work. So far he'd only seen two people he recognized, and he'd easily avoided them as he pushed the dry mop along the floor. Once he reached the closet he glanced left and right before pushing the door open and slipping inside.

The closet was set up just as it had been back when he worked at Queens and he reached for one of the simple masks that would cover the lower half of his face. If anyone stopped him he would simply tell them he had a cold and was following hospital policy by wearing a mask. He knew he could have slipped past the nursing staff without the mask, but he'd learned long ago not to take chances.

The call from his old friend had come at a time when he needed to make some quick money and he'd jumped at the chance. He'd be paid five thousand dollars for this gig as long as he made sure McMillan would not live through the day. He opened the door and looked up and down the hallway, relieved to find it was still deserted.

Fugata made his way toward the room where Kevin McMillan was sleeping and stepped inside. He reached into the pocket, his fingers touching against the syringe as he made his way toward the bed. The injured man slept, blissfully unaware of the danger closing in on him. Fugata had no idea why this man was slated to die, and he wasn't about to question it when so much money would come his way.

Jason took the syringe from his pocket and looked at the IV juncture closest to McMillan's arm. He removed the cap and reached for the line, intent on doing this as quickly as possible, surprised when the man opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What...who..."

"Sh, it's okay, I'm just going to give you your meds," Fugata said, his heart trip-hammering in his chest as he tried to put the syringe into the opening.

"No...don't!" McMillan tried and reached for the call button. His fingers fumbled with it as his assailant tried to complete his task.

"Stop fighting and it'll go a lot easier!"

"He...help!" McMillan managed to get some force behind his words, but he wasn't sure it was enough as his attacker dropped the syringe and grabbed the pillow from beneath his head. Kevin knew he was fighting for his life and pushed against the pillow in an effort to keep the man from smothering him. He could see the call button beside him, but to reach it he'd have to use one of his arms and that would probably cost him his life.

"Stupid sonofabitch" Fugata spat and tried to regain control.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"He...he..."

"I heard him call for help," Fugata lied quickly as the man passed out and slumped back on the bed.

"Who are you?" Nancy Jenkins asked angrily.

"I work here. I was cleaning the floor and..."

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

"I have a cold..."

"You need to come with me," Jenkins told him.

"I need to do my job!"

"You're job is to clean the floors, not take care of patients...you should have called for a nurse."

"I will...he just sounded like he needed help." Fugata moved away as the nurse checked her patient, and tried to hide the syringe but his movement brought her attention back to him.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong, Nancy?" Shirley Donaldson asked.

"Get security up here!" Jenkins ordered and checked the IV line as the second nurse came into the room.

"Jason? Is that you?" Donaldson asked as the man turned toward her.

"Do you know him, Shirley?" Jenkins asked as she took a set of vitals on her patient.

"He used to work here..."

"Used to?"

"He was fired a couple of years ago for stealing," Donaldson answered and bent down to pick up the syringe near the bed. "What is this, Nancy?"

"I have no idea...maybe we should call the police and have them get some answers," Jenkins said and reached into her pocket for the cell phone she carried with her.

"I need..."

"You need to sty where you are until security gets here," Donaldson warned, but didn't try to stop the man when he brushed past her. She knew security had been alerted and could not take the chance of putting more patients in jeopardy. "How is he?"

"His blood pressure is a little high and his heart rate is too fast. Could you call the ER and have Dr. Wahine come up to take a look at him?"

"Sure...I just don't understand what Jason was doing here. Maybe we should have the contents of this syringe analyzed."

"Good idea," Jenkins told her and gently brushed the hair away from her patient's eyes as Donaldson hurried out of the room.

**5050505050 **

Jason Fugata hurried toward the stairs, but stopped when two security guards headed toward him. He turned to go the other way, but found several gurneys being pushed along the hallway, effectively blocking his secondary escape route. His breathing grew rapid as he sought an avenue of escape, but there didn't seem to be any way of getting around the security personnel.

"Derek, stop him," Shirley Donaldson ordered as she exited the patient's room and spotted Fugata near the main stairwell.

"Hold it right there!" Derek Oswald ordered as his partner joined him and they moved toward the one time cleaner.

"I didn't do anything!" Fugata said, but could see no way of escaping as the two men reached him.

"Then why were you in Mr. McMillan's room with this syringe and dressed in a cleaner's uniform?" Donaldson asked.

"I came to visit a friend. I work as a cleaner at a clinic..."

"Really?" Derek asked and reached for the name tag. "Then why are you using this? It says you're a member of the cleaning staff here at Queens?"

"I must have grabbed the wrong one."

"Well, I'm going to call the police and have them hold you until we find out what is in this syringe," Donaldson said.

"I never saw that before!" Fugata snapped and struggled to get free of the security guards.

"We'll see about that," Derek said. "Shirley,, we'll hold him here until the police arrive."

"Thanks, Derek," the nurse said and hurried away.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono were working on a compilation of the information they'd gathered so far, and filling David O'Brien in on what they'd learned from Kevin McMillan. They looked up when Williams entered the office, but Chin and Kono looked at each other when they noted the man was alone.

"Where's Steve?" Chin asked.

"He's at his place," Williams answered.

"How did you manage that?" Kono asked.

"He's on medical leave and since David is officially part of Five-O there was no reason for Steve to disobey the doctor's orders," Williams offered and motioned to the info displayed above them "So what do we have?"

"Kevin McMillan is still our best hope of finding out what happened to the missing women, but he's still cloudy on the details. I'm going to talk to him again this afternoon," Kono explained.

"Hey, Chin, aren't you guys working on the McMillan case?" Lilo Amoy asked from the open doorway.

"Yes, why?" Kelly asked.

"We just had a call from a security guard at Queens. It seems a disgruntled ex-cleaner was caught in his room with a loaded syringe," Amoy told him.

"Is McMillan all right?" Kono asked.

"Think so...a nurse caught him in the act and he's being brought in for questioning. They're also trying to identify the substance in the syringe," Amoy answered.

"Chin, you and Kono go over to Queens and see what you can find out."

"What are you going to do, Danny?" Kelly asked.

"David and I are going to question the cleaner," Williams answered and turned to Amoy. "How long before they bring him in?"

"He should be here in a few minutes," Amoy told him.

"Thanks, Lilo," Kelly said and hurried out with Kono closely behind him.

**5050505050 **

Steve had no idea how long he slept, but at least his headache was at a bearable level. He pushed off the couch and stood up, reaching out to steady himself against the wall before making his way into the kitchen. He could almost hear Danny tell him he was stubborn sonofabitch, but right now he needed to prove to himself that he still had the edge he needed to do the job.

Steve reached into the fridge, grabbed a bottle of vitamin water and a couple of apples before making his way outside and into his vehicle. He bit into the apple and drove away from his home, headed for Five-O headquarters. It took less than fifteen minutes to reach the building and he silently cursed when he saw a car parked in his spot. He drove around until he found an empty space, parked, and grabbed his water before heading for the main entrance.

Once inside McGarrett headed for the office, but frowned when he found it empty. Williams car was parked in his spot, so he'd either gone somewhere in someone's car, or he was in the building, probably in HPD. Steve strode purposefully to the door leading into the station and smiled at the woman behind the main desk.

"Good afternoon, Commander, I thought you were on sick leave? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sarah, is Danny here?"

"Yes, he and his partner are questioning a suspect. Do you want me to have him paged"

"No, thanks, just tell me where they are," McGarrett said and thanked her when she gave him the information he requested. He held his arm against his side, and ignored the twinge of pain from injured ribs. If he was going to do this then he needed to show Williams and his 'partner' that he really could stand on his own two feet.

"Hey, Steve, I heard you had a run in with Jacobs...glad to hear you got the best of him in spite of his dirty tactics. He's out for at least a month and will probably need surgery on his knee. Are you pressing charges?"

"No, Duke, I'll just let him lick his wounds for now."

"You're a bigger man than me," the man said and went back to work.

Steve was greeted by several others before reaching the interrogation room where Williams and O'Brien were busily playing good cop/bad cop. He frowned when he say Danny sitting docilely in a chair while David grabbed the prisoner by the collar and shook him. The scene was a familiar one to him, but it was usually him playing the bad cop and Danny ranting at him for taking the act too far. It seemed as if things changed when O'Brien was manhandling the prisoner.

"You better tell him what you know, Jason. I've seen him like this before and he knows how to hurt you without leaving any marks," Williams' voice was clear and again Steve felt a hint of anger that Danny seemed to not only be okay with O'Brien's tactics, but he approved of them.

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about! I worked at the hospital and was visiting friends!"

"Worked is the operative word isn't it, Fugata? You were fired a couple of years ago and now you're trying to kill patients..."

"No, I wasn't! I was visiting..."

"Then why were you wearing your old uniform and name tag? You're going down for this and with your recent record you're probably looking at 15 to 20 in maximum security. That means you'll be the new fish and I'm pretty sure the gang bangers will have a field day with you! You're not much to look at, but you got a pretty nice ass and..."

"No, this isn't right!"

"Sit your fucking ass down!"

Steve could see the fear on the mans face, but he had no sympathy for him. Most prisoners were full of piss and vinegar when they were first brought in for questioning, but as time went on they began to realize that this wasn't going away. Jason Fugata, like so many others would eventually talk, but until he did he'd be subjected to intense questioning.

"They make a pretty good team."

Steve turned to look at the woman who'd spoken, and sighed tiredly. "I guess so."

"They were quite the pair when they worked together in Newark."

"Is that why you brought him here?"

"Maybe," Jameson told him. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," McGarrett told her.

"Your office," the governor told him.

"Is it still mine?" Steve asked.

"Yes, it is, unless you don't want it anymore." Jameson knew she'd used underhanded tactics in this case, but she needed to make things happen as a favor to an old friend. They reached McGarrett's office and she closed the door once they were inside.

"Why is he here?"

"Look, Steve," Jameson purposefully used his first name in an effort to put him at ease, but it had the opposite effect when she noticed his stiff shouldered pose. "I know you're angry at being kept out of the loop."

"What loop?" McGarrett snapped and felt the headache returning with a vengeance.

"Can we sit down and talk about this?" Jameson asked and took the seat opposite the desk when McGarrett moved to stand in front of the window. "I had a call from Jake Partington asking for help..."

"Who is he?"

"An old friend who works for the Newark Police Department. He came on after Detective Williams moved here and worked fairly closely with David O'Brien for several months. He noticed some inconsistencies in several case reports, but no one seemed to want to listen to him."

"Case reports by O'Brien?"

"And Detective Williams. I know you don't want to hear this, Steve, but Jake seems to think both men were on the take and heavily involved in drugs and human trafficking."

"Human trafficking?"

"Several women disappeared in a short amount of time...they were all..."

"Let me guess...Asian decent...dark hair and eyes."

"Exactly. Jake grew suspicious when O'Brien transferred here and he found out Detective Williams was also here."

"So why aren't they investigating the case in Newark?"

"They were, but with no new evidence it's been put in the cold case files until they get new information. I told him Detective Williams..."

"Danny's not involved in this."

"I hope you're right, but if he is and he's working with O'Brien things could get ugly. I need you to keep this between us..."

"I won't go behind my team's back for you, Governor."

"That's not what I'm asking you to do, Steve."

"Isn't it?"

"Maybe, but there's no choice for now. Jake sent me several key pieces of information," Jameson told him and reached into her bag. She took out a file and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's what Jake sent me. You need to look at it and then tell me you still think Detective Williams is clean."

"I know he's clean, Governor...I'd trust him with my life."

"I hope you still feel that way when this is over, Steve," Jameson said and stood up. "I heard what happened with Jacobs and I know it's my fault that you went to the gym angry. I can arrange to have him charged."

"I can handle Jacobs," McGarrett told her.

"Go home, Steve, you need to take care of yourself if you're going to take charge of this."

"I'm going to do what you ask, Governor, but when this is all over you'll owe Danny an apology...we both will," McGarrett said and felt the weight of the world settle on his shoulder when she left him alone.

**Author's Note—**-Well, the house is done and everything is back to normal so here's hoping for regular updates again. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and alerts. You guys are great...Winnie


	9. Chapter 9

Chin and Kono exited the elevator onto the floor where Kevin McMillan was being cared for. They spotted a police officer outside the man's room and knew Williams had arranged for police protection for the patient. Chin opened the door and waited for Kono to enter and wasn't surprised to find a nurse checking McMillan's vitals.

"Excuse me, but Mr. McMillan..."

"We're with Five-O," Kono said and flashed her badge as her cousin did the same. "How is he?"

"He's a lucky man," the woman answered. "Aside from his blood pressure being slightly elevated he should be fine."

"Has he been awake at all?" Kono asked.

"He was wake when the man was caught, but..." she stopped when she noticed her patient's eyes were open. "Hello, Mr. McMillan, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay...I need to talk to the po...police."

"Mr. McMillan, I'm officer Kalakaua. I was here before..."

"I remember you," the man said and looked past her at the other man. "Who's he?"

"This is Chin Ho Kelly. He's also with Five-O. They called us when you were attacked."

"Did they catch him? Does he know where Sandra is?" McMillan asked and tried to sit up further, but cried out when the movement put pressure on his wounds.

"He's been caught, and he's being questioned as we speak," Kono answered and wished she had good news for him. "We won't know anything more until we go back to HQ. You're under police protection now and there'll be a guard present at ll times."

"Do you think they'll try again?" McMillan asked.

"More than likely, especially if they believe you know something that could get them caught. Have you remembered anything since the last time we spoke?" Kono asked.

"Not really," the injured man answered. "I keep seeing little flashes, but none of them make sense. Sandra and I...we're nothing special so why would anyone do this?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Chin vowed. "We just need you to tell us everything you remember about the day you were injured. Anything you remember, no matter how small, could lead us to your wife."

"I'm trying, but like I said it's like a jigsaw puzzle with the main pieces missing," McMillan said. He looked at Kono and felt tears in his eyes as he thought about his missing wife. "Please, you have to find her before..before something terrible happens to her."

"We're doing everything we can, Mr. McMillan," Kono assured him and watched as a frown formed on his face. "What is it?"

"I remember being in a car...driving along the highway on the outskirts of the city. Sandra wanted to visit some old ruins. She's laughing...eating shave ice...she loved the cherry flavor," McMillan said and rubbed at his temples as images flashed, but remained just out of reach.

"Mr. McMillan should be resting," the nurse told them.

"No, I'm fine. I need to remember, but I can't...my head...head hurts," the patient told them and reached for Kono's hand. "It's my fault...Sandra wanted to go to the Bahamas, but i told her Hawaii was more romantic and my parents bought us the tickets as a wedding gift and now she's missing and I can't...I can't lose her."

"We're going to do everything we can to find her, Mr. McMillan," Chin vowed.

"Thank you...she deserves better...better than me, but she chose me...she loves me and I...God help me I love her so much," McMillan said and lost the fight to stay conscious.

"He's sleeping, and that's something he needs right now," the nurse said and motioned for them to leave. "I'll call if he wants to talk to you again."

"Thank you," Kono said before following Chin out the door.

**5050505050 **

Danny Williams knew they'd get nothing more from Jason Fugata and motioned for his partner to follow him out of the interrogation room. Once outside he stared at the prisoner who seemed to have lost much of his anger.

"Well, that was a fucking waste of time," O'Brien snapped.

"It's not always cut and dry, David. We do what we need to, but sometimes we come up against a brick wall that's just not breakable," Williams said.

"Hey, Danny, I thought McGarrett was supposed to be out for a week?" Lilo Amoy said.

"He is. I dropped him at his place myself. He should be sleeping..."

"Only if I saw a ghost in his office," Amoy told him.

"Sonofabitch! I'm going to tear him a..."

"Easy, Danny, you know how hard it is to sit on the sidelines when there are cases that need our attention," O'Brien observed and followed his friend. Some thing about the way Williams looked told him Steve McGarrett was about to be on the end of one of Danny's rants to end all rants. That was something he'd missed since Williams had moved to Hawaii.

"The damn fool needs to realize there are times when he needs to sit back and let the rest of us earn our keep. Does he even realize what he's putting us through? Hell, no, if he did he'd be home, sleeping with the help of the meds Dr. Hong prescribed, but no, Mr. Super SEAL has to take a taxi...no, I bet he drove himself down here..."

"Danny, you need to calm down..."

"No, I need to stay angry so I can..." Williams stopped when he saw the object of his anger asleep on the sofa in his office. His shoulders slumped as the anger deflated when he noticed how pale his friend was. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?" O'Brien asked.

"Why couldn't he just stay home ad sleep."

"Maybe he sleeps best when he's close to his work. Remember how many nights we slept at the station when we were working a case?"

"How could I forget? Rachel would pile it on as soon as I got home. It was one of the reasons we split up," the Jersey native said and moved to sit on the edge of a desk.

"Being a cop is a sure way to end a marriage," O'Brien told him.

"Yes, it is," Williams readily agreed.

"What's he like?"

"Who? Steve?" Williams asked and sighed when O'Brien simply nodded. "He's Rambo with an extra dash of testosterone thrown in for good measure. He's a miserable SOB who will go beyond the law if he has to, and he's a man you don't want as an enemy. I told you some of the stuff he's done, David, and I know I tell him he takes it too far, but there are times when I wish I had the guts to do half the stuff he does."

"You sell yourself short, Danny," O'Brien said.

"No, and you'd know that if you knew McGarrett. Steve won't quit until he gets the answers he's looking for," Williams told him and stood up. "Look, I need to check in with the governor. Would you stay here and..."

"I'll make sure he stays put," O'Brien said.

"Good, tell him I'll be back to drive him home and he'd damn well better be here."

"Sure, Partner," O'Brien said and watched as Williams left the office. He waited until he was sure Danny wouldn't be back and crept into McGarrett''s office. The man showed no sign of waking and David made his way to the desk, surprised to find a bottle of pills at the center of the desk calendar. He read the label and knew the stuff was mild, but he could easily fix that when he needed to.

David watched McGarrett closely as he opened the top drawer, but found very little inside. The second drawer was locked and he knew that was probably where the head of Five-O kept the stuff he didn't want anyone else to see. That was fine by him, because eventually he would be sitting behind this desk and he would know every secret Steve McGarrett coveted.

O'Brien heard the change in McGarrett's breathing and hurried away from the desk. He reached the open door an stood there for several seconds until the younger man sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Are you all right, Commander?"

"What the hell are you doing here, O'Brien?"

"I work here or did you forget what the governor told you at the meeting yesterday?"

"I didn't forget...where's Danny?"

"He went to meet with the governor," O'Brien said and saw something on the floor near the sofa. He silently cursed himself for not seeing it earlier, but there was nothing he could do about it now as McGarrett reached down and picked it up. "He said to tell you he'd be back to drive you home and that you, and I quote here, 'damn well better be here'," O'Brien told him.

"I can drive myself home," McGarrett said, disliking the man even more when he folded his arms across his chest.

"Listen, Commander, i know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm not the enemy. I'm here to do a job...same as you and Danny," O'Brien told him.

"You better be, O'Brien, because if I found out you're..."

"What the hell is this all about, Steve?"

There was no mistaking that voice and Steve wondered just how much of the conversation Williams heard. He hadn't said very much, but he knew his distrust for the man was well placed and easily read in his bitter words. "Danny..."

"What is it with you? Why do you need to be such a sonofabitch just because the governor didn't ask your approval before she hired David? Is it because he's not native born Hawaiian or is it just because he's a friend of mine?"

"Danny, it's not that," McGarrett said, but knew there was no point in arguing with Williams when his head felt ready to explode.

"Isn't it? I've been trying to fit in here ever since I transferred from Newark...will I ever fit in, Steve?"

"You already have," McGarrett answered softly, and brushed past the two men.

"Where are you going?" Williams asked.

"Home," the head of Five-O answered.

"Now why didn't I think of that? I'm sure I dropped you there with orders from your doctor that you stay put," Williams said.

"Yes, you did, and right now I'm not in the mood to argue with you, Danny, so just leave it alone and I'll leave you and your partner to do your job. I'll expect regular updates on the McMillan case and Danny...watch your back." With those words, Steve looked directly at O'Brien before striding quickly from the office. He made it as far as the public washroom and quickly stepped inside, relieved to find it empty as he made it to the nearest stall and was violently ill. He heard the door open, and was relieved when he hear a familiar voice.

"Damn fool, Come on and I'll drive you home. Did you eat anything today?"

"Dan...ny."

"Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer to drive a hard-headed SEAL home? Especially one with a concussion." You throw up in my car and I swear I'll make you clean it up with your new shirt," Williams said and handed his friend a cool cloth. "Jesus, Steve, you're a mess you know that."

"Heard that once or twice," McGarrett said, relieved when Williams helped him to his feet. He reached a shaky hand out and leaned against the sink until the dizziness eased.

"Come on, lean on me..."

"I'm good, Danno," McGarrett lied. He managed a weak grin, but he look on his friend's face told him he didn't believe a word of it. Steve knew there was no way in hell he could drive home and was grateful that Williams was there as he stumbled toward the other man's car, silently cursing when he saw O'Brien getting into the car that was parked in his spot.

"I told David to use your spot because he wasn't assigned one yet and you weren't supposed to be in," Williams explained and opened the passenger door. "Get in, Steve, I'll move your car when I get back."

Steve got into the car and leaned back against the seat as Danny moved to the driver's side. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the nausea churning through his gut s Williams drove away from the building. He knew he should speak, but right now he didn't have the energy to argue with the other man. He must have slept, because a hand suddenly touched his arm and he opened his eyes to find his house in front of him.

"Danny, I know we need to talk, but right now..."

"Right now you need to get some rest," Williams interrupted. "I'll check on you later...maybe bring pizza and..."

"Beer."

"Soda, beer is out while you're taking pain meds," Williams said as McGarrett exited the car and headed for the front door.

"Danny...thanks man."

"You're welcome...you need me to open the door or can you do it yourself?"

"I got it," McGarrett answered and took out his keys. He managed to unlock the door without too much effort and stepped into the cooler interior. Once inside he closed the door and listened as the car drove away. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the disc with the information Jameson wanted him to see.

Steve made his way into the living room and wearily sat down. He had never felt so damn tired in his life, but he needed to look at the information on the disc. Reluctantly he stood and moved to the television, put the disc into the DVD player and moved back to the sofa. He pressed the play button and read the names of the files before opening the one labeled Danny Williams.

McGarrett sat forward and began reading through the information, but there was no way he would ever believe Williams was involved in the case they were working on. The second file was on David O'Brien and was much the same as Danny's but Steve had no doubt the man was dirty. The third file contained cases Williams and O'Brien had worked on together.

"No way," McGarrett whispered softly. There was some pretty damning evidence, but it was all circumstantial and there was no hard evidence that Danny was involved. O'Brien was a different matter and Steve knew he was probably being too damn hard on the man, but there was something about the man he just didn't like.

Several women had disappeared under mysterious circumstances in Newark and a couple of the smaller communities around the city. They were all Asian decent and their bodies had never turned up. The case had been relegated to the cold case files and until something new came up they would gather dust in the basement like so many others.

"Damn it, Danny, why didn't you tell me about this case," McGarrett cursed and continued to read, but the headache that had been bearable, blind-sided him and he lay back and closed his eyes in an effort to ease the pain.

**5050505050 **

As soon as Danny took off after McGarrett, David moved back into McGarrett's office and looked at the bottle of pills. They were your normal extra strength Tylenol with codeine, and he pocketed them before moving to his own locker. He smiled as he took out the bottle he'd secreted away at the back of his personal bag and knew they could not be traced back to him.

The pills were exactly like the ones he held, but they were far stronger and had several side effects that would make McGarrett uncomfortable. He knew quickly counted out the pills and dumped the ten that were left in McGarrett's bottle into his pocket before adding the generic street level drugs. God, he wished he could be there when the head of Five-O took the first pill, but he knew there was no way he could ensure that without bringing attention to himself.

O'Brien made his way back to Five-O's office and hurriedly placed the pill bottle back on the desk. He heard footsteps in the outer office and turned to find Chin Ho Kelly watching him.

"What are you doing in here?" Kelly asked.

"Danny drove Steve home..."

"I know, but that doesn't explain why you're in Steve's office."

"I was here with Danny and after he left I noticed the commander forgot his medication," O'Brien answered.

"Steve wasn't here..."

"Yes, he was. When Danny and I got back from questioning Fugata he was asleep in his office. Danny took him home again," O'Brien answered as Chin moved into the office and picked up the bottle of pills. He read the label and pocketed them as Kono brought up what little information they had on the case.

"Where's Danny?" Kono asked.

"According to David he left to drive Steve home again," Kelly answered and turned to the newcomer. "What did you find out from Fugata?"

"Nothing useful. The man is either scared or stupid or both," O'Brien answered. "He denied doing anything to McMillan, but he was lying."

'No kidding," Kelly said sarcastically. He didn't trust the newcomer, but for now he had to work with him. He knew Williams was a good judge of character, but somehow he'd missed the boat where O'Brien was concerned. He nodded to Kono who continued to bring up the information on each of the missing women.

**5050505050 **

After going over the evidence and not getting very far, David O'Brien left for the day without seeing Danny Williams. He entered the bar on the outskirts of the city and sought out the man he knew would be there. Even amongst his fellow officers, Chris Jacobs had a reputation for being a miserable sonofabitch, and that was just what O'Brien needed. He didn't say anything to the other patrons as he made his way to the spot where Jacobs sat nursing a drink.

"Chris Jacobs?"

"What's it to you?"

"Plenty, unless your reputation is just just that."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the man who can help you get what you want."

"Oh, really, and just what is it you think I want?"

"McGarrett's head on a post...or as guest of honor at a luau with the apple in his mouth. I do love it when they roast those pigs. Are you interested or should I leave you to wallow in that bottle of liquor you seem to covet?"

"I'm interested, but how do I know you're not setting me up?"

"You don't, but if I was would i be sitting here with you...telling you my name and making sure you get to Steve McGarrett."

"Who are you?" Jacobs asked.

"My name is David O'Brien and like you I'm a cop who thinks Steve McGarrett should be taken down a peg or two. I don't think he belongs as head of the governor's elite task force."

"You got that right. Bastard is navy, not a cop like the rest of us," Jacobs snarled.

"Exactly," O'Brien said and ordered two more drinks.

"Just exactly who are you?"

"I'm a cop from Newark..."

"Like that other bastard?"

"Yes, like Danny Williams," Jacobs said, fighting to keep his anger in check. "The difference is Danny and I are both cops from the get go and didn't get the job because of the governor. We did our time and took our knocks to get where we are. Danny's a damn good cop and so am I, so don't lump us in with McGarrett. I'm here to help you and I'm hoping you'll agree to help me."

"If it means getting that bastard out of Five-O I'm in," Jacobs said and took the drink from the aged waitress as he settled in to listen to what Jacobs had to say.

**Author's Note—**-Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and alerts. You guys make my day...Winnie


	10. Chapter 10

Steve opened his eyes and hit the end button on the DVD player before realizing he'd slept for several hours. He rubbed at his head and winced when he sat up and was quickly reminded of the reason Hong had prescribed thee pain meds. He looked for the bottle, but they were nowhere in sight and he silently moaned when he remembered leaving them in his office. Even if he wanted to drive to HQ to get them, he couldn't because Danny had driven him here. He'd called Keanna and told her he wasn't much company and asked for a rain check on her cooking dinner for him. It took some convincing, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't show up at his door.

"Hey, Steve, you awake?"

"Where the hell did you come from?" McGarrett asked of the man carrying the pizza box.

"I told you I'd come back and bring dinner. Pizza for me...soup for you. Although back home we'd call this chicken stew. Smells good and there's no pineapple in it," Williams said and handed the injured man a plastic bowl and spoon. "Oh, and these won't do you any good if you leave them at the office."

"Believe me, I didn't mean to," McGarrett told him and fumbled with the cap.

"Here, let me get it. Is the headache that bad?"

"Headache is just part of it, Danny. I think someone hit me with a bus," the head of Five-O answered honestly.

"A bus named Jacobs. Why don't you take one of those, eat your soup and go to bed."

"Danny..."

"Look, Steve, I know you want to be at the office, and to be honest I can't blame you so as of tomorrow I'll gladly be your chauffeur as long as you take it easy and rest when you need to."

"I don't need a mother hen, Danny," McGarrett said, chuckling softly when Williams looked down at his chest and held both hands out to the side, palms up.

"No, still not a woman, so impossible for me to be a mother hen," the Jersey native joked.

"Thanks, Danny," McGarrett said and popped one of the ills into his mouth. He lifted the lid of the soup container and heard his stomach rumble appreciatively. "Smells good."

"Kamekona said to tell you it's an old family recipe," Williams said. He watched his partner eat the soup and reached for a piece of pizza. "Steve, I know you don't like David, but I trust him with my life. He's good at his job and knows how to make people talk."

"I saw that today."

"What does that mean?"

"I was there when you and O'Brien were interrogating Fugata," McGarrett said and closed his eyes before setting the carton of soup on the table.

"Then you know he can do the job."

"I know you seemed okay with his method of questioning Fugata."

"Steve..."

"Look, Danny, I'm tired and my head's killing me. I'm going to do what you say for a change so let yourself out when you're done," McGarrett said and made his way toward his room. He knew he should stay and talk it through, but the memory of what he'd read in the file was making it impossible for him to think clearly. He didn't want to accuse Danny of being dirty, but right now the evidence seemed pretty damning. He needed to do a little more digging before he could talk to Danny and find out exactly what happened in Newark, and maybe save the lives of the women who were missing in his city.

Danny could only watch as McGarrett made a hasty retreat. He wanted to confront him and get this out in the open, but his own anger was bubbling to the surface once more. Steve had seen something he read wrong, but that wasn't what bothered Williams. It was the fact that his partner had spied on him, and that was something he didn't want to talk about while he was pissed. He closed the pizza box and headed for the door, intent on leaving McGarrett to his own self righteous anger.

Steve lay down on the bed and closed his eyes while toeing off his shoes. He wanted nothing more than to let the pill take effect and sleep through the night, but he didn't think that was possible as his mind whirled with infinite possibilities that could only end badly. There was no way in hell, Danny Williams was dirty and he would pull out all stops to prove that.

**5050505050 **

Danny drove away from McGarrett's house and headed for O'Brien's place, the anger slowly dissipating when he realized McGarrett had not been spying on him. Sure, he'd been there when he and David were questioning Fugata, but he hadn't done it intentionally. It was more likely that Steve had shown up just in time to see and hear part of the interrogation and jumped to the wrong conclusion. David wasn't like Steve, he didn't have to show his hostility by blowing up everything and everyone around him.

_'Who would you rather have at your back?'_

The words came from nowhere and Danny knew the answer, cursing himself when he automatically thought of McGarrett. Steve may do unorthodox things to get his way, but nine times out of ten it had the desired effect. He slammed his right hand on the steering wheel and headed for his home, intent on letting a couple of cold beers wash away the remaining anger.

**5050505050 **

Steve awoke with a start and sat forward as cramps shot through his stomach. The aching pain from earlier had returned with a vengeance and he knew he was going to be sick. He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his face in his hands. He lifted his head, shaking with the effort it took just to stay upright and knew he had to get to the bathroom.

Fighting the nausea and dizziness, Steve managed to get to his feet, but had to grab at the night table when his legs felt ready to give out. He swallowed convulsively, blinking several times when the room seemed to swim in and out of focus. He struggled to get his feet to move, but it seemed a lesson in futility when the world tilted on its axis and he wound up on his knees. The nausea intensified and he crawled toward the door that led to his salvation.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and streamed down his cheeks as his heart beat a staccato rhythm in his chest. The roar in his ears grew worse and he tried to ignore the weakness invading his body. He clenched his eyes tightly, opening them long enough to find out how far he was from his destination and made a desperate lurching stride that covered the last few feet.

Once inside, Steve dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and felt what little was in his stomach. The pain didn't ease even when the violent puking turned into dry heaves that left him too weak to even think about going back to bed. He managed to snag the navy blue washcloth and climbed to his knees long enough to wet it with water from the before flushing the toilet. He sat on the floor and leaned back against the cabinet while washing the cloth over his face.

Steve closed his eyes and wondered if he should call someone, but that would just worry them and he'd had concussions often enough to know that was probably what was causing the nausea and dizziness. Why worry the others when there was nothing to worry about? He stayed where he was until the nausea stopped and slowly made his way to his feet.

McGarrett knew he was being stubborn as he ignored the aches and pains each step caused and finally made it to his bed. He didn't remember bringing the medication into the room with him, but was relieved to find he bottle of pills Hong prescribed on the night table. He fumbled with the lid several times before finally popping it off and reaching inside for one of the pain killers.

Steve looked at the pill and the warm bottle of water, debating whether he had the energy needed to get a fresh bottle. He took a deep breath and stood up, but dropped heavily back to the bed. He stubbornly tried again with the same result and reluctantly reached for the room temperature water. He popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it with what was left in the bottle and lay back against the pillows.

Sleep beckoned to him, but not before the nauseating cramps struck again and he leaned over the edge of the bed. He swallowed convulsively in an effort to keep from losing what little water he drank. He cried out and doubled over, falling from the bed as he grabbed his stomach and gave in to the wall of darkness that descended over him.

**5050505050 **

O'Brien knew he needed to keep a low profile where the rest of Five-O was concerned, but not when it came to Danny Williams. The man had been his partner far too long for him to be suspicious of him. Danny had left Newark before anyone even thought to look their way.

Danny, now there was a smart man, but he'd let friendship cloud his vision and blind him to what his partner was up to. When Williams had transferred out of Newark and David was given a new partner, it had been harder to hide what he was doing on the side. His new partner had died under a cloud that pointed to him being on the take, and David had taken the opportunity to wipe his own slate clean and put in for a transfer.

When Hawaii had shown up on his radar he'd jumped at the chance and saw a way to cover his tracks in Newark, while opening a whole new side of things in the paradise state. He'd never been a man who was happy with the chain of command and had jumped more than a few hurdles to get where he was. Five-O gave him the perfect opportunity to continue what he started, and the bonus was that Danny Williams was part of the task force. It would be a fairly simple matter to work his way into the high position once McGarrett was out of the way.

That was another problem altogether. Steve McGarrett was a smart man and well known to the people he worked with. The governor had personally chosen him to head Five-O, and he knew he needed to endear himself to the woman if he wanted to take over once the SEAL was taken care of. He needed to make sure Jacobs didn't talk once everything was said and done. There was no way in hell he would trust a man like Jacobs and when the time came he just might be the man who took the fall for McGarrett's death.

He drove out of the city and found the house where the girls were being held. He parked his car and knew it was the perfect time to rid himself of some pent up emotions. He didn't bother knocking, just pushed open the side door and stepped inside to find Howard sitting at the table with an open book in his hand.

"I wasn't expecting you tonight," Howard told him.

"I know...how are things going?"

"The training is going very well. Nothing like hands on when it comes to teaching them how to properly entertain a man," Howard said with a grin.

"Just as long as you don't mark them. My client pays well for unblemished flesh," O'Brien told him.

"There won't be any marks...at least not physical ones you can see. Their minds are another story entirely," Howard assured him.

"That's fine...their minds are not what my client is interested in. I want the McMillan woman."

"She's in her room," Howard said and watched as his boss made his way through the door. Sandra McMillan was proving to be a stubborn woman, but he certainly enjoyed teaching her some manners and knew O'Brien would enjoy taking what he wanted before leaving at dawn.

**5050505050 **

Keanna Wahine smiled as she reached McGarrett's home and knocked on the door. She woke early and mixed a batch of her favorite muffins, a recipe handed down from her great-grandmother. They were nestled in the basket she carried and were still warm as she knocked for the second time. She wondered if he was still sleeping, but heard movement behind the door and smiled when it opened, the smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw the man standing there.

"Steve," she said and placed the basket of muffins on the floor before reaching for him. His face was so pale he reminded her of a ghost, his eyes rimmed with dark semi circles, his mouth set in a thin line that spoke of pain. "Why didn't you call for help?"

"I'm okay, Keanna, just didn't sleep very well." McGarrett told her. He leaned on her as she helped him into the living room and eased him down on the sofa.

"I'm going to take you to the..."

"No, you're not. I'm fine, Keanna, just need to eat something and get some sleep."

"Eating I can help with. Stay put!" Wahine ordered and retrieved the basket of muffins before pouring a glass of orange juice and returning to find McGarrett shivering on the couch She touched his forehead, relieved to find it cool to the touch before handing him the glass of juice. She watched him take several sips before placing the glass on the side table.

"Thanks, Keanna."

"You're welcome, now how about a muffin?"

"Sounds good," McGarrett said and ran his fingers through his hair. He'd woken up on the floor around four and climbed into bed, but his dreams were filled with nightmarish images that left him exhausted. He took the muffin and ate it without tasting it as Keanna did the same with hers.

"You really should go back to the hospital and get checked over," Wahine said.

"Don't need to...got my own doc right here," McGarrett said.

"Yes, well your doc says you need to go back to bed."

"Only if she joins me," McGarrett said.

"She would, but right now I doubt you could handle me, Commander."

"Oh, I don't know about that," the SEAL said and pulled her close. He pressed his lips to hers and drank in the intoxicating scent he'd come to associate with her.

"Okay, so you could handle me, but I don't think it's in your best interest to do so right now," Keanna said breathlessly.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"I do. Eat, drink, and sleep. Those are your orders for today, Commander and since I don't have to work today I'll make sure you get plenty of all three," Wahine said and passed him a second muffin. "Eat!"

"Yes, ma'am," McGarrett said with a hint of a smile that didn't quite take away the near translucent caste of his skin, but let her know that it wasn't as bad as she first thought. He waited until she broke off a piece and opened his mouth, enjoying the intimate touch as her fingers ran across his lips. "I hope your other patients don't get the same kind of house calls."

"Not even close, besides you're not my patient or I wouldn't be able to do this," Keanna said and kissed him while running her free hand down his taut chest.

"God, woman, you keep doing that and I'm going to have to..."

"Sh, more eating...less talking."

"Bossy woman aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to you," Keanna whispered and popped another piece of muffin into his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Hey, Steve, I brought...oh," Williams said, surprised to see Keanna Wahine on the sofa next to his partner. "Good morning...hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You are...go away," McGarrett said.

"Steve!" Wahine said.

"What...he is...interrupting I mean."

"There's gratitude for you," Williams said. "I bring breakfast and a snarky comment...what did you get, Keanna?"

"None of your business, Danny," McGarrett said and accepted more of the muffin, although he wasn't really sure if it would stay put as the nausea returned with a vengeance.

"Steve, are you all right?" Wahine asked worriedly.

"I'm fine...be right back," McGarrett said and stood on shaky leg before stumbling toward the bathroom. He could hear Danny and Keanna talking, but it took every ounce of strength he had to get to the door, step inside and lock it before he was violently sick. His gut cramped and he could hear raised voices, but he couldn't answer while trying to catch his breath between gasping heaves.

"Steve, open the damn door!" Williams called and hit it several times.

"Steve, please, just open the door," Keanna's voice was filled with worry as something thumped against the door.

Steve finally managed to get his rebellious stomach under control, but he leaned his head on his arms before getting back to his feet and unlocking the door. He smiled sheepishly at the two worried people who nearly fell through the door. "Sorry, be right out," he managed and grabbed a cloth to wash his face with.

"Steve, have you been able to keep anything down?" Wahine asked seriously.

"Had some soup last night...thanks, Danny," McGarrett said.

"I'd say you're welcome, but you didn't eat very much of that," Williams said.

"I ate some and it stayed put. Look, Keanna..."

"Steve, maybe we should go to the ER and have yo checked out," the woman said, her arms folded across her chest as she checked him over.

"There's no need for that, Keanna, I've had concussions before and that's all it is," McGarrett said and made his way back to the living room sofa.

"Steve..."

"Look, Danny, I know you, Chin, and Kono are working on a case and you really should get to the office, so thanks for the food," McGarrett snapped.

"You forgot to say David," Williams said, feeling the anger surging to the surface again at McGarrett's lack of conceding they had a new member of the task force.

"I didn't forget, Danny," McGarrett said and closed his eyes tiredly. His nerves were on edge and he felt warmer than was comfortable, and he didn't feel like talking. He heard Williams leave and felt Keanna sit next to him and touch her fingers against his face. "I'm okay, Keanna, just tired."

"Sure you are, but at lest we can do something about you feeling tired. Come on and I'll tuck you in."

"Will you join me?"

"I think you're hot enough without sharing body heat," Wahine said and pulled him to his feet. "You know you were a little hard on him."

"I know...I'll apologize later, but there's something about David O'Brien that just doesn't feel right," McGarrett said, relieved when his legs came up against the bed and he sat down.

"Lie down, Steve," Wahine ordered and covered him to his waist with the sheet. She brushed back his hair and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to make some soup...any preference?"

"Chicken...lots of veggies and pasta," McGarrett answered and rubbed at his head.

"Where are your pills?" Keanna asked, and spotted them on the night table. She placed one in her hand then opened the bottle of water. "Here, take this."

"Thanks, Keanna," McGarrett said and gratefully swallowed the pills, hoping they'd stop the headache before his head exploded.

**Author's Note—**-Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and alerts. You guys make my day...Winnie


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Danny reached the office, Chin, Kono and David were already there and deep into a discussion about the case that now took precedence. His anger at McGarrett was still driving him, but he knew he had to let it go until Steve was back on his feet and they could go at it toe to toe. He took deep breath and moved closer to the desk where the information was displayed overhead.

"Good morning, Danny, I thought you were going to see Steve before..."

"I did," Williams interrupted Kono before pointing to the pictures. "What do we have?"

"Not much more than yesterday, although Kono managed to get in touch with an employee who works at The Outrigger. We're going to meet him at his home in an hour," Chin answered.

"What about McMillan?" Williams asked.

"There's a guard outside his door and another one inside. No one's allowed access unless they're on the list and they're not allowed to be alone with him," O'Brien answered.

"Has he remembered anything that could help us find the missing women?" Williams asked.

"Not much. The docs say it's normal with this type of trauma. It's possible that he'll never remember what happened," Kono said. "After chin and I talk to the hotel Employee I'll go see him again."

"Sounds like a plan," Williams told her. "David, I think it's time we checked into the backgrounds of the missing women."

"I though we'd already done that," O'Brien observed.

"We did, but..."

"What is it, Danny?" Chin asked.

"When I left Newark there was a case...a missing woman," Williams said and frowned when he tried to remember what it was about the case that had him thinking so hard. It had been in the midst of the turmoil that was going on in his own personal life and one of the reasons he'd taken a month's leave of absence before following Rachel and Grace to Hawaii.

"What's got you thinking so hard, Danny?" O'Brien asked.

"David, after I left Newark what were you working on?" Williams asked.

"A couple of missing persons, but I was reassigned and the case was handed over to Rollins and Chavez. Why?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe we should give Rollins a call and find out, because something tells me this case and the one in Newark are connected," Williams told them.

"I'll call them," O'Brien offered.

"Thanks, David," Williams said as O'Brien moved away and pulled out his cell phone.

"Danny, what happened with Steve?" Chin asked.

"We argued...Keanna's taking care of him," Williams answered.

"Is he all right?" Kono asked.

"McGarrett's fine," Williams snapped. "He just needs to realize that he's human and has human frailties just like the rest of us. Why don't you and Kono go see..."

"Paul Wallace," Chin offered and motioned for Kono to follow him out as Williams continued to look at what little evidence they had so far.

Danny waited for O'Brien to finish the call and hoped he would have something they could use, but the man shoo his head when he hung up. "Did you get him?"

"I got Rollins, but he's not sure how he can help. They had a problem with the cold case files on the computer, and a fire in the hard copy location," O'Brien told him.

"When did that happen?"

"A couple of weeks before I left."

"And you forgot to mention it."

"No, Danny, I didn't forget. It just didn't seem important at the time."

"Damn it! I know there's something that connects the two case, but without that information..."

"I could contact a couple of others and see if they remember anything about the case."

"I'll do it, but first we need to go see McMillan...maybe we can get him to remember what happened," Williams said.

"Sounds like a plan," O'Brien said and followed Williams out of the office.

Danny waited for his partner to get in on the passenger side and drove away from the office, but instead of heading toward the hospital, he turned onto the street that would take him to McGarrett's home.

"I know I haven't been here long, Danny, but I could have sworn the hospital was in the other direction."

"It is, but I need to talk to Steve and just maybe we can get him to see who you are and that you can do your job," Williams said and missed the look that shone on O'Brien's face before he turned away.

**5050505050 **

Keanna had laid down next to McGarrett and smiled when he'd placed his head on her shoulder. She felt his breathing ease and hoped he would sleep for several hours, but was shocked when his body went rigid and he cried out. Her first thought was that he was having a nightmare, but when his eyes shot open and he stared at her, Keanna knew something was very wrong.

"Steve, listen to me," Keanna said and got off the bed. She touched his face and hoped he could hear her, but his body arched up on the bed and she helpless to help him, but shoved it back as she searched for her cell phone. She knew she'd left it in the kitchen and raced out of the room just as the front door opened and Williams walked in with another man close behind him.

"Keanna, what's wrong?"

"Danny call 911!" Wahine said and hurried back to the bedroom just as McGarrett dropped back on the bed. She hurried to his side as Williams moved to the other.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Wahine said and turned her attention to the man whose breathing seemed labored while sweat beaded on his brow and rolled down his face. "Did you call 911?"

"They're on the way," Williams said. "Hey, Steve, hang on...help's on the way!"

"Ha...hard to b...breath," McGarrett managed.

"Steve, just look at me and concentrate on breathing. Don't talk...just breathe," Wahine told him.

"David, where are you?" Williams called.

"I'm at the front door. I'll direct the paramedics inside," O'Brien answered. When Williams had disappeared with the woman he'd spotted the familiar bottle of pills on the table and picked them up. He kept his back turned and reached into his pocket as he flipped off the top of the bottle, counted six pills left of the ten he'd placed there and managed to put six of the original pills into the container before putting them back where he;d found them. He had no idea why he'd kept McGarrett's original medication in his pocket, but was relieved that'd he done so since this would probably be the only opportunity he'd have to replace them.

David moved to the front door and opened it, listening to the worried voices that reached his ears. If McGarrett died now it would leave him in a position to take what he wanted, but he needed more time to ingratiate himself with the team and the governor. He needed the man alive, but debilitated until he was ready to take over. It shouldn't take longer than a couple of weeks, but during that time he would have to do more to cast suspicion on the head of Five-O. Having illegal drugs show up in his system would be just the beginning of his downfall.

**5050505050 **

Steve struggled to breathe past the pain that flared in his chest, but it seemed like every breath came with a cost. His body trembled, his heart trip-hammered in his chest and he wondered how much longer his ribs could keep it from bursting from his body. He heard Keanna talking, could feel Danny's hand on his left shoulder, but his whole world seemed to revolve around just allowing air into his lungs.

"The Paramedics are here!"

"Thank God," Williams said and moved back a two men hurried into the room with a fully laden gurney.

Steve fought to keep his eyes open and looked at his partner as an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose. He could hear Keanna giving orders to the newcomers, but his gaze swept past Williams to the man standing behind his right shoulder. There was no mistaking the look on the man's face or the hint of a smug smile, but Steve could not find the strength to tell his partner to turn around.

"Steve, the paramedics are starting an IV and then we're going to transport you to Queens. I'm going with you," Keanna told him and he managed a slight nod as he felt a prick in his right hand.

"You're going to be okay, Steve," Williams said worriedly.

"Steve, I need to know if you took anything besides the prescription Dr. Hong gave you," Wahine said.

Steve shook his head, his mouth set in a grim line that spoke of pain as the monitors started beeping and the medics shifted him from the bed to the gurney. He felt them cover him with blankets and then wheel him past Williams and O'Brien. One man's face was filled with worry, while the other just seemed to be enjoying himself at McGarrett's suffering.

"Danny, grab the bottle on the table," Wahine said as she hurried after the paramedics.

"I got them," O'Brien said, grabbing the bottle and tossing them to Williams. "Go with them, Danny, I'll meet you there."

"Thanks, David," Williams said and hurriedly locked the door behind the before running to the ambulance and climbing into the passenger side.

**5050505050**

Chin and Kono waited while Paul Wallace finished with the client and moved to join them at the table near the back of the cafe. He didn't look much older than Kono with dark hair and blue eyes and a body that spoke of heavy duty workouts. When he sat down his eyes seemed to rake over Kono and she smiled in an effort to put him at ease.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us, Mr. Wallace," Kono said.

"Please, call me Paul, Officer Kalakaua," Wallace said.

"Thank you, Paul, you know why we're here."

"Something about a couple of guests who disappeared?"

"Yes, Vinh Nguyen and Sandra McMillan," Kelly answered. "Do you remember meeting them?"

"I think so. When you called I checked through the photos I took during the weeks they were here."

"You took pictures?" Kono asked.

"It's part of my job here. I'm dabble in photographer ad the hotel pays me to take shots and put them up on the website if I get the clients to sign off on them. I get a hundred dollars for each picture they are allowed to use," Wallace told them.

"Do you have any pictures of Sandra McMillan and Vinh Nguyen?" Chin asked.

"I found a few, but they aren't very clear," Wallace said and handed Kono several pictures.

Kono and Chin looked at the shots and recognized Kevin McMillan with his wife in several shots. The other pictures were of Vinh Nguyen and a man who matched the description given to them by the Coopers.

"Paul, do you know the man in the picture with Vinh Nguyen?" Kono asked.

"I tried to look him up on the hotel registry, but I don't think he was staying here. I think his name was Terry or Perry..."

"Jerry?" Chin asked.

"That sounds right, but I never got his last name and that's why we couldn't use those shots. Too bad because they were really cool and showed how much fun the Luau's cane be," Wallace told them.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about this guy?" Kono asked.

"He was sweetly obnoxious," Wallace answered.

"How so?" Chin asked.

"He talked the talk, but it was like he was putting too much bullshit into it. At the luau he tried to get both Sandra McMillan, but she had no interest in him and he left, but the look on his face was murderous," Wallace told them.

"Do you remember the date this happened?" Kono asked.

"Sure it's on the back of the pictures," the man said and flipped the shots. "I always put the time and date on my pics so it's easy to find them."

"Can we keep these?" Chin asked.

"Sure, that's why I printed them put for you," Wallace said and glanced at his watch. "I need to get back to work, but if there's anything else I can help you with just give me a call."

"We will. Thank you, Paul," Kono said and shook the man's hand.

"You're welcome," Wallace said and smiled. "You know I'd love to take some shots of you, Officer Kalakaua."

"Thanks, but not interested," Kono said with a smile.

"How about a drink? I know this great little place..."

"Perhaps another time," Kono said and followed chin away from the table. Paul Wallace seemed like a nice guy, but right now he was part of an active case and she didn't need the distraction. She heard Chin's phone and waited while he took it out.

"It's Danny," he told her and hit the receive button before placing it to his ear.

Kono listened to the one-sided conversation and watched as worry shone in Kelly's eyes. She waited until he finished his conversation before speaking. "What's wrong?"

"Danny says he's on the way to Queens with Steve."

"What? Why?"

"Something about him having some kind of convulsion. Come on...I'll drive. Thanks again, Mr. Wallace," Chin said as they hurried out of the cafe.

**5050505050 **

After a long shift, Lee Hong was ready to go home and crawl into bed, but when the ambulance pulled into the ER bay, curiosity got the better of him. He was shocked to see his associate step out when the back doors opened. "Keanna, what do you have?"

"Lee, glad you're here. It's Steve McGarrett,: Wahine said as she and Hong helped get the gurney out of the ambulance and pushed it through the ER doors where the nurse directed them to an empty examination room. She went over the vital signs and the treatment he'd received in the ambulance as they disconnected the mobile equipment and hooked the patient up to the stationary units used by the hospital.

"His oxygen level is low," Hong said and moved to stand in front of the patient before speaking directly to him. "Commander, I know this is not what you want to hear right now, but we need to do something to help you breathe..."

"No...no tube," McGarrett tried, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to draw enough air into his oxygen starve lungs.

"Steve, listen to me," Keanna said and waited for him to turn her way. "We don't know what's causing this and I know you're having trouble..."

Steve tried to concentrate on what she was saying but the darkness wavering at the edge of his vision reached out to encompass the room around him and he fought to stay conscious as less and less oxygen entered his body. His last conscious thought was that at least he wouldn't have to feel them feeding the tube down his throat.

**Author's Note** -thanks again for the wonderful reviews and comments on this one. You guys are fantastic...Winnie


	12. Chapter 12

Danny paced up and down in front of the room where they'd taken Steve McGarrett. He glanced at the clock over the ER desk several times, but time seemed to be dragging as he waited for word on his partner. David O'Brien had given him the bottle of pills and he handed them to the nurse who'd exited the examination room.

Danny had caught sight of Steve's pale face and the tinge of blue around his lips and couldn't understand what had happened. He blamed himself for not staying with Steve, yet he also understood it wasn't his fault. He had a job to do and couldn't let personal matters cloud his judgement.

"Here, Danny," O'Brien held out a cup of black coffee and waited for Williams to take it.

"Thanks, David," Williams said.

"You're welcome," O'Brien said and leaned against the wall next to the desk. "Danny, I know you're worried about, Steve, but we still have a job to do."

"Don't you think I know that, David?" Williams spat.

"If you want I can go see McMillan..."

"Danny, what's happening? How's Steve?" Chin asked upon entering the ER with Kono close behind him.

"I don't know. Keanna and Dr. Hong are in there with him now. He's having trouble breathing," Williams answered.

"Why? What caused it?" Kono asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but you can bet I'm going to find out!" the Jersey native vowed and resumed his pacing, unaware that Chin was watching O'Brien closely.

"Danny, do you want me to go speak with McMillan?" O'Brien asked.

"I...yes, just go easy on him..."

"It might be better if I go, Danny," Kono suggested. "Mr. McMillan knows me and trusts me. I'd also like to show him the pictures Wallace gave us."

"What pictures?" Williams asked.

"Wallace not only works as a bellhop at The Outrigger he is a freelance photographer and took pictures of the McMillans and Vinh Nguyen," Chin answered. "There are a couple that show a man who resembles the man the Coopers described and we're hoping it might job McMillan's memory."

"Danny, I could go with her..."

"That's okay, David, Kono and I have it covered. Danny, we'll be back as soon as we're finished with McMillan. Call if you find out anything."

"I will, Chin, thanks," Williams said and turned to look at his friend.

"How long did it take, Danny?"

"How long did what take?" Williams asked and again glanced at the clock as a nurse hurried into McGarrett's examination room while another rushed out with several vials he knew contained blood samples.

"How long did it take for them to accept you...or are they just putting up with you for the sake of the team?"

"What the hell are you talking about, David?"

"I've seen the looks they give you when you're not looking, Danny," O'Brien said. "You're an outsider to them and always will be."

"A few months ago I would have agreed with you, David, but not now. You'll find out what it means to be accepted and respected for the job you do," Williams told him.

"Will I, Danny? Or will I just be fooling myself like you do?"

"I'm not fooling myself...what makes you think I'm not accepted here?"

"It's just a feeling...guess I'm mistaken."

"Yes, you are," Williams said and looked up as Keanna Wahine hurried toward him. "How is he?"

"He's having respiratory problems, Danny, and we don't know what's causing them. We've sent blood samples to the lab and we're sending him for X-Rays and a CAT scan. We've intubated him and he's on a ventilator..."

"Sonofabitch," Williams snapped and ran his fingers through his hair as he paced in front of the desk. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know, Danny..."

"I do and that bastard won't get way with it," Williams' anger shone in his eyes.

"You know who did this to him, Danny? If you do then find out what the hell is causing this," Wahine ordered.

"I'll beat it out of him if I have to!" Williams said.

"Who do you think it was?" O'Brien asked.

"Jacobs! Who else is stupid enough to do something like this. Keanna, can you tell if his breathing problems are because of the injuries he got from that fight with Jacobs?" William asked.

"No, Danny, the problem isn't with his ribs, although hey probably exacerbate the problem. We'll know more once we've got the test results," Wahine told him.

"Can I see him, Keanna?"

"Just for a minute, but he's unconscious, Danny, and we want to get these tests done ASAP," Wahine told him.

"David, call HPD and have them issue an APB for Chris Jacobs," Williams said and followed the woman into McGarrett's examination room. He thought he was prepared for what he'd see, but staggered when he looked at his partner, his friend. He stepped up to the bed where monitoring equipment clicked and beeped out a rhythm tat told him McGarrett was still with them.

"Danny, you have one minute," Wahine said and moved to speak with Hong.

"Jesus, Steve, you can be a stubborn bastard you know that," Williams said and leaned heavily on the bed rail as a nurse checked the IV leading into McGarrett's left arm. Surprised when he looked at his friend's face and found the eyes open and staring at him with a hint of panic. "It's okay, Steve, you're in the hospital, but you're not alone. Keanna and Dr. Hong are going to find out what happened and I'm going to get the sonofabitch who did this to you. That's my job...your job is to let them help you get better, because I don't want to have to explain to Grace why her Uncle Steve isn't taking her swimming or building those outlandish sandcastles anymore."

Steve hated the feeling of the tube down his throat, but what was worse was seeing the fear in Williams' eyes as he spoke. There was no way he could let the other man know he appreciated his being there and was grateful for his words. The fact that Danny was talking fast and using his hands told, Steve just how worried the man was.

"I know you're probably scared as hel right now...and I don't blame you one bit, but you should know this, Steve, I'll find the bastard who did this and I'll make sure he knows just how it feels to have something rammed down his throat..."

"Danny, it's time for you to leave," Wahine told him.

"I'll be right outside, Steve," Williams assured him, relieved when McGarrett lifted his right hand in a weak salute.

"All right, Steve, why don't we get these tests done and get you settled in a comfortable bed in ICU," Wahine told him, and smiled in spite of the fear she felt at seeing how pale and weak this strong man now seemed.

Steve nodded and closed his eyes, but sleep was not in the cards as pain raced along jagged nerve endings and he felt the familiar fear as his body arched upward on the bed and he heard panicked voices as hands reached out for him but the darkness swept him away on it's ebony tide.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien knew he had to warn Jacobs before making the call to HPD. No matter what happened, he could not let Jacobs be arrested, because the idiot would give him away at the slightest sign of a raised voice. He hit he speed dial and waited for the man to answer, cursing when it went to an answering service. "Chris, it's me...Williams wants an APB put out on you because of the fight you had with McGarrett. We need to find a way to keep you out of the line of fire until you can get to the bastard. I want you take the road leading north out of the city and wait for me at the rest stop near the old warehouse. Make damn sure you go straight there or you're of no use to me!"

"David, did you call in the APB?" Williams asked.

"I was just about to," O'Brien answered. "How's McGarrett?"

"Not good," Williams answered, watching as the gurney and added equipment was wheeled from the examination room. He heard O'Brien call in his orders, but he didn't really listen to the conversation as he moved to follow his friend.

David watched his friend and hid the smile as he continue to speak with one of the officers at HPD. He knew there was no way he couldn't give the order, and cursed his own stupidity in not realizing Danny would make the connection with Jacobs. He hung up the phone and looked at it when it began to vibrate.

_*"I just got your message, O'Brien. Why are they putting out an APN on me?"*_

"I told you, Chris, it's because of your fight with McGarrett," O'Brien answered and made his way outside.

_*"It was a fair fight and he was fine."*_

"Yeah, well, he's not fine now and Williams wants to put that on your head. You need to lay low until we figure out what to do about this," O'Brien told him.

_*"You'd better figure something out, O'Brien, because I know why you're here...remember?"*_

"I remember and you should think before you speak out of line, Jacobs. I'm not someone you want as an enemy."

_*"That goes both ways. I'm sure Williams would love to hear the plans you have for your boss."*_

"Don't fuck with me, Jacobs, you'll regret it. Go to that rest stop and I'll meet you there tonight," O'Brien said and hung up the phone. He strode back inside, cursing his luck at how stubborn Williams could be and his uncanny ability to look at things outside the box.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono nodded at the familiar guard outside McMillan's room and stepped inside where the other guard was immediately on alert. He relaxed once he recognized the visitors and moved back to the window to give them some privacy.

Kono smiled at the pale man who opened his eyes when she approached the bed. "Mr. McMillan, do you feel up to looking at a couple of pictures?"

"Did you find Sandra?" the injured man asked.

"Not yet, but we're hoping you might recognize some of the people in the pictures with you and your wife," Kono said and waited for the man to finish raising the head of his bed.

"Show me," McMillan said and watched as Chin spread the pictures on the table and pulled it over his bed. He stared at the pictures and pointed to a man who seemed to be doing his best to get Sandra's attention.

"Do you recognize anyone?"

"Him, I think he said his name was Jerry, but I never heard a last name," McMillan said and pointed to the man. "I only remember because he kept making passes at Sandra and she was disgusted with him. I called the manager over and he actually asked the man to leave. We found out later that he wasn't supposed to be there because he wasn't a guest of the hotel. Did he have something to do with what happened to Sandra?"

"We're not sure yet, but we're looking into it."

"Don't tell me...he's a person of interest in the case," McMillan snapped. "I've watched enough of those procedural cop shows to know how it works."

"That's television, Mr. McMillan. Real life is never that simple and it takes a lot longer to get the results of the tests we perform," Chin told him. "We're doing everything we can to find your wife."

"I know, but I remember hearing the first 48 hours is usually when a person is found alive," the distraught man said and fisted his hands in the sheets. "Please, tell me you'll find her...find her alive."

"We'll keep looking until we find her," Kono told him and passed him the box of tissues. "I promise I'll keep you updated on the case."

"Thank you," McMillan said and turned on his side as tears spilled from his eyes.

Kono motioned for her cousin to follow her out and leaned against the wall outside the room. "God, does this ever get any easier?"

"No, it doesn't and that's a good thing because if it got easier it would mean we're getting numb to the people we're supposed to help," Chin told her. "Come on, let's go check on Steve."

Kono and Chin hurried back to the ER and searched for Williams, but he wasn't around. They made their way to the desk, but stopped when O'Brien came back inside.

"Where's Danny?" Chin asked, weary of the man who they'd been forced to accept as part of the team.

"He went with them when they took Commander McGarrett for some tests," O'Brien answered. "Danny asked me to call HPD and have an APB put out on Jacobs."

"Why?" Kono asked.

"He thinks the problems Steve's having are the result of the injuries he sustained in his fight with Jacobs," O'Brien told them.

"What did the doctors...Hey, Keanna, how's Steve?" Chin asked of the pretty resident.

"Hi, Chin, Kono, we've sent him for x-rays and a CAT scan. We've also done some blood work, but the results aren't back yet," Wahine explained.

"Do you have any idea what's happening with him?" Kono asked.

"Whatever it is it's effecting his respiratory system and that's why he's on a ventilator."

"Damn, how long?" Chin asked.

"That depends on what the tests show," Wahine said and turned to see the gurney carrying McGarrett being pushed toward them. "I'll let you know what we find out, but for now i want to help get Steve settled in ICU."

"Chin, did you and Kono get anything from McMillan?" Williams asked hopefully.

"He recognized the man in the picture with him and his wife," Chin answered. "The man also fits the description the Coopers gave us. He's using the same name, but it's more than likely an alias. When we get back to HQ I'll contact the local PD where they leave and send them a picture. Just maybe we'll get lucky and they'll ID him for us."

"Sounds good. Look, I need to call Rachel and ask her if she can keep Grace while I stay with Steve," Williams said.

"Danny, I could stay with him while you spend time with your daughter," O'Brien offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. Kono and I can take turns staying with Steve, Danny," Chin said and saw the gratitude in Williams' eyes.

"Thanks, Chin, I'll stay while you and Kono go check in at the office. Can you call the governor and let her know what's happening?"

"We'll take care of it," Chin said. "Call me if you find out what's happening to Steve."

"I will," Williams said.

"David, I'm sorry, but right now I need to be here."

"I know. Look, I'll check in with Rollins again and maybe we'll get some answers," O'Brien said and turned to leave as Williams moved toward McGarrett as they shifted his gurney toward the elevator.

**Author's Note** -thanks again for the wonderful reviews and comments on this one. You guys are fantastic...Winnie


	13. Chapter 13

Steve hated feeling helpless, but right now that's exactly how he felt. The tube down his throat effectively stopped him from speaking, while the pain raging in his body kept him from being able to signal what he needed from someone. The tests were done and they'd settled him in ICU and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't do that with David O'Brien working with Five-O. The man was dirty, of that he was sure, but how was he going to prove that to Danny without it looking like he was jealous as Williams probably already believed.

"Steve, I'm going to give you something to make you comfortable," the ICU nurse told him and injected the prescribed medication into his IV before moving away so Danny could take her place.

"Listen, Steve, the doctors are working on finding out what's causing this. I had David put out an APB on Jacobs in case this is because of the fight you two had at the gym. I know it was mutual combat, but that sonofabitch used brass knuckles and that means it was so mutual," Williams said.

Steve wished he could communicate with the other man, but whatever he'd been given had not only eased the pain, but it made him sleepy and his eyes closed before he could ask for a pen and paper.

"I'm going to go check on Grace, Steve, but Chin and Kono will be here," Williams said, but didn't think McGarrett heard him. He looked at the monitors, but had no idea whether what he was seeing was good or bad. It must have been okay because the nurse didn't seem to be panicked.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien drove away from the hospital, angry that things seemed to be falling apart on him in spite of the plans he'd made. Jacobs would need to be taken out before a cop spotted him, and that was where he was headed. It would take approximately an hour for him to reach the rest stop, but first he needed to speak with his client about taking possession of the women a couple of days early.

Williams had him worried, because if the man made the correlation between the two cases it could put a damper on his plans. He knew Williams was preoccupied with what was happening to McGarrett, but he was still a cop, one who would not be distracted for long when people's lives depended on his being able to do his job.

O'Brien wasn't a fool, not by a long shot and there was no way he could discount Chin Ho Kelly or Kono Kalakaua either. In the short time the four people had worked together they'd formed a cohesive team. It was going to be hard to take McGarrett's place, but he needed the position to keep his clients happy and out of the path of the police.

He thought back to the day he'd first gotten involved in human trafficking and wondered why he hadn't turned away from it. He needed money, a substantial sum, but the banks wouldn't even look at his paperwork because he was already so far in debt and had little or no collateral. He'd been drinking in a dirty little bar on the south side when a woman approached him. She'd smiled at him and asked if he'd buy her a drink and they'd moved to a table at the back, away from prying eyes.

She'd told him her name was Selena and that she worked for a small group of people with unique tastes. These men and women had both the money and power to take what they wanted, and they were more than generous with anyone who was willing to help them. She'd taken out a large wad of hundred dollar bills and fanned them in front of his face. She'd then proceeded to tell him everything about himself, right down to how many times a week his wife visited the spa and why he was so far in debt.

From the minute she produced the money he'd fallen under the spell of easy money. Within a year his debts were paid and he'd managed to explain it by saying he'd made some fantastic investments that not only doubled, but sometimes tripled in value. His new 'partners' had manipulated a few things to make it look as if everything was legit. He now had a nice nest egg put away and would soon be a single man again. Johanna wouldn't be a concern much longer, Selena and company were already seeing to that.

O'Brien left the city behind him and headed north, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel at the thought of making such a stupid mistake. If Selena ever found out she'd cut off his kahunas and stuff them down his throat. He couldn't let that happen, not when life was finally good in every respect. He pressed the buttons on his blue tooth and made several phone calls to find out if Selena had managed to cover his tracks where McGarrett was concerned.

"It's set."

Those were the only words she said before the line went dead and a smile formed on his face. Now all he had to do was get rid of Jacobs and that wouldn't take much as long as the bastard was where he was supposed to be.

**5050505050 **

Williams pulled his car to a stop in front of the apartment building where his ex-wife lived. It was a nice place with a fenced in playground and beachfront property. There were several kids playing on the equipment, but Grace wasn't amongst them. He'd called to update Rachel on Steve and was glad she understood why he was late.

Danny exited the car and reached for the fluffy pink teddy bear he'd bought for Grace and the flowers he'd bought for Rachel before moving to the main door. He keyed in the number for Rachel's apartment and heard the click that announced the door was unlocked. He hurried up the first level of stairs, moved along the hallway and smiled when his daughter stepped into the hallway.

"Daddy," Grace called and raced to him, smiling when he plucked her from the floor and hugged her.

"Hey, Grace, did you miss me?"

"I always miss you," Williams said and carried her toward the open door where Rachel leaned against the wall and smiled at him. He placed Grace on the floor and kissed Rachel before handing her the flowers and giving his daughter the plush teddy bear.

"Mommy, can I go show Tina and Leah my new bear?"

"Sure, but don't stay too long. Dinner's almost ready," Rachel said and watched her daughter skip down the hallway toward the Gardner home. She waited until Grace was safely inside before following her ex-inside. "How is Steve?"

"I don't know, Rachel," Williams said and sat down heavily on the sofa.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes, they put him on a ventilator because he's having trouble breathing. Chin and Kono are with him and they'll call me as soon as there's any news."

"Do they have any idea what's causing it?" Rachel asked and sat next to him, pulling him down so his head was in her lap. She brushed back his hair and gently massaged his temples as she waited for him to answer her question.

"No, that's why they're doing so many tests," Williams said.

"But you have an idea don't you?"

"You always could read me, Rachel, but the problem is I can't do much about it. I had David..."

"I thought he was coming with you?"

"He was, but I asked him to make sure there was an APB put out on Chris Jacobs."

"Who is he?"

"A cop...not a good one, but he still carries a badge. Long story short he and Steve went a couple of rounds at Doc's gym and he used what most of us would call deadly fore. He hid a set of brass knuckles under his taped hands and sucker punched Steve. That's why he ended up in the hospital the other night."

"Why would Steve agree to go a few rounds with him?"

"That's another story altogether," Williams said and explained how David O'Brien was suddenly a part of Five-O.

"And you don't understand why Steve was angry about David being given a position on the task force."

"Exactly. David's a damn good cop and just because he's not from Hawaii doesn't mean he's not a good fit," Williams told her.

"Maybe not, but tell me something, Danny."

"What?"

"Let's say the roles were reversed and the new man or woman was someone from Hawaii and Steve, Chin, and Kono were all backing him up without listening to your opinion. Do you think you'd be happy with being kept out of the loop?"

"No, but that's not the point..."

"Isn't it?"

"No...maybe, but, God, Rachel, I hate it when you're right."

"I know," she said and smiled before kissing her finger and placing it against his lips. "Talk to Steve...listen to what he has to say about David and keep an open mind."

"I will," Williams said and sat up when his phone began to rig. He pulled it from his pocket and recognized the number immediately.

"I'll go check dinner," Rachel told him.

"Go ahead, Chin," Williams said.

_*"Danny, they got the results of the blood work back..."*_

"And?"

_*"It looks bad. There were traces of several different drugs in his system. Most of it street level cut and IA will be crawling all over this."*_

"Why would Internal Affairs be involved? Don't tell me they believe Steve took them on his own?"

_*"Someone called in an anonymous tip that they'd seen several known drug dealers at Steve's place."*_

"That's pretty fucking convenient, Chin."

_*"No kidding, but you know IA...they've already got a warrant to search Steve's place."*_

"They're moving fast."

_*"You know Steve, Danny, he has a lot of enemies...not everyone was happy when the governor made him head of Five-O."*_

"He's proven she made the right choice."

_*"You and I know that, but there are still people who want to see him taken down."*_

"Damn it," Williams cursed. "Look, Chin, tell me Dr. Hong knows how to treat Steve."

_*"He does. They've started him on several medications to counteract the drugs in his system."*_

"Good, I'll be back..."

_*"No, Danny, stay there and spend some time with Rachel and Grace. Kono will stay with Steve while I head over to his place and make sure IA doesn't try to railroad him."*_

"All right,: Williams said and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to call David and update him..."

_*"Danny, can I ask you a question without you taking it the wrong way?"*_

"I don't know until you ask it," the Jersey native answered.

_*"Fair enough...how well do you know David?"*_

"Well enough to know that he'd lay down his life for me."

_*"Do you trust him?"*_

"I think my last answer also works. I trust him with my life, Chin.

_*"What about Steve's life? Do you trust him with that?"*_

"Yes."

_*"What if I told you he had a chance to switch Steve's medication?"*_

"No way...he wouldn't do that, Chin, besides there's nothing that says his meds were switched."

_*"They're checking the pills and the residue inside the bottle. If something turns up..."*_

"There's got to be another explanation if that happens. Look, Chin, I know none of you trust David, but I do so please give him the benefit of the doubt."

_*"I will, Danny, but..."*_

"But nothing. Look, I'll be there in a couple of hours, but until then keep IA off Steve's case. He doesn't need that kind of crap right now," Williams said.

_*"I'll do what I can, Danny."*_

The line went dead and Williams silently cursed as he hit the button for O'Brien's cell.

**5050505050 **

O'Brien looked at his phone and quickly flipped it open before hitting the hands free button. "Hey, Partner, how are Rachel and Grace?"

_*"They're good, David, where are you?"*_

"I'm on my way home...unless you need me to do something for you."

_*"No, it's just..."*_

"What, Danny?"

_*"Did you get that APB put out on Jacobs?"*_

"I did that while we were at the hospital. Did they catch him yet?" O'Brien asked.

_*"No, but I'm not so sure he's the problem."*_

"Why? What changed your mind?"

_*"I can't really get into it right now, but IA is involved..."*_

"IA?" O'Brien said, fighting to keep the excitement from his voice at the news. "Why are they involved? Do they suspect Steve of doing something wrong?"

_*"I don't know, David, and I'm not about to speculate until I know what's going on. I'm heading back to the hospital in a couple of hours and I need to see the governor..."*_

"Do you think she can help?"

_*"I don't know, but if anyone can it's her. I'll call you later."*_

"All right, Danny, try not to worry too much. McGarrett doesn't seem like the type to do anything..."

_*"He isn't. Like I said I'll call you later."*_

O'Brien heard the line go dead and put his cell phone away. He knew Selena had kept her word and done something to cast suspicion on McGarrett. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he was pretty sure it would be foolproof. He began to whistle as he neared the rest area, relieved to see only one car parked near the single picnic table. He parked the car, reached under the passenger seat and pulled out the box he found there. He opened it and looked at the untraceable weapon and checked to make sure it was loaded and the safety was off and put it in his pocket before exiting the car.

O'Brien kept the weapon concealed, searching the area for any sign that there was anyone else there besides himself and Jacobs. The other man was nowhere in sight, but David was confidant the man's greed would make him show up. He moved to the picnic table and sat down, smiling inwardly when the other man stepped away from an area of thick brush.

"You're early. What the hell is going on?"

"I told you what's going on. The police are looking for you now and you need to keep out of sight until I figure out a way to get them off your case."

"Why should I? What happened between me and McGarrett was mutual combat and he's just a sore loser," Jacobs said and limped toward his car. "I'm going to go tell that bastard Williams exactly that!"

"I can't let you do that," O'Brien said coldly and drew the gun.

"There's not a fucking thing you..." The words died in his throat as the blood spread across his white shirt. His mind could not grasp what was happening even as the pain intensified and he dropped to his knees, clutching at his chest in an effort to stem the flow of blood.

O'Brien move closer and shoved the dying man onto his back before reaching for his gun. "Well, I can't say I'm sorry about any of this, but since you'll be dead in a few seconds I'll say a quick prayer for you."

"Fu...fuck you..."

"Then again why waste my breath?" O'Brien said with a grin as he toed the man's leg and watched the life draining from his body. He checked the man's pulse and knew when he died and stood up. He quickly looked around and decided to leave the body where it was, but he'd dispose of the weapon in his hand when he got closer to the cliffs. He hurried to his car, looked around and wondered how many guns had been disposed of in the area surrounding those particular cliffs.

**5050505050 **

Chin Ho Kelly was not a happy man as he looked at the men going through McGarrett's home. They would not allow him access until they completed the search they'd started. Chin stood outside the patio doors while uniformed cops went through Steve's belongings. They weren't neat about it either, they never were and there would be no apology once they were finished. Chin knew Danny and Kono would help him clean everything up before Steve was released from the hospital.

"I've got something."

Those words sent a chill through his body as two IA personnel hurried into the kitchen. Chin moved inside and spotted a young cop holding a bag with what looked like pills.

"Tag them," Paul Sheffield told the younger man. "Document everything including where you found them and the time. I don't want McGarrett slipping out of this on some technicality."

"Come on, Sheffield, You can't seriously think Steve was dealing drugs," Chin snapped.

"Tell me who I should believe, Kelly...you or my lying eyes," Sheffield spat. "I bet the stupid sonofabitch took too many of his own stash and that's why he's in ICU. Isn't that right, Charlie?"

"Probably," Charlie Higgins readily agreed. He'd never liked McGarrett or the sweet deal he had with the governor, now maybe they could do something about a real task force.

"You need to step aside, Kelly, and let us do our job," Sheffield warned when chin's anger made him step closer to the two men.

"Your job does not include railroading a good cop!"

"McGarrett is not a cop! He got the job because of the governor!"

"He got the job because he's damn good at it."

"Get out of my face, Kelly or I'll make your life a living hell!"

"Is that a threat, Sheffield?"

"No, it's a promise. Now go home before I have you arrested for interfering with our case," the man said and ordered two officers to escort Kelly outside.

Chin knew there was nothing he could do, but there was no way in hell he'd leave and give Sheffield the satisfaction of being in charge. There was bad blood between him and McGarrett, but Chin had no idea about the back story. He stood in the doorway, well after Sheffield ordered the doors closed and felt the anger seething inside him. Someone was setting Steve up for a fall, but whoever it was would find himself at the bottom of a long drop because McGarrett was not just his boss, but a friend. One who needed his help.

**Author's Note** -thanks again for the wonderful reviews and comments on this one. Sorry for the delay...been one of those weeks...Winnie


	14. Chapter 14

Steve had never been comfortable in a hospital, even worse when he was a patient. Dr. Hong had been in and explained to him about the illegal drugs in his system and what they were doing to help him. He had no idea where the drugs had come from, but he knew there'd be questions from hire up no matter how much immunity the governor gave him.

Steve had no idea how long he'd been in the ICU, but he knew it must be late because the staff had implemented night lighting so patients could sleep. He knew he should try to do just that, but there were too many questions on his mind. He could see Kono sitting in a chair near the door, but didn't want to disturb her so he kept his body still in spite of the pain that was still present.

Steve thought about the information contained in the CD the governor had given him, and wondered how he could convince Danny that O'Brien could be bad. He needed to investigate the man, but to do so would also mean investigating Danny Williams. That just seemed wrong on so many levels and now there'd probably be an investigation into why he had street level drugs in his system.

He knew procedure and understood IA would be involved, but Chin, Kono, and Danny would know he had not taken the drugs, that they'd been forced on him. He just didn't know where, when, or how it had happened, but his first choice would be the damn pain meds. Once he was rid of this damn tube and sent home, he'd be better able to figure out what the hell was going on.

Steve opened his eyes as the nurse moved closer to the bed and began checking the equipment connected to his body. He felt weak, but he wanted the damn tube out, yet Hong had explained that he would not remove it until he was sure Steve was strong enough to breath on his.

"Steve, Danny's here so I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow," Kono said and saw a simple nod that told her McGarrett understood what she said.

Steve looked at Williams when he stepped into the room and was frustrated by his inability to communicate. He smiled inwardly when Danny produced a notepad and a pen and helped raise the head of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Williams asked.

"Feel like crap, but better than I was...Danny, I didn't take the drugs." McGarrett wrote and turned it toward his partner.

"I know you didn't, Steve, but we're going to have to figure out who did it and why."

"Someone could have switched the pills...did they test the ones in the bottle?" McGarrett wrote.

"They're doing tests on it, but you know how backed up they are," Williams said and pulled the chair closer to the bed. "Steve, do you have any idea who could be behind this?"

"I'm a cop, Danny, and I was a SEAL. Lots of ideas, but we need to narrow it down." McGarrett showed him the paper.

"I know, but what you need to do is let them take care of you. Chin, Kono and I will find out who's behind it."

Steve noticed that Williams had left out his friends name, but didn't know if it was a simple mistake, or if Danny was starting to suspect the man. God, he hoped it was the latter because he really didn't want to tell his partner that the man he trusted could be dirty.

"Where's David?" McGarrett wrote and waited for Williams to answer him.

"I'm not sure. He left at the same time I did and said he was going to check on a couple of things," Williams answered and studied his friend's pale face. "Steve, IA was at your place."

McGarrett nodded that he figured as much, but he wasn't ready for the next part and fought the ventilator when Danny revealed that they'd found drugs in a hidden recess of Steve's kitchen.

"Commander, you need to relax and let it do what it's supposed to do," the nurse warned as McGarrett quickly wrote something and shoved it toward her. She read it and quickly shook her head. "I can't take it out without Dr. Hong's permission and he's already gone home for the day."

"Steve, stop, and think for a minute. There's not a damn thing you can do about it right now even if you could get them to take that tube out. Trust us to take care of things until you're back on your feet. I'm going to meet with the governor tomorrow morning and find out exactly what's going on and why our so called means and immunity seems to have been revoked in this case."

"Danny, I can't sta..."

"Really, Steve, that sounds just as stupid written down as it does when you say it out loud. Don't make me regret giving you a way to communicate because I can simply take it away again. Now why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep."

Steve knew the other man was right, but it didn't make this any easier. He dropped the pen on the table and closed his eyes, but he knew sleep would be a rare commodity right now as he thought about everything that had happened in the last few days. He opened his eyes and picked up the pen, ignoring Danny's rant about his stubborn streak getting bigger each day.

"The McMillan case?" Steve wrote.

"You're not going to rest are you?" Williams asked and could picture the smug smile his partner would wear if it wasn't for the tube. "Kevin McMillan is still upstairs, but his memory is unclear. Chin and Kono had an interview with a hotel employee who had a picture of the man the Coopers descried. McMillan recognized him. We know he's using the name Jerry, but so far we don't know if that's real or an alias. We're going to get them, Steve, but right now you're out of this one so go to sleep."

"Listen to your friend, Commander, you need to rest or I'm going to make Detective Williams leave," the nurse told him and injected something into his IV before turning her attention to the other equipment.

Steve fisted his hands in frustration, but the truth was he was fighting to keep his eyes open and thinking was making his head hurt. He knew she'd given him the medication Hong had prescribed and that he'd be sleeping very soon. That wasn't such a bad thing when it meant escaping the pain for a while.

"He should sleep until morning, Detective."

"He needs that," Williams said and wished there was some way this could all be over before McGarrett was back on his feet, yet something told him this was only the beginning.

**5050505050 **

Paul Sheffield looked across the desk at his partner and knew they could talk openly here. The evidence they'd found at McGarrett's home could be explained easily, but it was there job to make sure the charges stuck and this time it would be a pleasure to bring the SEAL down.

"We need to find his dealer," Charlie Higgins said.

"Do you honesty believe he has one?" Sheffield asked.

"We found the drugs where he hid them so he had to get them from somewhere," Higgins said.

"Look, Charlie, you and I know he's dirty, but it won't take much for his team to come up with an explanation. If I was a betting man I'd put money on the governor stepping in and saying this was a setup. McGarrett is her golden boy," Sheffield observed and leaned back as he tapped his pencil on his chin. "We need to be careful and make damn sure this sticks."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, but do you still have Chong's number?"

"Chong doesn't deal any more," Higgins told him.

"And you believe him? Come on, Charlie, you've never been that naive."

"I never said I believed him, but it's been fun letting him think he's got me fooled," Higgins offered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Call Chong and make him an offer he can't refuse."

"What offer?"

"Tell him you'll wipe his slate clean if he agrees to be a witness against McGarrett. We need him to say Steve bought the drugs from him and that he's a regular...and he samples everything he buys," Sheffield said with a grin.

"What about whoever really planted the drugs?"

"We don't really know they were planted do we, but even if they were we can deal with them. After all we're both after the same thing. Call Chong and set up a meeting with him before we go see McGarrett and maybe find a judge who's willing to swear out an arrest warrant."

"Do you really think that's going to happen?"

"Probably not, but it'll be fun watching McGarrett and his team squirm," Sheffield said with a grin as his partner took out his phone and made the call.

**5050505050 **

Lee Hong read the results of McGarrett's morning tests before moving to the ICU where the man seemed to be sleeping. The morning nurse had already completed her ritual and he smiled as he stepped closer to the bed and his patient opened his eyes and looked at him before pushing an open notebook toward him.

"I want this out!"

The words were written in bold letters and Hong couldn't help, but smile at Williams who was leaning against the wall to his right. "I see, and what if I said you still need it?"

Steve reached for the pen and paper, but before he could write anything, Hong took the pen from his hand.

"It's okay, Commander, I've looked at your tests and they actually look better. Your numbers are within the normal parameters and while you were sleeping we did a trial run. So, how would you feel about getting rid of that tube?"

Steve nodded and lay back against the pillows as the nurse moved in to help the doctor. He'd had this tube before and knew what to expect, but tat didn't make it any easier when Hong nodded and pulled the tube out. Steve felt what little was in his stomach come up with the tube and gasped for breath even as the nurse placed nasal canulas over his nose. She also eased a soft, warm cloth over his face, and he sighed gratefully before growing serious.

"Doc, I need to get out of here."

"I hear you, Commander, but the best I can offer you right now is a different room. You don't need to be in ICU any longer, but I want you here for at least 24 hours just to make sure there are no..."

"Oh no, Doc, don't say it..."

"Excuse me, Detective Williams?"

"Don't say that word because if it's one thing Steve McGarrett knows plenty about it's complications..."

"Shut up, Danny," McGarrett said, his voice scratchy from the tube that had been down his throat.

"Look, Commander, just give me another 24 hours to make sure you're all right and then I'll gladly sign the discharge papers for you."

"Give the man 24 hours, Steve, let the rest of us work our butts off while you get to let people like the beautiful Keanna Wahine take care of you," Williams said as the woman walked into the room.

"Good morning, Lee, how is he?" Wahine asked, smiling when she noticed the tube was gone.

"His numbers are good and I've signed the papers to have him moved to a private room. If he continues to improve I'll discharge him tomorrow morning," Hong explained and closed the chart. "I'll see you tomorrow, Commander, unless something new turns up in your tests."

"Thanks, Doc," McGarrett said and smiled at the woman standing next to his bed. "Hi...thanks for coming, Keanna."

"Hey, I told you I'd be in this morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better," McGarrett answered honestly.

"You do look better," Wahine said.

"Dr. Wahine, I need to get him ready to transfer to his new room," the nurse said and was glad to have the other woman's help.

"Steve, I'm going to call Chin and see if anything's turned up," Williams said and moved out of the room.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien was shocked that no one had discovered Chris Jacobs' body, but he knew it was only a matter of time. He knew Danny was still at the hospital, but he needed to put in an appearance at Five-O headquarters. He stepped into the office to find Chin and Kono running through several pictures and fought to keep the surprise from showing when he recognized the man who was predominant in each one. He also recognized the woman in the photos and knew it was time to do something before they got closer to finding out the truth.

"Good morning," O'Brien greeted the duo and asked. "Is Danny still at the hospital?"

"Would you expect him to be anywhere else with his partner in ICU?" Chin asked and knew his words were harsh, but had no plan to apologize.

"No, guess not, so where are we with the McMillan case?" O'Brien asked.

"Kono is going to check out a lead on this guy while I go see the manager at The Royal Hawaiian," Chin answered.

"What can I do?" O'Brien asked.

"I don't know, David, what can you do?" Chin asked as Kono gathered the information she needed.

"I could go with Kono and..."

"No, thanks for the offer, but I have all the help I need," Kono told him and nodded to both men before leaving the office.

"Did I do something to offend Kono?" O'Brien asked innocently.

"Maybe, but you'll have to ask her that."

"Chin, what the hell did I do wrong here?" O'Brien asked and sat on the edge of the desk before looking at the other man. "I mean I seem to have alienated you and Kono and Commander McGarrett and I don't know how to fix it. I'm not the bad guy in this..."

"Really?"

"Really. I transferred here because I wanted to start fresh..."

"Why'd you need to start fresh?" Chin asked softly.

"My wife and I separated and I couldn't handle all the reminders. I knew Danny was here and from the emails I had from him he seemed to have found a lace here with Five-O. I didn't come here to be part of the governor's task force, but how could I turn down the chance to work with Danny again? Tell me what I have to do to fit in."

"Stop trying so damn hard and don't push things, especially with Steve," Chin answered and picked up the information he needed. He didn't want O'Brien with him, but he didn't want to leave the man alone here or give him something else to take to Danny. "Look, I'm just going to follow up with several hotel employees. Why don't you come with me...maybe you could help figure out where these women are."

"Sounds good," O'Brien said and followed the other man out of the office.

**5050505050 **

Steve lay back on the pillows and adjusted the height of his head as he thought about the events of the last week. First there was Danny's friend, then the case, then the governor's surprise announcement, his fight with Jacobs, and then finding out Jameson had ulterior reasons for putting O'Brien on the task force. Williams would be back shortly and Steve knew it was time to talk to his partner about his friend. It wasn't going to go well, but at least Danny would know he trusted him. The governor would probably be pissed at him, but right now her opinion wasn't worth very much. He needed Williams to understand they were on the same page, although right now Danny was at the top, while Steve was at the bottom.

Steve turned his head toward the door when it opened, anger in his eyes when he recognized the two men who entered his room unannounced. "What do you want?"

"We're here to ask you a couple of questions, Commander," Paul Sheffield advised as his partner took up position near the window.

"About what?" McGarrett snarled.

"About the drugs you used and the ones we found in your home," Higgins answered.

"I don't use drugs," Steve told them.

"That's not what your blood tests show, Commander, so why don't we make this easy on everyone involved and we can take down your confession now," Sheffield suggested.

"I don't think so. Why don't you find someone else to harass today," McGarrett said and sat forward before letting his legs slide over the edge of the bed.

"Where would the fun be in that, Commander?" Sheffield asked. "Now, I'm sure Williams or Kelly already told you what we found in your home."

"It was planted."

"That's what they all say," Higgins said.

"Sometimes it's the truth," McGarrett told him.

"And I suppose this is one of those times?" Sheffield observed.

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"If you want..."

"I don't want anything from you so get out," McGarrett told them.

"Not until you answer some questions," Sheffield said.

"I already did, get out now!"

"You heard him, Sheffield, get out," Williams snapped angrily from the open doorway.

"We're leaving," Sheffield said and looked from McGarrett to Williams. "You'd be well advised to stay out of our business."

"IA doesn't scare me in spite of their stupidity in hiring you two," Williams said and smiled as the two men stormed out of the room. "You all right, Steve?"

"I'm fine, Danny, but I need to find out what the hell's going on and I can't do that from here."

"No, you can't, but I can so just sit back and enjoy this big cup of coffee and we' figure out what's happening," Williams said, relieved when McGarrett lay back against the pillows and took the coffee.

**Author's Note** -thanks again for the wonderful reviews and comments on this one. Sorry for the delay...Winnie


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Cuz, what's the word on McGarrett?" Kamekona asked when he spotted Kono walking toward him.

"Steve's doing better, but he's in trouble."

"Anything I can help with?" Kamekona asked. There were very few cops he liked, but McGarrett had proven he was a good man and treated him fairly.

"Maybe," Kono said and showed the big man a picture. "Have you ever seen this man before?"

Kamekona took the picture and studied it for a minute before looking at the woman standing next to him. "This man...he have something to do with what's happened to McGarrett?"

"Maybe, but that's not why we're looking for him. He may be connected to a case we're working on."

"He is dangerous, Kono."

"You know him?"

"I know of him...he's bad news. He deals in guns, drugs, but mostly women."

"Women?" Kono asked and saw the head nod once. "You're talking human trafficking?"

"Sometimes," Kamekona told her. "I hear stories about him and the people he works with. They are not good, Cuz, and you need to be careful. A pretty woman like you would make his employers very happy."

"I can take care of myself," Kono told him.

"I know, that's why I'm telling you all of this. Rumor has it a lot of the women he takes are used in films especially for certain clients who enjoy seeing them suffer before they are killed during the act," Kamekona told her and knew she understood.

"Do you have a name?"

"I've heard him called by many names."

"Jerry?"

"Sometimes...he's also gone by the names Tony and John."

"Any chance there's a last name?"

"Smith, but we all know how many John smith's there are."

"True, but maybe we'll get lucky with Jerry Smith or tony Smith. Do you know where we can find him?"

"There are several places, but he usually hangs out at a little place near the Outrigger. Promise me something, Cuz," the big man said.

"If I can."

"Don't go after him yourself. You take Chin and Danno with you and maybe a few more of your fuzz friends and don't get to close to him. He is a dog and he's riddled with fleas and they bite. His kind spreads diseases."

"I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were, but I know you want this bastard off the street and I don't want to see you caught up in it."

"I won't be," Kono vowed and took the picture back. "Thanks, Cuz, if you hear anything else give me a call."

"I will. Tell McGarrett to hang loose," Kamekona said and watched her leave. He said a silent prayer to the Gods that they help keep her safe before turning his attention to the customers standing nearby and smiling. "Sorry about that, but the pretty lady needed my help. Now what flavor Shave Ice did you want?"

**5050505050 **

Steve nursed the cup of coffee as if it was nectar of the gods, but like all good things it had to come to an end. He looked at his partner, not really wanting to broach the subject of O'Brien, but right now he needed to in order to clear the air.

"What's got you scowling, Steve?" Williams asked as if he could read McGarrett's mind.

"We need to talk, Danny, and you're not going to like what I have to say."

"And how is that different?" Williams lightly teased, but he understood what his partner was saying. "Look, Steve, I may not like the things you say, but if what you say is right then I know how to admit when I'm wrong. This has to do with David doesn't it?"

"Yes," McGarrett answered and felt like the weight of the world was baring down on his shoulders.

"I'm listening," Williams said.

"Where do I start?"

"Start with why you don't like David," the Jersey native told him and saw resignation in the other man's eyes. "Look, Steve, I know you don't jump to conclusions unless it's your instincts and I've learned to trust them."

"That's just it, Danny, my instincts are not always right. I was wrong about Nick."

"Yes, you were and that just proves you're human...jut like the rest of us. Now, I'm not going to sit here and tell you I believe you're right about David, but I'm ready to listen to what you have to say."

"Danny, the governor didn't put him on the task force because she thought he could do the job. She hired him as a favor to a man named Jake Partington with Newark PD."

"Jake Partington? I never heard of him."

"He came on after you transferred here, but Jameson has known him for a while. He contacted her when he found out O'Brien transferred here."

"Let me guess...he thinks he transferred here because of me," Williams said. "The truth is he did, Steve. He's going through a rough patch and was finding it hard to deal with his separation from Johanna. I know how that feels, Steve, so don't go saying it was different from how I felt."

"I won't, Danny, but you need to realize there was more to it than just that," McGarrett said and sat up. He stood and walked to the window, staring down at the people seated in the garden and wishing he was anywhere, but here.

"I'm listening," Williams said and watched his partner closely. Whatever was eating at him was close to the surface because Steve's eyes were filled with sorrow, and he was having a hard time getting to the point.

"Jameson gave me a file on O'Brien and you," McGarrett told him, standing and pacing in front of the bed.

"Me?"

"Yes, Partington seems to think you were both dirty cops and that's why O'Brien followed you to Hawaii," the head of Five-O explained.

"Partington's wrong."

"I know he is...about you, but Danny..."

"Steve, I now David. He's a good cop."

"Sometimes good cops go bad," McGarrett said. "Just keep an open mind, Danny, and take a look at what Partington sent the governor. If you still believe David is innocent then I'll back you all the way."

"Where's the information?"

"It's on a CD at my place...unless IA took it," the head of Five-O answered. "Look, Danny, check in the DVD player It should be there."

"I'll look at it, Steve, but right now I need you to tell me what's on it," Williams said.

"Pictures of O'Brien with several known drug dealers. He was supposed to be undercover at the time, but there were no charges brought against the gang members who did the buy. They got away with it on a technicality."

"I remember that case, Steve. David did everything by the book, but the judge who tried the case wouldn't let half the evidence in."

"We've all been in that situation, but some of the pictures were taken several months after the case was tried."

"Are you sure?"

"The pictures are stamped with time and date, Danny..."

"That can be done by anyone familiar with programs like photo shop," Williams said.

"There were also files that show some of his recent cases, including one that parallels the one we're working on now."

"The missing women?"

"Yes," McGarrett answered.

"Tell me more," Williams said.

"Just before he put in for a transfer there was a case involving several missing women matching the description of the ones we're looking for. Now I know it could be a coincidence, Danny, but the timing..."

"That's just it, Steve, it could be just the timing. I mean David and Johanna separating when they did and him moving to Hawaii when we gt this case..."

"Take a look at the files, Danny."

"What about me, Steve? What do the files say about me?"

"There were a couple of entries about you and some questions regarding an old case, but..."

"But you don't believe them."

"No, I don't, Danny. Don't ask me why because I can't give you a reason other than that I know you, and I trust you," McGarrett said and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Fair enough. I'll go over to your place once I check in with Chin and Kono," Williams advised.

"Thanks, Danny," McGarrett said and lay back tiredly.

"Steve, what if you're wrong about me?"

"I'm not," McGarrett said and closed his eyes. He hoped Williams understood what he meant with those two words and felt himself drifting toward sleep, a bone weary tiredness seeping through him.

Danny watched him for several minutes until he was sure his friend was asleep. He thought about what Steve had told him and felt some of the anger being reborn. Why was it Steve, Chin, and Kono had trusted him from the start, yet they couldn't see David in the same light? Was it possible that Steve and the others were right and David was a dirty cop? One way or the other he would get the proof and stand his ground on what he found.

**5050505050 **

Kono looked up as Chin and David stepped into the office. She knew they hadn't found out anything new, but she'd convinced Chin to come back so they could go over what she'd learned.

"Danny not back yet?" Chin asked.

"Not yet, but he's on the way. He stayed with Steve until they transferred him to his new room," Kono explained.

"How is Commander McGarrett?" O'Brien asked.

"Steve's fine," Williams said upon entering the office and hearing his friend's question. "All right, Kono, tell us what you found out."

"I talked to Kamekona and he recognized the man in the picture. He thinks his last name might be Smith and he hangs out at that little bar near The Outrigger," Kono answered.

"I know the place," Chin told her.

"If we go there and he's there he'll bolt," Williams said.

"What if I go in there?"

"Not alone," Chin said.

"Well, you or Danny might be recognized. I know you've been there a few times, Chin," Kono observed.

"I'm new and I could pass for a tourist. I even bought a couple of those flowery shirts," O'Brien offered.

"What if he makes you?" Danny asked.

"Then I'll leave," O'Brien answered. "I'm not stupid, Danny, we've worked together long enough for you to know that."

"There's got to be another way," Chin said. "Maybe we could get someone from vice..."

"We don't have time, Chin. We need to find out what this man knows and maybe we can find these women before it's too late," Kono said. "Look, I know how to handle myself. You and Danny can keep an eye on the place and I'll signal if there's a problem."

"I'll be there if she needs help," O'Brien told them.

"All right, but be careful and Kono, watch yourself because if this is the bastard we're looking for he'll shoot first," Williams advised and turned to O'Brien. "You go get changed and head over to the bar."

"What's the address?" O'Brien asked and took the paper once Chin wrote down the address.

"Kono, don't take any chances," Williams warned.

"I won't," Kono said and left the office to go home and change.

"Danny..."

"Steve and I talked, Chin, and I know none of you trust David, but right now he's the best choice to watch Kono. You and I won't be far away either. I figure as soon as they're in place you and I can go in. Do they have an outside Bar?"

"Yes, they do," Chin answered.

"We find out where this guy is and we wait in the other section," Williams said and hoped nothing would go wrong.

**Author's Note** -I was going to post this last night, but that storm blew in and put a damper on those thoughts so here it is now...Winnie


	16. Chapter 16

Danny drove his car toward the bar and pressed the number to speed dial the governor. He had the hands free device and waited for his call to go through. He was angry at what he'd found out from Steve, but he knew he had to see through on his promise to check out the files. His call was immediately put through to the governor.

"What can I do for you, Detective?"

"I just had a talk with Steve. If you had a problem with me or David you should have come to me."

"Exactly what did Commander McGarrett tell you?"

"He told me about Partington and the files you gave him. I did nothing wrong, Governor."

"I believe you, Detective, otherwise I'd have had you suspended until an investigation was completed. Where are you now?"

"Kono got a lead on a man who may be involved in the disappearance of the women. We're setting up a little meet and greet and hopefully we'll get some answers."

"I hope so, Detective, the faster we resolve this case the better. Hopefully you'll find them before anything happens to them."

"We're doing everything we can."

"I know you are, Detective. Tell me who's in on this meet an greet with you."

"Kono is going in alone, but David will already be there..."

"I see."

"What is that supposed to mean, Governor?"

"It means you need to be careful. I know you trust him, Detective, but don't allow your personal feelings get in the way of the truth."

"You know you really shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"I'm not, but tell me this. If Grace was a cop and you heard a friend of yours could be dirty, would you trust her life to that person?"

"That's not fair."

"Perhaps not, but keep it in mind and watch David O'Brien. Now I'm late for a meeting, but I'd like you to call me when this goes down."

"I will," Williams said and sighed heavily as he thought about what the woman said. How would he feel knowing someone could be dirty if it was Grace going into the bar? He'd be right there, and that's exactly what he was doing now as he sped toward his destination.

5050505050

Steve was awake when he heard the soft whisper of footsteps moving toward his bed and smiled when he caught the scent of her perfume. The IV was gone and so was the nasal canulas and he felt so much better when he opened his eyes and looked into hers. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself. I must say you look much better without the accessories."

"Thanks, think you can convince Dr. Hong..."

"I could, but I'm not even going to try," Wahine told him as she sat beside him and felt his arms wrap around her.

"Come on, Keanna, we could go back to your place and..."

"No, Steve, but tomorrow is another day and since I switched shifts with Dr. Forsythe so I'll be here to pick you up unless you..."

"I'm going to hold you to that," McGarrett said with a mischievous smile.

"Holding me is just what I want you to do," Wahine said. "Oh, I promised the nursing staff that you'd wear something tight. They seem to have this idea that I'm just after you for your body...and they could be right."

"I feel so used."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Wahine said and kissed him, relishing in the strength of the arms that held her.

"You can use me anytime," McGarrett told her and smiled at the thought of this woman spending time taking care of him. It just might take the sting out of everything that had happened in the last few days.

"Steve, I'll back off if..."

"God, no, don't do that," the injured man said.

"Some people might think I'm taking advantage of you."

"I wish you would," McGarrett told her and sighed when he heard her name paged. "Damn."

"Sorry, Steve, but it seems there are other patients I need to see. I'll come back tomorrow morning," Wahine told him and hurried from the room.

There was just one problem with being alone...it gave him too much time to dwell on what was happening outside. He wanted to find out what IA was doing, but even more important he wanted to know what was happening with the current case. Even worse was the knowledge that David O'Brien was working with his team and he had plenty of reason to distrust the man.

Steve knew he should trust in his team, but it had always been hard for him to take a back seat, especially when he felt fine. Well, not exactly fine, but hell, he didn't need to be here. He stood and walked to the closet, but found it empty and cursed whoever had the temerity to take his clothes and leave him with nothing, but the hospital garb he wore.

"Commander...Steve, are you in here."

Steve whirled to see Pat Jameson enter his room and grabbed the robe from the back of the chair before making his way back to the bed. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I can see that. You look like you were running a marathon. What were you up to?"

"Just getting some exercise," McGarrett lied.

"Sure you were," Jameson said with a grin as she sat beside the injured man. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Governor, I just need to get out of here and find out what's happening," McGarrett said.

"By the time you got there it would be over," Jameson said and realized her mistake instantly when the SEAL turned to her, anger evident in his eyes as he spoke.

"What would be over?" McGarrett asked.

"Look, Steve, there's nothing you can do about it now so..."

"Don't give me that shit, Governor. Tell me what's going on with my team!"

"They're doing their job, and right now they are probably in the midst of it, so there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can go..."

"In what? Where are your clothes? Oh, come on, you really didn't think I fell for that spiel about getting some exercise do you?"

"Look, Governor, my team..."

"Can do their job, Steve, otherwise you wouldn't have hired them..."

"I didn't hire O'Brien," McGarrett spat.

"I know you didn't, but I explained why I did that and I know I should have spoken with you first, but there wasn't time."

"Is O'Brien with them?" Steve asked, the hint of steel in his voice was enough to make the woman cringe.

"Yes."

"Sonofabitch!" McGarrett snapped and stood up, pacing in front of the woman as anger raged inside him. "Governor, get me a set of scrubs or so help me I'll walk out of here in this!"

Jameson knew there was no point n arguing with the man and understood it wasn't anger that motivated him, it was fear. Fear that he could not protect the people he cared about. He was so much like his father, filled with a need to keep not only his family and friends safe, but even the strangers who were innocent of the crimes perpetuated against them. She reached for his arm when he made for the door.

"Stay here...I'll see if I can get you some clothes and tell the nurse you're signing yourself out," Jameson told him.

Steve watched her leave and fought the urge to follow her. He knew she could just pretend to forget he was here, but somehow he didn't believe she'd do that. It wasn't long before she returned carrying a set of scrubs, followed by the woman who'd introduced herself as the day nurse.

"Commander, Dr. Hong has left for the day. Can't you just wait until tomorrow morning?"

"I need to get out of here now. I'll sign anything, but you need to bring it right now!" McGarrett told her and grabbed the clothes from Jameson before closing the curtain on the exasperated women. "Governor, make sure there's a car waiting for me."

"I'll drive you myself," Jameson told him.

"I can't let you do that, Governor. This is a dangerous situation and I won't put you in that position."

"What choice do you have?"

"I'll call Duke and have him send a car for me," McGarrett answered simply.

"You can take my car. I'll call the office and have them send someone to pick me up," Jameson offered as the curtain was drawn back and McGarrett stood there in the scrubs and hospital slippers. "I don't think that's the uniform of the day, but you fill it out nicely."

Steve's eyebrows shot up at the comment, but he took her keys and signed the papers as Jameson told him where the bar was. He knew Jameson's car and listened when she told him where it was parked before he hurried down the stairs and out through the main entrance. He reached the car, unlocked it, climbed behind the wheel and drove out of the parking lot. He hit the steering wheel several times as anger and worry took control of his emotions as he sped toward the bar.

**5050505050 **

Kono exited her car and glanced at herself in the mirror. She wore tight back shorts and a white blouse that was tied at the waist and only buttoned enough to emphasize her breasts. She stepped into the bar and glanced around before making her way to the bar and sitting down on one of the empty bar stools. She'd spotted David O'Brien sitting alone at a table for two near the back with an open bottle of beer in front of him.

"What can I get you, Pretty Lady?"

"I'll have a virgin Hawaiian," Kono said with a smile and heard a soft chuckle beside her.

"Somehow I just don't see you as a virgin."

"Looks can be deceiving," Kono told the newcomer, suggestively licking her lips. The bar was busy for this time of day, but even in the dim lighting she recognized the man who'd taken the seat beside her.

"Someone as beautiful as you should not be sitting alone in a bar."

"I'm no longer alone am I?" Kono asked and thought she spotted Chin and Danny outside. She hoped they'd give her a chance to get whatever information she could out of 'Jerry' before they forced her hand.

"No, no you're not," the man said and smiled as he took her hand. "You should be immortalized in movies. Are you an actress or perhaps a model?"

"No, I work part time at a downtown bar and go to school."

"What a waste...what is your name?"

"Kono."

"Just Kono?"

"Just Kono," Kalakaua answered as the bartender brought her drink. "You haven't told me your name."

"Jerry, tell me, Kono, how would you feel about starring in a movie?"

"I don't know...I guess it would be exciting," she said and sipped from her drink before smiling at the man. "Please don't tell me your a movie director or producer and I'd be perfect for your next project because I'm a big girl and way past the stage where I'd faint at the thought."

"I take it you've heard that line before?"

"A few times...it never worked then and it won't work now."

"Damn, you are as smart as you are beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I already have one."

"I can see that, but perhaps the next one could have a bit of a kick to it."

"I'm not that easy to get drunk, Jerry."

"I bet you're not," the man said with a lewd grin. "What does a man like me have to do to get to first base with a woman like you?"

"Be honest," Kono told him and kept her cool as he reached out and placed a hand on her knee.

"I'd honestly like to take you home and..."

"Not a chance, but at least you're honest so maybe I'll take that drink," Kalakaua told him and shook her head when O'Brien made a move toward her.

**5050505050 **

Danny and Chin took a table near the window that gave them a view of the bar. They'd both seen O'Brien and Kono and were surprised when the man had simply walked up to Kono and sat on the bar stool beside her. Danny had to restrain Chin from going inside when the man they called 'Jerry' had placed his hand on Kono's knee, but she'd handled herself perfectly.

When the waitress had come over to ask them what they wanted to drink they both ordered coffee and were told there was a ten dollar cover charge. Danny simply told her they'd be drinking a lot of coffee and she'd left in a huff.

"Maybe we should go in there," Chin said.

"Not yet. She's handling this well and David's watching out for her," Williams said and ignored the look on the other man's face. He knew how the rest of Five-O felt about O'Brien, and was finding it hard not to see things their way. "If he tries anything we'll be able to stop him."

"I hope so," Kelly observed as the waitress returned with their drinks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the woman sniped and moved to the next table.

"She's in a bitch of a mood," Williams offered and continued to watch the scene inside the bar.

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't look now, but Steve's here."

"Steve...McGarrett?" Williams snapped and silently cursed when his partner walked inside and took a seat at the end of the bar, opposite Kono and 'Jerry'. "I should have cuffed him to the damn bed."

"He would have dragged the bed from the room. If it's one thing i know about Steve it's that he's got his father's stubborn streak multiplied by ten," Chin said.

"I should go get him."

"And do what? You go in there now and any chance Kono had of getting information goes out the window. Give her a chance to do her job...Steve's not going to let anything happen to her."

"What if he's recognized?"

"Not likely, unless they mistake him for Dr. Yablonski."

"Who?" Williams asked.

"A doctor in that TV series...Three something or other."

"Three Rivers?"

"That's the one. I take it you're a fan."

"No, but Rachel was. She kind of had a thing for the actor who played the lead. Can't remember his name, but come to think of it he did resemble Steve," Williams observed.

"Rachel had a thing for someone who looked like Steve?" Chin asked with a grin.

"Stop, let's not go there and if you tell anyone I'm going to..."

"Don't worry, Danny, your secret...or should I say Rachel's secret is safe with me," Chin said and sipped at the coffee while watching his cousin.

**5050505050 **

Steve had spotted Danny and Chin immediately and bypassed the outer area for the cooler interior He saw O'Brien, but his attention was solely on Kono and the guy sitting next to her. He kept his gaze averted, but he knew exactly where they were, but could not hear them over the loud music blaring from an old jukebox.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked while cleaning the area in front of him and placing a Budweiser coaster on the bar.

Steve ordered a beer and looked up just as Kono turned toward him. She didn't acknowledge him, or show any sign of recognition and quickly returned her attention to the man beside her. Steve saw Kono smile, and silently cursed when the man placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her cheek and caressing her shoulder. He fought the urge to grab the man and pull Kono out of his sights a the bartender passed him the beer.

"Thanks," Steve said and paid the man before taking a drink from the bottle.

**5050505050**

David O'Brien was surprised when Steve McGarrett walked into the bar, but he managed to hide his surprise as he watched Kono and 'Jerry'. He knew the man's full name and cursed his own stupidity for hiring the man without doing his homework. The problem was when he'd come to Hawaii he'd needed to fill his client's order and Jerry Lamont had been highly recommended.

When Lamont had taken the seat next to Kono he'd seen the man slip something into her drink, but Kono hadn't drank much of it. He knew Jerry would have to be dealt with and once McGarrett had shown up, he knew just what he had to do. He would wait until Lamont made his move to get Kono out of the bar and as soon as McGarrett made a move, he'd also take action.

**5050505050 **

Kono, took another sip of the drink and giggled at something 'Jerry' said, but pushed his hands away when he boldly touched her breast. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh, come on, Kono, don't tell me you're shy?"

"No, I'm not shy, but...whoa..."

"Easy, Girl, what's wrong?"

"Hmm...I don't...I need to find the ladies' room," Kono told him.

"Come on, I know where it is," Jerry Lamont told her and knew once they went down the hallway he could easily carry her out the back way. She was absolutely gorgeous and although she was probably far more beautiful than the others he'd helped take, he was pretty sure they would gladly pay for her. He helped her stand and smiled when she leaned against him. Her body was perfect and he couldn't wait to spend some time exploring every curse.

"I can make it on my own," Kono said, but felt her legs give out as she stood up.

**5050505050 **

O'Brien saw McGarrett move at the same time he spotted Williams and Kelly head for the main door. He knew he had to do something now, because there was no way in hell he could let Jerry Lamont screw this up for him. He reached for his gun at the same time Lamont maneuvered Kono toward the back hallway.

"Police, hold it right there," O'Brien said as Lamont turned and looked at him in surprise.

"You!" Lamont said, but his eyes quickly caught movement to his right. He didn't know the man in what looked like a hospital uniform, but the look on the man's face told him all he needed to know. He reached for the gun in his pocket and kept one arm around Kono's waist as he levelled his gun at the newcomer.

"Put the gun down!" O'Brien warned and fired twice, but not before he heard a shot and heard a shout behind him. He knew both bullets had found their mark as Kono slid to the floor and Lamont forward, crashing into Steve McGarrett and sending them both to the floor.

**Author's Note** -Well, Saturday was a wonderful day as I spent it at Fan Expo here in Toronto. I am a big fan of Michael Biehn (Terminator, Aliens, Mag 7, Adventure Inc and so many more) So, when my friend told me he would be there I went out and bought tickets. Not only did I meet him and get his autograph, I also had my picture taken with him and he put his arm around me. I also saw the screening of his new movie The Victim...I love watching him and well I've been riding a high and just haven't done much writing. So, I hope you enjoyed this part and will see what I can do about posting more often. Thanks to everyone for the continued support and reviews...Winnie


	17. Chapter 17

Danny and Chin acted as soon as Kono stood up and the man seated beside her wrapped his arm around her. They entered the bar in time to hear O'Brien shout a warning and then all hell broke loose as 'Jerry' produced a gun and several shots rang out. Kono fell to the floor, and for an instant they thought she'd been shot, but she started to giggle and sat up.

"Hey, Danny...wha's up?" she managed and turned to watch Chin kneel down beside the man she'd been talking to.

"Kono!" Williams tried and looked into glazed eyes. "Kono, look at me!"

"No...I need a drink!" the woman said.

"Kono, are you hurt?" the Jersey native asked as O'Brien called for an ambulance and backup.

"No, I'm fine...just a little dizzy...but it was supposed to be a virgin Hawaiian, but he said there was no such thing," Kono said and frowned. "My head hurts..."

"Just hold on...help's on the way," Williams said and watched as she leaned against the bar. "Kono, I have to help Chin and David. You stay where you are until the paramedics check you over."

"I just want to sl...sleep," Kono told him.

"Steve, hold on and we'll get him off you," Chin said as O'Brien moved to the other side. "Danny, how's Kono?"

"She's out of it. I think the bastard slipped her a ruffie," Williams answered, and caught sight of his partner's pale face. The lines of pain were evident and Danny cursed when Chin and David lifted the man off Steve McGarrett. There was blood covering much of his body, but what caught Danny off guard was the hole in the right side of the shirt. "Chin, Steve's been hit."

"What?" Chin snapped and dropped the other man to the floor. "Check him, David!"

"Steve, lie still!" Williams ordered and pushed the man's hands away. He lifted the shirt and spotted the ragged hole to the right of McGarrett's navel. Someone handed him several clean bar towels and he quickly pressed one firmly against the wound. He heard a sharp gasp, but ignored it as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"The bastard's dead," O'Brien told them and stared at McGarrett who seemed to be looking right at him.

"Damn, I was hoping we could question him," Chin said.

"Sorry, it was him or Kono," O'Brien said.

"Dan..."

"Just lie still, Steve," Williams warned as McGarrett tried to sit up. "Why the hell didn't you stay in the hospital?"

"I...need...need..."

"To stop being so damn stubborn. Now shut up and save your strength because when this is over I'm going to kick your ass from here to Jersey!" Williams said as the sound of sirens reached his ears. He looked into McGarrett's eyes and was shocked when McGarrett stopped talking and went still. "Steve! Steve! McGarrett! Don't you do this to me!"

"Easy, Danny," Chin said, in a voice that was edged with fear as he tried to find McGarrett's pulse. Relieved when he felt the two fast flutter beneath his fingertips.

"Where's the damn ambulance?" Williams snapped and turned to see Kono trying to stand. "Kono, stay put!"

"Wha's w...wrong wif Steve?" Kalakaua mumbled.

"Steve's fine and so are you," Chin said.

"Not f...fine...tired," Kono told him and sighed as she closed her eyes.

Chin looked toward the entrance as several uniformed cops entered. "It's clear! Get the paramedics in here now!"

Danny continued to put pressure on the wound to Steve's side as the paramedics pushed a fully laden gurney into the bar. The two men looked at each other before separating, one going to McGarrett while the other moved to Kalakaua.

"There's a second ride on the way," one of the officers told Chin.

"Good, thanks, Cal," Chin said and looked toward O'Brien who seemed to be watching everything with a smug look that sent a chill through his spine. He knew Danny was fine with Steve, so he moved to check on his cousin who seemed to be totally unconscious. "Her name is Kono Kalakaua. We think she was drugged," Chin told the paramedic.

"We'll get an IV started and send her to the hospital. Her vital signs are good and they'll run tests to find out what she was given there," the man assured him.

"Thanks," Chin said and again watched O'Brien, but the man's face appeared guarded now and he knew there would be no answers forthcoming for now. He watched as the second paramedic worked on McGarrett and silently cursed when he took note of the blood soaked towel. He knew a man could only lose a certain amount of blood before things became dangerous, and Steve had to be close to that now.

"Luka, as soon as you got that IV in I need you here."

"I just need to tape it in place," the paramedic said and finished securing the IV before directing Chin on how to hold the bag of IV solution while he checked the second injured man before moving to help his partner.

Danny moved back to give the two men room to work and knew things were critical when he heard the two men speaking rapidly about getting McGarrett loaded onto the gurney. He moved to help them and didn't miss the washed out corpse like caste of his partner's skin as a second team of paramedics arrived.

"Chin, you guys go with Steve and Kono. We'll secure the scene until the coroner gets here," Duke told him.

"Thanks, Duke," Kelly said and watched as the newcomers placed Kono on the second gurney and took her outside. "Danny, I'm going with Kono. I'll see you at Queens."

"All right," Williams said and walked alongside the gurney carrying McGarrett.

"Danny, I'll stick around and see you at the hospital once I'm done here."

"Thanks, David," Williams said. Once outside the paramedics loaded McGarrett into the back. The first man climbed in and shut the door.

"You can ride up front, Detective," Luka told him. "And wear your seat belt."

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien glanced at the man who could have ruined everything and felt no remorse that Jerry Lamont was dead. He cursed the fact that his second bullet hadn't killed McGarrett outright, but he already had a story ready for Williams. In hindsight he knew he could have left it to Lamont to kill the head of Five-O, but the man had missed anyway and the bullet was probably buried in the wall near the bar.

"You're the new Five-O guy aren't you?" Duke Lukela asked.

"Yes, I am." O'Brien said and introduced himself.

"What happened here?"

"We set up a sting operation and it was going fine until Commander McGarrett showed up. I think he," O'Brien pointed to the dead man. "Recognized Steve and things went to hell pretty fast."

"Did you fire your weapon?"

"Yes, I shot him and he had a gun. I think...I'm not sure, but I may have been the one to shoot Commander McGarrett," O'Brien said keeping his voice soft.

"What did you say?"

"I think I may have shot Commander McGarrett. He moved at the same time 'Jerry' pulled out his gun. Jerry shot at the same time I did and he fell into McGarrett. We didn't know he was shot until they pulled 'Jerry' off of him."

"I'll need your gun," Lukela told him and waited for O'Brien to hand over his weapon. "There'll be an enquiry."

"I know," O'Brien said and swallowed as he reached for the bar.

"Are you all right? Do you need something to drink?"

"I'm fine...I just...I can't...I mean if I shot him...I..."

"Easy, you said yourself it might not have been your bullet that hit McGarrett. Even if it was it sounds like a righteous shot, and IA will clear you of any wrongdoing."

"Maybe, still doesn't help make it easier."

"No, I guess it doesn't, but let's not go there unless we have to," Lukela told him as he motioned another cop over and bagged the evidence. "Look, get a bottle of water and sit down. We'll get this taken care of and find out how McGarrett's doing."

"Thanks, Duke," O'Brien said and took a seat on the bar stool. He nodded at the bartender who passed him a bottle of water and hid the smile that was fighting to be born as the officers continued to investigate the shooting. If he was lucky McGarrett would die and he wouldn't need to take any further action, but if he lived and he'd heard Lamont, then he'd have to make damn sure the bastard died. He silently cursed that things seemed to be unravelling when this should have been the perfect setup.

**5050505050 **

Keanna Wahine looked up as the ambulance pulled into the ER bay and hurried outside to meet the newest arrival. She knew there'd been a shooting, but had no idea who the victim was. One look at the pale man on the gurney had her heart beating so hard she thought it would burst through her chest.

"Keanna, I'll take this one," Dr. Akoni Wilson told her. As head of the trauma team he'd been called when the report of a man with a serious gunshot wound came in. He knew Wahine was also on duty and of her relationship with Steve McGarrett. He recognized the man from pictures in the paper when Governor Jameson had announced that she was forming a new task force and McGarrett would be in charge.

"Trauma one is ready for you, Dr. Wilson," the ER nurse said and helped push the gurney toward the room.

"Danny, what the hell happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know. How the hell did Steve end up in the middle of our operation when he was supposed to be here?" Williams snapped.

"I don't know, Danny. I saw him this morning and he wasn't supposed to be released until tomorrow."

"Did he have any visitors?"

"I don't know," Wahine said and watched as Kono Kalakaua was wheeled in. She immediately turned her attention to the newest arrival and set her mind to taking care of her. She listened as the paramedic explained what little they did know, gave her a list of vitals, and what treatment they'd given on the scenes as Kono was moved onto an ER gurney.

Keanna pushed the thoughts of McGarrett from her mind as she checked Kono's eyes and gave orders for blood work and other tests to be done while monitoring equipment was set up.

**5050505050 **

Akoni Wilson listened to the paramedic as he gave a list of treatments and vitals signs even as he checked the wound to the right side. He knew there could be internal damage and that the blood loss was critical. McGarrett's heart rate and pulse were way too fast while his blood pressure was dangerously low. He ordered a third IV line and blood work as the nurse set up for a blood transfusion.

The paramedic finished removing his equipment and exited the room as the nursing staff continued to work like a well oiled machine. Wilson knew they needed to find out where the bullet was and remove it as soon as possible, but first they needed to get the man stabilized.

**5050505050 **

Chin looked at Danny and knew the man was as angry as he was worried. He grabbed him by the arm and led him to the waiting room where Williams immediately began pacing the floor.

"Danny, I know you're angry..."

"I'm way beyond angry, Chin! What the hell was he doing there" Not only is he in there fighting for his life, but he could have gotten Kono killed too!"

"Steve being there had nothing to do with what happened to Kono. We set her up for 'Jerry's' trap. We underestimated how far he'd go or how quickly he'd act."

"And now the sonofabitch is dead and we're no closer to solving this damn case!"

"Danny, how many shots did you hear?"

"I don't know...two...no wait it was three in quick succession. Why?"

"That means David fired at least once because 'Jerry' was shot in the back. Steve was hit, but whether he was hit by O'Brien's bullet or..."

"You can't be serious, Chin? David wouldn't shoot Steve."

"Maybe not, but he fired his gun and..."

"And probably saved Steve and Kono's life," Williams said.

"Maybe, but what if he..."

"What if he what, Chin?"

"What if he saw a chance to get rid of Steve?"

"Okay, this is getting pretty old, but let's just say you're right for a minute...tell me what David gains by getting rid of Steve?"

"A place in Five-O...and nobody questioning why the governor appointed him to the task force," Kelly answered. "I know you don't want to hear this, Danny, but there's something just not right about all of this."

"Chin, did Steve tell you anything about the Governor hiring David?"

"Just that he wasn't happy about it, but we all knew that. Why?"

"He told me she gave him a file some guy named Jake sent her from Newark. The file supposedly has proof that David is bad."

"Where's the file?"

"At Steve's place, unless IA confiscated it. It's on a disk."

"I doubt IA took it they were too interested in finding drugs to worry about a disk. Did Steve watch it?"

"He did and that's not the only thing in this file."

"What else?"

"Supposedly there's proof that 'm also dirty."

"Somehow I don't think Steve believed that or he wouldn't have told you about the evidence."

"What about you?"

"I don't think you're dirty, Danny."

"Why, Chin?"

"Call it instinct or anything else, but I trust you with my life,"

"I feel the same way about David...at least I did until all of this happened."

"So you believe Steve?"

"I don't know, but I'm no longer blinded by David's friendship."

"That's good to hear. Once we know Steve and Kono are all right we should head over to Steve's and check for that disk," Chin said and watched as Williams sat down tiredly.

"You know being friends with McGarrett is going to drive my health insurance sky high."

"Why is that?"

"Because I can feel the damn ulcer forming already."

"Yeah, good thing our premiums are locked in," Chin said and leaned back in the chair while they waited for word on their friends.

**5050505050**

**Author's Note—-** Well, here's another part...and thanks again for the reviews...both signed and anonymous...Winnie


	18. Chapter 18

Keanna checked the monitors to make sure Kono was breathing normally before telling the nurse she was going to speak with Williams and Kelly. She exited the room, glanced at Trauma One, and fought the urge to barge in there and find out what was going on with Steve McGarrett. She knew it would be unprofessional of her to do that, but God help her, she wanted to know if he was going to be all right.

"Dr. Wahine, the blood test results for Kono Kalakaua are back," a nurse said and handed her the chart.

Keanna read the results and made several notations while she told the nurse exactly what she wanted done for the patient in treatment room three. She took a deep breath and walked into the waiting room to find two men anxiously waiting news on their friends.

"Keanna, how's Kono?" Chin asked.

"Kono is going to be fine. She was given a date rape drug..."

"Rohypnol or GHB?" Chin asked.

"Rohypnol," Keanna answered. "I don't think there'll be any lasting effects, but we're going to keep her in for observation until we're sure it's out of her system."

"But she will be all right?" Chin asked, relief evident in his voice when Keanna nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"What about, Steve?" Danny asked.

"Dr. Wilson is still with him. I'm..."

"Family of Steve McGarrett."

"Steve's sister is in California, but I have medical power of attorney. Detective Danny Williams," Williams introduced himself and saw the surprise on Chin's face.

"Come with me."

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Chin and Keanna," Williams told him.

Akoni Wilson nodded and sat down while running his fingers through his dark hair. He knew what he was about to tell them was not what they wanted to hear, but at least their friend was alive.

"Doc, how is he?" Williams asked.

"Commander McGarrett is in critical condition right now and is being readied for immediate surgery. The bullet entered his body on the right side and managed to do quite a bit of internal damage. It lacerated his liver and he's bleeding into his abdomen and i just need your signed consent before taking him to the OR."

"Where are the papers?" Williams asked.

"At the main desk. I told them to get them ready so that we can move quickly. I'd also like to request that you and your fellow officers donate blood. The Commander is doing a very good imitation of a thirsty vampire and..."

"You don't need to explain, Dr. Wilson. I'll call the precinct while Danny signs the papers," chin told him.

"Good, look this could take some time depending on what else we find so please go get something to eat and rest while you can because something tells me Commander McGarrett is a hard man to keep down."

"No shit," Williams said.

"Keanna, would you see that Detective Williams signs the papers," Wilson said and shook Chin and Danny's hands before hurrying back to his patient. "I'll let you know what;s happening as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Doc," Williams said and followed Keanna to the main desk where he signed the papers. He turned to find Chin hanging up his cell phone.

"Sergeant O'Hara said he'll put out the word," Chin said and turned to Wahine. "Can we see Kono?"

"Follow me, but be warned she's probably going to sleep for the net 12 hours," Wahine told them and led the way to the treatment room.

"Dr. Wahine, they have Officer Kalakaua's room ready," the nurse at the desk called.

"Have the orderly give me five minutes," Wahine said.

"Yes, Doctor," the woman said.

Chin and Danny pushed back the curtain and stared at the woman lying on the bed. Kono's dark hair was spread out across the pillow and she looked like she was simply sleeping. The problem was they both knew differently because of the monitors beeping beside the bed.

Chin reached out and touched her cheek, relieved to find it warm, but not feverish. "We're here, Kono," he whispered.

"Chin, why don't you stay with Kono and I'll go up to the surgical waiting room."

"Sounds good, Brah, you'll let me know as soon as surgery is over," chin asked.

"You know I will. Keanna, are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Danny. I'll join you in the waiting room as soon as my shift ends," Wahine told him and reluctantly went back to work.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien answered the questions Duke asked while watching the body being removed by the coroner. He needed to work off some steam, but right now he had to keep his wits about him. He knew there's be more questions, but for now he was free to go and headed for Queens. He needed to see Danny and fill in the rest of his cover story before Danny heard that he was the one who shot McGarrett.

When he was inside his car, David pulled out his cell phone and hit the single number assigned to his partner.

"Howard."

"Cole, Lamont's dead."

"What? How?"

"The fool made too many mistakes and Five-O was closing in on him. I had to kill him before they brought him in for questioning. I want you to get the women ready to move."

"They're not ready."

"The client will have to finish what we started. I need to finish up some things here before I can get clear, but get them ready."

"All right. When will we ship them out?"

"I don't think I can make travel arrangements until tomorrow, but I'll let you know for sure when I see you tonight," O'Brien said.

"Bring some Champagne."

"I'll see what I can do," O'Brien said and hung up the phone before placing the keys in the ignition and driving away from the bar.

Once he reached Queens, O'Brien parked in the visitor's area and headed for the main entrance. He stopped at the desk and found out McGarrett was in surgery and that Williams was in the waiting room on the third floor. He took the elevator and made his way slowly along the corridor until he reached the surgical waiting room. Before pushing open the door, David looked at himself and was pleased with the rumpled clothing he wore as he set his face to show sorrow he didn't feel.

He opened the door and spotted William leaning against the wall and staring out the only window in the room. There were several others present, but he didn't recognize them as he made his way toward his friend. "Danny, how are Steve and Kono?"

"Kono's going to be fine. Steve's in surgery...the damn bullet did some internal damage and the doc is trying to repair it."

"Damn...I'm sorry, Danny."

"It's not your fault," Williams said.

"It might be," O'Brien said.

"Look, David, you didn't know Steve was going to be there so his getting shot wasn't your fault."

"I may have shot him, Danny."

"What?" Williams said and looked into the other man's eyes, lowering his voice when he realized they were disturbing the others. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying I may have shot Steve by mistake," O'Brien said, standing and pacing in front of the window. "It all happened so fast. Lamont was going to take Kono with him and I knew something was wrong with her and I couldn't let that bastard take her. I saw him going for his gun at the same time I saw Steve move in front of him. Lamont went for his gun and I thought he was going to shoot Kono so I fired...I thought I missed with the first shot so I fired again and he moved and Steve was right there. God, Danny, I didn't mean to, but I think...I think I shot him."

"David, we're trained to act, not react to situations. You know damn well you're..."

"I know, Danny, and believe me I've been going over things in my head and I keep seeing Steve fall. At first I thought it was because Lamont fell into him, but when you said Steve was shot I knew it could have been me."

"You said you fired twice."

"Yes, I did."

"What about Lamont? Did he fire his gun?" Williams asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think he fired once."

"So maybe he shot Steve," Danny observed. He kept watching O'Brien's face, but could see nothing that would tell him whether the man was lying. He hated feeling like he was betraying his friend, but he remembered a vow he'd recently made about friend and family and it being a cold day in hell before he let anyone take that away from him. David O'Brien was a friend, but he didn't quite fit in the same way Steve, Chin, and Kono did. He briefly wondered if he ever had, but did not have a chance to dwell on it as Akoni Wilson entered the room. "Doc, how's Steve?"

"Sit down, Detective, you look almost as bad as my lunch today," Wilson told him and waited for Williams to take a seat before settling onto one of the uncomfortable chairs and looking at the worried man. "You're friend gave us more than a few challenges."

"That sounds like Steve," Williams observed and waited for the man to continue.

"I told you the bullet damaged his liver, but there was other damage as well and I could go into a whole description of what we found and what we had to do for him, but I'm sure you'd rather I tell you the good news."

"There's good news?" Williams asked.

"Commander McGarrett proved just how stubborn he is and although we almost lost him on the table he's now being moved to SICU. His blood pressure is still a little low, but we've topped him off with several pints of blood and it's no longer dangerously low. I've also started him on a course of strong antibiotics, but he's already developing a fever so we'll be keeping an eyes on that."

"Doc, your idea of good news is not the same as mine," Williams spat.

"Maybe not, but he's alive and he's fighting. If all goes well we'll be able to take him off the ventilator tomorrow morning depending on how things go through the night," Wilson said.

"When can I see him?" Williams asked leaving no doubt that he would see McGarrett whether Wilson okayed it or not.

"Give the staff an hour to get him settled and I'll leave word at the desk that you can see him. Just remember he'll probably sleep the rest of what's left of today and well into tomorrow. You should do the same," Wilson ordered and stood up. He shook hands with both men before leaving the room.

"Danny, I need to head over to HQ, but if there's anything I can do to help just let me know," O'Brien told him.

"I'm good, Danny, you go ahead."

"Okay, but call me."

"I will," Williams said and watched the man leave. Why did it feel like he was looking at a stranger? How could he be so wrong where David O'Brien was concerned? Was it his bullet that had caused so much damage to Steve? If so, had it been intentional because Steve had been vocal bout his distrust for O'Brien?

Danny thought about the DVD at Steve's home and knew he needed to look at it s soon as possible. He glanced at his watch and quickly made his way out of the room and along the hallway until he reached the SICU. He caught sight of Wilson checking over a chart just as the Steve's bed was wheeled through a set of double doors.

Danny's breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of the amount of equipment being moved with the bed. Several nurses in surgical garb, still covered with Steve's blood maneuvered it toward a unit close to the main desk.

"Now, I know I asked you to give the staff an hour, not a minute," Wilson said upon seeing the man standing near the desk.

"I just...he's on that bed right?"

"Yes, he is, Detective, and I know it looks bad, but the equipment is pretty standard for SICU. It monitors his vitals and will alert the staff of any problems," Wilson explained. "Look, there's a lounge to the right of the elevator so go grab a cup of coffee and one of the muffins they just brought up and wait there. A nurse will come get you when he's ready for visitors."

Danny couldn't take his eyes off the bed until the curtains were closed and realized Wilson had said something about security. He nodded and walked away from the desk and realized he should check in with Chin, but for now he didn't want to leave the floor so he headed for the lounge and the cup of strong coffee he hoped to find there.

**5050505050 **

Rachel had seen the footage of the shooting at the bar and couldn't help feeling the old fears resurfacing. How many times had she heard the phone ring or a knock on the door and feared the worst? Could she really deal with all of this again?

"God, Danny, please be all right," she whispered and reached for her phone. She hit the speed dial and waited for it to connect, unable to believe it when he answered the phone on the first ring. "Danny...are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Rachel, I'm sorry, I meant to call you earlier."

"That's all right...I was just worried. I saw the news about the shooting, but they didn't have much information. Were you there?"

"I was there...so were Kono, Chin, and Steve."

"Are they all right?"

"Chin is. Kono was drugged by the man we were after, but Keanna says she'll be fine once she sleeps it off."

"Steve?"

"Steve was shot, Rachel, but we don't know if it was the perp or David who shot him."

"David..your partner David?"

"My old partner. He said he wasn't sure, but he thinks he may have shot Steve when the perp pulled his gun. It's a mess, Rachel, and Steve's in bad shape."

"Where are you, Danny?"

"I'm at Queens. Steve just got out of surgery and I'm waiting until they've settled him in his room. I'm sorry...I know I was supposed to come over tonight."

"Don't apologize, Danny. I'll talk to Mrs. Antonio and ask if Grace can spend the night with them."

"Thanks, Rachel."

"Did you eat anything?"

"No, I've been..."

"I'll bring you a sandwich from that deli you like."

"Could you bring one for Chin too. He's with Kono."

"Sure, I'll bring extra. See you in an hour," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rachel."

"You're welcome," Rachel said and sighed when the phone went dead in her hands. She looked down at them and realized she was shaking and knew it was a mixture of joy, that Danny was all right, and fear, that Steve and Kono were both hospitalized. She thought about what Danny had told her about Steve's suspicions about David O'Brien and hoped he was wrong, but something about the shooting felt wrong. She hurried to the Antonio apartment, relieved when the older woman said Grace was welcome to spend the night since her granddaughter was also staying over.

**5050505050 **

Paul Sheffield and Charlie Higgins looked at the man talking with the desk sergeant and fought the urge to shake the man's hand. The story about McGarrett being shot had spread throughout HPD and now all they had to do was wait until they were assigned the case. No matter what happened they would be able to question O'Brien and just maybe they could coax him into giving them what they wanted.

"Detective, I couldn't help but overhear that you were at the hospital. Is there any word on Commander McGarrett?" Sheffield asked.

"He's out of surgery and resting in SICU," O'Brien answered and looked the two men over. "IA?"

"That's right," Sheffield answered. "We'll need to ask you some questions about the shooting."

"I figured it wouldn't be long before IA was involved."

"Duke Lukela's report said you may have been the one to shoot Commander McGarrett," Higgins said.

"It was an accident."

"Why don't you come with us and we'll start an informal session while the events are still clear in your mind," Sheffield said.

"Are you two assigned to my case?"

"We're assigned to McGarrett's so it's only a matter of time before we're assigned to yours," Higgins said and motioned for the other man to follow him.

**Author's Note—-** Well, here's another part...and thanks again for the reviews...both signed and anonymous...Winnie


	19. Chapter 19

Danny knew he should go and update Chin, but he hated leaving Steve alone, although truth was he was far from alone with the medical staff constantly checking one thing or another. He glanced at his watch and knew Rachel would be there in less than half an hour. He'd told her he would meet her in Kono's room and glanced back at McGarrett one last time.

There just didn't seem to be an inch of wasted space on the bed and Steve was covered to his waist in a thin white sheet. Danny could see the bulky white bandage that covered the wound to his partner's right side and silently cursed the man who'd put it there. In the last 30 minute he's let his thoughts wander and none of what he came up with looked good.

There were times during his partnership with David that he'd seen things that didn't fit right, but they were minor things when taken individually. The problem was over the few years they'd been together, David had done things they'd glossed over. A small bribe here, turning his head away there, and that could be explained away as debt owed, but there were bigger things, things Danny didn't want to face at the time. He still didn't want to face the fact that David could be dirty, but the fact that he'd shot Steve and there was a DVD of evidence at McGarrett's home was quickly showing him a whole new path. One he really didn't want to walk down alone.

Danny glanced at the monitors over the bed, unaware that he was beginning to understand what each line meant. He turned away from his friend and walked out the door and almost walked into the governor.

"How is he, Detective?" Jameson asked softly.

"He's stable. He lost a lot of blood," Williams answered.

"What happened?" the woman asked, her voice edged with anger as she looked at the man in the bed.

"Somehow Steve found out what we were doing," Williams said and saw something change in her expression. "Did you tell him what was happening?"

"I let it slip when I came to visit him this morning," Jameson said and saw the anger in the detective's eyes. "I'm sorry, I know I should have..."

"You should never have told him about what we were doing. If there's one thing I know about Steve McGarrett it's the fact that he don't like to be kept down or kept out of the loop. He was here for a reason and because you told him what was going down he showed up at the bar in a set of scrubs with no weapon or backup!"

"He had you and the rest of his team!"

"Did he? We didn't even know he was there until he strode into the middle of the operation, Governor." Williams spat.

"I tried to talk him out of it, but as you know Steve is a stubborn man once he's made up his mind," Jameson said and knew Williams understood what she was saying.

"I bet his name is in the dictionary under stubborn," the Jersey native told her.

"Right next to yours I'd say. How long have you been here?"

"I came in with Steve."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, but Rachel's on her way over with sandwiches," Williams told her.

"Good, now I'm going to check with Steve's doctor before I go home and you should do the same."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Jameson said.

"What's on the DVD you gave Steve?"

"Evidence," Jameson answered coldly.

"That David and I are dirty?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe it?"

"Steve believes in you and that's good enough for me."

"What about David? Do you really think he's dirty?"

"I wish I could give you the answer you want to hear, Detective, but i can't. Jake was pretty thorough in what he sent me and the evidence against David is strong."

"Then why didn't he bring charges?"

"He tried, but it appears David has friends who are willing to help him. Jake had a run in with a couple of them and he barely escaped with his life. The problem is by the time he pieced it all together O'Brien had transferred here and all the evidence disappeared with him. All of this is on the DVD I gave Steve, Detective."

"I'm going over to Steve's tonight and I'm going to take a look at the evidence and make up my own mind."

"Good, maybe you can shed some light on the older cases," Jameson said.

"I'll keep and open mind," Williams said. He turned and headed toward the stairs, his mind in turmoil at the thought that David could have shot Steve on purpose. God help if he did, because Danny didn't take it well when his Ohana was hurt.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien sat down across from the two men who'd identified themselves as being part of IA. He had no idea whether they were assigned to his case, but he felt a certain aura about them that didn't quite sit right. Sheffield and Higgins were your typical IA agents who thought they were above everyone else and that a cop was guilty until he could prove his innocense.

O'Brien didn't say a word as Sheffield poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Higgins, keeping the other one for himself. He sized up both agents, seeing something in the way they looked at him that reminded him of himself. He knew they were trying to make him nervous, but they were sadly mistaken if they thought he was afraid of them. If anything they should be afraid of him and what he could do with just a phone call.

"So, Detective O'Brien, you shot a fellow officer," Higgins said, his voice laced with distaste.

"I guess we won't know for sure until we get the ballistic report," O'Brien said and leaned back in his chair.

"You told Lukela that you shot McGarrett," Sheffield said.

"No, I said it was possible," O'Brien told them.

"Oh come on, Detective, you know damn well whether you shot him or not," Higgins snapped. "But don't worry, you're among friends here and we don't all think McGarrett is God's gift to law enforcement."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," O'Brien said.

"Don't you? I'm pretty sure if we dug deeper we'd find you're not as clean as your record shows. Don't be afraid to come clean with us, Detective. After all we're here to find the truth whether we agree with it or not. The cameras are off and no one can see or hear us so I'm going to be frank with you. McGarrett is a thorn in the side of a lot of people, and we know of several gang members who would gladly take him out for the right price."

"I repeat, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you're going to be a hard sell, but rest assured you'll come to us before long...just remember the price of our silence will go up with each passing day," Higgins warned.

"So I can leave now," O'Brien asked.

"Yes, but don't leave..."

"Town, oh, please, as if I would even think of leaving this wonderful tropical paradise. Good day, Gentlemen, I must say IA deserves the reputation it has," O'Brien said with a smile before leaving the room. Higgins and Sheffield had no idea that he now had enough on them to rake them over the proverbial coals if he wanted to, but perhaps there'd come a time when they would come in handy.

**5050505050 **

Chin looked up from the magazine he'd been reading when the door opened and nodded to Williams as he moved closer to the bed.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping. The nurse said she would probably sleep through the night, but I know Kono and I think she's already coming out of it," chin answered. "How's Steve?"

"They got the bullet out, but he needed a lot of blood. The doctor seems to think he'll be fine," Williams answered.

"That's good," Chin said and could sense the tension in his friend. "Why do I get the feeling you don't agree."

"I agree with the doc, Chin, Steve's a stubborn SOB and he's not going to quit on us, but when they brought hi in after surgery he had every piece of medical equipment you could name attached to him."

"And that scared you more than seeing him get shot," Chin observed.

"Yes, it..."

"Made him human."

"Yes, I know that we joke about him being a Super Seal, but when I saw him in that bed it made me realize we're all vulnerable," Williams told him.

"Danny, no matter how strong we are there's always something or someone stronger, but as long as we keep fighting we'll beat the angel of death," Chin said and heard a soft moan from the woman on the bed. "Kono, can you hear me?"

Danny watched as Chin talked to the woman who was still under the influence of drugs, but turned when he heard the soft click of heels grow closer. A hint of a smile was born when Rachel walked into the room carrying a takeout bag from the little deli near her home. He went to her, took the bag and hugged her as they walked to the bed.

"How is she?" Rachel asked.

"She's still sleeping, but Keanna said she'll be fine," Chin answered.

"I brought sandwiches," Rachel said and took them out of the bag before handing one to each man. She handed them both a coffee from the same place before making them sit down while she move to the bed and looked at the sleeping woman.

"Thanks for doing this, Rachel," Chin said.

"You're welcome, Chin," Rachel said and looked at her ex-husband. There was no doubt that he needed to get some rest, but she wondered if he would leave the hospital. At least he was eating and that was half the battle when Danny was worried about his friends, and even more when it was his family and that was just what these people were.

**5050505050 **

Duke Lukela looked at the report that had been filed several hours ago and knew things could not possibly get any worse. A body had been found at a rest stop north of the city. The coroner had been unable to pin down the time of death yet, but he knew it wouldn't take long once they ran their tests.

The body had been identified as Chris Jacobs, and Duke knew the man had been vocal about his dislike of Steve McGarrett. He knew about the fight at Doc's gym, and Jacob's humiliation at McGarrett's hands. He didn't think Steve had anything to do with Jacob's death, but he new there were others on the force who didn't give a damn what he thought.

Lukela looked up to see Higgins and Sheffield watching him, but he didn't let them intimidate him. There were agents of IA that he trusted and liked, but these two were just like the stuff he scraped off the bottom of his shoe. He picked up the report and reread it, hoping the two men would pass him by, but no such luck.

"Lieutenant, could we have a word with you?" Higgins asked, but his tone said there'd be no denying them what they wanted.

"What can I do for you?"

"Rumor has it there was a body found," Sheffield said.

"What does that have to do with IA?" Lukela asked.

"A lot if our information is correct," Higgins told him.

"I guess that depends on what your information is, doesn't it?"

"Was the body Chris Jacobs?" Higgins asked.

"I can't answer that right now."

"That answer tells me everything I need to know," Sheffield said. "Charlie, I believe it's time we questioned Commander McGarrett."

"In case you didn't know, Commander McGarrett was shot..."

"Is he alive?" Higgins interrupted.

"Yes..."

"Then he's better off than Jacobs, and considering how well they got along, McGarrett should be at the top of the suspect list," Sheffield said. "Come on, Charlie, let's go have a chat with Commander McGarrett."

Duke watched the two men leave and reached for his phone. There was no way he could stop Higgins and Sheffield, but at least he could give Chin a heads up before the obnoxious IA agents showed up at the hospital.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien made his way toward the room where Steve McGarrett slept. He'd seen Danny leave the room and knew the nurses were busy with other patients as he walked toward the open area. He stepped toward Steve's bed, a smile forming as he looked at the blips on the monitor. It would be so easy to end it for the man right now.

"Can I help you?"

O'Brien hid his surprise when he turned to see a woman in her late fifties watching him as if he had two heads. "I'm a friend..."

"I'm sorry, but Commander McGarrett isn't ready for visitors. Detective Williams asked that we keep people from bothering him," Paula Willows told him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean me," O'Brien tried.

"I believe he meant anyone who is not on our list and besides Detective Williams the only other names are Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Keanna Wahine, Governor Jameson, and the Commander's doctors. Since I know all of those people I don't need to be a detective to know that you are not one of those people and until I get clearance I refuse to let you stay," Willows said and motioned for the man to leave.

"David, what are you doing here?" Danny Williams asked with a frown. Rachel had asked to see Steve and he'd explained that there were only certain people on the list of visitors.

"Hey, Danny, I knew you'd still be here so I thought I'd come by and offer to buy you dinner," O'Brien answered. "Hi, Rachel."

"Hello, David," Rachel said and knew her ex wasn't happy the man was here.

"David, right now you being here is not a good idea," Williams said.

"Why?" O'Brien asked and slapped a hand on the wall. "It's because of the shooting isn't it?"

"Yes," Danny answered honestly. "Look, David, maybe you and Steve got off on the wrong foot but right now I don't want to do anything that might upset him. He's been through enough already."

"Does he know I may have shot him?"

"David, Steve's been unconscious and in case you didn't notice he's had surgery and is hooked up to a damn machine that's helping him breathe. So, no, he doesn't know anything about the shooting yet," Williams snapped.

"I'm sorry, Danny, I know you're angry..."

"Angry doesn't begin to describe what I'm feeling, David!" Williams spat. "It's bad enough he was there because he doesn't trust you, but now...now I have to tell him you shot him...what the hell are you two idiots doing here?"

"Detective, you should watch who you make an enemy of," Higgins warned.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise. Now if you'll excuse me we have some questions for Commander McGarrett," Higgins snapped.

"Oh, is that right? Well, Agent Higgins, in case you haven't heard Steve was shot and that SOB Lamont deserved what he got, besides Steve didn't shoot him!"

"I did," O'Brien told them.

"We heard that, but that's not why we're here," Sheffield said.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen, but would you mind taking this somewhere else. You're disturbing the patients," Willows warned.

"They were just leaving," Williams said softly as Rachel moved to Steve's bed and reached for his hand. He led the others away from the room and into the small lounge at the end of the corridor.

"We need to question Commander McGarrett about a murder," Higgins said.

"Well, Steve's not going to be answering...wait a minute! What murder?"

"Chris Jacobs' body was found with a bullet hole in it. He's dead and right now McGarrett is our most likely suspect."

"I though IA was for investigating internal problems," O'Brien said.

"Jacob's was a cop and McGarrett's supposed to be..."

"You're an ass you know that, Higgins," Williams snarled and would have hit the man had O'Brien not stepped between him.

"Better watch it, Detective or you'll find yourself up on charges," Sheffield warned.

"Danny, go see to Steve. I got these two!" O'Brien ordered, relieved when Williams cursed, but left the room.

"He's lucky you stopped him!" Higgins spat.

"You're lucky I was here to stop him," O'Brien said softly, yet there was no mistaking the truth of his words. "You need to be careful around Danny Williams. He may seem like the simple detective, but he's protective of his friends."

"What about you, O'Brien?" Higgins asked.

"I protect my friends...stay away from Danny Williams."

"Another threat?" Sheffield asked.

"No, a simple promise," O'Brien said and walked out the door, leaving the two men to stew in their own juices until he found out more about them.

**Author's Note—-** Well, here's another part...and thanks again for the reviews...both signed and anonymous...Winnie


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel watched her husband walking toward her and knew by the tension in his shoulders that things had not gone well. Through the years she'd known him, Danny had always been a champion for those who needed help, and right now Steve McGarrett seemed to be in that role. He would stand beside Steve, and make sure no one kicked him while he was down.

"Sorry you had to be there for that, Rachel," Williams said and hugged her.

"Is everything all right, Danny?"

"No, everything's gone to hell and then some," the Jersey native spat. "I just don't get it, Rachel."

"Get what?"

"How can everything be going down so fast. I mean first David comes down here and I'm excited about having him here."

"That's understandable. You and David have been friends a long time and you trust each other."

"Yes, we do, but that's where things are getting messed up. What if Steve is right about David, Rachel?"

"Do you think he is?"

"No, yes, hell, I don't know, and that's the problem. I've known David a lot longer than I've known Steve, yet my instincts tell me he's right."

"Trust your instincts, Danny," Rachel told him.

"I am, that's why I didn't want David alone with Steve."

"Do you really believe he'd hurt Steve?"

"Honestly, yes, I do and I need to get over to Steve's place and check on a couple of things, but I don't want to leave Steve alone. Especially with those two bumbling idiots nosing around."

"Danny, I could stay with Steve while you and Chin go check his place."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask...I offered," Rachel told him and kissed his cheek before walking with him to the door. "I'll call if he needs anything."

"Thanks, Rachel," Williams said. He'd already called in a favor with Duke and knew someone would be there shortly to keep unwanted visitors from, barging in on McGarrett. He spotted a familiar figure striding toward him, and wasn't surprised when it turned out to be Lukela himself.

"Hey, Danny...Ma'am," the newcomer greeted. "How is he?"

"No change, but they are going to wean him off the heavy meds so he'll be waking up by morning," Williams explained.

"Good, I'll stay with him and keep Higgins and Sheffield away," Lukela assured him.

"Thanks, Duke," Williams said. "Rachel, would you stay with Kono in case she wakes up?"

"Of course," Rachel told him "Duke, call if there's any trouble."

"I will," Lukela vowed.

Danny and Rachel left the injured man to duke Lukela and hurried to Kono's room. Once there they poke to Chin and Rachel changed places with him while Danny and Chin headed for McGarrett's home.

**5050505050 **

Danny pulled his car to a stop in front of Steve's home and hurried to the front door. He used the spare key McGarrett had given him to unlock the main door and stepped into the dark house. He hit the light switch and cursed as Chin joined him in the destruction that was their friend's home.

The kitchen drawers had been dumped on the counter, the contents having spilled onto the floor. The cupboards were open, everything inside in disarray while the fridge door had been left open, the smell of food beginning to spoil adding to Danny's anger as he moved into the living room. The destruction in here was just as bad as the kitchen and Williams stepped over several DVDs and reached for the cushions on the floor. He placed them back on the sofa while cursing the two men who'd ordered the search of his partner's house.

Pictures had been maliciously taken from the walls and piled in a corner. The trophy and medal case were next to the patio doors, the glass broken and several medals torn from the ribbons attached to them. He moved to the case and picked up the medals, knowing they belonged to Steve's father and meant more than anything to him.

"Those bastards didn't need to go this far," Williams snarled.

"I am going to call my cousin Halia, she might be able to help," Chin said.

"How many cousins do you have?"

"Too man to count, but on days like this I'm glad I do."

"Me too...does Halia own a demolition company?" the Jersey native snapped.

"Better, she has the best damn cleaning crew in the country and she owes me a favor," Chin said and walked back into the kitchen.

Danny took the medals and placed them on the coffee table, silently cursing the devastation Higgins and Sheffield had wreaked on his friend's home. He moved back to the sofa and looked at the pile of DVDs and CDs strewn across the coffee table and on the floor around the sofa itself before sitting on the edge of the coffee table. He spotted a lone DVD case beneath the edge of the chair and reached for it as Chin returned.

"Halia says she'll have a crew here by six tomorrow morning," Chin said.

"She better bring a full regiment," Williams observed.

"Funny you should say that. Halia's nickname is drill sergeant," Chin told him and looked at the case he held. "Is that the DVD?"

"I don't know. Guess there's only one way to find out," Williams said and reached for the remote that controlled both the TV and Blue Ray player. He turned on both items, placed the DVD in the slot, and moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table as Chin took the recliner. He pressed the play button and watched as a series of case files were reviewed by a man he recognized, but didn't know very well.

"Do you know him, Danny?"

"I think that's Jake Partington. He's the one who sent this to the governor," Williams explained.

Chin listened as the Newark cop went over the cases that involved David O'Brien and Danny Williams. There were several cases that had been investigated by both men and wound up being dismissed because evidence had been misplaced or a witness had decided his memory wasn't as clear as he first thought. Partington was thorough and his delivery of those cases made it easy to see why he would think the two men were dirty. He pressed the pause button and turned toward Kelly.

"Chin..."

"You don't need to say anything, Danny."

"I didn't have anything to do with what happened to the Murray family."

"I believe you. I trust my instincts, Danny, and I know damn well you did nothing wrong."

"How can you be sure?"

"Grace."

"My Grace?"

"Yes, she means too much to you and she looks up to you. I know you would never do anything to disappoint Grace, Danny, so, Partington is wrong where you're concerned."

"Thanks...but what about David?"

"There's something about him that makes my stomach churn," Chin answered. "Look, let's see what else Partington has to say."

Danny nodded and pressed the play button. This time Partington started by saying Williams had left for Hawaii, but David O'Brien had stayed in Newark. The Jersey cop was pretty sure O'Brien was bad, but again most of what he had was circumstantial until you looked at it in one full sitting. There were several picture of women who'd gone missing over several weeks a month after Danny left for Hawaii and Jake quickly showed them to the camera.

"Danny, do you see the similarities?"

"They look like they could be related to the missing women in our case," Williams observed.

"It can't be coincidence that O'Brien was involved in that case before he came to Hawaii."

"I can't believe he's involved in human trafficking," Williams said, growing quiet as Partington went onto other cases that involved the sale of illegal drugs and munitions that were supposed to have been destroyed. Danny couldn't help feeling as if he'd been betrayed and somehow, deep down, he knew that's what had happened. Somewhere along the line, David O'Brien had become the one thing most cops despised. A dirty cop who had nothing but his own interests at heart.

Partington went on about how leads that should have brought numerous arrests were discounted, and most of the time those cases involved David O'Brien. The problem was the man knew how to cover his tracks and had put in a transfer before Partington could begin to put together a case to take to the DA.

"Chin, we need to find out everything David's been doing since he came to Hawaii."

"Danny, David trusts you."

"I know," Williams said. "I wonder what would happen if I made him think I was as dirty as we think he is."

"You'd be putting yourself in a dangerous situation."

"Isn't that part of our job, Chin?"

"True, but we're not supposed to go looking for it," Kelly said.

"I'm not looking for it, but I think David brought it to me. I think I'm the only one who can get close enough to him to find out exactly what he's up to. Maybe he'll make a mistake and lead me to the missing women," Williams said. "Chin, I'm going to do this, but I need your word that you'll keep it between us."

"Danny..."

"Look, I know how hard it will be keeping it from Kono and Steve, but the best way to make David believe whatever story I come up with is by making it look like Steve and Kono believe it."

"Danny, what makes you think you can make Steve and Kono believe you've gone bad?"

"It's like any other undercover assignment, Chin."

"Not quite...you'd have us watching your back if it was a normal operation. What you're proposing is that you make Steve and Kono angry enough to believe you've gone bad."

"With your help I can do it, Chin."

"Danny, this is crazy. Any undercover operation takes weeks of preparation and planning."

"We don't have that kind of time, Chin. If David is dirty and I'm beginning to believe he is then we need to act fast and find these women."

"Okay, so how do you get David to believe you?"

"We use those two bumbling idiot from IA."

"Higgins and Sheffield?"

"That's them," Williams said and reached for the DVD before handing it to Chin. "Take this and mark on it what it contains then put it somewhere Heckle and Jeckle will find it. Maybe doctor a couple of files to make it look like I've been on the take for some time."

"Danny, that'll just put you in their sights, but it's not going to make Steve and Kono believe you're dirty," Chin said.

"That's where you come in, Chin. I need you to convince them."

"How?"

"Tell them you saw me take something from a known felon."

"That won't do much even if I have pictures. They'll know something's not right."

"They'll both be out of commission for a few days, especially Steve. That makes it a little easier and as long as you convince Kono then that's all we need," Williams said.

"I may be able to convince her for a day or two, but she's not that easy to betray a friend's trust."

"That's all we need, Chin. David trusts me and if I can convince him I know what he's doing then maybe he'll offer me a chance to join him. It'll give us a chance to find out exactly what he's doing here."

"All right, Danny, but if I think things are going bad I'm pulling the plug on it," Chin said. "What about Rachel and Grace?"

"We need to keep them in the dark about this, Chin, but Rachel and I talked about David...she knows I don't trust him."

"So why not tell her the truth?"

"Maybe, but it depends on what we have to do to convince David I'm as dirty as he is," Williams said and looked at the DVD. This was just the beginning and if things went the way he wanted them to he was about to alienate the one man who trusted him implicitly.

**5050505050 **

Steve fought his way up through what felt like thick layers of mud until he felt something down his throat. God, he hated this and reacted violently, but he was restrained even as unfamiliar voices.

"Easy, Commander, you're in the hospital and had surgery. My name is Dr. Wilson and I'm going to remove the tube, so just relax for a minute."

Steve tried to make sense of what was happening and sought out anything that might ground him as the man removed the tape and latched onto the tubing. He thought he heard him say something about breathing out and did just that as the doctor pulled the offending item from his throat. He coughed and gagged, feeling whatever was in his stomach come up and burn at the back of his throat.

The pain hit as soon as the tube was gone and he tried to curl into a ball, but the restraints limited his movement. He clenched his fists in the thin sheet and felt a warm cloth washed over his face before the man spoke again.

"Hold on, Commander, Judith is giving you something to help with pain and nausea," Wilson explained and checked the monitors. The numbers were good, except for oxygen intake and wrote up orders for oxygen to be given by nasal canulas until McGarrett's numbers returned to normal.

"What...what happened?" the head of Five-O finally managed.

"What do you remember?" Wilson asked.

"Being at a bar...shots..."

"You were at a bar and there were shots fired. You decided to stop one with your body instead of letting it hit the wall where the damage could easily be fixed with a little plaster and pain," Wilson said.

"Damn, can't seem to stay awake," McGarrett said.

"Then don't fight it. Go ahead and sleep," Wilson ordered and watched as the lids dropped over the glazed eyes. E made several more notations on the chart before leaving the room, surprised that McGarrett's partner was nowhere to be found.

**5050505050 **

Kono opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room, frowning when she saw Danny's ex-wife sitting in a chair near the window. She pressed the button to raise the head of the bed and looked at the line running into her left arm.

"Good morning, Kono, how do you feel?"

"I'm not sure...did someone get the number of the truck that hit me?"

"No truck, I'm afraid," Rachel answered with a smile. She poured a glass of water and handed it to the woman who seemed to be trying to find enough moisture to form more words. "Near as I can tell you were slipped a drug yesterday."

"A drug? By who?" Kono asked and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples as she tried to bring everything into focus. Her memories were jumbled, as if they were a jigsaw puzzle with several pieces missing. "We were at a bar...trying to catch...someone."

"It's okay, Kono, the drug they used messed with your mind," Rachel told her.

"Danny and David were there. Chin too and I think...I think Steve showed up...he wasn't supposed to."

"No, he wasn't. Danny is angry with him."

"There's nothing new there," Kono said and looked at the woman who entered the room. "Hi, Keanna."

"Hi, Kono, how are you feeling?" Wahine asked

"Punch drunk," Kono told her, groaning when the physician flashed a light in her eyes.

"I bet, but that should clear up, although you might feel like you're a little hung over."

"No might, Keanna, that's exactly how I feel. Where's everyone?"

"Danny and Chin went to Steve's place," Rachel answered.

"Where's Steve?" Kono asked and saw the look that passed between the two women. "What's wrong with Steve?"

"He was shot..."

"What? By who?" Kono interrupted Rachel.

"We're not sure. It might have been David," Rachel told her.

"I need to get out of here," Kono told them.

"That depends on the results of the blood work we did this morning," Wahine told her and listened to her lungs. "Right now everything looks good, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Can I see Steve?"

"Sure, as long as you take it easy," Wahine warned. "I'm going to see him in a couple of minutes so hold on and I'll get a wheelchair."

"I'm okay to walk," Kono said and slid her legs over the edge of the bed.

"All right, but we go slow," Wahine told her and reached for a second gown to wrap around the young woman. Once that was done she grabbed a pair of hospital issue slippers and placed them on her feet. "All right, Kono, I think we're ready, but you tell me if you need to rest."

"I will," Kono said and shuffled toward the door.

Author's Note—-Sorry for the delay. Had several pages done and for some reason they didn't save so had to rewrite...Winnie


	21. Chapter 21

Danny watched as Chin's cousin and her crew made quick work of putting Steve's home back the way it was before Higgins and Sheffield tore it apart. He had picked Rachel up at the hospital and spent the night with her, but as dawn brought the promise of another beautiful day, he'd driven back to McGarrett's house.

As promised Halia and her team were there by six and Danny had been surprised to find Chin's cousin looked to be in her 70s, yet there was a wonderful spark in her blue eyes. She'd told him to sit at the table and she'd get a pot of coffee going and if he was hungry they'd brought some fresh pastries with them. Then she'd looked around and cursed whoever had been stupid enough to mess up a man's home.

Danny had offered to help, but the woman had placed her hands on her hips and told him a man should leave jobs like this to the professionals. It hadn't been lost on him that of the five people who came with her, three were men who worked with the same gusto as the women. They seemed to know exactly what they were doing and had even brought their own equipment.

Danny heard the door open and turned to see Chin step inside. He carried several items with him, but dropped them on the table when Halia hurried toward him with a smile that made her look years younger than he first thought.

"You are such a naughty boy, Chin Ho Kelly," Halia said as he lifted her into his arms. "Why you not come see your favorite cousin more often."

"I'm sorry, Halia, it's just..."

"No! No more excuses. You come see me or I will not make those special cookies you like."

"The ones with cranberries and almonds?"

"Yes, those and yes I brought some for you, but I am not so sure you deserve them."

"Please, Halia, I will do better...you know how much I love those cookies."

"Yes, I do," Halia said and straightened out her shirt when he set her back down. "It is why I made them, but I may keep them a little longer."

"But, Cuz..."

"I just tease you, Chin...you know I cannot refuse you anything. If I were ten years younger I would show you what a real woman is like," Halia said. "Go, I bring cookies and you share with your friend."

"Thanks, Halia." Chin hugged his distant cousin before moving to the table and sitting across from Danny Williams. He could tell the man hadn't slept much, and probably wouldn't until this case was cleared up and they knew the truth about O'Brien. "You sure you want to do this?"

"There's no other way, Chin. I don't think those women have much time and if David's involved then we need to stop him."

"I copied the DVD to my computer and added a few things that will throw suspicion on you. It won't pass any major tests, but it should be enough to make Higgins and Sheffield stand up and take notice," Chin told him. "But, Danny, it's going to take more than this to convince David."

"I know. I was thinking the governor could call David in and ask him what he knows about a couple of cases I worked in Newark. Maybe even bring Partington into it and have him say he's got proof of what I've supposedly been doing. It doesn't have to hold up to scrutiny, because hopefully we'll find those women and get the bastards who are doing this before David knows what's happening."

"Including O'Brien?"

"Yes, if he is dirty I'll prove it, Chin."

"I know, Brah, but I also know how close you two were before you moved to Hawaii."

"Yes, we were and we could be again if he's innocent. If not then he gets what he deserves," Williams said.

"Chin, you share with him," Halia said and handed the tin of cookies to her cousin before going back to work.

Chin opened the tin and offered Danny a cookie and took one himself as they talked about the best way to get David to believe he was dirty. O'Brien was a smart man and would see through a ruse, unless they made it seem like he'd been doing it for years.

"You know, Chin, this might work even better if I go to David and tell him I know he's dirty and I've got a job for him," Williams said.

"Do you really think that'll work, Danny?"

"It might if I go in like his life depends on him letting me in on his deal. I could give him something that only he knows."

"Like what?"

"The doc said Steve was given street level drugs when he was first admitted. We both know David had both the mean and opportunity to make the change. I could go to him and tell him I know what he's doing and why he's here."

"What good would that do?"

"Plenty if I told him I wasn't going to let him move in on my territory."

"Your territory?" Chin asked.

"Why not? If I want him to believe I'm dirty I need to have something to bargain with. Kamekona could probably help convince David I'm on the level."

"He probably could," Chin agreed. His cousin was well known on both sides of the law and Chin knew there were times when he stepped over it, but he'd never done anything to bring the law down on his doorstep. More often than not he'd helped the police solve several cases that would otherwise of gone unsolved. "What do I tell him?"

"Tell him to call me around one. I'll make sure David's there when I get the call and make sure he can overhear my side of the conversation. I know it's not much, Chin, but right now it's the best we can do."

"I just hope we don't make things worse," Chin said. They talked about the best way to begin Danny's decent into the criminal world and continued talking until they'd hashed out a simple plan that might just work.

"I need to get to the hospital," Williams said and reached for his keys. It was time he saw Steve, and hopefully put the first phase of this operation into action.

**5050505050 **

Kono felt like her arms and legs were weighed down with lead as she reached the SICU. They'd stopped long enough to grab something to eat and Kono had silently cursed when her stomach churned with the food she took in. She heard Keanna talking to one of the nurses, but didn't really hear what they were saying as she moved closer to the bed. She tried to make sense of what had happened and how things had gone so bad so fast. The last thing she remembered was sipping a drink at the bar, everything after that was just a blur.

Kono watched Steve's face closely and knew he wasn't fully under as the eyes moved beneath the closed lids. "Steve, are you awake?" she asked and almost laughed at the stupidity of the question when McGarrett opened his eyes and reached for the nasal canulas.

"Don't do that, Steve, Dr. Wilson ordered them for a reason," Keanna warned as she joined Kono at the side of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Not feeling much of anything," McGarrett answered honestly.

"Good, that means the medications are working. I need to check in with several patients, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll come back later unless you'd rather sleep."

"No...seems like sleep is all I do lately," the head of Five-O told her and sighed when she touched his shoulder before leaving. "Kono, are you all right?"

"I'm okay...just feel like I have a bad hangover."

"Hell, maybe they should give you the good stuff too."

"No, thanks, I think I'll just go home and crawl into bed for a couple of hours...days maybe."

"Think you could sneak me out with you?"

"I would, but I'd have a hard time explaining what all this stuff is for," Kono told him.

"Kono, what do you remember about what happened?"

"Not much...I know we set up a sting, but the details are fuzzy. You weren't supposed to be there, but I keep seeing flashes of you dressed as a doctor," Kono said.

"The governor found me some scrubs. I should have been told about the operation, Kono, especially since O'Brien was involved," McGarrett said and frowned as he tried to make sense of the images flashing through his mind. It was liking watching a movie and dozing off at the important parts and he silently cursed the drugs they were giving him.

"You were already hurt...we had a lead on one of the men involved in the case and we needed to act on it. Danny and Chin were there to make sure nothing went wrong, but you showed up and..."

"And fucked everything up," McGarrett cursed.

"That's not what I was going to say..."

"But maybe it should have been!"

Kono jerked at the angry words spoken by the man in the doorway and let her own anger show as Williams made his way to the bed. "Danny, don't..."

"Don't what, Kono, don't be so hard on him, well, hell, why shouldn't I be? And you, Kono! You should be so fucking pissed at him right now for almost getting you killed!"

"Danny..."

"Don't you say a word, Steve, just lie there and listen real good because I really do hate repeating myself especially when I know damn well there's nothing wrong with your ears," Williams spat. He fought down the bile that rose in his throat and swallowed the bitter taste as he drove the imaginary knife deeper into McGarrett's heart. He knew O'Brien was outside, had seen him lurking near the nurse's desk. He didn't miss the fact that his one time friend had been trying to stay out of sight and that played right into Danny's game.

"Danny, you should go," Kono snapped.

"Not until I say what all of us are thinking!" Williams said and watched as McGarrett's Adam's Apple moved convulsively and his hand reached for the button to raise the bed. "You know, Steve, I once told you that you have a problem with letting someone else take the lead on a case and you proved just how right I was yesterday! You screwed up the whole case and now those women could be dead because..."

"Danny, that's enough!" Kono warned. She'd seen Danny angry on several occasions, but he'd never been as maliciously hurtful as he was right now.

"No, it's not! Not even close! I know damn well you and Chin and Steve and everyone else thinks I can't do my job because I'm not from this pineapple hellhole, but I'm damn good at what I do..."

"Danny, no one said you couldn't..."

"They don't have to, Steve, none of you do," Williams spat. "That's what pisses me off more than anything else. I've done everything I can to prove I can do the job and yet you couldn't even let me handle a simple sting operation!"

"That's not why I went to the bar."

"Oh really..."

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" the day nurse asked upon hearing the angry voices. She glanced at the monitors and shook her head. "I want you out of here now!"

"Danny, I didn't..."

"Shut up, Steve, just shut the hell up and stay away from me. I'll put in for a transfer back to HPD as soon as this case is over and you're back to being a fucking dictator with delusions of godhood." Danny turned away from the bed, fighting to keep his emotions in check when he saw the look of betrayal on McGarrett's face.

"Danny, how could you do that to him?" Kono asked once she caught up with Williams at the elevator.

"How could I do what, Kono? Telling him the truth seems to be the only way to get through to him," Williams said and entered the elevator, closing the door before she could follow him.

Kono stood outside the door for several long minutes before heading back to McGarrett's room. She entered just as the nurse finished checking the monitors, leads, and lines and didn't miss the angry scowl sent her way.

"If you're here to continue bombarding my patient..."

"I'm not going to do anything, but sit here and make sure he knows we don't feel the same way Danny does," Kono told her and stepped up to the bed.

"Well, he's sleeping now and that's just what he needs," the woman said. "Perhaps you should go back to your room."

"Kono, is something wrong?" Chin asked and stepped up to her when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Danny just read him the riot act and then some. You should have heard him, Chin!"

"What did he say?" Chin asked and listened while Kono gave him the gist of what Williams had said. He'd dropped the DVD off at the IA office and knew things were about to get dangerous.

"He was so angry, Chin, if I didn't know better I'd have to say it was a different Danny than the one we know."

"Maybe that's just it, Kono."

"What?"

"Maybe we don't know Danny Williams the way we think we do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How well do we really know him?"

"Chin, Danny is a good cop and he has a wife and daughter..."

"Ex-wife and he was angry when Rachel wouldn't let him see Grace."

"They are trying to work things out."

"I know and again I wonder what really happened between Rachel and Stan. Their breakup seemed awful convenient and then Danny moves back in like nothing happened."

"I can't believe you're saying that, Chin! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kono, I saw the DVD...saw the evidence against O'Brien and Danny. It's pretty damning," Kelly told her.

"I don't believe it."

"Neither did I until I saw it. Danny...he was angry..."

"Can you blame him?"

"No, but not for the reasons you're thinking. He was angry at being exposed...he didn't deny what was on the DVD and we fought."

"You and Danny?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have one hell of a shiner before the day is over. Kono, I hate to say this, but I think Danny's dirty."

"I won't believe that and neither will Steve."

"Then how do you explain his actions just now?" Chin said and saw a hint of doubt in his cousin's eyes. "We really need to face the fact that Danny might have been working with David after all."

Kono looked at Steve McGarrett and felt a chill creep along her nerves. Could Danny have fooled them all? Was he really a dirty cop? Did he have anything to do with Steve's being drugged and shot?

"We need to make sure Danny isn't along with Steve."

"How?"

"We take him off the visitor's list."

"Danny has POW for Steve," Kono observed.

"Damn, I forgot about that, but if IA interviews Danny and charges him..."

"Why would IA interview Danny?" Kono asked, searching her cousin's face. "Chin, you didn't? Where's the DVD?"

"I had no choice, Kono, the evidence spoke for itself."

"Then why didn't Steve turn it over when the governor gave it to him?"

"Steve wasn't thinking clearly, Kono, and he's not going to take kindly to Danny being dirty. Hell, for all we know Danny could have set this whole thing up to get rid of Steve."

"I don't believe that and neither do you!"

"Yes, Kono, I do," Chin said. "It's Steve's life we're dealing with, Kono, and since he's not strong enough to protect himself then we have to be," Chin said and eased her onto the chair beside McGarrett's bed. He hated what this was doing to her, but he needed to keep up the ruse if he was going to help Danny trap the sonofabitch behind all of this.

**5050505050**

Danny knew David was following him, but he didn't let on as he drove his car toward the office. Sure enough David made every turn he did, but kept far enough back that it would be unnoticeable to an untrained eye. He pulled into his parking spot and exited the car just as O'Brien turned into the area and drove into an empty slot.

Danny leaned against the door and waited, searching the area for anyone who might be watching, relieved to find the parking lot empty. He folded his hands across his chest and forced a smile to his face as David joined him.

"Hey, fish bait, how's Steve?"

"He's Steve, and a smug bastard at times," Williams said and walked toward the office. He knew chin had dropped off the DVD before going to the hospital and knew Higgins and Sheffield would be gunning for him before long.

"Uh oh, do I sense trouble in paradise?" O'Brien asked as they walked toward the building.

"More than you think," Williams said, glaring at several cops as he hurried past them and moved toward Five-O headquarters. He strode purposefully into the main office and pulled open the door to McGarrett's private sanctuary. He stood there, anger flaring his nostrils as O'Brien followed him inside.

"What's going on, Partner?" O'Brien said and found himself pinned against the closed door.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, David! You come down here and fuck with me and I'm going to make damn sure you get what's coming to you!"

"What the hell's come over you..."

"Don't act all innocent with me, Partner," Williams said and cruelly latched onto the man's throat as he kept him pinned in place.

"Danny, you're choking me!"

"No shit! Why are you here, David?"

"I came down here to s...start fr...fresh!"

"No, you came down here to try and muscle in on my territory."

"I don't know..."

"Like hell you don't! You listen to me and listen well because I'm not going to say this twice! I know why the governor put you with Five-O and it's not going to work!"

"She gave me a chance to work with you again...that's why I took the offer."

"No, David, that's not why she gave you the fucking job!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She gave Steve a DVD with evidence on it."

"What kind of evidence?" O'Brien asked, relaxing a little as Williams eased up on his throat.

"Let's just say it's enough to put you in a cell for a long time and me in the one right beside you, but if we work together maybe we can get rid of the evidence before Higgins and Sheffield..."

"The IA agents?"

"Yes, by now that bastard Kelly probably gave it to them."

"Good."

"What the hell do you mean good?" Williams asked.

"I just mean that we can prove our innocense."

Give me a fucking break, David! You and I both know you fucked up in Newark and that's why you put in for a transfer. Partington was pretty thorough in his investigation and would have had you if you stayed there."

"Partington's an ass hole," O'Brien snapped.

"No shit," Williams said and took a deep breath before turning his back on O'Brien. His anger had intensified with each breath he took and he knew deep down that O'Brien was guilty of everything on the DVD. He just needed to reel him in and find out where the women were before they disappeared for good. He slammed his fist on Steve's desk, making everything jump before turning back to O'Brien. "We need to talk, David, but not here."

"Danny..."

"Shut up! I'll meet you at that bar and we can talk about all this, but right now I need to do some damage control," Williams said and pointed to the outer office where Higgins and Sheffield were watching them.

**Author's Note**—-I'd like to dedicate this part to Sue...thanks for the wonderful chats...Winnie


	22. Chapter 22

Chin felt like he was betraying his cousin's trust, but right now the success of this operation depended on him being able to sell the story. Kono's face had been filled with pain when he left the hospital, but he could not help her, not until Danny was safe and O'Brien in prison where he belonged. He drove to the Governor's office and waited for her to see him.

"The governor will see you now," the secretary told him.

"Thanks," Chin said and moved through the door into the woman's office.

"Chin, how is Steve?" Jameson asked.

"He's still in SICU, but he's off the ventilator and hopefully will be moved to a regular room tomorrow," Kelly answered. "That's partly the reason I'm here, Governor. I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Chin answered and went through the plans he'd hashed out with Danny before dropping off the DVD.

"That's treading on dangerous ground, Chin. Danny will be cut off from help if things go wrong."

"I know, but at least you and I know the truth. I gave the doctored DVD to IA and they're probably already looking into Danny's past," Chin told her.

"Then this operation is already in motion. Did either of you think about what this will do to Kono and Steve?" Jameson asked and noted the way Kelly dropped his eyes.

"Unfortunately it's the only way. Danny went to see Steve this morning while Kono was there. From what she told me he was like a runaway freight train in the rant department."

"Damn it, Chin, that's not a good idea with Steve especially in the shape he's in!"

"It was the only way we could think of that would make David..."

"Was he there?"

"I think so...I thought I saw him following Danny. The man is dangerous, Governor, and we have a chance to take him down."

"What if it takes the team down with it? Is that worth catching O'Brien?"

"If it's as bad as that evidence says then yes, it is. Do we have your support in this?"

"Yes, do whatever it takes." Jameson told him. She walked to the window and looked out over the city. How many times had she sent people on dangerous missions because the good of the many outweighed the good of the few?

"You'll talk to Higgins and Sheffield?"

"I'll tell them to make Danny Williams their personal agenda," the woman said softly.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me for putting a man out in the cold," Jameson said and heard the man leave. She thought about John McGarrett and their friendship, followed by her betrayal and wondered if she could ever redeem herself in Steve's eyes should he ever find out the truth. For now she would just do her damndest to make sure Five-O survived.

Chin watched the woman for a minute before leaving the office. He knew his next step would be Five-O headquarters and he'd have to follow through on the plans he'd made with Williams. God help them all if this went south.

**5050505050 **

"_Not until I say what all of us are thinking! You know, Steve, I once told you that you have a problem with letting someone else take the lead on a case and you proved just how right I was yesterday! You screwed up the whole case and now those women could be dead because...I know damn well you and Chin and Steve and everyone else thinks I can't do my job because I'm not from this pineapple hellhole, but I'm damn good at what I do...They don't have to, Steve, none of you do...That's what pisses me off more than anything else. I've done everything I can to prove I can do the job and yet you couldn't even let me handle a simple sting operation...Shut up, Steve, just shut the hell up and stay away from me. I'll put in for a transfer back to HPD as soon as this case is over and you're back to being a fucking dictator with delusions of godhood." _

The words rolled through his mind and he fought to make sense of them, but Danny's face, his anger flashing in his eyes kept him from sleeping. The raw emotional agony was far worse than the physical pain and no amount of medication could rid him of it. He opened his eyes, relieved to find he was alone in the room and didn't have to hide what he was feeling.

_'I'll put in for a transfer...fucking dictator with delusions of Godhood.'_ Those words echoed and re-echoed through his mind and he shifted, trying to sit up in the bed, but failing miserably as fire ignited in his side.

Steve fought to stay conscious, unaware of the sweat that beaded on his brow and rolled onto the pillow that wasn't quite as white as he was. What had he done? Was Danny right? Was he so caught up in his job that he didn't think anyone else could do theirs? No, he didn't think that was true, but there was no escaping the scathing words his partner had said.

McGarrett turned onto his left side, facing away from the door and closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of what he heard. He knew Kono had been there, but wasn't so sure about Chin, yet it was his words, and Kono's, spoken in anger that he heard now.

"_I hate to say this, but I think Danny's dirty...I won't believe that and neither will Steve...Then how do you explain his actions just now...We really need to face the fact that Danny might have been working with David after all." _

Steve turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as the day nurse came in to check on him. He answered when she spoke to him, but for now he didn't want to hear anyone, except maybe Danny Williams, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Not now, maybe not ever again.

"Commander, I'm going to give you something for pain now..."

"Don't."

"Dr. Wilson ordered it before he left. It will make it easier for you to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," McGarrett told her, but his eyelids closed as he felt the medication working its magic. He sank deeper into the dreams, none of them pleasant as if his memories were somehow part of his nightmares.

**5050505050 **

Danny watched as Sheffield opened the door and Held it while his partner entered. He sat on the edge of McGarrett's desk and forced a smile that didn't hold any mirth.

"Detective Williams, we need to have a word with you in private," Sheffield said.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of David," Williams told him.

"It's your grave," Higgins observed.

"Is that a threat, Higgins?" Williams spat.

"Maybe," the man said with a smirk as Sheffield sat on the edge of the desk. "I guess O'Brien has a right to hear what we have to say since it involves him as well."

"We have evidence that you both use the law as a coverup for your illegal activities," Sheffield said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Williams said.

"Oh come on, Williams, you must have known you'd be discovered at some point. You left Newark in a hurry and yes, we know you were following your ex-wife, but somehow I don't see you as a lovesick fool," Sheffield said.

"Danny and Rachel belong..."

"I wasn't talking to you, O'Brien," Sheffield snapped. "Although I'm sure you and Williams probably set this whole thing up. Tell me...how did you manage to get rid of the evidence in Newark before coming to Hawaii and how the hell did you manage to set the whole thing up down here without any contacts?"

"That's why Williams came here first, isn't it?" Higgins asked. "To set up a new operation here."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Higgins!" Williams snarled.

"So we're supposed to believe this is all some convenient coincidence? I don't think so, Detective," Sheffield said. "It seems to me...to us, you and O'Brien have something going down and it's not something you want your team to know about. Isn't that right?"

"You're full of shit, Higgins," Williams spat. "No get out of my office..."

"Your office, detective? Did McGarrett keel over already?" Sheffield asked. "If he hasn't then this is still his office although it sure sounds like you've got your eye on it."

"Look, I've got work to do so if you're just shooting off your mouth as always then get the hell out of here and let me get back to work," Williams said.

"We heard you saw McGarrett this morning. That didn't go very well did it?" Higgins said with a smug smile. "I heard he's having a rough time of it...wonder if that had anything to do with your visit."

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Williams said, forcing a smile to his face in spite of the bitter pill he was being forced to swallow. "McGarrett proved that he doesn't trust any of us to handle things unless he's in charge and I'm not about to get killed because he thinks he's Rambo and can do it ll with a butter knife and a smile. It's not going to happen anymore...I told him I was going to put in for a transfer as soon as this case was over!"

"You'd leave a cushy job like Five-O just because of McGarrett? Higgins asked and smiled at his partner before returning his attention to the Jersey native. "Wouldn't it make more sense to stay on and force McGarrett out."

"Just how do you propose to do that? McGarrett is the governor's golden boy," Williams asked, hating that he was being forced to use those words.

"We'd rather not talk about it here," Sheffield told him. "Is there somewhere we can meet once we've had a talk with McGarrett?"

"We'll be at the bar where McGarrett was shot," O'Brien told them.

"So you two are working together?" Higgins asked.

"I didn't say that," O'Brien said as Chin entered the office.

"Danny, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kelly spat, pointedly ignoring the other men.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Williams said.

"Kono told me what you said to Steve. You're a miserable bastard, you know that Danny!"

"Am I, Chin, or am I the only one who sees what's really going on?"

"What's really going on, Danny? Tell me...go ahead...tell me you sonofabitch!" Kelly spat.

"McGarrett wants to run things...not because he;s good at it, but because he wants to be a hero! Did you even see what he was doing at that bar? He went there..."

"To help..."

"Wrong! He went there because he was afraid he'd miss out on the glory that went with a successful operation and he fucked it up, Chin! Can't you see that? Steve McGarrett wants the glory, but he doesn't have the guts to do the job properly. Look, I've got a few things to do this afternoon and maybe we'll finish this case before Steve manages to fuck up another operation," Williams snarled.

"Steve didn't fuck it up, Danny, we should have kept him up to date on what we were doing," Kelly told him.

"Why, Chin, just tell me why the hell he needed to be kept up to date when he was officially out of action because...dare I say it! He was in the hospital because he'd already made a mistake that got him injured..."

"He didn't do anything..."

"He picked a fight with Jacobs and by the way word is that body they found at the rest stop is Chris Jacobs," Danny spat and thought he saw a flicker in O'Brien's eyes, but he kept his gaze averted as the IA agents seemed to be enjoying his tirade at Chin's expense. "I wonder if Steve had something..."

"Don't!" Chin said and decked the other man angrily, moving back when Williams wiped the blood from his split lip.

"What's the matter, Chin, can't stand the fact that McGarrett's shiny medals aren't so shiny anymore?" Williams snarled.

"Get the hell out of here, Danny," Kelly spat.

"Come on, David, I don't feel like listening to this shit anymore," Williams said and left the office with O'Brien right behind him.

"Officer Kelly, we need to question you and Officer Kalakaua," Higgins said.

"Make an appointment!" Chin snapped. "I have work to do so get out!"

Higgins and Sheffield knew there would be nothing gained by staying while Chin Ho Kelly was stilling reeling from his confrontation with Williams and left the room. They had plans to celebrate no matter what happened with Williams because at least there seemed to be a rift widening between the team members.

**5050505050 **

Keanna Wahine smiled at the man who seemed to have slept through the move from SICU to a private room near the nurses' desk on the third floor. She'd completed her shift, checked on several patients and finally made her way to his room. She studied his face, hating how pale he looked, and knew Wilson had him on strong antibiotics for the gunshot wound. His fever was down, but there was no mistaking the lines of pain that creased his forehead and she wondered if it was physical or emotional pain she was seeing.

Keanna had heard about the scathing verbal assault and could not fathom what had come over Danny Williams. How he could possibly condone his own behavior was beyond her and she wanted to tear him a new hide when she did see him. She heard a soft moan from the man on the bed and moved to sit on the edge before reaching for his hand. She smiled as his eyelids finally opened and he saw her.

"Hi," McGarrett managed once he focused on the woman sitting on his bed.

"Hi, how do you feel?"

"Better, now that you're here," Steve said and pulled her close, ignoring the painful tug on the wound in his side.

"You shouldn't move around too much yet," Wahine told him.

"Yes, I should, Keanna. I learned long ago that the longer you stay down the harder it is to get back on your feet,"" McGarrett told her.

"You just got out of SICU, Steve, so don't expect to be running any marathons for several weeks yet," the physician warned and kissed his forehead before staring into his eyes again. "I heard Danny was..."

"Danny's angry," Steve told her.

"That may be, but he was wrong in what he said to you."

"Was he?" McGarrett asked and turned away, but she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head until he looked at her.

"Yes, he was and when I see him I'm going to make damn sure he knows that raking a patient over the coals in my hospital is not allowed and in this case totally uncalled for."

"Thanks, Keanna," McGarrett said softly as a knock sounded and an orderly brought in a lunch tray. He turned his head away when she placed it on the table, but Keanna spoke softly to him.

"Steve, you have to eat."

"I will...just not hungry right now," the injured man told her.

"Steve, look at me."

"I'm tired, Keanna."

"All right," Wahine said. She could tell there'd be no persuading Steve McGarrett of anything right now and gently stroked his forehead until his breathing evened out and she knew he was sleeping. Again she silently cursed Danny Williams and planned to tell him off the next time he showed his face at Queens.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien looked at the women and knew Howard was right. None of them were ready, not if he wanted the full price from the client. Cole Howard knew his job and although they obeyed him for fear of being punished, they were not quite submissive and that meant more training. A smile was born as he looked at the woman he knew was Sandra McMillan and desperately wanted to take her into one of the rooms, but right now was not the time.

"I told you I needed more time, David," Howard said.

"I know, and I may just be able to give it to you."

"How? I thought your friend was closing in on you?"

"So did I, but it seems Danny's been stepping over the line more often than is good for him."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't, not yet anyway, but I saw him hit McGarrett with both barrels today..."

"It could have been for show."

"Maybe, but Danny didn't know I was there," O'Brien assured his partner as he stroked the woman's cheek passionately, smiling when she tried to pull away. He grabbed her chin and squeezed tightly, pressing his lips to hers before shoving her back on the bed. "She needs another lesson in who's in charge."

"I'll see that it's done," Howard said.

"Good, I'll contact you after I meet with Danny."

"Just make damn sure he's not screwing with you."

"Don't tell me what to do, Cole, i know exactly what we stand to lose," O'Brien said and left the house.

**5050505050 **

Danny sat at the back of the bar, nursing a bottle of beer with little interest as he waited for O'Brien, Sheffield, Higgins, or all three to show up. He wasn't all that surprised when O'Brien pushed open the door and looked around until he spotted him.

Danny didn't bother signaling the other man as he took a long drink from the bottle before slamming it down on the table. O'Brien took the seat next to him and Danny wanted to wipe the smug look from his face. "What took you so fucking long?"

"I had a stop to make," O'Brien answered and motioned for the weary looking waitress to take his order. "Do you want another one?"

"Might as well," Williams told him and waited for O'Brien to finish ordering the next round Once the waitress was out of earshot he turned to the other man. "We need to talk."

"You said that already. So what's going on, Danny?"

"Why are you here, David?"

"To do my job, Danny, same as you," O'Brien told him.

"Just what is your job? I mean you come down here and he governor gives you a prime position on Five-O when there are plenty of other cops who worked damned hard to get that job."

"Now you sound like McGarrett and the others. Don't tell me the Hawaiian mentality has already rubbed off on you," O'Brien snapped.

"Like that could ever happen. No, David, I know damn well you can do your job, but I want to know about the stuff you do on the side," Williams said, smiling at the waitress when she placed a beer in front of him. "Thanks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Danny."

"Cut the crap, David, you once told me I was the best detective you ever met."

"You still are."

"Then don't fuck with me now, David," Williams said and reached for the files Chin had helped him prepare.

"What's all this?"

"Some points of interests. I didn't just come here for Rachel and Grace, David. Back in Newark a cop named Partington was getting a little too close and when Stan told Rachel he was being transferred here I jumped at the chance to leave. That bastard was looking into several cases I worked on and I know he was checking some of yours too. Now the thing is, David, I got a few things on the fire here and I'm keeping the flames in check, but you're screwing with it..."

"How?"

"You're behind the disappearance aren't you?"

"What disappearances?"

"The women. Don't deny it, David, because if you take a look at those files you'll see they corroborate everything I say. Back in Newark several women disappeared...same MO and same description," Williams said with a lewd grin. "You know I never knew you were so stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"You come down here and set up the same operation that was nearly your undoing in Newark. Partington sent a file to Jameson telling her of his suspicions. He didn't have much on me, but the stuff he had on you could make three or four of these files. Now I'm pretty sure we can do damage control, but it will cost you."

"Cost me?" O'Brien asked and leaned back.

"This is my territory, David, and I have a lot going on and it's a real balancing act to keep McGarrett and the other idiots off my trail, but I do it. I have several contacts who let me know when things are going down and that gives me a head's up on people like you."

"People like me?"

"You want money, but you really don't want to work for it and from the looks of the women you chose you like to enjoy yourself while you make the money."

"Don't you?" O'Brien asked, licking his lips while images flashed through his mind.

"Hell, yes, but it's hard to do that now that Rachel's back in my bed."

"I could arrange for a little meeting...Rachel wouldn't know anything about it," O'Brien told him.

"I'll think about it...we'll talk about it later...Heckle and Jeckle are here," Williams told him.

**Author's Note**—-Thanks for all the wonderful Reviews and comments...Winnie


	23. Chapter 23

Chin knew he had to stay out of sight, but he'd managed to follow Sheffield and Higgins from a safe distance. The two men were over confident, and hopefully that would be their downfall, he just hoped it wasn't at the cost of Danny Williams life.

Danny was playing a dangerous game, with little backup and it could go wrong without warning. He needed to be close enough to help should that happen, but he also needed to give Danny enough line to reel in O'Brien and the IA agents if they were bad. He knew where Williams was headed and pulled his bike to a stop in the nearby parking area before making his way to the bar.

Chin made his way to the bar, but he knew there was no way he could get close enough to Williams to over hear whatever conversation he had with the three men. He shook his head when the waitress asked if he wanted anything and calmly moved out of sight as she walked off in a huff. He kept an eye on the front of the bar and spotted Sheffield and Higgins made their way inside. One way or the other he would be there to watch Danny's back even if the other man was unaware of his presence.

**5050505050 **

"Mind if we join you?" Sheffield asked.

"Would it matter if I said yes I do," Williams spat, noting that O'Brien had put the file out of view of the two men.

"Not really, but maybe we could at least be civil," Sheffield observed.

"You're IA. You investigate fellow cops...why the hell would we want to be civil with you?" Williams snapped.

"You know IA has a bad reputation," Sheffield said.

"With agents like you that's to be expected," O'Brien commented.

"What's that supposed to mean, Detective?" Higgins asked, anger evident in the way he stared at the man.

"Why don't you tell me?" O'Brien countered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Higgins said.

"Don't you? What about the last conversation we had?"

"You guys had a chat? What about?" Williams asked.

"It seems Higgins and Sheffield share our mutual dislike of Steve McGarrett," O'Brien answered and leaned back in the chair. He could see both men were slightly nervous and turned to see Williams' reaction, surprised to see the hint of a smile on his face.

"Guess we're all in the same boat," Williams said softly, barely containing the anger raging through him. He knew it would be so easy to strike out now, but he needed more proof, needed to make damn sure he brought the trio down before they hurt his Ohana.

"Are you saying you want McGarrett out?" Higgins asked softly.

"I didn't say that," Williams said and knew the man was testing him. "I'm just saying we all have our reasons for wanting someone on the inside. David's reasons are easy to see, but yours I'm not so clear on yet."

"Why does he want someone on the inside when he's already a member of Five-O?" Higgins asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Williams observed.

"I may be a member of Five-O, but I'm not exactly accepted by the other members of the team," O'Brien offered. So far they were skirting the real issue, and that was fine by him as Williams seemed to be in control. He'd been watching his friend closely through the whole conversation and wondered just how well he knew the man.

"Hell of it is we'll never really fit in here, but there are always ways to be comfortable without worrying about the job," Williams told them and ordered another beer.

"Is that why you step outside the box, Detective?" Higgins asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Higgins," Williams spat.

"I know you're living in a small place, but because of the location it's expensive and you also have an ex-wife and a daughter. I took the liberty of checking into it and she really hit you where it hurts when it comes to child support. How do you afford to live given what you're paying for your daughter's..."

Danny reached across the table and latched on to Higgins shirt, twisting it so the man couldn't breathe as he spoke. "You'd be well advised to stay out of my private life or you..."

"Or what, Detective?" Sheffield asked and tried to help his partner.

"Or you'll find out where the expression 'dead men tell no tales' comes from," Williams answered and released the other man.

"Is that a threat?"

"Are you that stupid, Sheffield?" O'Brien asked softly and shook his head as the man stared at him. "I've known Danny a long time and I can promise you he doesn't make threats...he makes promises."

"Look, I think we're all on the same page here and I don't think any of us are stupid enough to wear a wire."

"Oh, I don't know, Sheffield, you and your partners are cops who investigate cops so wearing a wire seemed like something you'd both do," Williams observed.

"I'm not wearing a wire," Sheffield said.

"Neither am I," Higgins offered.

"And we're just supposed to take your word for that?" O'Brien asked, growing quiet when the waitress returned with their drinks, surprised when Sheffield paid the tab with a generous tip that made the woman smile. "IA must be paying well if you can afford to tip like that."

"You'd be amazed how well IA pays," Sheffield told him. "Look, I can assure you we're not wearing wires and as a show of good faith I''ll tell you there's an investigation going down we're you're both concerned."

"That's not news, Sheffield," Williams said.

"Maybe not but what if we could make damn sure the heat is off you two?" Higgins told them.

"How do you plan on doing that?" O'Brien asked.

"By shifting suspicion to someone else," Sheffield said.

"McGarrett?" O'Brien observed.

"He seems to be the best candidate considering we're already investigating him for the Jacob's murder and drug use with possession of enough illegal substances that we could also add intent to sell," Higgins told them with a smile.

"McGarrett was in the hospital when Jacobs was killed," O'Brien said and missed the look that flashed across Williams' face.

Danny had found it hard not to react to what O'Brien had said, but he kept his head as he reached for the bottle of beer. How could O'Brien know so much about Jacobs' death when the report hadn't even been released to the department heads. For that matter why was IA involved so quickly and he cursed when he realized Sheffield and Higgins were planning on pinning that on Steve as well. God help him, but this was really starting to stink and he silently prayed the smell wouldn't rub off on him or his Ohana.

**5050505050 **

Steve heard someone enter his room, but kept his eyes closed until he hear their footsteps retreat. He opened his his eyes and noted his untouched tray had been removed and sighed tiredly. Food held little or no interest for him, just the thought of it made his stomach churn. He turned on his left side, ignoring the pain the movement caused and stared out the window.

The sun no longer shone into his room, but he could see the clear blue sky that marked this as another perfect day in Hawaii. Perfect that was if he could ignore the words that kept pounding his skull like a ricocheting bullet. Danny's words were tearing him apart while he tried to make sense of what his partner had said.

_Shut up, Steve, just shut the hell up and stay away from me. I'll put in for a transfer back to HPD as soon as this case is over and you're back to being a fucking dictator with delusions of godhood._

Those damning words were only a part of it, a minor part, the worst was that he was sure Danny had not been having one of his rants. The words he spoke seemed to come straight from the hip and shot point blank where they belonged.

Steve moved to the edge of the bed and called on every ounce of strength he had left to sit up and drop his legs over the side. A muffled cry escaped his dry throat as he was again reminded of the wound in his side and the injured ribs that had yet to heal. He looked at the tubing leading into his left hand and touched his fingers against it, tempted to just pull it out, but he learned from his mistakes and left it alone for now.

Steve's feet touched the floor and he stood up, fighting to stay on his feet when a wave of dizziness washed over him. He reached for the IV pole and closed his eyes until the room righted itself and slowly made his way to the window. Down below he could see several patients and family members seated at picnic tables, totally oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

God, he felt so damn tired, and knew only part of it was due to is wounds and the medication. He'd been dressed down before, and learned to take whatever was said for what it was designed for. To make him better at what he did, yet Danny's words seemed to do just the opposite and took that bond of friendship, of family from him.

Steve silently cursed himself for allowing Williams to get under his skin. Why the man had managed to rattle him, he'd never know, but once this was over and his head was clear he'd make damn sure he didn't let it happen again.

Steve knew a sane man would get back into bed and let the medications lull him into a drug induced sleep, but he'd never considered himself a sane man, at least not in the literal sense of the word. His mentor had once told him that sanity was something a man like him never had, because you had to be certifiably insane to go after the terrorists who dared to try to destroy their country. Maybe he was insane, but no matter what happened he would always fight on the right side, the side that cared what happened to innocent people who had no clue what went on in the real world. The world outside their quiet lives was far worse than most people knew.

Steve thought about Nick Taylor and how wrong he'd been about his friend. Danny had seen right through Taylor, and tried to warn him, but he wanted nothing to do with it right up until they'd nearly been killed by Taylor and his men. Was it possible that he misjudged David O'Brien simply because he was angry Danny had been right about Nick Taylor.? His head pounded as he tried to make sense of everything that happened, but there seemed to be no easy fix to any of this.

Steve heard the sound of the pump kicking in and knew the morphine would soon ease the pain in his side, but it would do nothing to rid him of the pain left by Danny's words. Cursing his own need to have the man's approval, McGarrett turned away from the window and began the tedious walk across the room and back. He did this, ignoring every twinge of pain, and fighting the nauseating dizziness until his legs felt on fire, then he did something he'd done so many times in the past, he went beyond the pain to a place where the agony was simply another enemy to be taken down and defeated.

"What are you doing, Boss?"

McGarrett turned to find Kono standing in the doorway. She looked pale, but he knew Keanna had told him the drug was out of her system and she was fine to go back to work. "Hey, Kono, you look better."

"And you look like you were running a marathon," Kono observed and moved to help him when he wavered slightly.

"Only if walking across the floor is considered a marathon," McGarrett told her and sat on the edge of the bed. "You should take a couple of days off."

"Thanks, Boss, but I figured I'd check on you before going to see Kevin McMillan."

"Is there anything new on the case?" McGarrett asked softly.

"Nothing yet, but Danny and...God, I'm sorry," Kono told him when she realized what she'd said.

"For what?" McGarrett asked and lay back on the bed.

"Danny had no right to say what he did, Steve," Kono said, purposefully using McGarrett's first name. She knew the next time she saw Danny she'd tell him exactly what she thought of his striking McGarrett while he was down.

"It's okay, Kono, he was...he was angry and I can't really blame him. I could have gotten you killed," McGarrett said.

I don't think so. You showed up because..."

"I didn't trust O'Brien," McGarrett interrupted and looked at Kono. "I still don't, but what if...what if I'm wrong?"

"I don't think you are. There's something about O'Brien that doesn't seem right," Kono offered.

"I know," McGarrett said and frowned when he tried to recall what had happened in the bar. There was something he was missing, but between the medication and the pain, he could think it through.

"I should let you rest," Kono said.

"Thanks for coming by, Kono," McGarrett told her and soon heard her footsteps as she left his room. Once she was gone he tried to make sense of his jumbled thoughts, but the morphine, exhaustion, and fears combined to drag him down and he fell into a nightmare that never seemed to end.

**5050505050 **

Kono wished she had better news for Kevin McMillan, but right now they were as much in the dark as he was. She'd spoken with Chin and told him where she would be if he needed her, but after their earlier talk about Danny, it felt as if the team was falling apart. He nodded to the guard outside McMillan's room and pushed the door open in time to see the man wipe at the tears he'd let escape.

"Please tell me you found her."

"I'm sorry, Mr. McMillan, but don't give up, because we're not going to. We're going to find your wife..."

"Alive?"

"Yes, I believe we will find her alive and you need to believe that too," Kono told him.

"I'm trying, but I've seen those procedural cop shows and they always say the first 48 hours are critical if they want to find the vic...victim alive," McMillan said.

"This isn't a show and 48 hours are critical, but we've found victims alive and as long as you keep the faith we'll find her and you two can start your life together," Kono told him. "Look, I'm going back to the office, but if you remember anything else please call me."

"I will, but there's nothing...I'm trying, but it's just a blank," McMillan told her. His eyes were filled with moisture, his voice laced with pain, a pain Kono could only imagine as she watched his eyes close.

Kono turned away from the bed and bit her bottom lip as she kept her own emotions in check. Kevin McMillan had already been through so much, but he could be facing even more if what they suspected was true. She just hoped he would be strong enough to face what happened to his new wife and that their love for each other would give them the courage to face their future together.

**5050505050 **

Danny wanted to go see Steve after the meeting with O'Brien, Sheffield, and Higgins, but he knew he needed to keep up appearances. David had left just after the IA agents, but he'd stayed long enough for one more beer before getting permission from the bar's owner to leave his car and taking a cab home.

Once inside his apartment he locked the door dropped everything outside the bathroom. Right now he needed a shower to wash off the stench of being so close to the three men who had it in for Steve McGarrett. He turned on the water, making sure it was hot before stepping into the tub and standing under the heavy stream. He reached out with both hands and leaned against the cool tiles, hoping and praying the water would ease the tension he felt.

Danny stood where he was far longer than he normally would, but finally reached for the shampoo and pouring a small amount into his hand, then added extra in the hope of feeling clean. He washed his hair and rinsed it until the water ran clear, before grabbing the shower gel. He poured some on a cloth and washed his aching body, but there seemed to be no way to rid himself of the feeling that he'd never be clean again.

Williams stepped from the shower, turning off the water and grabbing a towel from the shelf. He quickly dried off and changed into a pair of shorts before stretching out on the bed. God, he was so damn tired, but somehow his body and mind weren't ready to shut down and he relieved the scene in McGarrett's hospital room over and over until he finally sat on the edge of the bed and slammed both fists onto the mattress.

Would he ever be able face Steve again? Would his partner understand why he'd done it? He was pretty sure McGarrett would understand why he'd done it, but would he understand that the words he'd chosen were to prove to O'Brien that he really was angry? This whole case was a mess and could screw up everything he'd worked so hard for.

A knock at the door made him groan and he lay back on the bed, hoping whoever it was would leave him the hell alone. Unfortunately whoever it was had other ideas and the knock grew more incessant until he stood up and walked toward it.

"Danny...please, open the door."

Williams smiled inwardly at the sound of her voice and opened the door. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" the woman asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm kind of tired, Rachel..."

"I guess you are after what you did," Rachel said and forced her way inside. "How could you do that to him, Danny? I thought you were smart enough not to hit a man when he's down."

"I have no idea what you're talking about and right now my head's ready to explode so if..." Danny caught sight of someone lurking near his doorway as he closed it and knew he had to keep up appearances in case it was O'Brien or someone else checking up on him.

"Good!"

"Oh, come on, Rachel, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"What the hell's wrong with me?" Rachel snapped, her eyes filled with fury. "What the hell's wrong with you? You let Steve have it with both barrels and I'm not saying you're wrong, but to do it while he's not able to defend himself...that's just...just cowardly in my book!"

"Rachel, please, not now..."

"Have you been drinking?"

"I had a couple of beers and I took a cab home so don't worry about me losing my job. Your child support is safe..."

"Is that why you think I'm here, Danny? Do you really think I give a damn about the money? I don't need it and if yo check the statements I send you then you'd know whatever money you give me for race goes into a bank account for her. I've never touched it myself and never will!"

"Hell, Rachel..."

"Hell is right, Danny, and when you get your head out of your ass you'll find out your closer to hell than you ever thought possible. Goodbye, Danny...and don't call me."

Danny stood where he was and cringed when the door was slammed shut behind her. He wanted to go after her, to apologize and tell her everything, but it would just put her life in danger and right now he couldn't let that happen. He reached for the door anyway, but stopped just inches from the handle when he heard footsteps coming closer and someone knocked loudly. He pulled it open, not at all surprised to find O'Brien standing there.

"I just saw Rachel leave...she looks pissed."

"She's always pissed with me about something or other," Williams said and eyed the case in the man's right hand. "If you brought that to share then come on in."

"Thanks, figured you might need a drink or two. Is it over with you two?"

"I don't know...probably. Rachel's not the most forgiving woman in the world," Williams answered.

"I heard her halfway down the hall," O'Brien said. "Was she that feisty in bed?"

"A man doesn't tell," Williams said, hiding the disgust he felt. "Hand me one of those beers."

"Sure, Partner," O'Brien said and passed one over before taking a seat on the sofa. "Danny, were you serious about what you said at the bar?"

"Depends on what I said," Williams said and took a long drink from the bottle before sitting next to O'Brien and placing the cold bottle against his forehead.

"You said, and I quote you here, 'we'll never really fit in here, but there are always ways to be comfortable without worrying about the job'," O'Brien answered.

"If I said it I must have meant it," Williams said tiredly.

"What about letting me in on the deal you have going here?" O'Brien asked and stared at his friend who sat back and took another drink from the bottle held between his hands.

"Why would I do that, David?"

"Because we could help each other."

"How could you help me?"

"I have contacts in Newark and in Hawaii, Danny, maybe not as many as you do, but I'm pretty sure those I have can help you with whatever plans you have," O'Brien said.

"You have no idea what my plans are, David."

"Why don't you fill me in on them?"

"Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

"I thought I already did," O'Brien observed. "How would you like to take out some of your frustrations?"

"What frustrations?" Williams asked.

"Danny, I heard Rachel and believe me when I say Johanna and I had our share of blowouts and more often than not I found a way to get rid of the anger without her getting suspicious."

Danny looked at the man next to him and forced a smile to his face as he finished the bottle of beer and placed it on the table in front of him. "All right, David, you do this for me and I'll put you in contact with the head of The Yakuza."

"You're involve with them?" O'Brien asked incredulously. "I thought you didn't like The Yakuza and I remember you saying something about Wo Fat and not trusting him."

"I don't trust anyone I deal with, David, it's what keeps me alive," Williams told him.

"Not even me?"

"Not even you," Williams said seriously and smiled, fighting to keep from hitting the man who he'd once called his partner, his friend.

"Smart man," O'Brien said and nodded at the picture on the shelf near the television. "So, what are you going to tell Chin and Kono once this all goes down with Higgins and Sheffield?"

"The truth, that Steve couldn't do his job and broke under the strain," Williams told him. "Now, about getting rid of the anger and frustration..."

"All right, My Friend, let's do it," O'Brien said.

**Author's Note**—-Thanks for all the wonderful Reviews and comments. Sorry for the delay but between finding out I'm grading for my black belt in Karate next month, watching the fantastic season opener, and buying the Season one set I've sort of been busy...Winnie


	24. Chapter 24

McGarrett looked at the darkness outside the window and felt it invading his senses as he tried to make sense of what had happened. Could Danny really believe he didn't trust them? His head pounded, and his stomach churned as he sat up ad slid his legs over the edge of the bed.

Steve held his hand tight against his side and walked the few steps to the window. It felt like he spent more time staring down at the area below than he did in bed, but he knew this was better than lying awake and staring at the ceiling. He sat down on the chair, wincing when the move reminded him why he was here in the first place.

Steve heard footsteps nearing his room, but kept his eyes averted in hopes the nurse or doctor would move on, but the sound of a familiar voice brought a smile to his face.

"Hey, Brah, you look like that bird I found up at Kailua Beach, but it had been dead at least a week."

"Thanks, Kamekona, gotta love your bedside manner," McGarrett said, smiling at the big man who stood in the doorway.

"You want bedside manners there's a pretty little nurse at the desk I could send in," Kamekona told him.

"Thanks, but I don't think so," McGarrett said.

"Why the long face...only saw that once before when my mama told my papa to take a hike after she found him flirting with my teacher."

"Kono said your mama and papa were always happy."

"They were...still are, but you know me...never could stand happily ever after. So I say again, why the long face?"

"Just trying to figure out how to face the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Myself."

"Oh, Man, that's tough."

"Tell me about it."

"I would, but it would take a lifetime and I've already lived close to half of mine, so let's just say facing the truth about yourself could put you in therapy and that gets expensive. Do what Kamekona does and just live with what's in here," the big man said and made a show of pointing to his heart.

"Maybe I don't want to face what I'll find there," McGarrett said.

"They must be putting some heavy drugs in there to make you talk like this."

"It's not the drugs," McGarrett whispered and sighed tiredly. "Look, Kamekona, it's not that I don't enjoy your company, but right now I'm tired and..."

"I hear you, and believe me you look like you need sleep," Kamekona reached out to steady the injured man when McGarrett stood up. "Easy, Brah, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good," the injured man said and sat on the edge of the bed. "Thanks for coming."

"A man has to visit his friends," the big man said and placed a box on the table.

"What's in the box?"

"Something from that little bakery...just in case you get hungry for real food. Take care, Brah."

"You too," McGarrett said and shook the man's large hand before laying back on the bed. He heard the other man leave and looked disinterestedly into the box before getting up and makin his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and didn't like what he saw there. It wasn't the physical appearance, but what he saw in his eyes that drove home the reality of how much Danny's words bothered him.

Steve knew he should sleep, but there was no way he could let go of what was happening outside this room. David O'Brien was dirty, there was no doubt of that and the fact that Danny seemed to trust him more than his team...more than he trusted him, was tearing him apart inside. He remembered the scene at HPD...of Danny watching while O'Brien read the prisoner the riot act without going in to full Danny rant. Why did that hurt as much, or more than hearing Danny call him a dictator with delusions of Godhood.

"Commander, are you all right in there?"

"I'm fine," McGarrett lied.

"I need to get a set of vitals on you and start your antibiotics," the nurse said.

"I'll be right out," the head of Five-O told her. He wet the cloth and washed it over his face before exiting the bathroom and making his way to the bed, and smiled when the woman introduced herself as Paulina. He sat down and waited for her to finish taking his vitals.

"Commander, are you hungry?"

"No," McGarrett answered simply.

"I checked your chart, Commander, and the day staff noted that you hardly touched anything today," Paulina said.

"Guess I'm just not hungry," McGarrett told her.

"I could get you some soup..."

"Thanks, Pauline, but right now I'm more tired than hungry. Think I'll just get some sleep."

"All right, Commander, but you need to eat to get your strength back."

"I know, I'm just not hungry," McGarrett said and lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes as she pulled the blanket up over him and softly thanked her when she was done. He heard her leave the room and glanced at the clock over the bed, noting that it was only a little after nine o'clock. There was no way he was going to sleep, not when his mind was working overtime and he angrily looked at the IV in his arm. It wouldn't take much to remove it and leave the hospital, but to do that would simply prove to Danny that he was right. His frustration mounted as he fought the urge to ignore the doctor's warnings and go home where he could at least rest in comfort. He closed his eyes, ignoring the need to leave until he drifted into the nightmares that waited for him.

**5050505050 **

Danny glanced at the man in the driver's seat as they headed out of the parking lot and drove in a northerly direction. He hadn't been surprised when David had asked to see his phone before they left and dropped it on the table next to the sofa. O'Brien told him he wouldn't be needing his phone where they were going because they would not want the interruptions. Then his partner had taken his own phone and called someone. While Danny only heard one side of the conversation, he was pretty sure whoever the other man was he wasn't happy with the change in plans.

Danny had found it hard to hide his disgust when his one-time friend had shown him a picture on his own phone. In spite of the low level lighting and the pale features, Danny recognized the young woman as Tao Pham and any thought of his friend being innocent quickly left him. He knew he had enough to bring charges against David O'Brien, but right now he had to go along with the plan and hope Chin was able to follow them. Otherwise the women would either be moved or killed and they'd be back where they started.

"Danny, I'm going out on a limb with this."

"So am I, David," Williams said, but kept his eyes forward as he continued. "If the merchandise you have is worth it and you're as good as you seem to think you are we'll put Wo fat out of business and take over the island."

"You really do have big dreams."

"They're not dreams, David, my bank account..."

"The one Rachel doesn't know about?" O'Brien asked.

"Of course...a man needs to keep a little something to himself."

"I know what you mean...for women it's bling-bling...for a man it's beer money..."

"More like champagne," Williams said with a grin. "The expensive stuff, nor what they give you at those little cheap bars."

"Sounds good, Danny," O'Brien said and glanced at his friend before returning his attention to the road. There was something about Danny Williams that made him trust him, but a small part of him screamed that this was a set up. If it was then he'd lose the best partner he ever had, but at least he'd know the truth.

**5050505050 **

Chin knew he had to stay back and glanced at the little dot that continued to be his only link to Danny Williams and David O'Brien. The streetlights were on when David had driven his car out of the visitor's spot and Chin was glad he'd placed a tracking device on both cars. Danny would have called him if he'd had the chance, but Chin understood the need for caution where O'Brien was concerned.

They drove north, away from the city and he tried to remember exactly what they would find. He knew there were several homes within a couple of miles, then further out there was an old hotel that had yet to be bought by one of the bigger ones. It was a nice little piece of prime real estate, but it had a bad reputation and until people got past that it would remain unsold.

Chin wondered if that could possibly be their destination, but when the blip on the monitor told him the other car was now driving in a north westerly direction, he knew it had to be one of the homes along the dirt road. They were secluded enough to give the owners privacy and Chin knew they were sometimes rented out by the owners.

**5050505050 **

Cole Howard didn't like the idea of bringing in a newcomer, especially another cop, but O'Brien was the man in charge and that meant bowing to his wishes. The business they were in, not only human trafficking, but drug and small arms was a lucrative one, but it was also extremely dangerous. So much so that one mistake could end with years in prison or a death penalty, not just because of the law, but because of the people they were involved with.

Cole ran his fingers through the long strands of dark hair, enjoying the way the woman's body responded to his touch. He knew it was the drugs, but it didn't really matter since her body was his to do with as he pleased, as long as she was ready when the client wanted her.

"Are you angry with me, Cole?"

"No, Sweetheart, I'm just tired and need to make sure everything is ready when David arrives."

"I don't like him...he's mean," Tao Pham said.

"Then be glad he doesn't seem to have any interest in you," Howard said and stood up when he heard a car approaching the house. He refastened the cuffs that kept her from leaving the bed and smiled when she pouted at him.

"Why do you always put them on me?"

"Because you're a cagey little slut, and I don't have time to deal with it when you get it into your pretty little head that you might escape," Howard told her and left the room. He knew better than to believe she was as complacent as she let on, but at least she didn't need to be drugged as deeply as the others, especially Sandra McMillan. The woman had bitten two of his men, and he hoped O'Brien could convince their client they could do without her. Maybe she could be the first to star in a 'snuff film' and save them all a lot of trouble.

Cole hurried to the main door and opened it just as O'Brien and a second man exited the car that was parked next to his vehicle. He held the door for them to enter and spotted two of his men watching the surrounding grounds. He considered himself a cautious man, and didn't like leaving things to chance. When O'Brien had called to tell him he was bringing Williams he'd doubled the guards and made sure they understood they were to watch for anything suspicious.

"Cole, how are the ladies?" O'Brien asked.

"Hot, but that's why we chose them isn't it," Howard said.

"True, the client tells us what he wants and who are we to argue with them. Danny, this is Cole Howard...he's the man I go to when I need something done," O'Brien offered and watched as Williams reached out to shake the newcomer's hand.

"I hear you've got unique tastes," Williams said when the introductions were over.

"You could say that, but I'm willing to change my tastes when the need arises," Howard said.

"Danny needs to let off some steam, Cole, and I figured since I'm out here anyway I'd visit the lovely Mrs. McMillan," O'Brien said.

"She's more trouble than she's worth," Howard said and followed O'Brien when he walked into the kitchen. He watched as the man pulled out the bottle of expensive champagne they'd been saving for when the women were taken off their hands and they were paid in full.

"I'll get another bottle," O'Brien answered the unspoken question as he reached for three glasses. "Danny likes the good stuff and I want to prove to him that he's not the only one with good taste...in alcohol as well as women. Danny's wife is beautiful..."

"Ex wife, thank you," Williams said, fighting to keep the disgust from his voice when O'Brien handed him the glass of champagne. He took a small sip and gave a slight nod of appreciation before looking around the interior. "Nice place."

"It belongs to my uncle," Howard told him.

"How much is it worth?" Williams asked.

"More than you'd make in your lifetime as a cop," Howard answered.

"So what does your uncle say about what you do here?" Williams asked and sipped the champagne, hoping Chin had been able to follow them.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Howard said.

"Enough small talk," O'Brien said. "Why don't we show Danny what he's been missing; just remember the McMillan woman is all mine."

Danny forced a smile to his face, but felt his gut churning at the thought of what these men were doing with their captives. Whether Chin was there or not, he was not going to let O'Brien or Howard hurt the women any more than they already had.

**5050505050 **

Chin parked his bike in a small recess at the edge of the driveway where O'Brien's car had disappeared. He quickly called for back up and understood it would be closer to an hour before they reached the house. He knew he had to be careful not to be discovered, and carefully picked his way through the foliage until he was at the edge of a lawn close to what he thought was the back of the house. He checked the area carefully and caught sight of movement beneath a light fifty feet from his hiding place.

Chin knew he had to get rid of the guard, but first he needed to find out exactly how many he was dealing with. The back yard was big, and well cared for with a gazebo near the deck and flowers growing in such an abundance that their aroma filled the air around him. He spotted a second man closer to the house and waited to see if there were any more, relieved when there was no further movement.

Chin could see lights on in several windows, but there was no movement as he slowly crept along the edge of the foliage. He'd worn dark clothing and wondered if it had been an unconscious choice or instincts. Not that it mattered either way because he knew his life depended on whether he could get to the house undetected and help Danny before all hell broke loose.

Chin had nearly reached the first guard when the back door opened and he was forced to move back out of sight.

"Anything?" Howard asked.

"Nothing. It's quiet out here," the nearest guard answered and Chin wondered why the man didn't hear his breathing because he felt that close, that exposed.

"Good, make sure you stay on your toes and maybe you'll have your choice of one of the ladies when O'Brien leaves," Howard said before disappearing inside.

"You heard him, Kyle, make sure you keep your eyes open."

"There's nothing moving out here...not even a breeze."

"It'll get even hotter once O'Brien and his friend leave."

Chin felt his stomach churn at the way the men talked. There was no way he could mistake what they had planned, but he was going to make damn sure they didn't get the chance to act on it. He waited until the two men were quiet and the one closest to him turned away before grabbing him from behind. He wrapped his left arm around his neck and used his right arm to put enough pressure on the man's throat until he sagged against him and was still. He pulled the man into the nearby bushes and removed the weapons before quickly pulling the man's arms around a tree and placing his cuffs around the man's thick wrists.

Chin looked toward the house and saw Danny in the window of one of the rooms, but didn't think Williams saw him. He stayed low and raced across the lawn until he reached the corner of the house where he made sure he stayed in shadows as the second man turned the corner and came back into view. Chin acted on instinct and struck the man in the throat, catching him as he fell and hitting him again in the face. The man was unconscious when Chin lowered him to the ground, removed the man's belt and pulled his hands behind him. He quickly fastened the belt around the wrists before taking the gun and tucking it into the waistband of his pants.

"Sleep tight," he said and slapped the man's face before making his way toward the front of the house. He quickly took care of the two guards he found there and disposed of their weapons before making his way to the back of the house. He crept up onto the deck and listened for any sound from inside the house before staring int through the open window. A single lamp glowed in the far corner and voices drifted toward him from the hallway to his left. He reached for the sliding door and silently prayed they were well kept and would not raise any alarms with whoever was inside.

**5050505050 **

Williams' breath caught in his throat when he was shown to a room at the back of the house where a young woman was displayed on a double bed. Displayed was the right word, and Danny fought the urge to cover her with the sheet that had been pulled back to the end of the bed.

"What do you think, Danny?" O'Brien asked with a lewd smile as he licked his lips suggestively.

"I'd say your client has good taste," Williams said.

"I thought you'd like her. She looks a little like Rachel doesn't she?"

"A little," Williams agreed, fighting to keep his emotions in check.

"I figured you'd like her...maybe you'd be able to take out your anger with Rachel on her, but don't do anything permanent, Danny," O'Brien warned. "Unless you'd rather another one?"

"No thanks, she's perfect," Danny said and made a show of unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, I'm going to go visit my favorite while you enjoy some quiet time...then again you can make as much noise as you want because no one's around to hear them scream," O'Brien said and laughed as Howard held the door and they disappeared outside.

Danny sat on the edge of the bed and heard a soft whimper from the young woman. God, he wanted so badly to remove the bonds, but right now it would be a mistake on his part. He needed to find out if Chin had followed them, if not, he'd have to pretend he enjoyed himself at Cam Ngo's expense.

"Please...no...no more," Ngo whimpered

"Sh, it's okay, I'm just going to show you how to enjoy yourself with a man." Williams hated the effect the words had on the captive, but for now he had no way of knowing if the room was bugged or if his actions were being taped.

"Please...it hur...hurts..."

_'Come on, Chin,'_ Williams thought as he gently stroked her shoulders, hoping to instil a sense of calm in her., but her eyes were wild with a mixture of fear and whatever drugs they were giving her.

**Author's Note**—-Thanks for all the wonderful Reviews and comments...Winnie


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you sure you can trust him, David?" Howard asked as he looked at the screen. There was something about the way Williams was touching the woman that set off alarms with Cole.

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Look at him...does that look like a man who'll turn us in?" O'Brien asked, a hint of a smile on his face as he watched his partner intimately touching the woman's right cheek.

"Looks can be deceiving," Howard told him.

"Trust me...he's not that good of an actor," O'Brien said. "I'm going to go visit Sandra, but you stay put and make sure you get it all. Better to be safe than sorry."

"He's a slow mover," Howard observed of the man he was watching.

"Maybe he just likes to make them putty in his hands before he gets down to the business of pleasure," O'Brien said and left the room.

Howard watched the screen, his fingers moving to the gun on the table as he watched Williams with Ngo. He couldn't see the man's face, but there was something about him that Cole didn't like. The house seemed unnaturally quiet as he watched the screen and listened to the soft pleading from the young woman.

**5050505050 **

Kelly carefully closed the patio door and leaned against it while he listened to the sounds around him. The distinct sound of a ticking clock reached his ears; mixed intermittently with voices from down the hallway to his left. Chin kept his back to the wall and slowly made his way across the floor in the direction of the voices.

Kelly stopped when he heard a cry of pain, and fought the urge to go to the woman's aid. To give away his presence now would be a deadly mistake at this point in time. He needed to find Danny and see how many men were in the house besides O'Brien. It took nearly a minute to reach the first door and he took a quick glance inside, but found nothing, but an empty bed and several items he didn't want to think about.

Chin stayed where he was for several seconds, his eyes adjusting to the dimmer light of the hallway after looking into the brightly lit room. Ten feet down the hall was a second room with the same sparse furnishing as the first one, but on the bed was a young woman who seemed to be drugged and bound so that it effectively restricted her movements.

The next room was the one he'd heard the voices coming from and he held his breath before carefully looking inside. He leaned back against the wall and listened for any other movement, but it seemed as if the room had only one occupant who seemed to be enthralled by whatever he was watching on the monitors.

Kelly knew he had to move quickly, and hoped Danny was not a prisoner and would be able to help him until the police arrived. Taking a deep, soft breath, Chin moved quietly through the door and cursed when the other man turned in his direction.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien sat on the edge of the bed, totally engrossed in the tempting beauty who was stretched out on the bed. She was pale, her eyes rimmed with dark smudges that spoke of the pain she'd endured and he knew the client would not pay full price for her. He could keep her for a while, but sooner or later she'd have to be disposed of and maybe a 'snuff' film would make him enough money to make this all worthwhile.

"Did your husband ever touch you like this or make you cry out for more?" O'Brien asked, but received only a soft whimper from the woman who seemed terrified of his touch. He pinched her left breast and smiled, thinking of his own wife and how much of a prude she was when it came to their love life or lack thereof.

He ran his hand down her taut stomach and enjoyed the way her body tensed despite the passion he felt for her. He leaned down to kiss her, but a sound reached his ears and he moved quickly to the door. He listened for the sound to be repeated and opened the door slowly, cautiously searching for whatever had caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

**5050505050 **

Howard saw the man in the doorway and cursed himself for leaving his gun on the nearby table, but he hadn't expected trouble this soon. He launched himself at the newcomer, knocking the weapon from his hand as he sent them both across the hall and slammed into the wall.

Chin hit the wall with a resounding thump that drove the air from his lungs, but he quickly recovered, hitting his opponent in the face, followed quickly with one to the gut and again to the face.

Howard was driven backward by the force of the blows until he came up against the wall, but he ducked under the other man's right fist and managed to land a punch to the gut before his nemesis connected with another blow to the head that left him reeling. Cole kicked out at the man's leg, trying to sweep it out from under him, but missed when his foe sidestepped and brought his elbow down on his shoulder.

Chin knew he had to end this quickly and slammed his right shoulder into the man's chest, driving him further down the hallway, but he did not go down and Chin continued to fight as if his life depended on it. In truth, he knew that's exactly what the stakes were.

**5050505050 **

Danny swallowed convulsively as he listened to the mewling sounds from the woman and wished he could do something to ease her torment. He placed his hands on her face and turned her head so that she was forced to look into his eyes.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered, keeping his voice soft and hoping whoever might be watching or listening would not hear them. He glanced at his watch and noted nearly five minutes had passed since O'Brien and Howard had left him alone with Cam Ngo. He stood up and made a show of removing his tie while searching the room for a camera, not surprised when he found it in the corner of the room to the right of the lone window.

The sound of a scuffle outside the room had him moving without thought to his own life. Instincts kicked in as he cautiously reached for the handle and opened the door as a body hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. He had a split second to react as the man tried to stand, but failed miserably when Danny kicked him in the face and the man lay still.

"Nice...thanks," Chin said, leaning on his knees in an effort to catch his breath.

"We need to find David," Williams said softly.

"Any idea where he could be or how many others are here?" Kelly asked, handing Williams the gun he'd taken from one of the guards.

"No, he said he was going to spend some time with Sandra McMillan," the Jersey native answered, disgust and anger evident in spite of the soft tones.

"All right," Chin said and motioned that they should continue searching the rooms until they found O'Brien and the other women.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien didn't consider himself a coward, but there came a time in a man's life when there was no choice, but to beat a hasty retreat. The fact that Danny Williams had made a fool of him was something he'd deal with at a later time, but right now he needed to leave before they discovered him. He closed the door, locked it and looked at the woman lying on the bed.

He could kill her easily, but what was the sense of that when time was of the essence. He needed to leave now and moved to the door. He shoved it open and pushed the screen out before lifting his right leg and making his escape through the window just as he heard movement outside the door. He knew he could probably take the two men out, but not without putting his own life in danger.

Before he cleared the window he heard the door burst open and cursed as he drew his gun from its holster. He raced across the lawn, turning to fire at the figure outlined by light from the room. He continued toward the edge of the property and headed into the deep foliage, relieved that he'd familiarized himself with the terrain.

O'Brien had also made sure there was another way out if the house was compromised and knew Howard had several ATVs in a utility shed on the north side of the property. He didn't take the time to look for pursuit and hoped Williams and whoever was helping him were too busy to chase him.

**5050505050 **

Chin had broken the lock off the door and covered Danny as he raced inside just as O'Brien escaped through the window. He saw the terrified woman on the bed at the same time as Williams made it to the window and a shot rang out. He heard a muffled grunt from outside the window and left the woman to check on his friend.

Danny was already struggling to get up when Chin made it to the window and they both watched in hopeless frustration when he disappeared into the thick underbrush. "Sonofabitch! Go after him, Chin!"

"There's no point, Danny, I'd never find him in the dark," Kelly said and knelt beside his friend. "Where are you hit?"

"Shoulder, he never was a very good shot," Williams spat and renewed his efforts to get up.

"Danny..."

"We need to check on the women," Williams told him and accepted Chin's help to get up. Once there he held his left arm tight against his body and cursed as the pain hit with the forced movement.

"Maybe you should wait here," Kelly suggested.

"No, I'm good. We need to secure the place and make sure none of the others escape," the Jersey native explained and leaned against the house. "You should call for an ambulance...actually we probably need four or five."

"One of those will be for you, Brah," Chin vowed and wrapped his arm around Danny's waist as they made their way to the front of the house. "Sounds like the cavalry has arrived."

"About time," Williams said once they made it to the front door and entered the house.

Chin stared Williams to the sofa and made a point of putting his finger in Danny's face as he spoke. "You stay out! I mean it, Danny, you're no help to me if you pass out."

"I'm not going anywhere," the Jersey native answered tiredly. "Just check on Howard and make sure the women know help's here."

"I will," Kelly said and moved toward the back of the house, putting in a call to 911 as he did so. He made sure Howard was still out before checking the other rooms. He found Ngo, and McMillan in separate rooms before finding the other four missing women sharing one room at the end of the hallway. He quickly reassured them that he was with Five-O and that help was there, but the women were terrified and he couldn't blame them after everything they'd been through.

Chin heard sounds from the front of the house and several voices as the police entered and took control of Howard. He recognized an officer who entered the room and spoke quickly. "There are three others outside...they should be gift wrapped for you."

"Kalea, get another man and pick up the trash," Samuel Johnston ordered.

"Yes, Sir," the uniformed officer said and went back outside.

"Sam, are there any female uniformed officers with you?" Chin asked.

"Two, but they're with the other victims," Johnston answered. "I also called 911."

"That makes two of us," Chin said. "Look, see if you can move the women into one room and have the female officers stay with them until help arrives. I need to go check on Danny."

"Lenny's with him, he's had more training than the rest of us," Johnston said. "Go ahead...I'll see that they're taken care of."

"Thanks, Sam," Chin said and hurried out of the room. He made it to the living room area and moved in to help with Williams. "How are you doing, Brah?"

"I'm good..."

"When did you replace Danny Williams with Steve McGarrett?" Kelly asked the man kneeling in front of the injured man.

"Chin..."

"Not now, Steve, I'm looking for Danny..."

"Damn it, Chin!"

"Ah, there you are. Had me worried for a minute, Brah," Kelly said with a grin. "Now, how are you, Danny?"

"I'm..."

"Don't say it," Chin warned.

"I was just going to say I'm thirsty," Williams said and wished he had a beer.

"I'm sorry, Detective, but you're going to need surgery to get that bullet out and..."

"He's lost a lot of blood, and it's probably best to get fluids into him until the ambulance arrives," Kelly said.

"I know, but we need to monitor just how much he drinks. I've got the bleeding under control so don't go moving around, Detective," the cop ordered.

"Chin, you should call Kono and let her know what's happening before the reporters get wind of this," Williams said when Chin returned from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"I'll give her a call as soon as I make sure the women are taken care of," Kelly assured him.

"Did someone order a canine unit to go after O'Brien?" Williams asked.

"Relax, Danny, I called it in when I was getting your water," Chin told him and watched as his friend tried to ride out a wave of pain.

"We need to catch that bastard," Williams said and tried to stand, but found a pair of strong hands forcing him to stay put.

"You're not going anywhere except the hospital, Brah, so stop going all McGarrett on me and sit tight until the ambulance gets here," Kelly ordered. Relieved when Williams sat back with a weary sigh. "We'll get him, Danny."

"God, I hope so," Williams said. "I think I'll have nightmares about the fear in her eyes every night."

"Danny, you did what you had to do," Chin said of the scene he'd witnessed on the monitor just before Howard had seen him. Danny would have to live with that for the rest of his life, but the reward justified what he'd done. The woman was alive and would not be sold or worse, and he shuddered at the thought of what happened to women like Cam Ngo and the others.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew it was late, but sleep was out of the question and TV held little interest for him. He sat up, slid his legs over the edge of the bed and winced when he stood on shaky legs. He left the TV on, but didn't bother with the headphones as he sat in the chair and looked outside. The moon was full and illuminated the area below his window, but there was no movement in the small courtyard.

Steve shifted his weight on the chair and closed his eyes, snapping them open when he realized a familiar figure was on the television screen. He stood up, ignoring the pain his quick move caused and grabbed for the headphones, but Chin was no longer in the picture as the female reporter continued to talk.

"There are several ambulances present, and several arrests have been made...Paul, get that camera on the front door..."

Steve watched as the camera shook when the man turned it away from the reporter and focused on the gurney being pushed from the house. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized his partner's pale features.

"Danny," he whispered and reached for the phone. He hit speed dial and waited for the call to go through.

**5050505050 **

Chin reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, cursing when he saw the name and wondered if he should simply ignore it even as he hit the receive button. "Hey, Boss, shouldn't you be..."

_*"What the hell's going on, Chin? What happened to Danny?"*_

"We found the missing women, Steve," Kelly answered and hoped McGarrett wouldn't pursue the second question, but Steve was like a dog with a bone and would not be put off that easy.

_*"Are they all right?"*_

"Not really, but it's not physical wounds so much as mental and emotional. They'll need help," Kelly told him.

_*"What happened to Danny?"*_

"He took a bullet to the shoulder. He's lost a lot of blood, but he should be all right."

_*"Are they bringing him here?"*_

"Think so..."

_*"Good, I'll meet them down in the ER."*_

"Steve, you're in no..."

_*"I'll see you when you get here."*_

"Stubborn sonofabitch," Kelly said and hit speed dial.

_*"Chin, what's wrong?"*_

"Kono, listen, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I need you to get over to Queens and ride roughshod over Steve."

_*"Why? What's happened?"*_

Chin quickly explained what he could and promised to bring her up to speed as soon as he finished up at the crime scene. He promised to find her at the hospital as soon as he could get away. He put the phone back in his pocket and moved to speak with one of the officers, cursing the reporter who'd shown up at an inoportune time.

**5050505050 **

Steve looked around for something he could wear, but found very little that would help him. He knew if he called for help the nurse would try to talk him out of it, but right now it seemed his only option. He pressed the button and waited for the nurse to answer his call, not all that surprised when she appeared at the open door.

"Can I help you, Commander?"

"I need to go down to the ER," McGarrett told her.

"Do you need the doctor?" the woman asked worriedly.

"No, look, I'm good, but a friend of mine is being brought in and I need to get down there."

"That's not a good idea..."

"Doesn't matter whether it's a good idea or not, Paulina, I'm going, but I'd rather not go down there in just this," McGarrett told her and motioned to the gown that had been tied in the back.

"Commander!"

"I'll sign myself out if I have to, Paulina, but if you get me a set of scrubs I'll keep the IV in tact and stay in the ER," McGarrett told her.

"Commander..."

"Bring me the papers to sign."

"The stories about you being stubborn don't begin to describe you," she said and left the room.

Steve knew why she was angry, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He needed to be there when Danny was brought in, needed to do it for his own peace of mind. He began searching for something to put on his feet, and looked up when the nurse reentered carrying a set of hospital pajamas and a pair of slippers.

"Commander, I need to get a set of vitals on you, change the IV and set up the antibiotics," Paulina told him as she placed the supplies on the bed.

"It can wait..."

"Not if you want these," she said, indicating the change of clothes. "Now sit down and let me do my job and maybe you'll survive until morning when Dr. Wilson finds out about your nocturnal wandering."

McGarrett knew if he wanted her help he better do as she said and sat on the edge of the bed. He waited while she took his BP, pulse, and listened to his heart before hooking up the new bag of IV solution and the antibiotics.

"Now, Commander, I'm going to help you get these on and then you're going to wait here until I get an orderly..."

"I can walk."

"Sure you can, but if I'm not mistaken your dose of morphine was just injected and to be honest I'd rather not see you fall on your face, although I'm sure it would be a wonderful sight to behold," Paulina told him and smiled when she saw the surprise on his face. "What? You didn't expect me to take a look when you were standing at the window?"

"Actually..."

"Don't worry, Commander, although I do appreciate the fine attributes and those tats of yours are intriguing," the nurse said as she fed the IV through the sleeve. "Any chance you'd tell me the reasons behind them?"

"Long story," McGarrett told her and smiled.

"I do enjoy listening to a man tell a story," Paulina said.

"I won't be here that long," McGarrett said and shook his head when she offered to help him into the pants. "I got it."

"All right, Commander, but stay here and I'll send an orderly right in," Paulina ordered. She turned away and walked out of the room with a hint of a smile on her face that did not quite reach her eyes. _'I have all the time in the world, Commander, and maybe you will too before long.' _

**Author's Note**—-Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments...Winnie


	26. Chapter 26

Steve finished dressing and sat back on the bed to wait for the orderly and thought about Danny Williams. The man was insufferable and argued over everything, but he knew how to do his job. He needed to know Danny would be all right in spite of how angry he felt over what the man had said. They'd need to clear the air, but it would have to wait until after Williams was taken care of.

Patience had never been one of his strong points and he thought about the man who'd trained him. Joe White would probably kick his ass from here to next week for being so damn stubborn when help was readily available. On more than one occasion White had told him anyone who refused medical treatment when it was there was just being an ass.

"Commander McGarrett, my name is Juan. Paulina told me to take you down to the ER," Juan Vasquez told him and motioned for the man to take a seat in the chair.

Steve moved off the bed, sat in the chair and maneuvered the pole so that he could hold it while the man took control of the handles.

"Are you set?"

"I'm good," McGarrett said and sat back as the orderly pushed him from the room. He nodded to the nurse at the desk as they passed by, and missed the look that crossed her face when Vasquez pushed him into the elevator.

"Paulina is upset with you for putting her on the spot," Vasquez told him.

"That's the story of my life," McGarrett said and closed his eyes as they started down to the main floor.

"You sure you wouldn't rather go back to your room and crawl back into bed?"

"There's nothing more I'd rather do, but I need to check on a friend."

"Must be a good friend to make you ignore your own health and test Paulina's patience," Vasquez told him.

"He is," McGarrett said, swallowing convulsively as their last meeting replayed itself in his mind. He wished the man would be quiet and was relieved when the man didn't say anything else.

Steve held tight to the IV pole as Vasquez eased the chair out of the elevator and along the corridor, passing several people who stared at them. He knew it was late and that most patients would be in bed, but right now he was where he needed to be. As the orderly pushed him toward the main ER desk the doors opened and Kono Kalakaua hurried inside.

"Hey, Boss, love the new fashion statement."

"It's the new look...what are you doing here?"

"Chin called and asked me to come ride roughshod over you," Kono answered.

"What the hell are you doing down here, Steve?"

"Hi, Keanna..."

"Don't hi Keanna me...you should be in bed."

"I needed...Danny's on his way in," McGarrett said and looked into her eyes.

"Damn...he must be the gunshot wound we're getting ready for," Wahine said and knelt in front of him. "Look, Steve, go back to your..."

"Not until I see him," McGarrett interrupted.

"I swear I've never met a more stubborn man..."

"I've heard that word a lot over the last few days," the injured man told her.

"I bet," Wahine said and smiled in spite of her worry. "Look, Steve, I need to finish setting up for Danny without worrying that you might just fall over and..."

"I'll stay right here, Keanna."

"No, you'll let Kono take you to the doctor's waiting room..."

"Dr. Wahine, the ambulance is just pulling in," a nurse called.

"Steve..."

"Go, Keanna, he needs you," McGarrett told her and watched as she hurried out the door. His breath caught in his throat as the gurney was pushed through the doors and he got a glimpse of a very pale Danny Williams. "Did anyone call Rachel?"

"I don't know," Kono answered.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes," Kono answered. "Maybe I should drive over there in case she wants to come in."

"It's late," McGarrett observed.

"Yes, it is, but I could stay with Grace if she's sleeping and Rachel could come over."

"Maybe...call her and if she wants to come in tell her you'll come stay with Grace," McGarrett said, his eyes never wavering from the room where Danny was being treated. He heard Kono move away and swallowed tiredly as his IV began to beep and a nurse moved to check the feed leading through the pump.

"Should you be here?" the woman asked with a frown.

"Dr. Wahine knows I'm here," McGarrett answered, relieved when Kono returned.

"I'll watch him," Kalakaua assured the nurse.

"Thanks, Kono, what did Rachel say?"

"She wants me to call as soon as we know what's happening. Now why don't we go into the waiting room and stay out of the way before they send you to your room."

"Thanks, Kono," McGarrett said and relaxed when she took control and pushed the chair toward the waiting room.

**5050505050 **

Keanna Wahine looked at the man lying on the gurney and forced a smile as she spoke. "Well, Danny, so much for my nice and easy night."

"Sorry, Keanna, I wasn't really expecting to see you tonight," Williams said, moaning softly when the woman eased the bandage away from his shoulder.

"We're going to need to find out where the bullet is and get it out," Wahine told him as a nurse collected several vials of blood before hooking up a second IV line. "I'm going to get you something for pain in a second, Danny. You don't have any allergies do you?"

"Just to bullets and Super SEALs," Williams answered. "Did I see him out there or was I hallucinating already?"

"He's there," Wahine answered.

"Damn fool...tell him to go to his room."

"I would if I thought he'd listen," the doctor said. "Now instead of worrying about Steve, let's concentrate on you."

Danny sighed and closed his eyes, wincing when she prodded the wound. He felt someone at the IV line and opened his eyes as she finished injecting the medication Wahine had ordered. He also noted that the bag of blood running into his arm was nearly empty. God, he felt so damn tired, but he really needed to clear the air with his partner and apologize for what he'd said and done.

"Rest, Danny," Wahine ordered as Akoni Wilson entered the room.

"What do we have, Keanna," Wilson asked and listened as Wahine told him what they were dealing with.

Danny tuned them out as he drifted on a drug induced fugue that soon sent him into the world of dreams and nightmares that waited for him.

**5050505050 **

Steve looked up as Keanna Wahine entered the waiting room and moved toward him. He knew she was still angry at him being there, but right now he wanted to know about Williams. "How is he?"

"He's lucky, Steve, but that doesn't mean he'll have an easy time of it. The bullet lodged against the collar bone, but didn't break it. It's a miracle he didn't damage the major blood vessel in the arm. He's on his way to surgery and his surgeon told me to give you a message."

"What message?" McGarrett asked tiredly.

"Dr. Wilson..."

"Shit!"

"That's right. He's pretty angry with you for being here and he doesn't want to see you in the surgical waiting room. He said surgery could take a couple of hours and that he'd come see you in your new room..."

"New room?" Kono asked.

"Yes, we figured it would be easier on the staff if we put them in the same room," Wahine answered and smiled at McGarrett. "You'll be on the same floor, but your room will be at the end of the hall."

"Thanks, Keanna," McGarrett said.

"Don't thank me yet, Steve, because I wanted to give you a shot to knock you out, but Akoni talked me out of it as long as you stay in bed."

"Can I see him?" McGarrett asked.

"Not right now, Steve, they're getting him ready for surgery and the faster we get it taken care of the better. Kono, would you take him back to his floor and check with the nurse for his new room?"

"Sure, Keanna," Kono agreed and again took control of the handles.

"Try not to worry, Steve, Danny's strong and in good shape," Wahine said and kissed him before watching as Kono wheeled him from the room.

The headache he'd been holding at bay intensified as they entered the elevator and he rubbed at his temples in an effort to ease the throbbing pain. By the time they reached his floor he was ready to admit that the trip to the ER had been a foolhardy one, but hoped no one would say anything.

"Commander, we're going to get you settled in your new room," Paulina told him and tried to take control of the wheelchair, a hint of anger flashing through her as the pretty woman refused to give up control.

"What room?" Kono asked.

"Follow me, but then you'll have to leave since visiting hours ended a long time ago," the nurse warned and led the way to McGarrett's new room.

Steve wasn't sure what it was about the woman's tone that set off alarms, but he was too tired to make sense of it as Kono pushed him into the room and over to the bed by the window. He waited until Kono locked the wheels and levered himself out of the chair, biting back a sharp curse when abused muscles in his side protested the newest abuse.

"All right, Commander, let's get you comfortable and I'll get a set of vitals before you go to sleep," Paulina told him.

Steve eased his aching body onto the bed and smiled at Kono when she lifted the blankets over him. "Thanks, Kono, make sure Dr. Wilson comes to see me when Danny's out of surgery."

"I will, Boss, now do like the nurse said and go to sleep," Kono said and left the room.

Steve closed his eyes and listened to the nurse as she took his blood pressure, but he could already feel himself drifting when she covered him with the blanket. "Thanks," McGarrett said softly.

"You're welcome, Commander," sh said and adjusted the flow of the IV before standing back and staring at the man. What was it about him that made her want to crawl into bed beside him and take care of him? Why did the though of someone else looking after him make her so angry she could scream?

"Paulina, Mr. Rawlings in 318 is asking for something for pain."

"'ll be right there, Diana," Paulina answered and silently cursed the old coot for being such a pain each night.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien knew he had to keep a low profile and was glad he had several accounts he could access without giving away his location. He'd set up the different profiles at small banks when he first arrived in Hawaii. Now he needed money and stopped at several ATMs to withdraw cash from each account before picking up a package at a post office that advertized 24 hour service. It held several passports and other pieces of identification that could get him out of the country once the heat was off.

David knew if he tried to leave he'd be caught because by now his face was probably plastered over the news and an alert had probably been posted to the airports. He cursed Danny Williams for making a fool of him and vowed to make the sonofabitch pay before he left the island. He had contacts, not good ones, but he had enough on them to make them work with him. Higgins and Sheffield would be his first call, and they would soon find out that he didn't make idle threats.

David turned the motorcycle away from the city and headed west toward a small hotel that would take cash and not ask questions. He'd stay there until he could get what he wanted before leaving for Rio or some other South American city where money could easily buy anonymity.

**5050505050 **

Chin hurried toward the waiting room at the end of the hallway, not surprised to find Kono reading a magazine that looked like it had seen better days. "any word about Danny, Cuz?"

"Not yet. Keanna was here a little while ago and told me it would be another hour or so," Kono answered.

"How's Steve?"

"I checked on him an hour ago and he was sleeping. I have a feeling he'll be read the riot act when Dr. Wilson sees him."

"He might just find he's on the receiving end of the riot act. Steve knows his limitations and he's not stupid," Chin observed.

"We know that, but sometimes even Steve needs to realize all that training can't counteract blood loss and damage. I know he's trained to get past the pain and move, but he's human and he has human frailties just like the rest of us," Kono offered.

"I know that, and you know that, but sometimes a man who's been trained to move like Steve, finds it hard to admit when he's hurting or when he needs help," Chin told her.

"I think Keanna was ready to knock him on his butt if he argued with going back to his room."

"So that's where he is."

"Yes, but he's been moved into a double so Danny can be put in with him after recovery," Kono said with a smile.

"Oh, man, can you imagine the arguments between them after they've both been dosed with morphine?"

"I'd like to be a fly on the wall," Kono agreed. He took a seat next to her and looked at the television, but wasn't interested in what was on. There was no one else in the waiting room and he searched through the channels while Kono continued to read the magazine. He turned the volume down and sat back, waiting for news on Danny Williams.

**5050505050 **

The room was dark, except for the thin stream of light shining through the partially open drapes. Soft breathing from the man on the bed reached her ears and she slowly made her way across the room. Once there she studied the face, enjoying the feeling that came over her at the thought of what this man was like and what he did for a living.

She reached out, but snatched her hand back when he moved as if unconsciously aware he was being watched. She injected the medication into his existing IV and knew there would come a tie when he would be at her mercy. His eyelids fluttered and she sighed contentedly when they opened, revealing eyes that were glazed with the effect of the drugs he was being given.

"Hello, Commander, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," McGarrett answered.

"I expect you are after the late night wanderings. I just gave you something for pain and it should help you sleep," Paulina told him.

"Is Danny...is he here?" McGarrett asked.

"They just called down to say he'd be here in an hour. Surgery went well, but he's going to sleep and you should do the same," Paulina said and tucked the blanket around him.

"Danny's okay?"

"Yes, he is," she assured him and wished she could stay right here, but there were other patients she had to attend to. "Commander, if you need anything just push the button."

"I will...thanks."

Paulina watched him for several seconds before leaving the room. The smile on her face was one of rapture, but it disappeared as soon as she returned to the desk and filled out the nightly report.

**5050505050 **

"Detective Williams, we're going to transfer you to the bed now, so just relax and let us do the work," Paulina said as she helped the orderly maneuver the gurney up to the bed. She glanced at the occupant of the other bed, and knew the man was awake when he turned his head and turned toward them.

Danny mumbled something unintelligible, a soft moan escaping as they shifted him onto the bed. Whatever they'd given him upstairs must have been really good because all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt the nurse ding something to his arm, but his eyelids were so damn heavy he couldn't find the strength to open them.

"Detective, you're call button is beside your right hand. Just press it if you need anything," Paulina told him.

"Thanks," Williams aid and turned his head slightly. He blinked several times until the man in the second bed came into focus and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He heard the orderly take the gurney out of the room and thought he was dreaming when the nurse seemed to say something he couldn't quite grasp to McGarrett, but he drifted off before he could make sense of it

It was several hours later when he opened his eyes and licked at dry lips. He hated the taste in his mouth and looked for something to relieve the dryness in his throat. He turned to look at the other bed and noted that McGarrett was still sleeping and coughed, moaning when it quickly reminded him why he was in the hospital.

"Here, Danny," Rachel said and smiled at him.

"Rachel, when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. You were sleeping," Rachel said and helped him drink the ice water.

"Are you all right?"

"Not really...I...Danny, we need to talk, but not here, not now," Rachel told him.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this, Danny...I can't watch you get hurt again. I can't handle the late night calls or the fear that someone might knock on my door and tell me...tell me you were killed in the line of duty..."

"Rachel..."

"I'm sorry, Danny, I just can't do this again," Rachel said and hurried from the room.

"Rachel!" Danny sat up and fought the nausea the move caused, and lay back against the pillows in frustration. He slammed his right fist against the mattress and cursed David O'Brien for what he'd cost him.

"Danny, are you...all right?" McGarrett asked, his voice weary as he raised the head of his bed.

"I'm just peachy...another glorious day in pineapple hell," Williams snapped as a nurse entered the room.

"Good morning, Detective, Commander. My name is Alana and I'll be your nurse today. I'm going to get your meds and a set of vitals on both of you," the woman said and opened the drapes, allowing the sun to shine through the window. "Commander, you look a little flushed...are you feeling all right?"

"I'm good," McGarrett told her, but the truth was he felt lousy.

"Commander, if you were good you wouldn't be in here," Alana scolded. "I'll be right back."

Steve watched her leave and closed his eyes as he thought about Danny's answer. The man was still angry and they needed to clear the air, but right now he didn't feel like listening to one of Danny's rants. He turned and looked out the window, feeling Williams eyes on him, but unwilling to say anything right now.

"Commander, I'm going to get a set of vitals on you," the nurse said when she returned.

Steve waited for her to finish what she was doing and felt her hand on his arm.

"Commander, you're running a fever so I'm going to put in a call to Dr. Wilson and see what he wants to do."

All right," McGarrett said and closed his eyes. God, he really did feel like hell and the pain in his side seemed to be getting worse. He sat forward and reached for the basin as the bitter taste of bile rose in his throat.

**Author's Note**—-Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments...Winnie


	27. Chapter 27

Danny knew something was wrong with McGarrett and was frustrated when no one seemed to give him answers as a doctor entered the room and moved to the second bed. The nurse who'd introduced herself as Alana drew the curtain across and left him alone with his thoughts.

He heard the doctor asking Steve several questions, but McGarrett's weary response didn't quite reach his ears. Guilt and worry gnawed at his gut, yet he knew he did what he had to do. The fact that the women were safe did little to ease his mind as he listened to Akoni Wilson working on his partner.

"Alana, I want to repeat the blood work," Wilson said and ordered several other tests before pushing back the curtain and moving to Danny's bed.

"Doc, how is he?" Williams asked.

"He's running a fever and showing signs of an infection in the wound. I had hoped the antibiotics would work, but in the commander's case we need a stronger one. We also need to make damn sure there are no more midnight trips to the ER," Wilson explained and reached for Williams' chart. "Now why don't we talk about you, Detective...how do you feel?"

"Like someone drilled a hole in my shoulder," Williams answered and motioned to the immobilized limb. "How long?"

"You'll have to wear that for at least four weeks, Detective, but you'll also need physiotherapy during that time," Wilson told him.

"Damn," the Jersey native cursed softly.

"You're a lucky man, Detective. It could have been a lot worse, but that bullet must have lost a lot of velocity before it entered or it would have torn up muscle and bone, not to mention the major blood vessels. So take it easy and let the staff take care of you. You're hooked up to a morphine infusion pump right now, but tomorrow we'll switch it so you can take the medication when you need it."

"Thanks, Doc," Williams said.

"You're welcome, now please don't make me sorry I let them put you two in the same room," Wilson said before leaving the room.

Danny raised the head of his bed and waited for the nurse to finish with his partner. God, help him he needed to cleat the air and apologize for what he'd said, and hope that he could set things right with McGarrett. All the things he'd said since O'Brien showed up kept replaying over and over in his mind and he thought about what he'd said about Steve needed to pick his friends more carefully.

"Commander, I'll be back in a few minutes to start the antibiotics and a lab tech will be here shortly to draw blood," Alana said and smiled at Williams before leaving the two men alone.

"Steve," Williams called softly,

"Danny," McGarrett turned toward his friend. "You okay?"

"Not really, but I will be...you look like hell."

"Honestly, Danny, I feel like it too," McGarrett answered softly.

"Why'd you come down to the ER?"

"I needed to make sure you were all right."

"That's nice, but tell me exactly what you could have done that trained medical personnel couldn't do? I mean really, Steven, all you did was put your own health at risk."

"It was a risk I was willing to take, Danny. I know it was stupid, but I couldn't sleep and I..."

"Thanks, Steve, but next time ignore that little SEAL with the protective streak and admit to being human," Williams said.

"Sometimes I don't know how to do that," McGarrett admitted as the nurse returned carrying two bags, one of IV solution and the other the new antibiotics. He closed his eyes as she set them up and felt himself drifting toward sleep.

Danny waited for the nurse to leave and turned to his friend, sighing heavily as he readied himself to apologize, but McGarrett seemed to be sleeping. He knew there was no point in speaking and closed his eyes as sleep beckoned to him.

**5050505050 **

Kono and Chin spoke with the ER doctor in an official capacity about the women who'd been brought in with Danny Williams. They were all suffering from bruises and drug use, but it was the emotional trauma that worried the resident the most. They'd been admitted for observation, and their families had been contacted, except for Sandra McMillan.

Kono had told the doctor that Sandra's husband was a patient and that she would personally tell him that his wife was alive. She also understood that right now, Sandra didn't want to face him, but to keep him in the dark about her rescue would be cruel. They reached Kevin McMillan's room and chin held the door for her to enter.

"Mr. McMillan," Kono called and watched as the man turned away from the window and looked at her with such sorrow that it tore at her heart.

"Please tell me you found her," McMillan begged and swallowed convulsively when the two officers stood beside his bed. "Oh, God, she's dead isn't she..."

"No, no, she's not dead, Mr. McMillan," Kono assured him.

"Did you...did you find her?"

"Yes, we did, but..."

"I need to see her," McMillan said and pushed back the blankets, but found his hands caught and held by the woman who'd tried to help him.

"She isn't ready yet," Kono said.

"What do you mean she isn't ready? What's wrong with her?"

"Your wife' been through a lot, and she just needs a little time to come to terms with what happened to her," Chin answered.

"What happened to her?" McMillan asked softly, his heart in his throat as he looked from one face to the other.

"I think it would be better if she told you, but..."

"Please...just tell me what happened to her. Why doesn't she want to see me?"

"It's not that she doesn't want to, it's just that she needs a little time. Just give her that," Kono said. "She'll come to you when she's ready and you'll both be able to talk about what happened. I know you love her and as log as you remember that and give her a little space then you'll both be fine."

"She can have all the time she needs as long as she doesn't try to push me away," Kevin said. "Will you give her a message from me?"

"Yes," Kono answered.

"Tell her that I love her and that nothing that was done to her will change that. She is my anchor and I promise to be the same for her," McMillan told her.

"I'll tell her," Kono said and knew there was nothing more she could do for Kevin McMillan. She silently prayed the couple was strong enough to face what had happened and allow the love they had for each other to wash away the pain and turmoil that came with this type of crime. She walked out of the room and felt her cousin beside her and knew he was as affected by this as she was.

"They'll be fine as long as they remember the love that brought them together," Chin said.

"I know," Kono said as they headed for McGarrett and Williams' room. She opened the door to find both men sleeping and frowned when he noticed McGarrett's flushed features. "Steve looks terrible," she whispered.

"Probably overdid it last night," Chin said. "Why don't we go to HPD and let these two sleep?"

"Sounds good," Kono said and followed him out of the room.

**5050505050 **

Paul Higgins and Charlie Sheffield knew they'd made a mistake where David O'Brien was concerned, but they were smart enough to know how to fix things. McGarrett was still under investigation because of the drugs found in his home, but if they were honest with each other there was no way of making those charges stick now that they'd lost O'Brien.

Williams had been shot, but reports said he would be fine if he took the time he needed to heal. It also meant that Five-O was down half its team and vulnerable. The two members that were left had less than stellar files and had come under IA's scrutiny before. Chin Ho Kelly had dodged a bullet when McGarrett asked him to be part of the governor's task force. Kono Kalakaua was a rookie and should never have been given the position.

Higgins was angry that they'd have to forget going after McGarrett for the moment, but Sheffield had convinced him they'd find another way to get to the SEAL. They were seated in his office with the door closed and away from prying eyes and listening ears, but even here he never felt completely safe. Sheffield had once accused him of being paranoid, but he'd shook it off, yet the truth was he always felt as if he was being watched.

"Charlie, did you hear anything I said?" Sheffield asked.

"What?"

"Jesus, what's up with you today?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Paul, this whole thing is fucked up and if we're not careful we'll fall victim to the trap we were setting up for McGarrett and his team," Higgins told him.

"We've been careful, Charlie..."

"Have we? People have seen us with O'Brien..."

"We were investigating Five-O and he is part of the team so it made perfect sense to question him," Sheffield offered.

"Maybe, but once McGarrett and his team go after O'Brien they'll also turn to us," Higgins said.

"Not if we get rid of O'Brien first."

"How do we do that when we don't know where he is?"

"We find him," Sheffield answered.

"Just how do we do that when there's already a statewide APB issued and yet the bastard seems to have disappeared."

"No one disappears for long, Charlie. He has to surface sometime and when he does we'll make sure we get to him first."

"I hope you're right, Paul, because O'Brien could take us down with him," Higgins said angrily.

"Keep it cool, Charlie," Sheffield warned as a knock sounded on the door. "Business as usual until we find O'Brien."

"Guess so," Higgins said as Sheffield opened the door.

**5050505050 **

Danny hated the feeling of waking up in a hospital bed. Between the taste in his mouth and the medicinal smells he knew he'd need a tube of toothpaste and a large bottle of Listerine just to get rid of the first layer. He reached for the glass of water on the table and took several sips while trying to make sense of what had happened.

David was dirty, Steve had been right about that, but he hadn't been ready to hear it and it had cost him any chance he had with Rachel. It had nearly cost him his friendship with McGarrett and Danny turned his head to make sure the other man was still there. Steve seemed to be sleeping, but he knew the man was awake and decided now was as good a time as any to talk.

"Steve, I know you're awake. Can we talk?"

"Guess so," McGarrett answered and raised the head of the bed so he could see the other man.

"You were right about David."

"I know and I'm sorry, Danny, I wish I'd been wrong," the SEAL told him.

"I do too, but nothing we can do will change that. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you...we wouldn't be here if I had," Williams observed and ran his fingers through his hair before sliding his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. He wavered for a few seconds before using the bed to right himself and moving to his friend's bed.

"You sure you should be up?" McGarrett asked.

"Probably not, but when has that ever stopped either of us?"

"Point taken," McGarrett said tiredly.

"Steve, I need to apologize..."

"You already did."

"Not for what happened the other day. I said some things that should never have been said and I need to explain why."

"You did what you had to do," McGarrett said, his voice soft, yet filled with the emotions he was trying to keep in check. He turned away, not wanting to relive the scene again, but felt a hand on his arm.

"Steve, look I know what I said hurt..."

"I'm big boy, Danny, words don't hurt," McGarrett lied.

"Really?" Williams snapped and regretted the way the single word came out. "Steve, I know damn well words can hurt...sometimes they hurt more that getting shot. Rachel was here earlier and she said she couldn't do this any more. That hurt worst than my shoulder, so don't tell me being told your a dictator with delusions of Godhood didn't hurt because I know better."

"If it wasn't true why did you say it?" McGarrett asked, shifting so that he could sit on the edge of the bed. He felt like crap, but he needed to get this off his chest and make sense of why Danny said what he did.

"I figured the best way to go after David was to make myself look dirty, but we didn't have a lot of time and the only one I could trust besides you and Kono was Chin. We knew David was nearby because I'd seen him when I got here so I staged the whole setup to get in quick with O'Brien. I know you thought he might have been involved with the disappearance of those six women and you were right, Steve."

"I'm sorry, Danny..."

"No! Don't you go apologizing for seeing something I refused to see. If you hadn't opened my eyes those women would still be missing."

"You found them...alive?"

"Yes, they are, but they'll need therapy to help them deal with what O'Brien did to them...what I almost...God, Steve, I've been undercover before, but this...making David believe I could do that to them was the worst. She cried when I touched her even though I tried to let her know she'd be all right."

"Sometimes we're forced o do things we don't want to, Danny."

"I know, but this was bad, Steve. I wanted to just tell her who I was, but that would have..."

"Gotten you both killed," McGarrett finished.

"Yes, and the others too. I did what i had to do to prove what you already knew."

"I didn't know, Danny, but I suspected," McGarrett told him and rubbed at his eyes. "When we were at the bar and the perp took Kono...I saw something just before I was shot."

"What did you see?"

"David's gun wavered for a second and I heard the man say 'You'."

"So maybe David knew him?"

"Possibly. Where is O'Brien?"

"We don't know," Williams answered. "The bastard got away after he shot me. It was dark and he took off through the woods so Chin couldn't go after him. They were supposed to get the canine unit out there, but I don't know if they found anything," Williams said.

"Danny, I'm sorry I was right about David."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Steve. I told you once that you needed to pick your friends more carefully...guess that goes both ways."

"Danny, how long do you think David's been dirty?"

"I don't know, but I keep thinking I couldn't have been that wrong about him back then."

"That's how I see Nick. He wasn't always dirty and he saved my life on more than one occasion."

"Sometimes I wonder what could possibly happen to make a man change. I can't begin to imagine what could make me do something like this. Drugs and arms I understand...don't agree with and wish the hell I could do something about it, but this...this is dealing in human lives. He was planning on selling them to some client and we have yet to find out who that bastard is."

"Did O'Brien have anyone working with him?" McGarrett asked tiredly, his arm held tight against his side as the pain he'd been holding at bay returned.

"A man named Howard and several others. Hopefully Chin and Kono will get something from them," Williams said and knew it was time to get back to his own bed. "You should get some sleep."

"Sounds good right now," McGarrett aid and lay back, but left the head of the bed in an upright position as nausea churned through his gut.

"Want me to get Alana?"

"No, think maybe I'll just do as you said and get some sleep."

"All right...thanks, Steve."

"For what?"

"For not telling me to get the hell out," Williams said.

"Couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"If I told you to get the hell out I'd have to come up with another catchy phrase," McGarrett told him with a hint of a smile.

"Catchy phrase?" Williams said and saw the smile get bigger. "No way, Steven, that's not a catchy phrase...well okay it is when Gracie says it, but it's annoying when you say it."

"Oh I don't know...book 'em Danno works well and so does get back to your own bed Danno."

"Oh, that's real funny."

"Say goodnight, Danno."

" Goodnight, Danno," Williams said and moved back to his own bed. He knew there as more that needed to be said, but for now things were back to normal and it felt right as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note—- **Thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing...Winnie


	28. Chapter 28

Chin and Kono knew they were getting nowhere with the files they were going through and shut them down. There'd been no hits on O'Brien's aliases and so far the man had managed to keep from being seen. It was time to interrogate Cole Howard and the other men they'd arrested. Hopefully the men would give them something to help them find David O'Brien. They hurried toward the interrogation room where Howard sat as if patiently waiting for an order at a restaurant.

Chin opened the door and stepped inside, Kono directly behind him as they moved to the opposite side of the table. He wanted to wipe the smug look off Howard's face when the man seemed to be openly sizing Kono up and down. He stepped between them and slammed his fist on the table as Kono moved to the back wall.

"Nice," Howard said lewdly, but shut up when a hand grabbed him by the throat. "You c...can't do t...this. I k...know my r...rights!"

"Really? What about the rights of those women?" Kono snarled.

"What women?" Howard said, straightening his shirt when the cop released him.

"Sandra, McMillan, Cam Ngo, Tao Pham..."

"Sorry, I don't know them," Howard said, his eyes again watching the woman who'd spoken.

"Oh really?" Chin snapped and brought the man's attention back to him. "It's strange how you suddenly develop amnesia considering those women were all at that house..."

"I was house sitting for my uncle and have no idea what he does in his spare time. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Your uncle is out of the country, but we did have a nice little chat with him. It seems you were an unwelcome guest in his house, and he wants you charged with trespassing."

"And here I thought you were going to try to arrest me for something serious. Well, my lawyer will talk to my uncle and get those charges dropped so why don't you save the taxpayers some money and let me go?"

"Wouldn't you love for it to be that easy?" Kono snarled. "You're facing charge of kidnapping, assault, rape..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss..."

"That's Officer Kalakaua to you," Chin warned, anger evident in his eyes. "Now why don't you quit with the bullshit and tell us where we can find David O'Brien?"

"Who?"

"Do you have a problem with your ears, Howard?" Kono spat and got face to face with the man. "Where is David O'Brien?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"So this is all on you?" Chin asked. "You're the brains behind this whole thing so I guess the charges should hold up especially once we've talked to your men and get them to roll over on you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Chin, we're wasting time here. Lets go talk to Kyle Marcus. I'm sure he'll be glad to take a plea bargain," Kono said and moved to the door.

"Wait," Howard snapped.

"I don't think so," Chin said. "We're done here unless you give us something we can use."

"I don't know where O'Brien is..."

"Like I said we're done," Chin said with a grin as Kono opened the door.

"But I can give you the client's name," Howard said.

"I'm listening," Chin said.

"I want a deal."

"That depends on whether or not what you have to offer is worth something," Chin said.

"I can give you the woman behind the human trafficking," Howard said. O'Brien had not given him the name, but he had contacts of his own and one name was as good as nay when it came right down to it.

"I'm listening," Chin said.

"Her name is Celina Frey," Howard answered. "She visits the island several times a year, but she's not an American citizen."

"Where's she from and how do you contact her?" Kono asked.

"She's German and she calls me when she's going to be in Hawaii."

"When is she supposed to pick them up?" Kono asked.

"I don't know..."

"Let' go, Kono..."

"No, wait. I can find out, but you need to let me have my phone."

"Not a chance," Chin told him.

"Look, I can call her and find out when..."

"When was she supposed to pick them up?" Kono asked suspiciously.

"I don't have an exact date..."

"So you pick up women whenever you feel like it without knowing if she'll take them?" Chin asked.

"Sometimes..."

"Bull, come on, Kono, this is a waste of time!"

"I'm giving you everything I got."

"No, you're not! You're not telling us anything that'll get us whoever is behind this!" Chin snapped. "When is this woman going to be in Hawaii?"

"I don't know! I told you she calls when she's coming!"

"I guess that means you're out of luck! Come on, Kono..."

"Sonofa...look, O'Brien has his own contact and I know it's someone on the big island, but I don't have a name," Howard said.

"That doesn't help us," Kono told him.

"Look, I know this isn't the first time he's used this person before and I know it's a man. I think he's Asian, but I'm not sure. O'Brien told me he likes certain types and that's why they look so much alike."

"Did O'Brien say whether or not he had contact with this 'client' before coming to Hawaii?" Kono asked.

"He never said, but I'm pretty sure he did."

"Why is that?" Chin asked.

"Because he ordered these before he got here," Howard answered.

"Who did?"

"O'Brien. He called me and told me the client wanted a certain type this time."

"A certain type?" Kono spat. "You're talking about human beings here and yet you make it sound like you're dealing with something you'd find on a supermarket shelf. They are women with loved ones who will miss them and they don't deserve what you did to them! Are you Married? Do you have children?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Plenty, you sonofabitch," Chin swore. "How would you feel if your wife or daughter..."

"I'm not married and have no children."

"Then what about your sister or your mother? What if one of them was taken and raped? How would you feel then?" Kono spat and shoved the man.

"Easy, Kono, he's not worth it."

"You're damn right he's not and what he gave us we already had so I don't think there'll be any deal so maybe you should start learning how to enjoy being another man's toy because I'm pretty sure they'll enjoy a new fish like you," Kono snarled and left the room with her cousin.

"Nice, Kono."

"I hope his cell mate shows him just how those women felt...up close and personal," Kono said.

"Me too, but for now we have a job to do," Chin offered and nodded to several officers as they left the area.

**5050505050 **

Steve could hear the soft sound of his roommates breathing, and looked at the pump that was feeding the IV into his arm. He didn't want to push the button for the morphine, but the pain in his side was growing steadily worse. He shifted slightly and sat up a little more before reaching for the remote and tuning in to the baseball game. He reached up and rubbed at his throbbing skull and didn't hear the footsteps approaching his bed.

"Commander, no one will think any less of you if you use that medication the way it's supposed to. You don't need to be in pain," Wilson told him.

"I don't need..."

"Don't listen to him, Doc, he doesn't like to admit he's as human as the rest of us," Williams said. He'd heard the man enter the room and sat on the edge of the bed when he moved to Steve's side of the room. He knew his friend was in pain and running a fever, but there wasn't much he could do to help.

"I have a feeling you two are more alike than you admit," Wilson observed and placed McGarrett's chart on the table. "Tell me how you feel, Commander."

"Hot," McGarrett answered.

"That's the fever, but it looks like it's come down some so hopefully the antibiotics are working. The infection in the wound may take some time to clear up, but once it does you should feel much better," Wilson said as the nurse came into the room. "I'm going to check the wound and change the dressing and I think you should push the button so we can give the medication a chance to work before we start."

Steve knew the man was right and that there really was no point in trying to fight past the pain when relief was so readily at hand. He pressed the button and heard Danny say something to the doctor, but didn't quite catch what was being said as the nurse move the table closer to the bed.

"Commander, I'm going to lower your bed," Alana said and smiled sympathetically when he held his right arm tight against his side.

Steve swallowed convulsively until the sharp pain eased and the movement stopped. He shifted his right arm away from the wound and soon felt cold hands touch against his skin. He listened as the surgeon and the nurse told him what they were doing, but didn't understand some of the more technical words they used to describe the discharge coming from the wound.

"Steve, it looks better than it did, but there's still signs of infection in the wound itself. Now I'd rather not have to go back in, but if it doesn't clear up in the next 24 hours I'm going to put in a drain. For now we'll continue with the antibiotics and Tylenol for the fever," Wilson explained.

"Okay," McGarrett said.

"I also want you to use that medication because otherwise you'll be uncomfortable and that means you're not resting and right now rest is exactly what you need," Wilson said and saw the dark head nod once. "Commander, if the medications not helping let the nurse know."

"I will," the injured man said and listened to the doctor tell the nurse what new tests he wanted performed. He closed his eyes and felt the nurse pull the blanket up over him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Commander," Alana said and left the room with Wilson.

"Are you two up for some company?" Kono asked from the open doorway.

"Sure, Kono, come on in," Williams said and nodded when Chin followed behind her.

"How are you feeling, Brah?" Chin asked when Kono moved to the second bed.

"Not too bad...right now they're giving me the good stuff," Williams said and lay back against the pillow.

"We came to update you on the case, but if you..."

"No buts, Chin, what's happening?" Williams asked.

"Howard talked, but he doesn't know where O'Brien is hiding. He did give us the name of his client, but he said O'Brien had his own contact," Chin answered.

"We need to find the sonofabitch," the Jersey native spat.

"We'll get him, Danny," Chin vowed.

"What about the women? Are they going to be all right? Have their families been notified?" McGarrett asked.

"Their physical wounds were minor, bur the emotional ones could take years to deal with. I'm going to speak with Sandra McMillan and see if she's willing to have her husband visit her. She's been through so much, but so has he and he's loaded down with guilt over what happened," Kono explained.

"They'll need to be strong for each other," Williams said and closed his eyes as he thought about Rachel's last visit.

"Danny, are you all right?" Kono asked.

"Rachel was here. She said she can't do this anymore," Williams told them.

"Hell, Danny, I'm sorry," Chin said.

"Me too, but I shouldn't be surprised," Williams said

"What do you mean?" Kono asked.

"It didn't work out the first time so why the hell should this be any different."

"Danny..."

"I don't feel like talking about my life right now," Williams said and slid his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing when he jarred his arm. "Look, David's probably using an alias and holed up in a small hotel outside the city. He'll be waiting for the heat to be off and then he'll come after me before he leaves the country."

"Why would he chance coming after you?" Chin asked.

"Because he'll blame me for ruining his plans."

"Why was he after Steve?" Kono asked.

"Steve was in the way," Williams answered and looked at his partner. "David figured if Steve was out of the way he could control Five-O."

"The man had a big ego of he thought he would have control of this team," Chin observed.

"He does," Williams agreed. "That's why he won't leave the country until he makes sure he gets back at me."

"Danny, do you think he'd use any of the aliases he used while with the Newark PD?" Chin asked.

"No, he's too smart for that. He's probably got accounts set up in other names," Williams said.

"Maybe we should be watching someone a little closer to home," Kono offered.

"Who?" McGarrett asked.

"Higgins and Sheffield," Kono answered.

"The IA agents?" Williams asked.

"Exactly. From what I heard at HPD those two were a little too friendly with O'Brien," Kalakaua answered.

"I wouldn't put it past those two," Chin said.

"So how do we investigate IA without them investigating us?" Kono asked.

"Easy, they're still after me so we make it look like I really am dirty," McGarrett offered.

"And just how do you propose to do that from here?" Williams asked.

"I can..."

"No..."

"Danny..."

"Steve, there has to be another way. You're hurt and those two are already after you. We don't need to give them more reason to..."

"You went after O'Brien..."

"Yes, I did, but I wasn't injured. I know damn well I should have figured out another way, but we needed to find those women. Higgins and Sheffield will make a mistake and we'll catch them," Williams explained.

"We could keep an eye on them ourselves and I know there are several members of the HPD who'd be willing to help with surveillance," Chin said. "I'll also talk to Kamekona and see if any of his people know where O'Brien is hiding."

"Ask him if there's any word on the street about Higgins and Sheffield," McGarrett said tiredly.

"Will do," Chin said. "You two look like you should get some sleep so we'll leave you alone."

"Keep us updated on what's happening," McGarrett ordered.

"Sure, Boss," Kono agreed and left the room with her cousin.

"Danny, I'm sorry about Rachel."

"I know and I appreciate it, Steve, but right now I'd rather not talk about it," Williams said. He closed his eyes and thought about Rachel and vowed that no matter what happened to them, Grace would always be a part of his life.

**Author's Note—- **Thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing...Winnie


	29. Chapter 29

Kono looked into the room and felt her heart aching for the woman seated in the chair by the window. Sandra McMillan looked like she was a lost child, her face pale with the evidence of tears streaks adding to the sorrow and pain she felt. The woman turned to look at her when she entered and Kono smiled at her as she spoke.

"Mrs. McMillan, my name is Kono Kalakaua," Kono said and showed the woman her badge, relieved that Chin had left to go back HQ while she spoke with the victim.

"I already gave my statement," the woman said.

"I know, but that's not why I'm here. I know you don't want to see your husband..."

"I don't want him to see me like this. I'm not going to make him stay with me now," Sandra told her.

Kono moved closer to the woman and waited for her to look into her eyes before speaking. "He loves you for who you are."

"No, he loves who I was, but I'll never be that woman again."

"Yes, you will as long as you don't let what they did to you change who you are in your heart. You have a man who loves you..."

"Don't you think I know that? I just don't want to let anyone touch me like that any more. I can't do it...no matter how much I love him."

"What if he's willing to wait until you're ready?"

"What if I'm never ready?" Sandra said and held her arms tight against her body as she trembled with a mixture of pain and sorrow. God, help her, she loved her husband, but how could she face him after everything that happened? How could he ever love her when other men had taken what should have been theirs alone.

"That's something the two of you need to talk about. Don't turn your back on him, not when you need him and he needs you," Kono tried.

"I...I don't know if I can...I...Kevin deserves better. He deserves a woman who..."

"Who loves him and is strong enough to fight to keep that love."

"I don't know if I'm that strong."

"Sometimes we don't know our own strength until we're forced to lean on those who care about us."

"Is he...is he here?" Sandra asked softly and saw a change come over the woman standing in front of her. "Where is he?"

"He's in a room down the hall."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"He was found not long after you disappeared and was hurt quite bad, but he's getting better. He asked us not to call his family until he knew how you were doing, but he needs to see you, Sandra."

"I don't..."

"You need him...you need to let him help you," Kono told her. "Just let him help and maybe you'll both be able to understand that you did nothing wrong."

"I let them take me. I let them do that to me!"

"No, you didn't. The blood tests showed the presence of several drugs including Rohypnol. You were raped and that's not your fault. You couldn't stop what they did to you, but you can stop them from winning," Kono told her.

"What about...what if I can't beat them?"

"Your husband thinks you can and I do too as long as you let him help you. Cry on his shoulder and let him cry on yours. Let him love you because he wants to and let him help you get your life back," Kono advised and saw a glimmer of hope in the woman's eyes. She knew it was far from over, but if she could just get Sandra to go to Kevin then maybe they really could reclaim the love they shared.

"I don't know if I'm ready..."

"Sandra, please..."

"Kevin," the woman said and looked past Kono at the man who stood in the door.

"Don't shut me out, Sandra, please don't do that to me...to us," Kevin McMillan looked as if he might crumble as he looked at his wife with a mixture of love and fear.

"Oh, Kevin, I don't...I want to believe in us, but after everything that's happened I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to...to run away as fast as you could."

"That's not going to happen. I love you too much for that," Kevin said and moved toward her as Kono moved out of the way.

"I love you too..."

"Then let that be our strength, Honey, please, don't shut me out," the injured man said and reached for his wife. "I want to take care of you."

"I want that too, but..."

"Sh, no buts, let's just take it one day at a time. I'll be here if you want to scream or cry or throw a tantrum or throw something at me! I promised to love and care for you for the rest of our lives and I plan on doing just that."

"I want that too," Sandra repeated and reached for her husband.

Kono knew the couple had a long way to go, but this was a start and if Kevin's family was anything like him then they had a good chance of making it. They would need to talk to a psychiatrist to help deal with what happened, but for now they could hold each other and draw comfort in the touch. Kono left the couple alone, stopped at the nurse's desk and told the woman there that Kevin McMillan was with his wife if they were looking for him. She left the hospital, feeling a little better that at least one of the women had the support of a man who loved her unconditionally.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien stared out at the empty parking lot as the rain beat against the window with a steady rhythm that set his nerves on edge. Two days had passed since the fiasco at the house and still there was a steady stream of newscasts that talked about him being one of the most wanted men in the state. All because he'd trusted a man whose life he'd saved on more than one occasion.

O'Brien had picked up several disposable phones and called his client in hopes of making the man understand why he wouldn't be getting his delivery. The problem was Ichiro Dazai was that he didn't believe in failure or second chances. By now Dazai had probably put a sizable bounty on his head and some hitman would be just itching to take him out.

Danny Williams had cost him more than just the money, he'd cost him his life if Dazai had his way. David knew he could disappear anytime he wanted to, but right now the only thing on his mind was Danny Williams. One way or another they would meet again and when that happened one of them would die, and David didn't plan on living a short life.

David reached for the bottle of cold beer and took a long drink before slamming it down on the table. How the hell had things come to this? Where had things gone wrong for him? Was it that first bribe he'd taken shortly out of the academy, or did that simply show him how easy it could be to make money while doing a job he enjoyed. The problem he had now was that he was like the bastards he'd arrested and put behind bars. If that happened he'd be dead within a few days because the prisoners hated cops almost as much as they hated child molesters.

O'Brien knew he had to do something fast, but he didn't know who he could trust. There were two men he could call, but he didn't trust either one of them. Higgins and Sheffield were dirty, not quite his kind of dirty, but a little shove in the right direction and they would be. He needed something to make Danny come to him and he knew just what or who that something would be...Grace Williams.

Danny loved his daughter more than anything else in the world and he'd do everything in his power to keep her safe. He'd proven that time and again, and had even given up his job in Newark to follow her mother to Hawaii. If Higgins and Sheffield were as dirty as they seemed then he could use them to get to the child and have them bring her to him. He'd make sure she didn't see his face or hear his voice because there was no way he would hurt a child, unless there was no choice. Once he had Grace Williams he could clean up the mess before leaving the country.

Higgins and Sheffield could take the fall for everything if he had his way. He could have Williams bring McGarrett to him and then make his old friend kill the head of Five-O before falling on his own sword. Then he could leave the child where she would be found and make sure there was plenty of incriminating evidence against the IA agents.

Danny Williams had once been his best friend, but there was no way in hell the sonofabitch would quit going after him once this was over. It would be a cold day in hell before Danny quit looking for him. No, the man had to die and with him the bastard who'd helped ruin the plans he had. Come morning he would start putting things in motion, but for now he'd sit here and drink the warm beer.

**5050505050 **

Steve stared at the sliver of sunlight peeking through the curtains and thought about the man in the next bed. He trusted Danny Williams and wouldn't want anyone else watching his back in a jam, but did Danny feel the same way? Why did it bother him so much that Williams would give him hell for going a little off center when he needed information and yet it was okay when David O'Brien had done just that during an interrogation.

Sleep had been hard for him, but not just because the nurse had come in several times to check on them. Danny had slept through Paulina's ministrations, but he'd been awake and aware of her presence. She seemed nice enough, but something about her didn't seem right, but he put it down to the drugs, fatigue and fever. They'd told him he wasn't to eat or drink anything because of some test he was having done in the morning, but he couldn't remember what the test was for. He heard someone enter the room and turned his head toward the door.

"Good morning, Commander, I'm here for some of that precious blood of yours," the lab tech told him and took three vials from the cart.

Steve hit the button to raise the head of his bed, wincing when the slight movement pulled on the wound. Wilson had ordered a drainage tube inserted to help keep it clear of infection, but so far he was still running a fever. The lab tech quickly did her job and placed a bandage over the small puncture before moving to the man in the second bed. A small smile formed when Danny grumbled something to the extent that vampires were not supposed to come out during daylight hours.

"Good morning, Detective, Commander. My name is Marilyn and I'll be one of the nurses taking care of you today. I'm going to get some towels and face clothes and a basin of water for each of you and see about changing the sheets and blankets," the middle aged woman told them as she looked from one man to the other. "I'll be back with your meds, Commander, and Dr. Wilson ordered a couple of tests for you this morning so breakfast will have to wait until they're completed."

"Okay," McGarrett said and heard her leave.

"You all right, Steve?" Williams asked.

"Not really, but you probably feel the same way," McGarrett told him.

"Guess neither one of us is going to win any beauty contests," Williams observed. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really," McGarrett answered honestly.

"Side hurting?"

"Sometimes, but mostly thinking," the head of Five-O answered.

"Not a good thing to do in here," Williams said and sat up. "Anything I can help with?"

"Not really...just something I have to work out for myself," McGarrett told him.

"Are you sure? I'm a good listener..."

"Commander, they just called up for you so just relax and I'll bring in a gurney," the nurse said and left the two men alone.

"What are they putting you through now?" Williams asked.

"No idea, but I'm sure they'll tell me," McGarrett answered tiredly and closed his eyes as he waited for the woman to return.

**5050505050 **

Rachel knew she had hurt Danny when she'd gone to see him, but she didn't regret telling him she couldn't do this any more. She love him, God there was no way around that, but love couldn't keep her warm at night when every time the phone rang or someone knocked at the door her heart would stop beating. It had happened too many times when they lived in Newark, and now it was happening all over again.

When Kono called her to tell her Danny had been shot she'd assumed the worst, but could not bring herself to go to the hospital until she knew he was going to be okay. She could not live with the thought that she could lose him at any time. She could not live her life that way, and yet, she could not deny Danny the right to see his daughter. Grace was the reason he did what he did. He wanted to keep the world safe for her and that was something she could not fault him for.

"Mommy, do you think Danno and Uncle Steve will like these?" Grace asked and Rachel quickly wiped the evidence of tears from her eyes before she turned to look at her.

"Oh, Grace, they'll love them," Rachel answered of the paintings her daughter had done in school.

"Miss Lohani said they needed to dry, but they feel dry now," Grace said.

"They're fine, Honey. Now why don't you put on that pretty yellow dress your daddy likes so much," Rachel suggested.

"Can we stop and get some Malasadas for them?"

"Not today, Grace, the doctors don't want them having anything like that until they're feeling better."

"Is daddy going to stay with us so we can be his nurses?"

"No, Grace, daddy will be going to his home."

"Why?" the little girl asked. "Don't you love each other any more?"

"Yes, Grace, yes, we do, but sometimes love is not enough. Someday, when your older you'll understand."

"Does he still...does he still love me?"

"Oh, yes, Grace, he still loves you and he wants to spend time with you. I want that too, Honey, because Danny...your Danno is the best father a girl can have," Rachel explained and hugged her daughter. "Now why don't you go change and we'll go see them?"

"Okay," Grace said and hurried to her room.

Rachel let the tears fall, yet she knew they were her own doing. Reaching for the box of tissues she allowed herself some time to grieve for what she was giving up.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono knew they needed to fill out the reports and file them away, but the case was still wide open and would remain that way until they caught David O'Brien. They also needed to figure out what Higgins and Sheffield were up to. The IA agents seemed to have given up on McGarrett, but they both knew the men would not give up that easy.

"What about looking into their past?" Kono asked.

"We've done that and aside from a couple of small things there's nothing to prove they had anything to do with O'Brien," Chin answered and brought up the files they had so far. "It takes a hard cop to take on a job of investigating another cop."

"They're not all bad," Kono suggested.

"No, they're not, but they're usually cold. At least in my experience they are."

"Yes, but just because they're cold doesn't mean they're bad," Kono told him.

"I know, but it makes them all look bad when agents like Sheffield and Higgins go after someone we know isn't dirty," Chin offered.

"What if we're wrong about them and they're simply doing their job?"

"Even if they are they're going at it the wrong way," Chin told her and added a picture of O'Brien to the overhead view. "We need to find out if Higgins and Sheffield are working with O'Brien."

"Do you really doubt they are?"

"No, but we need proof," Chin told her.

"Kamekona might be able to help with that," Kono observed. "He's got a friend who would keep tabs on Higgins and Sheffield's phones and whereabouts for the right price."

"That's the problem, Kono, sometimes the right price is too high even if the outcome is what we need it to be," Chin told her.

"I'm not afraid to lie down with dogs, Cuz."

"It's not the dogs I'm afraid of, but I hate fleas," Chin said.

"So, do I talk to Kamekona?"

"I don't think we have much choice. We need to finish this before Steve and Danny get out of the hospital," Chin told her and began going through the information they already had as Kono called their cousin.

**5050505050 **

Danny rubbed his injured shoulder and looked at what was left of his breakfast disinterestedly. He glanced at the clock over the door and then at the empty bed next to the window. They had taken Steve for several tests nearly two hours ago and the longer he was gone, the more time Danny had to think and that was not a good thing in here.

Steve had accepted his apology, but Danny knew there was still more they needed to clear up. God, help him, but he felt like hell and knew the drugs they were giving him were keeping him from thinking clearly. He needed to get out of here and figure out how the hell they could catch O'Brien. He pushed the table away and leaned back against the pillow with his eyes closed until he heard an excited voice in the hallway.

"Come on, Mommy, Danno's room is down this way."

"Grace, remember we use our indoor voice in here. Danny might be sleeping," Rachel lightly chastised as they reached the door to his room.

"No, he's not," Williams said and smiled when his daughter bounded into the room. "Hey, Gracie, how's my girl?"

"I'm good, Danno," the child said and frowned when she couldn't quite climb onto the bed.

"Grace, maybe you shouldn't..."

"It's okay, Rachel, help her up," Williams said and moved to the side so Grace could lay down beside him.

"Look what I made for you and Uncle Steve," Grace said as Rachel placed a cup of coffee on the table.

"Thanks, Rachel," Williams said and took the paintings from his daughter. "Wow, now these are really good, Monkey. Who's in this one?"

"That's me and you and mommy," Grace said. "The other one is Uncle Steve on a horse. You said he could ride. Do you think he'll show me how to ride a horse, Danno?"

"Maybe...we'll ask him when he's feeling better."

"Where is Uncle Steve?" Grace asked with a frown.

"The doctor wanted to run some tests this morning, but he'll be back soon. Why don't we get your mom to put these on the board so he'll see them as soon as he gets back," Williams suggested.

Rachel watched her ex-husband and daughter, glad she'd brought Grace to see him. Her heart ached, but she knew she could never deal with this on a daily basis. It hurt too much to see him lying in a hospital bed and knowing as soon as he was cleared he would be back on the streets.

"Rachel, would you do the honors?" Williams asked and held both pictures out to her. "Rachel, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Danny," the woman said and fought back the emotional turmoil as she reached for the pictures.

"Put Danno's on this side and Uncle Steve's on his," Grace ordered and turned toward the door when she heard voices outside.

"Excuse me, but could you wait outside while we get Commander McGarrett back in his bed?" the nurse asked, and smiled when Rachel stepped out of the room.

Danny kept Grace on the bed as the stretcher baring his partner was wheeled inside. Steve's face was turned slightly away from him, but there was no mistaking the pale features that spoke of just how much McGarrett had gone through. He listened as the nurse and orderly moved Steve from the gurney onto the bed, worried when McGarrett didn't make a sound.

"How is he?" Williams asked when the nurse finished taking McGarrett's vitals.

"He's doing well, Detective, but he's going to be sleeping for several hours," the nurse answered and smiled at the little girl sitting on the bed beside her patient. "Who is your pretty visitor?"

"This is my daughter Grace," Williams answered. "Grace, this is Alana."

"Hi, Grace."

"Hi, Alana, are you taking good care of daddy and Uncle Steve?"

"I think so, but if they need anything would you let me know?"

"I can do that," Grace said and heard her father chuckle softly as the nurse left and her mother returned.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, but I think Grace found her calling," Williams said hen his daughter jumped off the bed and moved to the other one. She tucked the edge's of the blanket around the sleeping man before returning to him and repeating the procedure. "Thanks, Monkey."

"You're welcome. Do you need some water?"

"No, thanks, I'm good," Williams said.

"Grace, we need to leave so your daddy and Uncle Steve can get some sleep," Rachel said.

"But, Mom..."

"You heard your mom, Grace," Williams said and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Can I come back when Uncle Steve is awake?"

"Of course you can," Williams told her and smiled as Rachel took her hand.

"I'll see you later, Danny," Rachel said.

"Thanks for bringing Her, Rachel," Williams said and watched the duo leave before turning his attention to his roommate. Steve seemed to be sleeping and Danny suddenly realized just how tired he was. He let his eyes drift closed, but sleep was a long time coming as he thought about his friendship with O'Brien and what it had cost him.

**Author's Note—-** Sorry for the delay in posting. It was Thanksgiving weekend here and didn't get much time to write...Winnie


	30. Chapter 30

O'Brien knew he was taking a chance meeting with the two men, but he needed them to get what he wanted. He'd called Sheffield and told him they needed to meet or a certain file would find its way into the governor's hands. He knew it was a partial bluff, but it was a well thought out one since he knew Higgins and Sheffield didn't have clean hands.

David watched the entrance to the shady bar near the edge of the city and spotted the two men enter and look around. He knew they probably wouldn't recognize him since he'd allowed his beard to grow and kept a hat pulled low over his face. Any other place in Hawaii he would have stood out like a sore thumb, but in this place he looked just like any other patron.

O'Brien lifted his head and gestured for the two men to join him, but didn't offer to buy either of them a drink. "So nice of you to join me. For a minute there I thought I'd have to make good on my threat."

"A threat is all you have, O'Brien. Now why the hell did you call this meeting?" Higgins snapped.

"I assure you it wasn't to answer your questions," O'Brien spat and looked from one man to the other. "If I'm not mistaken nothing's changed."

"Oh, really, then the APB out on you means nothing?" Sheffield asked and ordered two beers.

"I would if I let them catch me, but I assure you I have no plans to do that."

"How do you know we're not here to arrest you?" Higgins asked.

"Because you may not be a genius, but you're not stupid either," O'Brien answered as the waitress delivered the beers and walked away with a small tip. "Now we all know why we're here so lets talk shop."

"Just why are we here?" Higgins snapped.

"You still want McGarrett out of Five-O...preferably disgraced and in jail," O'Brien offered.

"What about you?" Sheffield asked.

"I want Williams to pay for his betrayal and I figure the best way to get to him is through his daughter," O'Brien answered.

"Men like us shouldn't have families. They can take us down," Higgins said.

"Only if we let them," O'Brien told him.

"Why did you ask us to come here?" Sheffield asked.

"Ask, Paul? I don't believe I asked you to come out here. I'd say it was more like an ultimatum and we both know that I've got nothing to lose, but you two...well, that's a different story isn't it?"

"No idea what you're talking about," Higgins snarled.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Charlie. If you didn't we wouldn't be sitting here. If you thought I had nothing on you then I'd be wearing cuffs and sitting in the back of a squad car right now. The fact that I'm not tells me you're as dirty as I am so just shut up and let me have my say."

"I don't think so..."

"Really, Charlie, are you going to get all pissed because you know I'm right or are you going to get with it and help me get rid of McGarrett and Williams?"

"We're listening," Sheffield told him.

"Good," O'Brien told them. "I know there's no love lost between IA and the other divisions, but I think you two are seriously out to get Five-O. Since I want McGarrett and Williams I figure we have a common goal. It's just a matter of how we accomplish it."

"We?" Higgins asked.

"Yes, if we work together we can have what we both want. Once that happens I can leave the country and you two can go back to being cops who spy on cops," O'Brien said.

"How do you propose getting to McGarrett and Williams?" Sheffield asked.

"That's where you two come in," O'Brien said and leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head as he smiled. "As IA agents I'm sure you know some lowlifes..."

"Besides the one we're sitting with?" Sheffield spat.

"Touche'," O'Brien said. "Be that as it may why don't we cut the insults and figure out the best way to get our hands on Grace Williams."

"You want to kidnap his daughter?" Higgins asked, suddenly very interested.

"What better way to get to Williams," O'Brien offered.

"He'll go ballistic," Sheffield observed with a grin.

"Probably, does that scare you?"

"Not at all," Sheffield said and ordered another round of beer. "I may know someone who'll take the job, but it'll cost a couple of grand."

"That's not a problem," O'Brien told him.

"Once you have her how do you propose getting McGarrett and Williams?" Higgins asked.

"Are you kidding?" O'Brien said sarcastically. "We get Grace Williams then her father will jump through hoops to get her back."

"What about McGarrett?" Sheffield asked.

"We tell Williams if he wants his daughter back then we want him to bring his boss with him. Preferably bound and gagged and in the trunk," O'Brien answered, growing quiet until the waitress left their beer and went back to the bar.

"They're both in the hospital...when do you want to move on this?" Sheffield asked.

"It'll take a few days to get everything ready and find a place to hold the child and make damn sure she doesn't see you because I'd rather not have to kill her," O'Brien said.

"Don't tell me you're squeamish?" Sheffield asked.

"Not at all, but why kill her when she's not at fault for what her father does," O'Brien said. "Do you trust the person you said would be willing to go after Grace?"

"About as much as I trust anyone who breaks the law," Sheffield answered. "She owes me a favor...more than one if you catch my drift."

"Good. Make sure she waits until you give her the go-ahead."

"I see one problem...actually two problems with this plan," Higgins offered. "Kelly and Kalakaua won't sit back and allow this to happen."

"I've thought of that too," O'Brien said. "Once they're out of the hospital I'm guessing they'll probably stay at McGarrett's home while they recuperate. Chin or Kono will probably stay with them at night, but during the day they'll have to go to work during the day. We just need to make sure they're busy once we set things in motion."

"I'm sure we can come up with something," Higgins told him.

"Good, now let's go over exactly what we need to do," O'Brien said and leaned back ass he listened to the two men. No matter what happened, Sheffield and Higgins would be facing some real jail time if they lived through this. He'd make damn sure they took the blame for Williams and McGarrett's deaths.

**5050505050 **

Steve opened his eyes and looked across the room, surprised to see the bed was empty until he heard the water running in the bathroom. He thought about Danny and silently cursed the fact that he couldn't get past the scene he'd witnessed at the hospital. That alone wouldn't bother him so much, except that he kept seeing Williams with O'Brien.

Steve Looked at the bulletin board on the wall across the room and knew instinctively who the artist was. Grace Williams was showing a talented hand already and he smiled at the scene in both pictures. He heard the bathroom door open and closed his eyes, cursing the fact that he didn't want to face his friend right now. How would Danny react if he found out his partner was jealous?

"Steve, I know you're awake...can we talk?"

McGarrett knew there was no point in trying to ignore the other man and sighed as he raised the head of his bed and looked at Williams who was seated in the chair beside the window. "I thought we already did."

"Not about everything. Something's bothering you..."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that...I know you and i know when you're avoiding me."

"Hard to do that when you're in the next bed," McGarrett observed, hating how the meds were effecting him and the emotional tidal wave that threatened to drown him.

"Hard to ignore it when you pretend you're sleeping instead of talking to me," Williams said. "I can't fix it unless you tell me what I did."

"I...it's stupid, Danny."

"What's stupid, Steve?"

"Me...I just...look, Danny, I'll get past it."

"No, you won't until we talk it out. Tell me what I did."

"I was there...at HPD."

"When?" Williams asked, confused by the look on his partner's face.

"The day you and O'Brien were interrogating Fugata," McGarrett answered.

"Fugata?" Williams repeated the name and frowned. "You mean Jason Fugata?"

"Yes," the head of Five-O answered.

"I had to be there and at the time David was my partner because you were on sick leave..."

"I know," McGarrett told him and ran his fingers through his hair. "I saw you and O'Brien with Fugata."

"Okay," Williams said and frowned as McGarrett grew quiet. He tried to remember the interrogation, but could not grasp why it had affected his partner so much.

"Danny, why was it okay for O'Brien to do what he did and yet when I do the bad cop routine I get nailed to the wall?" McGarrett asked.

"What?"

"O'Brien got in Fugata's face and made threats and grabbed in and you just sat back and watched. You never said a word to him..."

"Steve..."

"I know...stupid, right?"

"No, it's not," Williams said and realized McGarrett was right about the scene he'd witnessed in the interrogation room. It had seemed natural to let David do the bad cop routine and for him to stand back and watch. Now that he'd been called on it he could understand how that must have looked to McGarrett.

"Danny, look I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be, Steve. You're right about what I did and I don't know why it seemed right. I wish I could tell you I won't fly off the handle at you again, but I'd be lying if I did."

"I'm not asking you to do that, Danny, but there are times when a little show of anger gets the answers."

"Agreed, but I still draw the line at using a hand grenade to open a door," Williams said.

"Shark cages okay?"

"Maybe," the Jersey native told him and saw a hint of a smile on McGarrett's face. "Somethings are just fun to watch."

"What about..."

"No."

"You didn't let me finish."

"I know what you were going to say and the answer is...no hanging a perp off a roof by his ankles," Williams said.

"I think I can manage that...most of the time," McGarrett told him and turned toward the door as Chin and Kono entered the room.

"Everything okay in here?" Chin asked.

"Is it, Steve?" Williams asked.

"I think so," McGarrett said and gave a slight nod toward Williams who returned the gesture before Steve turned his attention to the newcomers. "Okay, let's have it."

"Have what?" Chin asked.

"What's happening with the case? Any word on O'Brien's whereabouts?" McGarrett asked.

"You're supposed to be on sick leave, Boss," Kono said with a hint of a smile.

"That may be, but let's have it," the head of Five-O told them and left no room for argument.

"There's no sign of O'Brien," Chin answered and sat on the edge of McGarrett's bed. "There's a statewide APB out on him and his picture's been circulated through the papers and on the news updates. The man must have had a plan in motion in case things went south."

"David always was resourceful," Williams spat. The fact that he'd trusted the man with his life had left a bitter taste in his mouth, one that would not be dispelled until he locked the man away for the rest of his life.

"He might be resourceful, Danny, but we have you on our side and you know him better than anyone else," McGarrett said. "Does he have any friend in Hawaii?"

"Not that I know of. He wasn't here long enough," Williams answered.

"What would he do next?"

"He'd lay low and lick his wounds. Probably find a bar somewhere and drink beer...maybe try and figure out a way to strike back at the people he thinks are responsible for his mistakes," the Jersey native told him.

"He wanted Steve's job and he probably blames both of you for not getting it," Chin offered. "That mans you're probably both in his sights."

"Then we should let him think he can get to us," Williams said and frowned when Chin and Kono laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You've only been roommates for a little over a day and Steve's already rubbing off on you," Chin answered.

"Ha ha," Williams said, but as serious as he looked at the rest of the team. "It may be the only way to bring David out in the open."

"Danny's right, Chin," McGarrett observed.

"Mark that one down," Williams teased.

"He's drugged to the gills, Danny, so it doesn't count," Chin offered with a smile. "Okay, so we're seriously thinking about setting two injured men up as bait?"

"Not just bait, Chin...fish-bait and this time we'll catch the shark before it bites us," Williams said. "We need to set a trap for him...force him to make a mistake that will net us a big fish."

"We can't do anything while you two are in here," Kono observed.

"Then we find out when they're releasing us and set up shop at my place," McGarrett said. "What about the McMillans? How are they coping?"

"They're talking and that's a good place to start," Kono answered. "Sandra refused to see him at first, but when he showed up in her room she took that olive branch and I think they'll be able to work things out with the help of his family."

"That little olive branch must have come from someone we know," McGarrett said and looked pointedly at Kono as he smiled.

"Kono missed her calling. She could have given Dr. Phil a run for his money," Chin said.

"I didn't know you were a Dr. Phil fan," Williams said.

"I'm not, but he's good for a laugh when you're laid up," Chin told him.

"I'd rather shoot myself," Williams said.

"Well, there might not be much else you can do once you're released," Kono said.

"Oh, God, shoot me know. I'll be forced to watch those judge shows or talk shows during the day and reality crap during the night. Like I said shoot me now," Williams spat.

"Chin, is there anything new on the IA investigation?" McGarrett asked.

"Funny you should ask, Boss," Kono said. "It seems Higgins and Sheffield have backed off, but I still don't trust them."

"Just be careful around them, Kono. Trust isn't the issue, I don't like their tactics and I think they're dangerous. When this business with O'Brien is finished I'm going to talk to the governor about doing an under the radar investigation into they're affairs," McGarrett said and sighed when the nurse came into the room and started the antibiotics for both him and Williams. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would be sleeping again and realized Williams wouldn't be far behind him as he made his way back to his bed.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien leaned back against the pillows and again cursed Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams. Sheffield would speak with his contact and find out exactly what sh would need to go after Grace Williams. It wouldn't be any easy task, but sometimes money got you what nothing else would. He''d earned that the hard way in his dealings with the criminals running the show in Newark.

O'Brien glanced at the clock next to his bed and knew he should sleep, but he kept replaying the last few days in his mind. Where had it all gone wrong? How had Williams figured out what he was doing? He would regret the loss of that friendship, but he'd learned to live with losses before and let it make him smarter and stronger.

David grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a stiff belt, downing it before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes. It was time to sit back and wait for McGarrett and Williams to be released, once that happened then he would take his revenge and then leave the country without regret. At least that's what he kept telling himself as sleep finally reached for him and he surrendered to the welcome release.

**Author's****Note****—****-** Sorry for the delay in posting. RL is being pain...Winnie


	31. Chapter 31

Steve and Danny both looked up at the sound of footsteps and were surprised when Pat Jameson entered the room. They'd both been sleeping on and off for most of the day, and were anxious to get out and find out what was happening with O'Brien.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Jameson said.

"Afternoon, Governor," McGarrett said.

"Governor," Williams said.

"I must say you're both looking much better than you did yesterday. Did the doctors tell you how long you'd be here?"

"Danny was supposed to go home tomorrow, but he pushed himself a little too far and set himself back a couple of days," McGarrett said with a grin.

"What did you do, Detective?" Jameson asked.

"I sort of tripped over..."

"His own two feet..."

"I did not trip over my feet, Steven. I was holding the IV pole and it caught in the edging in the hallway. I tried to stop it from falling over and managed to pull a couple of stitches when I hit the corner of the wall," Williams explained.

"Ouch, well, I'm glad it wasn't too serious," Jameson told him and looked from one man to the other before settling on Williams. "I heard from Jake Partington, Detective, and wanted to update you on what was happening in Newark. There was an attempt on Johanna O'Brien's life."

"IS she all right?" Williams asked.

"She's frightened, but she wasn't injured. Jake said they were lucky because she called them to report a suspicious car had followed her home after picking up the kids. The man tried to run when the police arrived and was killed in a shootout. He's been identified as Carlos Montoya..."

"I've heard of him," Williams said. "He shot several people at a political rally a couple of years ago and then disappeared before we could catch up to him. It was one of the biggest man hunts in the city...glad they finally got him."

"That's what Jake said. He also said to tell you he's glad he was wrong in your case," Jameson told him.

"Governor, could I ask you for a favor?" McGarrett asked softly.

"No, I won't ask Dr. Wilson to release you until he's ready," the woman said with an easy smile.

"I doubt he's agree to that anyway," McGarrett told her. "I know I don't need to ask permission, but I'd like to keep you in the loop."

"This sounds serious," Jameson said and sat on the edge of the bed when McGarrett sat up and slid his legs over the edge.

"It is and it could end up pitting one department against another if we're not careful," Williams answered.

"I'm listening," Jameson said.

"Are you familiar with two IA agents named Higgins and Sheffield?" McGarrett asked.

"I am," the woman answered.

"What do you know about them?" the head of Five-O asked.

"I know they've been looking into your actions and I don't believe a word they put in the report they sent to the DA," Jameson said and saw the surprise on their faces. "You didn't know?"

"I knew they''d gone through my place and supposedly found street drugs, but I didn't know they'd talked to the DA," McGarrett told her.

"John didn't like their tactics and doesn't plan on pursuing their report," Jameson told him.

"I'd like to have Five-O look into their backgrounds and see just how dirty they are," McGarrett said.

"Are you sure they're dirty or is this about revenge for them coming after you?" the governor asked and saw the anger flair in Williams' eyes.

"No, they're dirty and I want to make damn sure they don't go after anyone else. IA has a bad rep and it's because of agents like Higgins and Sheffield," McGarrett snapped.

"I understand, Steve, and agree with you. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a vendetta," Jameson said.

"No vendetta, Governor, I just want to make damn sure we send the right message to people like Higgins and Sheffield," the head of Five-O told her.

"That you don't mess with Five-O?"

"No, that you don't use your position to do the wrong thing," Williams answered before his partner could. "Higgins and Sheffield seem to think they can go after anyone they don't like."

"I'll agree that Five-O can look into their affairs, but not until you two are cleared for active duty," Jameson said.

"Chin and Kono can look into things while we're laid up," McGarrett told her.

"Good, just as long as you two stay out of it. I want you both to know I'm glad Five-O was able to find the missing women and am recommending commendations for the whole team."

"I didn't do anything," McGarrett told her.

"Don't sell yourself short, Steve, your team work well together and whether you're there or not they know you'll back them up. It's what makes Five-O work. I've already put in the request so just act surprised when it happens," Jameson said and looked at her watch. "Well, I've got a three o'clock appointment so I'd better get moving. You two behave and do as they tell you and, Detective Williams, please don't do anything else to set back your recovery although I'm sure the nurses appreciated the show."

Steve chuckled softly as the woman left the room, leaving his partner with a look of surprise on his face. He waited for the other man to recover and burst into laughter when Williams lifted his hands and shook his head in disbelief.

"What the hell did she mean by that?"

"I have a feeling the governor knew all about your little accident before she came into the room," McGarrett answered and stood up. "Feel like taking a walk?"

"Sounds good," Williams said and reached for the slippers beside the bed.

Steve waited for his partner to finish putting on the slippers and walked slowly toward the door. He knew Keanna would be there around five and spend a couple of hours with him before she had to report to the ER. He looked forward to seeing her and knew Danny would try to give them some time alone, but there wasn't much chance of that with them sharing the same room.

**5050505050 **

Halina Senna looked at the papers in front of her and studied the pictures of the child. She knew her name was Grace Williams and that her father was a cop. She lived with her mother who drove her to and from school, but there were times when the girl was playing with friends in the park that bordered on the apartment building they lived in.

From the information she had from Sheffield she knew Williams would be in the hospital for a couple of more days and that would give her time to set things in motion. She had already been to the apartment building and school and taken dozens of pictures from every conceivable angle. She taken the time to check out the park by pushing an unoccupied baby stroller along the path. On at least two occasions she'd seen Grace Williams and another little girl playing together. A woman seemed to be watching them both, but she couldn't be sure who she was.

She checked the picture's she'd downloaded onto her laptop and studied the area closely. There were always children and parents in the area, and Grace was never alone. That could be a problem, but Halina was a resourceful woman, especially when there was a lot of money involved. Paul Sheffield had advanced her a thousand dollars and would give her five more if she delivered Grace Williams to an address he would supply her with when the time came.

Halina looked at the needle on the table and licked her lips before reaching for it. She knew the drug would make her high and had been an addict for several years. It was an expensive habit and one that had forced her to do things that went against everything she'd believed in. She'd lost her job with a high priced lawyer, but had learned quickly how to get what she needed by stepping outside the law. That was how she'd met Sheffield and been forced to do things for him, but never anything so serious as kidnapping a child.

She looked back at the pictures, but the drug called to her and she could not resist its pull. She injected it into her left arm and leaned back to wait for the familiar warmth to spread through her as she gave over command of both her mind and body.

**5050505050 **

Steve smiled at the woman standing beside his bed and slid his legs over the edge so she could sit beside. Rachel and Grace had taken Danny outside for some fresh air, but he knew it was to give him time alone with this woman.

"Hello," Keanna said and kissed his forehead. "Feels like your fever's come down."

"Is this the new method of taking a patient's temperature?"

"Only special ones," Keanna told him.

"Maybe I'm selfish, but I'm hoping I'm the only special one."

"You are," she vowed and kissed him, unaware of the woman watching from the open door.

"Excuse me, but...oh, Dr. Wahine, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"Come in, Paulina," Wahine said.

"Thank you, Doctor, I just need to check the commander's IV and start his antibiotics," the nurse told her, and opened the package.

Steve watched as the woman hung the two bags and adjusted the flow accordingly. There was something about the way she glanced at him that unnerved him, but he marked it down to being in the hospital.

"I'll check on you in an hour or so, Commander." Paulina turned away, hiding the anger she felt at the intimate touch between McGarrett and the doctor and vowed she'd find a way to keep them apart.

"She's a strange one," McGarrett observed once she was gone.

"In what way?"

"I don't know, and right now I'd rather talk about you...about us. I seem to remember you promising to make me dinner."

"And here I thought you liked me because I have a unique way of taking your temperature."

"Oh, believe me I do...are there any other techniques you could use just for me?"

"Several, but I'm afraid they'll have to wait until you're released," Wahine told him.

"Is it safe to come in?" Williams asked.

"Uncle Steve, Danno said he's going to stay at your house when the doctor lets you go. Can I come see you and help take care of you?" Grace asked as she moved past her mother and father.

"Now that sounds like too good an offer to pass up," McGarrett said, smiling when Keanna stood up and allowed the child to sit next to McGarrett.

"Your own private nurse...not many people are that lucky," Wahine observed. "Well, I need to get to work."

"Already?" McGarrett asked.

"I'm afraid so, but at least I know I'm leaving you in the capable hands of Nurse Grace," Wahine said and looked at the smiling girl. "If they give you any trouble just send for me."

"I will, Keanna," Grace assured her and smiled as she looked at McGarrett and touched her fingers to his cheeks. "Danno said you had a fever, but you don't feel too hot now."

"Good catch, Nurse Grace," Wahine said and smiled before leaving the room.

"She's nice," Grace offered.

"I think so too," McGarrett told her and smiled at Rachel who seemed to be staying back. He knew Williams loved her, but as long as he stayed a cop, Rachel would keep her distance and he wished there was something he could do.

"You should see the new girl in my class, Uncle Steve. She can twirl a hula better than anyone," Grace said.

"I thought you were the hula hoop champ?"

"I an, but she's really good too. We're going to practice together at the park tomorrow if it's okay with Mommy," Grace told them.

"Ah, Detective you're back. I need to check your IV and it's time for your meds," Paulina said and glanced toward McGarrett. "Commander, you should be resting."

"I'm good, Paulina," McGarrett assured her and watched her leave again.

"I think she likes you, Steve," Williams said.

"But Uncle Steve doesn't like her, he likes Keanna. Right, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked unaware that her words reached the woman readying the medication just outside the door.

"Right," McGarrett told her.

**5050505050 **

Paulina heard the words and silently cursed when she broke a syringe in her hand. She dropped it into the disposal container and leaned on the cart.

"Paulina, is something wrong?" Rose Miller asked.

"No, it's fine. I just broke a needle."

"Did you injure yourself?"

"No, it was just the syringe, not the needle itself," Paulina told her and readied Danny Williams medication.

"Okay...want to grab a coffee when you're done?"

"Sure, I'm due for a break in ten minutes so I'll meet you down in the garden," Paulina said and knew Rose would know she meant the one behind the cafeteria. She watched the woman go and heard laughter from inside the room and vowed she would be part of Steve McGarrett's life before long.

**Author's****Note****—****-** Thanks to everyone for the reviews... There re several that I tried to contact privately, but the function is disabled so I'll take the time to thank you now...Winnie


	32. Chapter 32

Paul Sheffield looked at the man seated across from him, shocked at the difference a week could make in O'Brien's appearance. He actually looked worse than some of the homeless people he'd once harassed in NYC. He'd called and arranged to meet him at this bar to discuss how the plans were proceeding and get an advance for Halina Senna.

"Tell me what you've done before I hand over the money," O'Brien ordered.

"My contact has done her research over the last few days and she's ready to kidnap Grace Williams as soon as I give her the go-ahead," Sheffield answered.

"Any news on when they'll be released from the hospital?"

"Possibly as early as tomorrow depending on what the doctor says. According to rumors they'll be staying at McGarrett's house," the IA agent told him.

"I want this done fast, but it has to be done right. Make sure your contact knows where to bring the girl and that she's unharmed," O'Brien said.

"I told her to be careful with Grace, but kids can be as dangerous as an adult when cornered and I have a feeling this little girl is a lot like her father," Sheffield observed.

"But unlike her father she's not big enough to be a threat," O'Brien told him.

"Did you find a place to hold her?"

"What better place than the two bit hotel I'm staying at?" O'Brien suggested. "Contact me as soon as McGarrett and Williams are out of the hospital and I'll tell you where it is."

"Paranoid?"

"No, cautious. I don't trust you or Higgins," O'Brien said.

"That goes both ways."

"I'm glad we understand each other," O'Brien told him and lid an envelope across the table. "Tell your contact that if she completes her part there'll be an added bonus for her."

"She'll be glad to hear that," Sheffield said and stood up. "I''ll be in touch when they're out of the hospital."

"I'll be waiting for your call," O'Brien said and watched the man leave. People like Sheffield and Higgins had no idea what it was like to work the streets. They policed the police, and lately it seemed like they went after the officer like blood hounds. These two made IA look worse than they were, and for that O'Brien would gladly see them dead.

**5050505050**

Kono knocked on the door and entered to find Kevin and Sandra McMillan were surrounded by family who cared about them. She was quickly introduced to Kevin's parents, Andrew and Cheryl McMillan. The couple's daughter, Janet, and her husband, Randy Barnes were also present and Kono felt as if they really cared for Kevin's wife.

"Officer Kalakaua, we owe you so much for finding Sandra," Cheryl McMillan said and took Kono's right hand in her own. "We would have been here sooner, but we were out of the country with no means of communication until yesterday."

"It wasn't just me, Mrs. McMillan. Five-O and HPD worked together to find them and I'm glad Kevin and Sandra has such a great support system. I just wanted to stop by and see how they were doing."

"Thank you for your concern. We're making arrangements to take them home by private jet," Andrew McMillan told her.

"We'll take care of them," Janet vowed.

"What about the other women? Are they getting the help they need?" Sandra asked softly.

"Their families are with them and arrangements have been made for counselling," Kono assured her.

"If they need help paying their bills please have them contact my office," Andrew said and passed her a business card.

"Thank you. I'll make sure they know help is out there," Kono said and looked at the couple. She knew they had a long road ahead of them, but they had something a lot of people in their position didn't, an extended family who cared what happened to them.

"Officer...Kono, thank you," Kevin said and held out his hand until she shook it.

"You're welcome...take care of each other."

"We will," Sandra said before hugging Kono and turning back to her in-laws.

Kono smiled before leaving the family alone and felt as if Kevin and Sandra had a good chance of making a new start and putting this behind them. She walked slowly along the corridor and headed for McGarrett and Williams' room. She knew Chin was already there and it would be up to them to get the injured members of Five-O home if the doctor discharged them.

**5050505050 **

Akoni Wilson folded his arms across his chest before dropping the two charts on the table between the two beds. The day nurse was busy taking the IV out of McGarrett's hand. He wanted to keep the head of Five-O for one more day, but something told him he'd lose that argument before it even started. It was better to make the two men think they had him fooled and then spring his conditions on them.

"All right, Detective, let's talk about you," Wilson said.

"Hell, what did I do to be so lucky?" Williams snapped.

"You got yourself shot and I was saddled with your sunny disposition," Wilson said and heard McGarrett chuckle softly. "Now, I've looked over your test results and your numbers are good, but you need to take the antibiotics I've prescribed."

"I will, Doc."

"You better or you'll find yourself back here on IV antibiotics and I'll make sure you stay put for the full course. I'm also prescribing pain medication and please use them if you need them," Wilson told him. "You'll also need physiotherapy on that shoulder so my office is making arrangements for you. I want to see you in one week."

"So I can go?" Williams asked.

"Yes," Wilson said and signed the papers before turning to the second man. "That brings me to you, Commander. Now I know you've had extensive training in how to manage pain..."

"He's a super SEAL, Doc," Williams interjected.

"Yes, well, that may be, but even a super SEAL needs to take medication to fight off an infection. Now, I know you've been on IV antibiotics and your wound looks good, but you've had a serious infection and fever and I want to make sure we stay on top of it. Like Detective Williams I'll be sending you home with a prescription for antibiotics and pain medication and I want to see you in my office...that's my office and not the ER," Wilson said and this time his words drew a chuckle from Williams.

"Shut up, Danno," McGarrett snapped and returned his attention to the surgeon. "So I can go?"

"Yes, but there's one more restriction for both of you," Wilson said as the nurse removed the IV supplies and poles. "Neither one of you are to return to work until I clear you and since I've already discussed this with Governor Jameson I'm sure you'll both do as you're told or she'll make things difficult for you."

"Hell," McGarrett cursed softly.

"Yes, that's exactly what she'll give you if she finds out you're disobeying our orders. Good day, Gentlemen," Wilson said and left the two men alone.

"What did the doctor have to say?" Chin asked when he and Kono entered the room.

"We've been paroled," Williams answered and moved to the closet where Chin had placed two overnight bags belonging to him and Steve.

"I got them, Danny," Kelly told him and brought the bags to the beds as the nurse came in with their discharge papers and scripts.

"Detective, Commander, take care of yourselves," Alana told them; leaving the paperwork on the table before leaving the room.

"Kono, would you mind waiting outside while we change?" McGarrett said.

"Don't tell me you're shy?" Williams teased.

"No, but I don't see you getting changed either," McGarrett observed.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'll be right outside," Kono said and left the room with a grin on her face.

"You need any help, Danny?" Chin asked.

"No, thanks, I got it," Williams said and opened his bag. He looked at his shirt, then his arm, back to the bag and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You might want to rethink that answer, Danny, unless that shade of pale is your natural color," McGarrett said.

"You're one to talk...I've seen corpses with better color," Williams said.

"Well then you two should fit right in with the Halloween crowd next weekend," Chin said. "Zombies are us has a nice ring to it."

"Funny, Chin, and what are you dressing up as?" the Jersey native snapped.

"I'm not...I already have my treat set up and didn't have to do a trick to get it," Kelly answered with a mischievous grin as he helped Williams into his shirt while McGarrett reached for the khaki fatigues.

"Who is she?" McGarrett asked.

"An old friend," Chin answered.

"Uh oh, Maria might be a little jealous if your not careful," Williams observed.

"Maria and I are friends..."

"With benefits," McGarrett finished. He knew Chin and Maria weren't dating exclusively, yet he knew if Chin asked, the woman would jump at the chance.

"I'm not ready to settle down yet," Kelly said honestly.

"Are any of us ever really ready," Williams offered and wished he could take the words back when he saw the sympathy in his friend's eyes.

"You okay?" McGarrett asked.

"Not really, but I'm dealing with it," the Jersey native answered and knew both men understood what he meant as Chin helped him with his pants.

Steve watched his partner as Chin helped him dress and wished there was something he could do to ease the other man's pain. There was no doubt in his mind that Danny still loved Rachel and he was pretty sure she felt the same way, but she seemed unable to live with the choice he'd made. Maybe some day she'd realize Danny's job was what made him the man they all knew and respected and that he did it to make the world safe for the people he cared about most, his wife and daughter.

"Steve, are you coming or you want to spend another night in here?" Williams asked.

"No, I think I've over stayed my welcome," McGarrett said and shook his head when Chin took both their bags and led the way out of the room.

**5050505050 **

She stayed back in the shadows and watched as the four people left the room. How could he leave without saying goodbye after she gave him such personal care? She saw the other nurses watching him and silently cursed them for even looking in his direction. He was hers, hers alone, and eventually he would come to realize they were meant to be together. She wouldn't make the same mistakes she'd made with the other two, this time she would wait for the right time and make sure everything was in place before offering her gift to the Gods and reaping the reward she deserved.

"Soon, Steven, very soon," she whispered as the four people walked past the alcove. She felt a tingle of excitement at the thought of lying next to the virile man. She moved into the room he'd been in and walked over to his bed. She lifted the pillows and drank in the scent of him before removing the pillowcase and leaving the hospital. Tonight she would call in sick and sleep with the heady sense of intoxication his scent gave her.

**5050505050 **

Steve relaxed in the passenger seat as Kono drove toward his home. Danny and Chin followed behind in Danny's car, but Chin wasn't driving. The trip to his home was a short one, except for the stop they'd made to fill the prescriptions and pick up Japanese take out from a little place near Chin's home. It had been opened by an elderly couple nearly 30 years ago and was now owned by the couples only child, a woman whose husband enjoyed cooking as much as she did and kept to the 'old ways'.

"Is there anything new on Higgins and Sheffield?" McGarrett asked.

"They're keeping a low profile and as far as we can figure they've stopped investigating you," Kono answered.

"I don't believe they've given up, but right now we need to concentrate on O'Brien," McGarrett said and sighed tiredly. He couldn't believe how easily he tired and smiled when Kono glanced worriedly at him, but returned her attention to the road when the light turned green. "We'll get Sheffield and Higgins, but we'll do it so that they don't know about it."

"So it'll be like the old cloak and dagger shows?" Kono asked.

"Exactly, but I didn't know you were a fan of those," McGarrett commented with a grin.

"What better way to spend a Saturday night than with an old movie and popcorn?" Kono said.

"Alone?" McGarrett asked and laughed when Kono raised her eyebrows and smiled mischievously.

"No, usually I'm curled up against a lean chest," the woman answered.

"Nice and cozy," McGarrett told her as they turned into the driveway of his home.

"Always," Kono said and pulled to a stop in front of the house. She opened her door and took McGarrett's bag from the back seat as her boss slowly exited the car. She watched as he made his way toward the front door as Chin stopped Williams' car behind her vehicle. Danny looked like hell and she knew both men needed time to heal, she just hoped they'd get that time before O'Brien decided to make his move.

"They look like a strong wind could knock them on their ass," Chin observed when he joined Kono at the car.

"I know...I don't like the idea of leaving them alone even if it is only a few hours during the day. O'Brien's out there and he didn't strike me as the type to forgive and forget. Something tells me he's close by...waiting for a chance to make his move," Kono said.

"Danny's holding it all in, but I know this is tearing him apart," Chin said.

"You two going to stand there and make the place look untidy or are you coming in?" Williams asked fr the open doorway.

"Real funny," Chin said and carried Williams' bag as Kono walked ahead of him.

"Kitchen or patio?" Kono asked once she'd dropped the overnight bag and held onto the food.

"Patio," McGarrett answered, his arm held against his wounded side as he slid the door open and stepped out into the bright sunshine. He breathed deeply of the fresh ocean air and the scent of wildflowers. He moved down the beach and stood looking out, fighting the urge to dive in and go for a swim.

"You do that and Keanna will have your ass..."

"Now that's something I could live with," McGarrett told Kelly.

"Probably, but the rest of us would be read the riot act by both her and Wilson and that's something I don't want to do...not even for you," Chin told him.

"It's good to be out of there," the head of Five-O told him.

"I bet it is. Come on before Danny eats all the food," Chin said and walked beside his friend.

"Come on you two...the foods getting cold," Danny said and helped himself to rice and dumplings. Once they were all seated around the table, the conversation quickly turned to O'Brien and what they could expect from the man.

"I know we already talked about this, but if O'Brien is as smart as Danny says he is then setting you two up could be playing right into his hands," Kelly told them.

"He's going to come after us, Chin, it's only a matter of time, but if we stay ahead of him then we'll be ready for him," Williams observed.

"We're not going after him, Chin, we're giving him an opening and when he takes it..."

"The insurance rates will go up," Kono interrupted with a hint of humor.

"Through the roof," Kelly added and was glad to see a smile form on his friend's faces and knew they understood it was just light teasing and nothing malicious.

"Okay, why don't we talk about the best way to get David to come after us and let the department worry about insurance premiums," Williams suggested.

"Well, the news station already reported that you've been released from the hospital and will be recuperating here," Chin offered.

"How long do you think it will be before O'Brien makes his move?" Kono asked.

"David was never known for patience...I'd say he'll make his move in the next day or two," Williams answered.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave you two alone," Kono said.

"That's the whole point, Kono," McGarrett observed. "If O'Brien suspects someone is here he's not going to make a move. We give him enough rope and he'll..."

"Tie you both up with it," Chin said seriously.

"Not if you two are watching," Williams said.

"We'll be watching, Danny, but you and Steve are hurt and O'Brien is desperate. He won't hesitate to take you down," Kono said.

"Maybe not, but he's want to look me in the eyes before he kills me."

"And that's supposed to make us feel better about leaving you alone?" Chin asked.

"Not really, but it give us a shot at him," Williams answered tiredly. He looked across at McGarrett and knew the man felt the same way he did. One way or another this would be over in a few days. He just hoped they both lived to tell about it.

**Author's****Note****—****-** Sorry for the delay in posting...Several things happened at once including my getting my black belt on Sunday and my birthday yesterday. So hopefully now things will slow down and I can find more time to write...Thanks again for the reviews...Winnie


	33. Chapter 33

David O'Brien flipped through the channels disinterestedly until something behind the reporter caught his eye. The video feed showed two very familiar figures leaving the hospital with Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. A smile formed as the scene switched to McGarrett's home and he watched as two vehicles pulled into the driveway and stopped in front of the door. He caught a glimpse of McGarrett and then Williams and wondered why he'd let himself fall prey to the draw of money.

O'Brien knew there was no turning back now, he'd made too many mistakes to even think about going back. A small part of him toyed with the idea of leaving with what he had, but years of being who he was made it impossible to just walk away. Danny should have backed him up against McGarrett, but instead he'd turned his back on the years of friendship they had. The man would soon find out just how wrong he was in taking his new partner's side.

David looked at the phone on the table and knew Sheffield or Higgins would be calling him at any time. When he received that call, his plans would be put in motion. He regretted having to use Grace Williams, after all the sins of the father should not be delivered onto the children, but there really was no choice. He needed to finish this and disappear before his clients decided to come after him, especially since they'd lost the merchandise.

O'Brien moved to the table and picked up the bottle of beer and stared out at the rain that had started to fall, but reached for the phone when it began to ring. He saw Sheffield's name and accepted the call. "Go ahead."

"McGarrett and Williams are at McGarrett's home," Sheffield told him.

"Very well. You know what to do next," O'Brien told him.

"Halina will take Grace Williams from the park tomorrow afternoon. You should have her before six in the evening," Sheffield said.

"Good."

"Charlie and I want to be there to see the look on McGarrett's face..."

"I thought you didn't want anything to tie you to this."

"We don't, but taking McGarrett and Williams down is worth it. We'll be there..."

"If you're going to be involved you might as well pick up McGarrett and Williams. You can make sure both men are incapacitated," O'Brien ordered.

"We thought about that too and will need to make sure Kelly and Kalakaua are busy and can't make it to McGarrett's until it's too late," Sheffield said.

"That's on your head. I'm sure with your imagination and contacts you can find a way to keep them away from McGarrett's home. Make sure Williams knows his daughter's life depends on him cooperating and that his partner is in the trunk of the car," O'Brien said and hung up before Sheffield could say anything else. He sat on the edge of the bed and finally lay back against the pillows as a smile formed on his face. Things were finally looking up and before long he'd look Danny Williams in the eyes and make sure he knew that his daughter's life depended on him putting a bullet between Steve McGarrett's eyes.

**5050505050 **

Halina Senna hung up the phone and knew it was time to call Ronnie Murphy. She'd known him for several years and promised him a hundred dollars if he made a scene at the park around four o'clock. If things went as planned Grace Williams would be at the park with another little girl whose mother would be watching them both. The woman also had an infant daughter and was preoccupied with her which often left the two girls vulnerable.

She looked at the kitten in the box and smiled when the forlorn creature meowed softly. She didn't care for animals, but when she found this one cowering under an overhang in an alley as the rain fell heavily, she realized it could be just what she needed to get to Grace Williams. She'd lured the kitten into the box with a little bread soaked in milk and brought it to her apartment.

The kitten looked up at her as if wanting her to hold it, but she ignored the steady gaze and the soft cries as she glanced at the needle. It was time to make herself feel good again and for that she would need more of the street level drug she used. She had just enough money for one more buy, but tomorrow night she'd have enough to keep her as high as she wanted for a couple of weeks. It would be so good to just lie back and go for the ride, but first she needed to make a score. With that thought in mind she left the kitten alone in its box.

**5050505050 **

Steve opened his eyes to bright sunshine and sat up, sliding his legs over the edge of the bed as he ran his fingers through his hair. His side ached, but it wasn't a debilitating pain and he slowly stood up before making his way toward the bathroom. He removed the dressing from the wound, relieved that Wilson had given him the go ahead to get a shower. It felt like it had been forever since he'd last stood under a hot spray and right now he could probably spend several hours just letting it wash over him.

McGarrett reached into the cabinet and took out the waterproof dressing. He taped it in place before turning on the shower and stepping into the stall. It felt great and he lifted his head so that the water hit his face and cascaded down his body, washing away the aches along with the sweat and dried blood. He reached for the bottle of shampoo and washed his hair before using the shower gel on his body.

Steve stood under the spray and allowed the water to wash away the shampoo and soap before shutting it off and stepping out onto the mat. He reached for a towel and dried his hair before wrapping a larger one around his waist and moving back into the bedroom. He reached into the dresser and took out the clothing he'd need for the day. By the time he was dressed in khaki pants and a white t-shirt, his stomach rumbled and he knew he needed to get something to eat.

McGarrett made his way to the door and opened it to the smell of bacon frying. He hurried toward the kitchen, surprised to find Danny using the griddle to cook bacon and sausages.

"I thought you were gong to sleep all day," Williams observed with a grin.

"What time did you get up?" McGarrett asked and reached for the coffee pot.

"About an hour ago," Williams answered and pushed his empty cup toward his partner. "There's biscuits in the oven. Do you want eggs?"

"No, just biscuits and bacon. I didn't know you were such a Suzy Homemaker," McGarrett teased. "How'd you manage all this with one arm?"

"Kono had the biscuits ready and it was easy to throw the bacon and sausages on the grill," Williams said.

"Why don't you sit down and take it easy," McGarrett offered.

"I can get it," Williams said.

"And you tell me I'm stubborn," McGarrett said with a grin.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm obstinate..."

"Same thing. It won't do any good if you do more damage. Sit down, Danny," the head of Five-O ordered and took the tongs from Williams. He slowly moved around the kitchen and took the plates from the cupboard.

"You're moving like an old man and I'd like my breakfast hot," Williams griped.

"It's hot."

"It is now, but the way you're moving I'll need a microwave."

"It's on the counter," McGarrett told him and gingerly placed the plate in front of his partner before grabbing utensils and napkins.

"Why don't we eat outside?" Williams asked.

"Because I'd have to hear you gripe about breakfast being cold."

"I wasn't griping..."

"Sure sounded like you were," McGarrett said and returned with the biscuits. He sat down and reached for his coffee, but Danny seemed to be looking for something. "What?"

"Got any real butter?" Williams asked.

"Anything else while I'm up?"

"Peanut butter?"

"Crunchy or smooth?"

"Crunchy and jam," Williams told him wrinkling his nose when Steve placed a jar of pineapple and mango jam in front of him. "What is it with you and pineapple?"

"I happen to like pineapple," McGarrett said when the other man pushed it toward him.

"I think you're obsessed with pineapple...everyone in Hawaii seems to be," Williams said and shook his head in disgust.

Steve smiled at his friend and made a point of spreading the jam on a biscuit and taking a bite. He licked his lips appreciatively and watched as Williams ate a sausage. It seemed like such a normal day, yet something told him it would not stay that way.

**5050505050 **

Halina Senna sat watching the children play on the swings and knew Murphy would soon make his appearance. She had the kitten sitting on her lap and absently rubbed it's back. It purred softly, as it watched the kids running around without a care in the world. Grace Williams played near the edge of the park with another little girl. A baby's cry brought her attention back to the woman on the bench across from her and she glanced at her watch.

Halina picked up the kitten and made her way toward the spot where her target stood counting with her hands over her eyes. She took it as an omen that the children had decided to play hide and seek. She hurried past the girl and knew exactly where she would place the kitten so its cry would draw Grace Williams' attention.

She heard the sound of a dog barking and a man's sharp order for it to stop and knew Ronnie Murphy was supplying her with the opening she needed. She released the kitten and looked up to see Grace had finished counting and was beginning to search for her friends. She made a show of chasing the kitten and calling softly to it, relieved when the child seemed to have noticed her.

"Come here, Tigger, it's time to go home," Halina said and pretended to be frustrated when the kitten seemed to ignore her. She chased it across the field, keeping her eyes on Grace and could see the child was watching the kitten. The other children were intent on watching the scene across the park where Murphy was chasing the small dog he'd released.

Halina chased the kitten toward a small bush away from the area where the parents were seated. The only person nearby was Grace Williams and she knew it was time to make her move. "Please, could you help me get Tigger out of the bushes before that dog comes over here. Tigger's so little and she's afraid."

"I'm not supposed to..."

"It won't take long. You just need to stand here and shoo her out so I can catch her," Halina said and watched as the child's attention returned to the kitten's soft meowing sounds. "Just walk to the bush and scare her out and I'll get her. That dog might hurt her and she's so small."

"Okay," Grace said and moved close to the bushes, surprised when the kitten came out and rubbed against her leg.

"Don't move...I'll get her," Halina said and walked toward her. She reached into her pocket and took out the cloth she'd placed their earlier. It wouldn't take long to work and if she did it quickly she'd be able to disappear into the trees and escape through the back of the park before anyone noticed the child's disappearance.

Grace smiled and bent down to pick up the kitten, and missed the change that came over the woman's face as she moved behind her. Halina reacted as soon as the child's attention was on the ball of fur at her feet and quickly place the cloth over Grace's mouth as she wrapped her other arm around her and held her in place. She expected the struggle and held tight until the muffled cries stopped and lifted the girl into her arms. She hurried toward the area where she'd park her car, relieved that she'd left the trunk unlocked. She deposited the child inside and closed the lid before glancing around at the empty area. She moved to the driver's side, got into the car and drove away from the park.

Halina reached for her cell phone and hit speed dial on the hand's free set.

"Is it done?"

"It's done," Halina told Sheffield.

"Good. Take a picture with your cell and send it to me."

"I need to get away from the park," Halina told him.

"You know where to go?"

"Yes."

"Good, stop as soon as you can and get the picture. I need to have it ASAP."

"I'll get it," Halina said and pulled onto a side street. She made sure no one was around and moved to the back of the car. She opened the trunk and snapped the picture before returning to the driver's seat and sending the picture to Sheffield's phone.

**5050505050 **

Steve relaxed in the chair as the sound of the birds in the nearby trees mingled with the laughter of a group of teenagers surfed a short distance down the beach. Chin had called to say they'd be late getting back because of a meeting with the governor. Danny was stretched out on a lounge chair and from the soft snores emanating from him, Steve knew he was sleeping. He shifted on the chair and winced as it set off the pain in his side and knew he should have taken his medication two hours ago, but that stubborn SEAL pride would not allow him to give in to his body's need for relief.

"No one will think any less of you if you take the medication," Williams said.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"Hard to sleep when you're moaning and groaning over there."

"I wasn't moaning and groaning," McGarrett snapped.

"You're always moaning and groaning about something..."

"No, Danny, that'd be you," McGarrett said and heard the sound of a vehicle pull into the driveway. "Sounds like Chin and Kono are here."

"Hope they brought dinner," Williams said and sat up, surprised when he saw the two men come around the corner of the house. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Williams," Sheffield spat.

"What's going on, Sheffield?" McGarrett snapped.

"Well, it seems you're not in the mood for pleasantries, so let's get right down to business," Higgins said and turned to Williams. "We've come with a message from your old friend."

"What old friend?" Williams asked, but knew who the man was alluding to when Sheffield simply smiled and took out his cell phone.

"David wants you to know she'll be safe as long as you do as he asks..."

Danny felt as if the bottom had dropped out from under him as Sheffield showed him the phone. He stood up and grabbed the man by the shirt. "You bastard! Where is she?"

"Danny..."

"They've got Grace," Williams answered McGarrett's unspoken question.

"Sonofabitch!" McGarrett cursed and moved toward Higgins.

"Back off, McGarrett!" Higgins snarled and drew his gun. "I could kill you right now, but I'd rather not have to explain why you and Williams have bullets from my gun in you. Now, here's what we're going to do."

"Where's Grace?" Williams asked, reluctantly releasing his hold on Sheffield as he fought to control his warring emotions.

"O'Brien has her, but he's making sure she doesn't see his face or hear his voice and that she'll be released as soon as I deliver the two of you to his location," Sheffield answered.

"Why Steve?"

"I guess he doesn't like him," Higgins said and shoved his gun into McGarrett's wounded side, smiling when the man grabbed his side.

"Leave him the hell alone!" Williams said.

"We need to get moving, Charlie," Sheffield said and looked at the two men. "Detective, would you kindly put the cuffs on McGarrett."

"Are you blind or just stupid?" McGarrett asked. "He's only got one arm."

"Turn around, McGarrett," Higgins ordered and quickly snapped his cuffs in place. "All right...here's how this is going down. Paul will take Williams out to our car. If it's clear I'll bring McGarrett."

"Come on, Detective, it's time to rescue your daughter," Sheffield said.

Higgins grabbed McGarrett's arm and waited for the signal that it was safe to bring the second man out.

"I knew you were dirty, Higgins."

"I'm not dirty, I'm smart, McGarrett."

"No, you're not and I'll prove it as soon as Grace is safe," McGarrett vowed, and dropped to his knees when Higgins used the butt of his gun against the wound.

"Move, McGarrett!" Higgins ordered when he got the signal from Sheffield.

Steve managed to get to his feet and stumbled ahead of the IA agent. When they reached the front of the house he saw that Williams was already seated in the passenger side with Sheffield in the driver's seat. He headed for the back seat, but Higgins grabbed his arm and stare him to the open trunk.

"I'm afraid you're looking a little rough and should be lying down," Higgins said and motioned for the prisoner to climb inside.

Steve glared at the man, but had no choice but to get into the trunk. He gritted his teeth and tried to ride out the pain as he was forced to bend his body in order to lie down in the cramped space. He looked up as the lid was slammed shut and forced his mind to think of anything else but being trapped in a small area with nothing, but darkness surrounding him.

**5050505050 **

Patricia Kinnard watched as the children chased the small dog as she lifted her infant son from the stroller and placed the blanket so that she could breastfeed the baby without exposing herself. She'd seen her daughter, Julia and Grace Williams playing with several other children and knew they were playing hide and seek.

She hummed softly as her son suckled at her breast, but lifted her head when she heard her daughter call out to her. "What's wrong, Julia?"

"I can't find Grace?"

"Have you looked in all the regular hiding places?"

"But I was hiding and she was supposed to find me and Tommy Chow," the girl explained.

"Maybe she just hasn't found you yet," Patricia said, used to the way the children played their games.

"No, Mom, Tommy and I waited, but she never came...maybe she went with that lady."

"What lady?" Kinnard asked, suddenly aware that something might be wrong.

"Tommy said he saw a lady chasing a kitten near where Grace was counting, but he didn't see where she went because he had to hide."

"Julia, where's Tommy?" Patricia asked and stood up. She placed the crying baby back in the stroller and strapped her in.

"His mom called him and he went home. That's why I was looking for Grace to tell her the game was over. Did I do something wrong, Mom?"

"No, Honey, you did nothing wrong," the woman said and pulled out her phone. She knew she should look for the child, but something about the woman had her unhinged and she called 911.

**5050505050 **

Halina Senna pulled the car to a stop in front of the hotel room and moved to the door. She knocked several times until it was opened by a man who looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. "Are you O'Brien?"

"Depends who's asking."

"Sheffield sent me."

"Where's the girl?"

"In the trunk."

"Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes, but I don't know how much longer she'll stay that way," Senna explained.

"Bring her in and put her on the bed," O'Brien ordered and kept watch. He knew there was no one else staying at the hotel and that the elderly couple who owned the place had already retired for the night. He held the door as the woman carried Grace Williams inside and made sure the little girl's hands and feet were secured before adding a blindfold and gag.

"You going to kill her?"

"I guess that depends on her father," O'Brien said.

"She saw my face," Senna said.

"Then that makes you a liability," O'Brien said and shot the woman. He quickly dropped the silenced weapon on the bed and dragged her body into the bathroom, ignoring the death rattle that signaled she was beyond help. Now it was simply a matter of keeping the girl asleep while he took care of her father and McGarrett and left the evidence that would point to the two IA agents as the patsies.

**Author's****Note****—****-** Surprise, here's another part...Thanks again for the wonderful reviews...Winnie


	34. Chapter 34

Rachel Williams was frantic as she talked to the police officers who'd answered the call. Since Patricia Kinnard called her she'd been trying to reach Danny, but it kept going to his answering machine. She knew he was staying with Steve McGarrett, but again the answering machine kept picking up. Her heart was in her throat when she spotted chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua hurrying toward her.

"Rachel, any word?" Chin asked.

"No...she's gone, Chin and I tried to call Danny, but I keep getting the answering machine."

"I'll have them send a car to Steve's house," Kono told her and hurried toward an officer who was talking to several children.

"We have to find her, Chin..."

"We will, Rachel. Why don't you go home..."

"I'm staying right here."

"All right," Kelly said and watched as the officers and civilians combed the area in search of Grace Williams. When the call had came in he and Kono had been on the way to McGarrett's home after a long meeting with the governor, and they'd driven directly here. He saw Rachel fold her arms as she sat down and began to rock back and forth.

"Chin, they found evidence of a car parked at the north end of the park, and the dogs lost track of the scent there," Kono explained once she returned.

"Are they sending a car out to Steve's place?"

"Yes," Kono said and sat next to the distraught woman. "We'll find her, Rachel."

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel asked, her voice shaky with fear.

"I can't, but we've got everyone searching for her," Chin answered and looked around. God, he hoped he as right because the alternative was too damn scary to think about.

**5050505050 **

Steve tried to be still as the car moved from paved streets onto hard-packed dirt. Each time they hit a rut, bis body bounced around and he thought he felt blood on his shirt. He didn't dwell on his misery, but kept thinking about what they would do once they found Grace. No matter what happened, Steve would make sure Danny and Grace were reunited and David O'Brien and the two IA agents paid for what they'd done. He straightened his legs in an effort to ease the cramps, but there was no relief as the car hit a particularly deep rut before continuing along the road.

Steve tried to feel around for anything he could use to pick the cuffs and felt something stabbing his arm. He shifted slightly until his fingers found the object and picked it up. It felt like a nail and a small smile formed as he lay on his side and twisted it until he could put it into his back pocket. He knew he could unlock them now, but with Grace in danger, Steve knew he was better off to wait until the time was right. All he would need was fifteen seconds and his hands would be freed.

That's when his training would kick in and nothing else would matter except getting the deed done, and he'd damn well make sure that happened. O'Brien, Sheffield, and Higgins had crossed the wrong people when they'd taken Grace Williams. It was going to be a pleasure to show them just how big a mistake they'd made.

Steve hoped once Chin and Kono realized they were missing they'd put a trace on their phones. The problem was that Higgins and Sheffield could realize their mistake any minute and make sure they got rid of them. Ignoring the pain in his side he twisted his body until he could reach his cell and used his fingertips to remove it. He felt around until he found something he could cover it with and lay back with his eyes closed until the nausea eased.

**5050505050 **

Danny cursed Sheffield, Higgins, and O'Brien, but even more he berated himself for not seeing this scenario. How could he have missed the fact that O'Brien would do anything to get to him and that included going after Grace? He'd thought she was safe with Rachel, but somehow the bastard managed to get to her.

Williams thought about the man in the trunk and hoped Steve could find a way to get free, but he also understood that if they tried to do anything then Grace would suffer the consequences. He couldn't allow that to happen to his little girl. McGarrett's reputation as a SEAL was probably what got him shoved into the trunk, but that didn't mean he was out of the game. One way or another his partner would launch an attack when the time comes and Danny knew he had to be ready for anything.

"For a detective you're not a very good judge of character," Sheffield said.

"I knew you two were ass-holes the minute I met you so that should account for something," Williams snapped.

"What about O'Brien? You should have known he'd go after pretty little Gracie..."

"If he hurts her I'll tear the three of you apart."

"Idle threats, Detective," Higgins said.

"No, that's a promise and one I'm going to keep," Williams vowed.

"You know I really wish we had the time to let you try," Sheffield said.

"No, you don't!" Williams snapped.

"Why?" Higgins asked.

"Because I'd tear you apart and feed you to the sharks," Danny said softly, but there was no mistaking the threat and he smiled at the hint of fear in Sheffield's eyes.

"Pull over," Higgins suddenly ordered.

"Don't tell me you're going to take him up on his threat?" Sheffield asked.

"Do I look stupid..."

"Can I answer that one for you?" Williams said with a grin.

"Shut up," Higgins snapped and returned his attention to the driver. "We need to get rid of their cell phones before we go any further."

"Shit!" Sheffield cursed and pulled onto the shoulder of the road.

"Hand it over, Detective," Higgins ordered.

"I..."

"Cut the crap and just pass it over...unless you want me to kill McGarrett right now," Higgins warned. "Of course I'd have to frisk him first."

Danny knew there was no point in denying the man and reached into his pocket and took out his cell. He watched helplessly as the man exited the car and threw the phone to the ground. The sound of crunching gravel mixed with what could only be the destruction of his phone and Danny knew they were in deeper trouble than he thought.

Higgins moved to the back of the vehicle and opened the trunk to find McGarrett in a semi-conscious daze. "Hey, Paul, McGarrett's looking a little green back here."

Steve stayed calm, lulling the man into a sense of safety and remained still as Higgins searched him, relieved when the man stood back without discovering the nail or the cell phone.

"Where's your phone, McGarrett?" Higgins asked.

"Home," the SEAL mumbled.

"Now why do I find that hard to believe?" the IA agent asked and patted the man down once more before shoving his hand against the wound to McGarrett's side and hearing a sharp cry of pain from the injured man before slamming the trunk closed and returning to the passenger seat.

"Sick sonofabitch," Danny spat. He'd heard McGarrett's cry and hoped the man wasn't beyond his help, because they would need each other if they were going to get out of this alive.

**5050505050 **

"Chin, I just heard from the squad we sent to McGarrett's house. They're not there, but there's evidence that they left in a hurry," Officer Pamela Chong said.

"Damn," Kelly said and knew by the look on Rachel's face that she'd overheard. "Kono, I'm going to call HQ and see if they can get a lock on Steve or Danny's phones."

"All right," Kono said and knew they needed to get moving as soon as they had a lead. Something told her O'Brien had been one step ahead of them and now Grace Williams was paying the price.

"Kono, you have to find her," Rachel said.

"We're doing everything we can, Rachel. Grace is smart...you and Danny made sure of that..."

"Danny," Rachel said angrily. "He's probably the reason Grace is missing. I'll never forgive him if she's hurt because of him!"

"Danny' a cop because he believes what he's doing will help keep Grace safe," Kono offered.

"Is that why you do it, Kono, because if it is then you're naive because all you're doing is putting your family in danger," Rachel snapped.

"My uncle once told me it takes a special kind of person to be a cop, but it takes a strong person to be married to one," Kono said.

"I guess I'm neither," Rachel said and walked away.

"How is she?" Chin asked when he returned a few minutes later.

"Angry," Kono answered. "Anything on Steve and Danny's phone?"

"They're working on it," Kelly answered and reached for his cell when he heard the familiar tone. "Kelly..."

Kono listened to Chin's side of the conversation and prayed the news was good as she watched the canine officers returning empty handed. There was no doubt in her mind that Rachel Williams was angry enough to take Grace away from Danny, but she prayed the woman wouldn't go through with it. Danny didn't deserve that.

"Kono, we got a read on Steve's cell phone. They're headed north," Kelly told her and hurried toward his motor cycle. He handed Kono the second helmet and they were soon headed out of the city in search of their missing team mates and Grace Williams.

**5050505050 **

David O'Brien touched the child's neck and felt the steady beat against his fingertips. He'd given her a sedative to make sure she stayed unconscious for several hours, just long enough to get rid of the other players in the game, his game to be exact. He moved toward the door and opened it, staring out into the darkness as the sound of a vehicle approaching reached his ears. He could see the headlights and his heart beat a little faster before he returned to the room and sat down with his gun pointed at Grace's forehead.

It was several minutes later when O'Brien heard voices outside the door and several loud knocks in quick succession before the door was pushed open and Steve McGarrett was shoved roughly inside. He couldn't help, but smile as Danny Williams stepped over the thresh hold, followed by Higgins and Sheffield.

"Delivered as promised," Sheffield said with a grin.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Fish-Bait," O'Brien said

Danny made a move toward the bed, but stopped when his ex-partner cocked the weapon. "I swear I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

"I'm sure you would, but I'm afraid you won't get the chance," O'Brien said and nodded toward the man sprawled on the floor. "What's wrong with your SEAL?"

"You and you're goon squad are what happened to him, David," Williams snarled.

"Really? Goon squad, Danny?" O'Brien said and chuckled softly. "I haven't heard that since we went to that monster movie marathon back in Jersey."

"Who'd have thought the real monster was sitting right beside me," Williams said, fighting the urge to move toward the bed. He knew Grace was alive because he'd counted every breath she took while watching the man he'd once called friend.

Steve lay quietly on the floor and waited until Higgins and Sheffield were busy watching Williams and O'Brien. He carefully removed the nail from his back pocket and kept his eyes closed as he listened to O'Brien and Williams and hoped Danny would give him time to release his hands.

"Looks like McGarrett's opened up his wound again," O'Brien said of the stain on the man's shirt. The man hadn't moved since being shoved into the room, but something told him the man wasn't as out as he wanted them to believe. "Then again it doesn't really matter since blood loss won't kill him...at least not blood loss alone."

"What are you talking about?" Williams asked.

"Well, My Friend..."

"I'm not your friend..."

"You wound me, Danny. I'm guessing you don't appreciate my choices, but you should give me points for keeping little Grace unconscious so it won't be necessary to kill her," O'Brien said, and kept his gun pointed at the sleeping child. "Now, there is a price to keeping her alive, Danny."

"What price?"

"Your soul."

"Knew you were the devil," Williams said and wanted nothing more than to wipe the grin from the man's face.

"That I am and now, Danny, it's time for you to do your part to keep your little angel alive. Charlie, empty your gun except for one bullet."

"I'm not stupid, O'Brien, you're not using my gun," Higgins said.

"You're smarter than you look," O'Brien commented and reached for the gun he'd purchased from an alley in Jersey.

Steve worked at the locking mechanism while listening to the conversation taking place in the room. He kept his eyes closed and remained quiet while numbed fingers worked to release the cuffs. O'Brien was crazy, and in control and right now that made everything that much more dangerous. He felt the cuffs open, but didn't move as he listened to Danny's old friend talking.

"Tell me something, Danny...what would you do to save Grace's life?" O'Brien asked.

"Anything," Williams answered.

"I'm so glad to hear that," O'Brien said and made a show of checking the chambers before tapping the barrel against his own chin. "The way I see it I have two major problems. You and McGarrett, although he does seem to be down right now."

"Don't be so sure," Higgins said and turned toward McGarrett as two shots sounded in quick succession. He reacted on instinct and turned just as pain flared in his back and his mind registered the hole in Sheffield's head as the man toppled backward. He reached for his gun as a smile formed on O'Brien's face.

"I meant four problems and now that I've gotten rid of you two I can take care of McGarrett and my old friend," O'Brien said and chuckled when Higgins struggled to get his gun free of the holster, but it was obvious he was dying as he dropped to his knees. "You two were fools, Higgins, just ask Danny how stupid it was to trust me."

Steve knew with Higgins and Sheffield out of the equation, the odds had just changed for the better. His hands were free and it seemed like O'Brien was counting him out, but the man's next words told him that was far from the truth.

"Now, Danny, there's one bullet left in this gun and it's meant for McGarrett. Remember what I said about Grace's life being the price of your soul...I know that's not exactly what I said, but the truth is that's exactly what I'm saying. You kill McGarrett...I kill you...I leave Grace alive and in the company of the owners of this little motel. The choice is yours, Danny...your partner or your daughter!"

Danny looked at the man who had once been his best friend and cursed his own stupidity. He looked at McGarrett whose eyes were closed, then at his daughter and finally at O'Brien as he reached for the gun.

**Author's****Note****—****-** We're getting close to the end of this one..Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome...Winnie


	35. Chapter 35

Chin had stopped the motorcycle just outside the city and waited until Kono checked with HQ to make sure they were headed in the right direction. He knew there were several places O'Brien could be holed up, but he wanted to make sure they were closing in on McGarrett's cell location.

"Duke says we're about thirty miles south of the signal," Kono told him and put her helmet back on. "He's sending back up, but they know to wait for our signal."

"Good," Chin said and pulled the bike out onto the road. He knew of an old motel around thirty miles north and hoped they made it before anything happened to their friends.

**5050505050 **

Danny reacted on instincts and prayed Steve was not as out of it as he seemed. He grabbed the gun and at the same time stumbled into O'Brien, striking the man's arm and knocking it away from his daughter. He heard the man curse, but cried out as his one time friend struck his wounded arm.

"I'll kill her, Danny!"

Williams covered his daughter's body with his own as O'Brien struck him in the lower back with the butt of the gun he still held.

McGarrett clambered to his feet and launched himself at O'Brien just as he cocked the pistol. Steve heard the distinct sound of a gunshot, but could not afford the time it would take to look at his friend. He'd seen Danny cover Grace with his own body and silently prayed the bullet hadn't hit either of them as he collided with O'Brien and drove them both into the dresser.

O'Brien knew he'd made a mistake the instant Williams struck out at him. As he brought his weapon up, his second mistake was obvious as McGarrett proved once again that he placed other people's lives ahead of his own. There was no chance for him to react as the man struck him full force and his lower back connected with the edge of the dresser. He lost his grip on the gun, and knew there was no point in trying to find it as McGarrett struck him with a fist that snapped his head back.

Steve knew if he let up, O'Brien would take advantage and he'd lose before he'd even started. As soon as he hit the man, he drove a fist into his face and another into his gut.

O'Brien grunted, but refused to go down as he brought his right hand up and struck Steve's wounded side. He heard the sharp intake of breath and struck again, smiling when he saw the pain etched on his opponent's face. He drew back his arm, and realized his mistake too late as McGarrett blocked the blow and struck him in the gut with enough force to drive the air from his lungs. David knew he had to act quickly or he'd lose to the injured man and that was something he couldn't allow. He ducked as McGarrett aimed a fist toward his head and drove his own fist into the man's gut, yet the SEAL never wavered in his attack.

Danny knew Grace was safe, but he couldn't leave her until he was sure O'Brien could not harm her. He heard the two men fighting and turned just as O'Brien drove his fist into McGarrett's right side. The blood was the first thing he saw and he knew he had to do something or Steve would go down hard. He glanced down at Grace, relieved to see she seemed to be sleeping, and spotted the gun on the floor near Sheffield's body. Ignoring the fighting pair, Danny stood up and crossed the short distance, grabbing the weapon and turning back to the scene behind him. The two men were on the floor now, each one intent on being the victor and unaware of his movements.

Steve felt himself weakening, but fought to stay conscious as O'Brien wrapped his fingers around his throat. He managed to turn them, but his nemesis brought his knee up into his groin and tightened his fingers around his neck. McGarrett fought to breathe through the constriction around his neck, but darkness seemed to be reaching for him.

"Let him go!" Williams ordered.

"Fuck you!" O'Brien spat, intent on choking the life from the SEAL.

Danny cocked the weapon, but didn't fire as O'Brien maneuvered his body so that McGarrett wound up in the way. He moved to the opposite side and fired the gun, watching as O'Brien's body jerked when the bullet entered his lower back. Danny wasn't stupid and kept the gun trained on his old 'friend' even as the David's fingers released their hold and he slumped to the floor.

Steve drew in the first real breath of air, and at the same time his mind registered the pain emanating from his side as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He closed his eyes and tried to regain control of his breathing and shoved O'Brien away as someone helped him to his feet.

"Sit down, Steve," Williams ordered, fighting to stay on his feet as the adrenalin rush ended and his legs felt like rubber. He sat next to his partner and reached over to touch his fingers against his daughter's cheek.

"She...she okay?" McGarrett managed through tightly clenched teeth.

"Think so...you?"

"I'm good," McGarrett answered.

"Stay put. I need to make sure he's not going to surprise us," Williams said and gingerly moved to check on O'Brien. He touched his fingertips against the man's neck.

"Is he..."

"Bastard's alive," Danny said and cursed when O'Brien's hand shot out and grabbed for the gun. Instincts kicked in and he fired again, this time the bullet entered O'Brien's upper chest and there was no mistaking the death rattle as the air moved through damaged lungs. He sat back on the floor, relief and sorrow mixing before he turned back to the bed and found McGarrett watching him closely.

"You okay?" McGarrett asked as the sound of a motorcycle reached their ears.

"I am now...bastard won't hurt anyone else," Williams said and stood on shaky legs. He wanted to go to his daughter, but he needed to see if help had finally arrived. He opened the door and came face to face with the other members of Five-O.

"Danny, are you all right...we heard shots," Chin asked and looked into the room.

"We're good..."

"Grace?" Kono asked as Williams stumbled toward the bed.

"He gave her something to make her sleep. Can you call an ambulance?" Williams asked, not liking how pale McGarrett looked. He reached for Grace and tried to pull her into his arms, relieved when Kono lifted her so that she rested against him.

"Ambulance is on the way. A couple of squad cars are already here," Chin assured them.

"I need to get her out of here," Williams told him.

"Let me carry her," Chin said as a soft moan escaped the child's lips, but she didn't come fully awake. He lifted from the bed and waited for Danny to follow him out of the room.

"Boss, let me help," Kono said. She'd seen the blood on his side and gone into the washroom, returning with clean towels.

"Is Grace all right, Kono?" McGarrett managed.

"She'll be fine, you both will and Danny too, but I need to get the bleeding stopped. Can you lie back for me," Kono ordered softly.

"I...Danny shot him...didn't have a choice...self defence...make sure...make sure they know."

"Look at me, Boss, what's going on with you?" Kono asked worried about the way he was talking and hoping there was nothing else going on as she heard the sound of sirens.

"Nothing...just tired, Kono," McGarrett answered and closed his eyes as angry voices sounded outside the room. He tried to sit up, but she pressed him back down and held the towel in place.

"Chin's got it, Boss," Kono said.

"Someone's going to have to pay for those towels...who's going to clean up that mess? Are they dead?"

"It's okay, Marie, just stay back and let the police handle it," a man ordered.

"Kono, make sure Danny and Grace get to the hospital...bastard's hit him."

"He's not the only one they hit. Looks like you're going to have a nice shiner tomorrow," Kono observed as a paramedic came into the room.

"Hey, Kono, the man said and placed the kit on the floor beside the bed before turning his attention to McGarrett. "Well, it looks like we're going to add another trip to the hospital, Commander. If this keeps up I'm going to be closer to winning than I thought possible."

"Winning?" Kono asked.

"Well, we've got a little tally going with Danny and Steve on who's going to make the most trips. I'm ahead by two," Paul Gilmore answered and eased the towel from the wound. "Commander, I'm going to have Kono keep pressure on this while I start an IV..."

"I don't need..."

"Yes, you do," Gilmore interrupted. "Look, at the very least you'll need stitches put back in this and probably x-rays if the bruising I'm seeing is any indication."

"Danny..."

"Danny and Grace are on the way to Queens," Chin offered from the open doorway where several officers were checking the area.

"They okay?" McGarrett asked as the paramedic started the IV.

"Grace's vital signs are good and Danny needs his shoulder checked out. It looks like you took the brunt on this one...at least physically," Chin answered.

"Danny did what he had to do to protect Grace," McGarrett said.

"Commander, I'm going to give you something for pain and then we're going to get you out of here," Gilmore told him as his partner came into the room with the gurney.

Chin and Kono moved out of the way as the two men finished working on the injured man and readied him for transport.

"Did anyone call Rachel?" Kono asked.

"Danny was making the call when they got him and Grace into the ambulance," Chin answered and hurried after the gurney carrying their boss as an officer took control of the crime scene.

**5050505050 **

Danny knew there was no point in putting off the call any longer. Deep down he understood why Rachel was angry, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. Chin had given him his cell phone and he hit the numbers while listening to the beeping of the monitor. The paramedic had started an IV in Grace's arm, and explained the reasons for it, but Danny just knew his daughter was going to be fine.

"Chin, please tell me..."

"Rachel, it's Danny..."

"Oh, thank God, where's Grace, Danny? Is she all right?"

"She's okay, Rachel."

"Where are you? I'll come get her!"

"We're on our way to Queens..."

"Queens...hospital! You said she was okay, Danny! What's wrong? Don't you lie to me, Danny!"

"I won't, Rachel. Look,, David gave her something to make her sleep. She's showing signs of waking up, but I want them to check her out and make sure the bastard didn't hurt her."

"Danny, how could you let him take Grace?"

"I didn't, Rachel..."

"He was your friend! You should have known he'd come after Grace! I can't do this any more, Danny!"

"Rachel..."

"I'll see you at Queens!"

Danny knew there was no point in saying anything else as the line went dead and he closed his eyes as the headache he'd held at bay came back with a vengeance. He leaned forward and rubbed at his injured shoulder as he watched Grace''s face. He heard a soft sigh and placed his hand on her cheek as he spoke. "It's okay, Monkey, Danno's here and you're safe."

**5050505050 **

Keanna Wahine looked up from the chart she'd been updating and shook her head when she recognized the man walking beside the stretcher. She hurried over and smiled when the little girl opened her eyes and looked at her. "Hello, Grace."

"Hi, Keanna," the child said and held her father's hand while they moved the gurney into a curtained off area.

"Danny, what happened?" the doctor asked as she watched the man's face closely. She wondered ow much of the pain she was seeing was physical as he took her aside and explained what happened to his daughter. "We'll run some test to make sure she's all right, Danny."

"Thanks, Keanna," Williams said and heard his ex-wife speaking with the nurse at the desk. "Rachel."

"Danny, where is she?"

"Hi, Mommy," Grace said when she spotted her mother.

"Thank God," Rachel said and hugged her daughter as a nurse entered the area.

"Rachel, we need to take some blood," Keanna said.

"I don't like needles," Grace said and defiantly folded her arms across her chest.

"I know you don't, Monkey," Danny said and looked into his daughter's eyes. "Just this once for me...okay?"

"Okay," Grace agreed.

"I'm going to use a small needle, Grace," the nurse said and cleaned an area at the child's elbow.

Danny took a deep breath and stood away from the bed as Rachel glared at him. He knew they were going to get into it about this, but right now he didn't have the energy to deal with his ex-wife's anger. "Keanna, Steve's on his way in...he was roughed up."

"I thought you two were supposed to be resting at home," Wahine said and finished taking the child's vitals, relieved that everything seemed fine. "Rachel, I'll let you know what the blood tests show."

"Thank you, Keanna, can I take her home?"

"If everything is normal then she can go home," Wahine told her. "It shouldn't take long."

"Detective, I'm pretty sure I signed your discharge papers yesterday," Akoni Wilson said upon spotting Williams exiting the examination room.

"I'm not here because of me," Williams said, but looked toward the door as it opened and McGarrett was pushed in on a gurney, chin and Kono behind him.

"I see your partner can't say the same thing," Wilson said and hurried after the gurney, Keanna Wahine right beside him.

"Danny, how's Grace?" Kono asked.

"She's awake...Rachel's in there with her. Keanna ordered some blood tests, but if they're okay Grace can go home," Williams answered.

"That's great...did you let them check you over?" Chin asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Chin asked. "Come on...we might as well...whoa, Danny...I need some help here."

Kono and Chin supported Williams until a nurse rushed toward them with a wheelchair. They lowered him onto it and refused to let him stand when he tried to tell them he was okay. He gave up trying as the nurse ordered Chin to take him into the empty examination room next to Grace's and get him on the bed while she told Dr. Wahine there was another 'stubborn' patient waiting for her attention.

**5050505050 **

Keanna moved to check McGarrett's vitals and smiled when he opened his eyes and looked at her. She winced sympathetically when Wilson flashed a light in his eyes and checked his pupil's reactions.

"Well, Commander, I know I told you and Detective Williams to go home and rest...this is clearly not resting," Wilson said and listened to the patient's lungs.

"Sorry, Doc, O'Brien had other ideas," McGarrett told him. "Keanna...Grace...is she..."

"She's awake and Rachel is with her," Wahine told him.

"Keanna, we're going to nee to suture the wound, but I also want x-rays to make sure there are no surprises," Wilson said.

"I'll put in a call now," Wahine told him.

"Dr. Wilson, Detective Williams just collapsed and I put him in treatment room two," Patty Collins said from the doorway.

"Is he..."

"Lie still, Commander," Wilson ordered when his patient tried to sit up.

"I'll check on Danny, Steve. You just let Dr. Wilson look after you," Wahine said and left the room. She moved to the next room and opened the curtain to find Danny stubbornly sitting on the edge of the bed. "You know I'm beginning to think Steve isn't the only one who believes he's indestructible."

"How is he?" Williams asked.

"Beat up, but you know Steve, Danny...first thing he asked about was you," Wahine said and waited for the nurse to finish checking his vitals. "Now, why don't we talk about you. How's the arm feeling?"

"It's throbbing right now," Williams answered honestly.

"Okay, I'll have Donna give a shot for pain and then we'll get a couple of pictures to make sure nothing else is happening," Wahine said.

"Keanna, I want to be with Grace," Williams told her.

"I understand, Danny, but you just collapsed and I want to make sure that doesn't happen while you're with her. Just give me a little time and then we'll see about putting you in a wheelchair and you can visit with her. Deal?"

"I guess," Williams said and lay back on the bed. He knew Rachel was with grace and with O'Brien dead there was no reason for him to worry, yet something told him Rachel's anger had yet to reach the boiling point. How could he convince her that he had no idea David was capable of the things he'd done. He could blame it on being injured and under the influence of pain medication, but the truth was he'd really underestimated David. If he'd listened to Steve when this had all started, he might have avoided all of this, but at the time he'd thought McGarrett was jealous of their friendship. Nothing could have been further from the truth.

**5050505050 **

Rachel looked at her daughter, drinking in the sight of her as she fought to control her emotions. After the nurse had finished taking blood, Grace had fallen asleep leaning against her and Rachel refused to release her hold on the child. She heard Keanna talking to her ex-husband and felt her heart aching that he was hurting. She wanted to go to him, God, help her, but she still loved him no matter how hard it was to face the decisions he'd made regarding his career. She couldn't even fault him for that decision, because Danny Williams was meant to be a cop.

Rachel ran her fingers through Grace's hair and touched her hand against her cheek. There was nothing to tell her Grace had even been in danger, yet she knew she was. Why couldn't Danny see the danger his job placed his family in? Why couldn't he be more like Stan?

With that thought came a reality she didn't want to face. Stan had put them both in danger and if not for Danny they could have been killed. How could she be so angry at Danny and yet with Stan she'd simply forgiven him. God, help her, but she needed to face the reality that sometimes life was not as cut and dry as she wanted it to be. Grace loved her father and if she tried to separate them, then she'd be the loser.

Rachel eased Grace down on the bed and drew back the curtains to find Danny lying on his back with his eyes closed. "Danny, can we talk?"

Williams turned toward her and sat up as Keanna left them alone. "How is Grace?"

"She's sleeping, but I think she's going to be fine," Rachel answered.

"Rachel, I'm sorry...I should have known David would go after Grace."

"Really, are you a mind reader?" Rachel asked, with no hint of sarcasm as tears glistened in her eyes. "I know I said some things, Danny, but I was wrong."

"Really?" Williams asked hopefully.

"Really. I know you do what you do to keep Grace safe and sometimes I wish you'd chosen another way, but Stan's job should have been safe. It wasn't...he put Grace in danger for all the wrong reasons. If I can forgive him then I'd be a hypocrite to keep you away from our daughter."

"Thanks, Rachel," Williams managed around the lump in his throat.

"Get some rest, Danny, if they release you tonight you can stay with us. Grace would love to be your nurse," Rachel told him.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure...baby steps, Danny, that's what we're going for her and maybe someday if you're still available I'll be able to handle the consequences of your job. If not...my loss," Rachel said and hugged him before moving back to her daughter's bed.

**Author's****Note****—****-** Just one more chapter to go. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome...Winnie


	36. Chapter 36

Danny and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when Grace's test results came in and showed that whatever she'd been given was pretty well out of her system. Keanna and the pediatrician agreed that she could go home, but that they were to bring her back if anything seemed out of the norm.

While Steve was admitted for observation, Danny was released and after visiting Steve for a few minutes, they'd left the hospital. While Danny got into the back seat with Grace, Rachel got into the driver's seat and took them home. She kept glancing in the rear view mirror, and smiled inwardly at the look of rapture on Danny's face when he looked at Grace. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd made the right decision, but she also knew there'd be many more arguments between her and Danny when it came to their daughter's well being.

"Danny, we're home," she said when she pulled into her parking spot. She'd called Patricia Kinnard to tell her that Grace was safe and that she was going to be fine. The woman had been a wreck and Rachel knew she would be the same way had something happened to Patricia's daughter while she was in her care.

Danny opened his eyes and looked around, smiling when his ex-wife opened the back door and leaned in to wake Grace. It felt so right for them to be together, but he understood it was just for a couple of days until he was strong enough to be on his own. Maybe, if he wanted he could drag it out, but deep down he knew he couldn't do that Rachel...no matter how badly he wanted it.

"Hey, Monkey, we're home," Williams said and felt the child move and sit up.

"Can I go play with Julia?"

"Not right now, Grace," Rachel answered as she helped he girl from the car.

"But, Mommy..."

"Grace, don't argue with your mom," Williams said as he exited the car. They walked into the building together and made their way to Rachel's apartment. Once inside, Grace took his hand and led him toward the living room, and he smiled at the look on Rachel's face as his daughter, very firmly, told him to sit down and she'd turn on the television for him.

"Thanks, Monkey," Williams said.

"Danny, I'm going to warm up some soup. Would you like a sandwich?"

"No thanks, Rachel, just the soup and a coffee," Williams answered and took the remote from his daughter who disappeared down the hallway.

"I'll be right back," Rachel told him.

Danny lay his head back and closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt something spread over his legs.

"Do you want another pillow? Or the newspaper?" Grace asked.

"No, why don't you sit here with me and we'll see if there's anything on TV?"

"We can't watch those shows where they say bad words, Danno," Grace whispered conspiratorially.

"That's okay...maybe there's a cartoon on somewhere," Williams said and started flipping through the channels.

"I like Spongebob," Grace said when the yellow sponge blasted onto the screen.

"Hell..."

"That's a bad word, Danno," Grace said seriously.

"Oops, don't tell mommy..."

"Don't tell mommy what?" Rachel asked and placed the cup of coffee on the end table nearest her ex-husband.

"Daddy said a bad word, but he didn't mean to. Right, Danno?"

"Right, Monkey," Williams agreed.

"I thought you liked Spongebob?" Grace asked.

"I did...until I came to this pineapple infested..."

"Watch the language," Rachel warned and sat next to her daughter while waiting for the soup to warm up.

"Thanks, Rachel," Williams said softly as he hugged his daughter and settled down to watch the cartoon.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew he'd dosed off at some point because voices barely filtered through the drug induced lethargy creeping through him. Thanks to his encounter with O'Brien he'd spent two days in the hospital and finally been released as long as he went straight home and into bed. He glanced at the clock and realized nearly five hours had passed since Keanna had tucked him in.

Steve sat up and slid his legs over the edge of the bed, but a soft voice stopped him from going any further.

"Going somewhere?"

"Bathroom and kitchen," McGarrett answered with a smile as Keanna came into the room and sat beside him.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I've been in this bed most of the day," McGarrett grumbled.

"Yes, and you'll be spending a lot more time in it," Keanna warned.

"I won't argue if you join me," Steve told her.

"I might, after I help you shower and get something to eat."

"Now that sounds like something I can handle," McGarrett told her and kissed her.

"I don't think you'd be able to handle anything but the shower and food, Commander," the physician said.

"You'd be surprised at what I can handle."

"Somehow I doubt that, and I might even give you a chance to prove it..."

"Cool..."

"But not right now," Keanna said and smiled when a frown creased his face. "Come on, Steve, let's get you showered..."

"You coming in?"

"You're unbelievable," she said and helped him stand. "I'll wash your back, but anything else you can handle yourself."

"What if I get dizzy or weak and need help?"

"I think the SEAL creed goes something like 'do the deed'," Keanna teased and kissed him before moving into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She helped him inside and made sure he was all set before leaving him alone while she prepared lunch. She warmed up the chicken vegetable casserole and smiled when McGarrett joined her wearing a pair of dark blue shorts.

"Smells good."

"Why don't you go sit outside and I'll bring lunch," Keanna told him.

"I can help..."

"Not today...today you let me take care of you," the physician ordered and took his arm. She led him outside and made him sit under the umbrella before going back into the house, returning a few minutes later with the food and dishes.

"Keanna, you didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't, but I like taking care of you, Steve," she said and sat next to him.

"My own private doctor...I think I'd enjoy submitting to a full physical if you..."

"Even if I snapped on the gloves..."

"No...no, not even you could make me enjoy that," McGarrett told her and saw the teasing smile on her face. He felt relaxed and enjoyed the way she looked at him.

**5050505050 **

Kono admired the man who was riding in on a nice wave and not just for his prowess on a surfboard. Ruiz Martinez could also make her smile and he didn't resent the fact that she was damn good at her job.

"Hey, Kono, are you going to help us or are you just going to stare at his abs all day?" Keanna asked with a smile as Kono joined her, Grace, Maria, and Rachel at the picnic area.

Danny sat on a beach chair with an umbrella keeping the sun from baking him as he watched over his extended family. It had been a month since David O'Brien died, and during that time they'd found out just how bad he'd been. Johanna had discovered a safe deposit box containing names and numbers for people her husband dealt with and the list went far deeper into organized crime than they first thought. There was even a mention of The Yakuza, and Wo Fat. What bothered Danny most was the fact that David had been watching him and seemed to have been making plans to take over Five-O since the beginning.

Jake Partington had managed to track down several well known criminals because of the information gleamed from the papers in the Safe Deposit Box. The Newark Police Department made at least four arrests that would cripple organizational crime for several years and the mayor had actually requested that Danny and Steve be given commendation for their part in catching O'Brien.

"What's got you thinking so hard, Danny?" McGarrett asked and towel dried his hair.

"Just wondering what makes a man like O'Brien go bad," Williams answered softly.

"Greed," McGarrett answered.

"It's never that simple, Steve, I'm sure we've all seen things we wanted, but most of us don't go after it unless we can afford it," Williams said.

"True, but there are exceptions. Nick was one of them...David another, but they were also friends and I'd rather think about them the way they were before they let greed take over."

"I guess," Williams said.

"Look around, Danny, and tell me what you see," McGarrett told him.

"Family," the Jersey native answered honestly.

"Exactly, and that's what will keep us from giving in to greed," McGarrett told him.

"Steve, Danny, lunch is ready," Rachel called.

"You coming?" McGarrett asked.

"I'll be there in a minute," Williams answered and watched as the others gathered for food. He thought about the last time they'd done this on the Fourth of July and the vow he'd made then. It really would be a cold day in hell before he allowed anyone to take away his 'Ohana'.

**5050505050 **

She watched from a distance and silently cursed that she was not the one seated beside Steve McGarrett. After all he was her property and soon she would make him see that. For now she would let him think Wahine was right for him, at least until she had everything ready to set her plans in motion. Money had never been a problem for her and she'd quit her job at the hospital in order to make plans for her beloved. She reached for the beautiful flower growing nearby and plucked each petal as she spoke the old words.

"He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not!" The rage ignited the fire inside her and she threw the remains of the flower to the ground as her eyes wandered back to the scene she wanted to be part of. "He loves me!"

The End?

**Author's****Note****—****-** Well, that was it. Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, alerts and faves. You guys are awesome...Winnie


End file.
